Scorpius Malfoy and the House of Gambaru
by Already June
Summary: SEQUEL TO SOURBLOOD. Blind Scorp Malfoy is starting his first year at Hogwarts, but there is something not quite right at the ancient school. Follow Scorp as he makes new friends, meets new enemies, and encounters a new threat to the peace of the Magical World.
1. Best Birthday Ever

**To all those who enjoyed Sourblood and wanted a Hogwarts sequel... welcome back. Your reviews and encouragement have pushed me to write more; thank you. To those who haven't read Sourblood... welcome. **

**The original story took place when Scorp was four and was told from Lucius Malfoy's perspective, and does not have too great an effect on the plot of House of Gambaru. However, the Malfoys grew and changed a lot all those years ago; so if you don't want to be shocked by Draco running a charity or Scorp playing Smoke on the Water for Lucius, then reading Sourblood first would be an excellent idea. Here is the link; s/7476728/1/Sourblood, and the story is not too long.**

** I am trying to keep to cannon as much as possible in this story, however there are some things that I am changing to suit the story. For instance, all sources seem to point to Scorpius being an only child, but I gave him a little brother named Paullus. There is also no mention of him being blind in cannon, but hey, that was the whole point of Sourblood. Hagrid has also been confirmed as a Gryffindor by Rowling, however his loyalty, and his kindness towards creatures that other people consider monsters, has always made me see him as a Hufflepuff, so, he is a Hufflepuff here. Also, I realise that my Goyle is a bit out of character... I've been having too much fun writing Goyle in Slytherin Stand and that may have influenced me a bit here. Hopefully you can forgive me when you meet his daughters. I will give warnings in places where I knowingly screw with the cannon,**

** Finally, I would like to ask anyone who reads this and is vision impaired to correct me if you see that I have written something inaccurate about Scorp. **

**Well, here's the story; I hope it is as good as people were hoping it would be. I'll try and update monthly, and just for the record... I do not own the Harry Potter universe.**

**SCORPIUS MALFOY AND THE HOUSE OF GAMBARU**

**Chapter 1: The Best Birthday Ever**

Scorpius Malfoy had been excited about going to Hogwarts ever since he could remember, and now it was finally happening. He could smell the smog of the Hogwarts Express, could hear the chatter of other excited children and the noises of a menagerie of animals. Even through his school shoes were solidly built, he could just imagine the ancient cobblestone platform beneath his feet.

His father held his upper arm, guiding him through the noisy crowd. Scorp didn't object to being guided. After all, he had never been to Platform Nine and Three Quarters before, and the crowd was big and energetic; two factors that made it tricky for him to get his bearings. But still, he was twelve-years-old, and heading off to Hogwarts; he already knew that things would be harder for him than for most of the other students, and he didn't want his future classmates to see him being led around by his Father and assuming he needed help with everything.

His father came to a brief stop, and the innocent conversation the family had been having about Hogwarts stopped. Before Scorpius could even ask what was happening though, his father began walking again and his Mother continued the sentence that had been cut off.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked. "Did you two see someone you recognized?"

There was another brief silence. Scorpius imagined that his parents were looking at each other and having a silent conversation.

_"No," _His Father would be saying with his face _"he doesn't need to know this."_

_ "You can't protect him" _His Mother would reply just as silently._ "If he was sighted he would have seen it. We shouldn't hide things from him."_

_ "But I really don't want to tell him. It'll upset him. Let's just let him be happy."_

_ "We can't protect him from bad things just because he can't see them."_

_ "Oh, alright then."_

"It was nothing Scorp" Dad said. "I just saw some people I knew from when I went to Hogwarts, and stopped to wave to them. Well, not wave, I really just nodded in their general direction."

"So you saw some people that you didn't get along with when you were young?" Scorp asked. There was another brief pause from his parents, and Scorp sighed to himself. Why did they always act so surprised that he could see the obvious? If it had been someone Dad had gotten along with then he would have said something, or kept walking while waving.

"Well, no Scorp, I didn't get along with the people I saw" Dad said. "But since Hogwarts, we have been civil to each other. It wouldn't have been very nice for me to ignore them."

"I understand. But why didn't you want to tell me? I know you weren't a very nice person back at Hogwarts."

"Well, it's just awkward. Sorry Scorp."

"Your Dad just likes to hold onto grudges longer than he admits" Mum said. "And it doesn't help that well..., Scorp, do you remember a girl called Rose Weasley?"

"Nope. Is she a relative of the famous Weasley family?"

"Yes, and you played with her a few times back when you were little. You met her at Aunty Daphne and Uncle Dennis's wedding, and her Mother and I arranged a few play dates for the two of you after that."

"Oh... no I'm not sure remember. Wait? Was she the bossy tomboy girl?"

"You've knew a couple of bossy tomboy girls Scorp" Dad said. "But I think you're thinking about the right girl."

"Okay. I don't really remember much about her, just that she was bossy, tomboyish... and asked a lot of questions about being bind. I mean, more than other kids."

"Probably the Weasley girl" Mum said. "Anyway after a while you two started to be less interested in being friends, and things were never smooth between Dad and her father, so the play dates stopped."

"Okay... and her father was one of the people you saw just then?"

"Yes" Dad said. "Him, his wife, and Harry Potter and his wife."

"Ahhh... your old school rival."

"How did you know that?"

"You were against him in the war, and in the same school year. You may have never told me the names of any kids you were mean to, but I can put two and two together."

"His definitely a Ravenclaw dear" Mum said to Dad.

"Well, okay it wasn't all me" Scorp admitted. "Maffy and Uncle Greg told me. But it _is_ obvious."

"Fair enough" Dad said. "Now, they both have children starting in your year. Scorp, promise me that you won't be mean to them just because I didn't get along with their parents, alright?"

"Why would I be mean to them just because you don't like their parents? That's silly."

"That's good Scorp" Dad said. "I'm really proud of you. Oh, but don't get _too_ friendly with that Rose girl."

"What do you mean too... _Dad_, I don't want a girlfriend!"

"Alright Scorp. If you say so. Oh, Maffy and Paulie are back from the toilets."

Sure enough, Scorp could hear his eight-year-old brother's high pitched voice over the crowd.

"I bet Scorp will be in Gryffindor Maffy" Paulie said. "They're all brave like Scorp, and they do stupid things too; like sliding down the stair rails!"

Scorp groaned; sliding down the stair banister had seemed a very good idea before he reached the bottom. Yes he came up with many ideas that were risky enough for sighted children, but he was just trying to have a bit of fun. Surely that didn't automatically put him into the house of stupid risk-takers.

Not that he was really opposed to being in Gryffindor; he did see himself as brave, and they probably had more fun than Ravenclaws. Plus Uncle Dennis had been in Gryffindor and he was awesome.

But it would be nice to be in Slytherin; dark reputation or not, his whole family had been there, and so far three of the Goyle sisters had been sorted there too. It would be nice to be in a house where he already knew a few friends.

"Hey Scorp!" Paulie said. "I just saw a girl with a tiger cub!"

"Wow, you can have a tiger at Hogwarts? That is so cool!"

"I think it was just a cat with a tiger coat" Maffy said. "Maybe it's owner tried to turn it into a tiger."

"It still looked really cool though!" Paulie said. Judging from where his voice was coming from, Scorp figured that Paulie was right in front of him now. He reached out his hand, and then brought it down until it found Paulie's shoulder. Paulie was so much shorter than Scorp - so much shorter than other eight-year-olds even - but he had a big personality. And he was fidgety too; Scorp could feel his shoulder moving beneath his hand. Surely Paulie must be overdue for a haircut, for his untamable curls were bouncing against Scorp's hand.

"Paulie" Scorp said. "I promise you that once I get back from Hogwarts, I'll make you a tiger coloured cat!"

"But Scorp, you won't be able to see how the tiger stripes are going."

"Well I'll make it an oddly coloured cat and you'll be happy with whatever you get."

"Deal!"

"You might have to wait a few years for that" Dad said. Well, it's almost eleven, we better get you on the train and all settled in Scorp."

"What do you mean we?" Scorp asked. "You're not going to guide me onto the train are you Dad?"

"I'll just quickly show you around and then help you find an empty compartment," Dad said, "and then I'll be gone."

"Draco he doesn't need the other students to see him being put in a compartment by his Father" Maffy said. "The carriages are easy to navigate, I'm sure Scorp can find his own way. And Scorp, if you are worried we can get the conductor to help."

"I still think -"

"Dracohis going off to Hogwarts for the first time. Please don't humiliate him."

"Oh alright. But I'm getting the conductor right now."

"Draco wait" Maffy said. "Now Scorp, inside the carriage there is a narrow hallway with compartments on either side. There are ten compartments on each side of the hallway, each one about two meters by two. At each end there are entranceways with two exit doors on each side, and two unisex toilets beside each door at the far end. If you go past the toilets you'll reach a door that leads to the next carriage. We're in front of the third carriage at the moment; if you keep going left - your left as you enter - you'll be able to keep going through the rest of the carriages. Have you got all that?"

"Yes Maffy. Did you remember the measurements from when you were at school?"

"No, I got your Uncle Greg to have a look for me. Do you think you'll need the conductor?"

"No I'll be right."

"Scorp are you sure?" Dad asked.

"Don't worry Dad. I can navigate Malfoy Manor perfectly; and even sighted people get lost in there."

"I'd still be happier if you let me find you a compartment" Dad said.

"It's not going to happen Draco" Mum said. "Our little boy is in Hogwarts now; we are now officially uncool"

"I still think you're cool Mum" Paulie said. "Though, Dad can be really embarrassing."

"I'm embarrassing?" Dad said.

"Only sometimes" Scorp said. "And don't worry, Paulie is more embarrassing."

"How am I embarrassing! You're just a dumbhole Scorp!"

"See what I mean?"

"You take that back you hippie!"

"Boys stop right now" Mum said. "Now Scorp, you better get on the train, but first off, your Grandfather has one last present for you."

When Scorpius had first learnt that the Hogwarts Express left on the first of September, he had been worried because it clashed with his birthday. But so far he had had the best birthday ever; the whole family had gotten up early and had birthday cake for breakfast, and everyone had gotten him presents that he knew he would use a lot at Hogwarts. Some, like Uncle Blaise's 'Teacher Radar', Scorp just knew would serve him well for the rest of his school life.

"You didn't have to get me another present Maffy" Scorp said. "That tin of pics was awesome. They all feel really strong."

"Yes, I'm glad you liked them" Maffy said. "But since your old guitar isn't going so well, you might want something to use your new pics on."

"Maffy you didn't" Scorp said, suppressing the urge to jump up and down like Paulie. His old guitar was now covered in sound altering dings and a bit too small for him, and Dad had convinced him to leave it home until it could be fixed. Scorp had been a bit sad at the thought of going to Hogwarts without a guitar, but now...

"Hold out your hands Scorp" Maffy said. Scorp obeyed and instantly a large wooden object was placed in his hands. He placed his hands all over the new guitar, feeling all its curves, fingering the fret board, running his fingers along the steel strings. Once he had gotten a good look at it, he placed the strap over his shoulder and began to play that immortal riff from Smoke On The Water. Oh yes, this guitar sounded good. It was perfect.

"Thank you Maffy!" Scorp said, swinging the guitar around to his side and giving Maffy his biggest bear hug. "Thank you so much, I love it!"

"I'm glad Scorp. But don't play when you should be studying."

"I won't Maffy" Scorp said, knowing even as he spoke he was lying.

"Okay, you better get on the train now" Mum said. "Let me help you get your stuff up the stairs."

Scorp didn't protest as his parents helped him put his school trunk and owl cage onto the train; after all they were heavy, and Maffy assured him that other children were getting help with the steps as well. Once Scorp's luggage was safely in the train, the whistle blew and there was a mad dash of children getting on the train. Scorp went back to his family.

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too Scorp" Mum said as she hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Have a safe trip. And give our love to Uncle Greg and his family alright?"

"Aright Mum, I will" he said, as he moved to the next family member. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Scorp" Dad said, hugging him back with enough force to crush him. "And remember, it's alright to ask for help if you need it."

"I will."

"And don't forget that the Goyle's will all be looking out for you."

"I know."

He escaped his father's protective grip, and then latched on to his grandfather.

"I love you Maffy."

"I love you too Scorp" Maffy said, giving him a quick hug and then roughing up his hair. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday alright?"

"Thanks Maffy" He said, trying to remember where Paulie had been standing. He found his little brother quickly, and gave him a hug despite his protests.

"Goodbye Paulie."

"You're a big girl!" Paulie said, squirming to get out of his brother's embrace.

"I know, I love you too."

"Okay, I love you. Have fun at Hogwarts Scorp."

Scorp boarded the train, and said one final goodbye to his family before taking his luggage and walking left (as he had entered) and trying to find a compartment that sounded empty. Most had laughter and voices coming from them, and he didn't want to ask to share a compartment unless absolutely necessary. He came to one compartment near the end of the hallway filled with the shrill voices of young girls and was thinking he would have to make his way into the next carriage, however the next compartment was completely silent.

"Hello" Scorp poked his head through the door. "Anyone in here?"

No reply, excellent. He walked in, placed the owl cage holding Geddy on the seat, and began hoisting his trunk into the luggage rack above him. Geddy was hooting, so Scorp placed a finger in the cage and let his bird nibble it.

"Rebbit. Rebbit"

Was that a toad?

"Um, excuse me," said a girl's voice,"but um, you just put your owl on my book."

"Oh sorry!" Scorp said quickly picking up Geddy's cage. "I'm so sorry, I thought this compartment was empty, because, you were really quiet and well, I'm blind so I didn't see you... I'm sorry."

"Oh no no, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were blind; I should have spoken up sooner. It just took me a while to figure out what you were doing. Sorry."

"No don't be sorry. I'm the one that just walked into your compartment and started putting my stuff away."

"Yeah, that was really weird."

"Sorry... um, so I guess I should move on now."

"Oh, no it's alright. You've already put your trunk up, I wouldn't want you to have to get it down again. And besides, I don't know anyone here, so it would be good to have some company."

"Okay. Oh, the train his moving. Want to wave to the people at the platform? We have a window right?"

"Yeah we do, my family is right under it."

Scorp walked to the other end of the compartment, and joined his fellow traveler in waving out the window. Of course he couldn't see anything, but he soon heard Paulie yelling out something about giant spiders and having fun, and knew that his family was watching him leave.

"Okay, the train has turned the corner" she said. "Wow, we're really going!"

"I know! I've been so excited about going to Hogwarts since well, forever!"

"Oh wow, does that mean your parents are magical as well?"

"Yeah, all my family are wizards and witches. Are your family Muggles?"

"Yup, total Muggles. They thought the letter was a joke at first, but then one of the professors came around to explain things for us. It's so exciting, discovering a whole new world."

"Yeah, it must have been amazing seeing everything for the first time. My Uncle Dennis is Muggleborn too, and he said that it was just a real mind-bender going to Hogwarts for the first time. He's told me a lot about the Muggle world, but I've never really had a chance to experience it firsthand. Except with music; Muggles have much better music than Wizards."

"Cool. Can you play many songs on your guitar?"

"Heaps. I've been playing since I can remember. I like classical rock mostly; The Beatles, Rush, Led Zepplin, Def Leppard, Rainbow, Dio... there are just so many awesome Muggle bands."

"I know. Have you ever heard of Metallica?"

"Yeah I've heard of them." Scorp said. "I haven't heard much of their stuff though, but they seem pretty cool."

"They're awesome, and they're still going and releasing albums! Though, my parents don't like me listening to that sort of music, so by the time I'm old enough to go to a concert they would probably have retired. But my friend Monica's father is a roadie, and he introduces me to all these bands."

"Wow a roadie... that is awesome! My Grandparents on my Mum's side don't like me listening to rock either. But my parents will let me listen to anything as long as they listen first and censor out the swearwords. But my Uncle Dennis lets me listen to the non-censored songs anyway."

"That is so cool! Oh, my name is Kiyomi by the way. Kiyomi Kanno. My parents are Japanese, so that's why my name is a bit strange."

"That's not strange at all. _My_ name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. But everyone calls me Scorp. Now that's a strange name."

"That is. Is Malfoy a common surname for Wizards?"

"Nah, my family are the last ones with the name. We're what's called an old Pureblood family, and many other families have stranger names than us."

"Wow, that is so cool."

"Depends on who you ask really. Pureblood families used to really not like Muggles or Muggleborn Wizards and Witches. Some are still like that, but mine is sane now."

"Oh."

"Oh, don't worry if anyone says something about being Muggleborn. Hardly anyone is like, an actual Pureblood these days. And even less people care about it. I have friends at Hogwarts, and they say that the only people who have a problem with Muggleborns are gits, and _everyone _hates them."

"Oh that's good. Professor Goyle told my family that there had been a war with extremists who didn't like Muggles, but she said it was all over and I'd be accepted by Wizards no problems."

"You've met Professor Goyle?"

"Yeah, she was the Professor that came to help my parents get my school stuff. She was soooo nice."

"No way. She's my Godmother! That's amazing that you've met her. Did she tell you that she lives at Hogwarts with her husband and five daughters?"

"Oh wow, so the whole family lives at Hogwarts?"

"All year round. Uncle Greg is the assistant Groundskeeper, and Aunt Selene... well, I guess I should call her Professor Goyle now - she teaches History of Magic. They were both in Slytherin. And so far three of their daughters are too. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know. Professor Goyle said she would love to see me in Slytherin, but she also said that I'd be a more likely to encounter discrimination there. How do they put you in Houses?"

"Oh, they have this hat that you wear, and it reads your mind, and decides which house you're best suited for."

"That sounds easy. So there's no test?"

"No test at all!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kiyomi said 'come in', and Scorp heard the door come slightly ajar.

"Oh um, hi" said a young boy. "Are you two First Years as well?"

"Yeah" Scorp said.

"Oh um, well, I was just in the next compartment with my cousin and her friends, but it's getting a bit crazy in there. Would I be able to sit in here for a while?"

"Sure, come in" Kiyomi said. "I'm Kiyomi, and this is Scorp."

"I'm Albus" the boy said, sitting down next to Scorp. "Oh, cool owl!"

"His name is Geddy" said Scorp. "And Kiyomi has a toad."

"My parents wouldn't let me get an owl or a cat" Kiyomi said. "So I begged them to get me a toad instead. His name is Mr. Toad."

"That's a good name for a toad" Albus said. "I wanted an owl, but my parents want me to share my Brother's owl Nimbus. At least for now they said."

"I'll probably end up sharing Geddy with my little brother when he gets to Hogwarts" Scorp said. "But Paulie doesn't like birds that much anyway. He wants to get a cat when he comes to Hogwarts."

"I wanted a cat originally" Kiyomi said. "But I really like Mr. Toad."

"Rebbit!"

"Hey Scorp, was that your brother on the platform?" Kiyomi said. "The really little kid with the curly dark hair that was yelling about giant spiders?"

"Yup, that's Paulie."

"His so cute. I only have an older sister called Motoko."

"I'm a middle child" Albus said. "I have an older brother called James, and a little sister called Lily. James is a git."

"He can't be that bad" Scorp said. "After all, he is your big brother."

"You don't have any older siblings do you?" Kiyomi asked.

"I had an older sister named Aquila, but she died before I was born."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright."

"Well, you're lucky not to have an older brother" Albus said. "James always teases me, and he thinks his so much better than everyone else just because his the son of two famous people."

"You're parents are famous?" Scorp asked.

"What I... no no, forget I said that. It's nothing."

"Nah, tell us" Kiyomi said. "I've never met anyone famous before."

"Well, alright. My last name is Potter. My Mum played for the Holyhead Harpies, and my Dad is well, _the _Harry Potter."

"Who?" Kiyomi asked.

There was a pause, and then Albus gave a relieved laugh.

"You really don't know who Harry Potter is?"

"No, I'm Muggleborn."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know... well that's awesome. I get so sick of people telling me that I'm going to do great things just like him, or that I look just like him."

"I don't think you look like him at all" Scorp said.

"Really?"

"Well I'm completely blind, so of course I don't see the resemblance."

"Oh, really? You're blind? What happened?"

"Just the way I was born. How about this? I won't make a fuss about you being Harry Potter's son, and in return you don't make a fuss about me being blind."

"That sounds awesome" Albus said.

"You know, I'd already forgotten you were blind" Kiyomi said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oh Albus?" Scorp said.

"Yeah?"

"My last name is Malfoy."

"Oh."

"And mine is Kanno" Kiyomi said.

"Awesome" Albus said. "I like you two. Even if my cousin Rose thinks your family is no good."

"Am I missing something here?" Kiyomi asked.

"Not really" Scorp said. "I don't think our parents got along when they were at Hogwarts, but my Dad said he doesn't care if I'm friends with Albus or anything."

"My Dad hasn't said anything either way" Albus said. "I assume he'll be okay with it. Either way, I'm not going to judge anyone without knowing them first."

"Sounds like a plan" Kiyomi said. "Judging people is a good way to miss out on a good friend. If I'd accepted my parent's judgment on my friend Monica, I'd have never gone near her."

They spent a while longer talking about families. Kiyomi's sister was a Muggle, and was apparently brainy, snappy, and most likely jealous that Kiyomi was _special _and she wasn't.

"I just hope it doesn't drive us apart any further" she said. "She's already strict on me like my parents are, I don't want her to hate me."

Albus's brother was - according to Albus - a bully. James was starting his third year, and had been threatening Albus with what would happen if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

"I hope Paulie doesn't hate me as much as you two hate your older siblings" Scorp said. "Even though he calls me names sometimes, I'm pretty sure he adores me."

"You imagine he adores you" Albus said. "But right now his really upset that you're going to Hogwarts and he isn't."

The conversation shifted from siblings, to parents, and then Grandparents. While talking about Maffy Scorp let slip that it was his birthday, and his new friends sang happy birthday to him and both gave him IOUs.

He already missed his parents, but this was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

They had already passed a lot of countryside, and Scorp had played a few songs before they were interrupted again. This time the intruder was another boy who said he had been looking for Albus for ages.

"Rose was really worried when she realized you were gone" The new boy said. "I went looking through the entire train, and then I find you right next to our compartment?"

"Sorry Birdie. I didn't mean to stay away long, but I made some new friends. This is Scorp, and this is Kiyomi. Why don't you stay with us a bit?"

"Sevy, Rose is really angry."

"Well... sorry."

"Wait," Kiyomi said. "Sevy?"

"It's a nickname" Albus said. "His name is Albus too. Albus Byrd. And since that's a bit confusing, I call him Birdie. But he can't call me Potty, because that just sounds wrong. So he calls me Sevy, which is based off of my middle name, Severus."

"I didn't think Albus would be that common a name" Kiyomi said.

"It's very common amongst Wizard children nowadays." Scorp said. "I had a friend called Albus before I came to Hogwarts. He didn't have a nickname."

"Well," Kiyomi said. "If it's so common, and since we know of at least three Albus's amongst us, Albus, would it be alright if _I _called you Sevy too? Or just Sev? I went to school with three Jessicas, and that was really confusing."

"Well, If you have to" Albus said. "But I still prefer Albus or Al."

"Except when it's me doing the calling" Birdie said. "I guess being the son of Harry Potter guarantees that you are _the _Albus."

"No Birdie, it's not like that. I'm sorry, I can't help what other people call us. I guess being called Sevy isn't too bad."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Oh, the snack trolley is coming."

Scorp heard footsteps as Birdie entered their compartment, and then he heard the squeaky wheels of the trolley. Then the door opened and a voice called out for snacks.

Wait a sec, Scorp knew that voice.

"Uncle Greg!"

"Scorp? Ah there you are. I've been looking for you."

"I didn't know you rode the Hogwart's Express!"

"Last year the lady who usually brings the trolley around died, so volunteered for the job. I think I'll do this every year. Who are your new friends Scorp?"

"The boy next to me is Albus Potter, and the boy standing up is Birdie, erm, I mean, Albus Byrd. And here in the corner is Kiyomi Kanno. Everyone, this is my Godfather, Greg Goyle; Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hello everyone. And Scorp, I'm _Assistant_ Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. Hagrid still holds on to most of the important keys."

"I think I've heard of you" Albus said. "Did you replace Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures as well, or just as Groundskeeper?"

"Oh no. Never" Uncle Greg said. "I can do everything around the grounds that needs doing, but I don't have half as much knowledge about magical creatures as Hagrid. He just knew I was strong, reliable, and already lived nearby. Though I don't think I would have gotten the job if Hagrid hadn't become Deputy Headmaster and gotten too busy."

"I bet Hagrid is an awesome Deputy Headmaster."

"He has been doing a good job" Uncle Greg said. "Him and Headmaster Flitwick make a good team."

"My Brother Cedric says Flitwick is a Ravenclaw" Birdie said. "But I'm not sure what House Professor Hagrid is in. Oh wait, he was in Gryffindor right?"

"No, he was in Hufflepuff actually" Uncle Greg said.

"Is he the Head of Hufflepuff then?" Kiyomi said. "Like how your wife is the Head of Slytherin?"

"You know my wife?" Greg said. "Ah, hang on, I think she told me about you. Brown-haired Japanese girl from a really skeptical family, right?"

"That's me."

"Yes, I definitely remember hearing about you. Selene says she had a lot of fun helping you and your family shop for Hogwarts. And you were interested in History of Magic right?"

"Yes, she made everything sound so fascinating."

"You'll love her lessons. But no, Professor Hagrid isn't the Head of Hufflepuff. To be the Head of a House, you have to teach a core subject; meaning you First Years have to start your lessons with that teacher straight away. Professor Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures, and you can't take that until Third Year."

"Who are the other Heads?" Scorp asked. Maybe if he knew more about the teachers in charge of the four houses, he could better decide where he wanted to be.

"Well, you know your Aunt Selene is the Head of Slytherin, and also the History of Magic Teacher."

"I thought History of Magic was taught by a Ghost" Birdie said.

"It used to be" Uncle Greg said. "But no-one really learned anything from Professor Binns, so he got fired. He can still be found at times teaching to empty classrooms though."

"There are ghosts at Hogwarts?" Kiyomi asked.

"Oh yeah, heaps of them" Uncle Greg said.

"But they aren't like the ghosts in Muggle stories" Birdie said. "They don't hurt anyone."

"Oh that's good" Kiyomi said.

"Just keep an eye out for Peeves" Uncle Greg said. "But his not really dangerous; just a nuisance. Anyway, You have Professor Goyle as head of Slytherin. The Head of Gryffindor is the Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom. He's pretty good as well."

"I've met Professor Longbottom a lot" Albus said. "His my Godfather. Is he on the train too?"

"Nah, none of the teachers are aboard" Uncle Greg said. "Anyway, for Hufflepuff you have Professor Llewellyn; she's the Potions Master, and everyone loves her classes. And finally, we have the Astronomy Teacher Professor Sinistra as Head of Ravenclaw House."

"Cedric says she's really great" Birdie said. "And she was teaching back when my mother was at Hogwarts."

"What House was your mother in?" Uncle Greg asked. "Maybe I knew her"

"She was in Ravenclaw like Cedric" Birdie said. "Her name was Cho Chang."

"The name sounds familiar" Uncle Greg said. "But I can't place her, sorry. What about your father?"

"He didn't go to Hogwarts, he was a Muggle."

"Fair enough. So, what House do you want to be in? Ravenclaw like your mother and brother?"

"Definitely!" Birdie said. "'Wit beyond pleasure is man's greatest treasure.' I couldn't imagine being in any other House."

"Mr. Goyle" Kiyomi asked. "Which is the best House to be in?"

"Oh, all the Houses are good" Uncle Greg said. "Until you get sorted that is. Then your House is the best and all the other's suck."

"Yeah but, I want to show my parents that I can be the best Witch ever" Kiyomi said. "I've always been a slower learner than my sister; even though I try really hard. And my parents are worried that by going to Hogwarts instead of a normal school I won't know as much."

"You'll end up in whatever House is best for you" Uncle Greg said. "Though it sounds to me like you'll either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Ravenclaw values intelligence and a thirst for knowledge, while Slytherin values ambition and resourcefulness. You could do well in either House."

"But isn't Slytherin only for Pureblood students?" Albus asked.

"Nope" Greg said. "You don't have to be Pureblood to be ambitious and resourceful. There haven't been as many Muggleborns in Slytherin as in the other Houses, but there have always been some. Including my wife."

"Really?" Albus asked. "the Head of Slytherin House is Muggleborn?"

"Yeah, and she is so awesome" Kiyomi said.

"She must have been really brave being in Slytherin during the war" Albus said.

"She was very brave" Uncle Greg said. "Braver than most Gryffindors. But it was her Slytherin resourcefulness and cunning that got her through."

"It would be cool being in Slytherin like she was" Kiyomi said.

"If you want to show your parents that you're serious about learning though, you should aim for Ravenclaw" Birdie said.

"What do you mean aim?" Kiyomi said. "I thought you just put the Hat on and it says where you belong."

"Yes, but you've got to _tell_ it where you want to go and why. Otherwise it could put you anywhere."

"I guess Ravenclaw would be an alright House to be in" Albus said. "But, I'm not sure I'm as into learning as Birdie seems to be."

"Not everyone is" Uncle Greg said. "And that's alright; everyone is suited to different things. Not being in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you're stupid."

"I know. But well, I guess really I just want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family" Albus said. "My parents, my grandparents, and all my cousins, and my brother of course; they're all in Gryffindor. Though I guess Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would be alright. I was worried about being in Slytherin, but you make it sound alright Mr. Goyle."

"Slytherin is a great House to be in" Uncle Greg said. "No need to be worried."

"But you said before that everyone thinks their House is the greatest" Scorp said. "So well, your biased as heck Uncle Greg."

"Ah point taken. Now little Scorpius, which House would you like to be in? I don't think you've ever told me straight up where you want to go."

"I don't really know where I want to go" Scorp said. "It would be nice to be in Slytherin with the girls; but, I just want to be in the same house as my friends. If I get put in the same House as Kiyomi and Albus I'll be happy."

"But you don't care about being in the same House as me?" Birdie asked.

"I've only known you for about ten minutes" Scorp said. "And besides, Ravenclaw doesn't sound that fun. Even if my parents think it's perfect for me."

"Ravenclaw would be a lot more fun than Slytherin" Birdie said.

"Trust me kids, Hogwarts is fun no matter which House you're in" Uncle Greg said.

"What are the traits of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?" Kiyomi asked.

"Gryffindor's are the brave ones" Albus said. "They have what it takes to be heroic, and honorable. Most of the Heroes from the war were Gryffindors."

"And Hufflepuffs are well, the nice ones" Uncle Greg said.

"In other words, the rejects" Birdie said.

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff" Kiyomi said. "But it would be really good if I could be in Slytherin. I bet my parents would be really proud of me if I was. They really respected Professor Goyle."

"But Gryffindors have been considered the greatest House for decades" Albus said.

"Ravenclaw is the House for anyone who wants to show how smart they are" Birdie said.

"Well then" Scorp said. "Kiyomi wants to go to Slytherin, Albus wants to go to Gryffindor, and Birdie is going to Ravenclaw. So, where does that leave my plan to stay with my friends?"

"Maybe you should try and get into Hufflepuff" Albus said. "That way there will be one of us in every House."

"You'd probably make a good Hufflepuff Scorp" Uncle Greg said. "But then again, you'd make a good anything. You're smart, brave, kind and highly resourceful. Maybe you'll give the Sorting Hat a stroke."

"Has that happened before?" Scorp asked.

"Never" Uncle Greg said. "It'll find the right place for you. Now, I better get this Trolley to all the other compartments. Here you lot, Chocolate Frogs on the house. Catch."

Scorp had his palms ready in case Uncle Greg threw some of the sweets at him, but once the other three had caught their Chocolate Frogs Uncle Greg just placed three in his hands. And then, before Scorp could do anything else, he felt a large parcel being placed on top of the frogs.

"And heres another present from me and your Aunt Selene" Uncle Greg said. "Happy birthday Scorp!"

"Thanks Uncle Greg!"

"Hope you like it. Enjoy the rest of your trip kids. I'll see you all at Hogwarts. Hope you're all happy wherever the Sorting Hat puts you. And I hope you all end up in Slytherin."

The children laughed as they said their good-byes to Uncle Greg. Once he was gone Scorp started opening his new present.

"Is it really your birthday today?" Birdie asked.

"Yup, I'm twelve today."

"You must be the oldest First Year then."

"I'd say so. Unless someone else is turning twelve today. If I was born a day earlier I'd be starting my Second Year today."

"Well, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Scorp now had the wrapping paper off his present, and could tell it was a book; a Braille book. He ran his fingers across the title.

_Hogwarts: A History_

Of course. He had been surprised Aunt Selene hadn't given him a copy before. But having _Hogwarts a History_ in Braille... Scorp was very pleased with that. Mostly when he had to read something he used his headset or got one of his parents to put a speaking charm on the words, but a Braille book could be read in bed without the bulky headset or keeping other people awake. And judging by the size of the book, he would spend a lot of nights reading it.

"What type of book is that?" Birdie asked.

"It's Hogwarts: A History" Scorp said.

"How can you tell? There's nothing but dots on it."

"It's Braille writing" Scorp said. "I can read it by feeling the bumps."

"But isn't Braille for... wait are you blind?"

"Yup."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were just not looking at anyone because you were rude or something."

"I try to look in the general direction someone's voice comes from. Sorry if that isn't good enough."

"No no no, it's cool. Sorry. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how are you able to go to Hogwarts? I thought you had to be able to navigate the castle and do school work unaided to get in."

"I can navigate a castle and do schoolwork on my own."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Cool."

There was an awkward silence after that. Scorp knew Birdie hadn't meant to point out his blindness in such an awkward way, but that didn't mean that Scorp couldn't be cranky with him. Fortunately Albus either understood that Birdie had overstayed his welcome, or was able to time coincidences really well.

"Well Birdie, we better go and let Rose know that I'm okay. I'll be back really soon guys."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes Al" Kiyomi said. "Bye bye Birdie."

"Bye Kiyomi, bye Scorp." Birdie said. "Nice meeting you."

Albus and Birdie left, leaving Scorp and Kiyomi alone again.

"So, are these chocolate frogs good?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah they're really tasty. And they come with a Famous Wizard Card. I have a huge collection at home. Oh, be careful when you open them though; they hop around pretty fast."

"Oops, too late."

Scorp heard the chocolate frog jumping around, and Kiyomi getting up and chasing it around. Scorp got up and helped her, following the sound of the frog's landing. He bumped into Kiyomi, but they both just giggled a bit and went back to the frog hunting.

Until the door opened, and Scorp heard something splatter. Then of course Kiyomi started giggling.

"Is this your chocolate frog?" Said a girl.

"Yes... sorry it landed on your face."

"If you're sorry, why are you laughing?"

"Well, sorry, but you look funny."

Scorp could imagine a girl - probably with long hair that she brushed and styled - with a splattered sticky chocolate frog on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Something funny, Malfoy?"

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Rose Weasley" the girl said. "And I know you because my father pointed you out to me on the platform. He warned me about your family."

"My Dad told me about you too. He said we used to play together when we were little, and that if I wanted to be friends with you again that was okay."

"Ha!" said another girls voice. "Probably trying to see if they could get you to worm your way into the Weasley's good books"

"Elliott leave him alone" Albus said. "Scorp hasn't said a thing about Rose all day, and I walked into the compartment and started talking to him on my own, so it's not like he was out trying to get to me."

"Whoa whoa" Scorp said. "I heard a lot of footsteps, I know there are quite a few of you there, but just how many people are here?"

"Well these Rose with the chocolate in her hair" Kiyomi said. "Plus Albus, looking really on edge, and Birdie is at the back with a tall skinny guy trying to look invisible. And there are two other mean looking girls flanking Weasley. Now, will someone tell me why Weasley and Scorp have such bad history? Did Scorp trip her over when they were four or something?"

"His father was a Death Eater" Rose said. Scorp flinched at the accusation; he couldn't deny it, since his father had been a Death Eater, but how could he possibly expect Kiyomi to remain friends with him if she thought his family were Death Eaters.

"Death Eaters?" Kiyomi said. "They were the Pureblood extremists right? Scorp, your father wasn't one was he?"

"He was" Scorp admitted. "But he didn't like it, and he certainly isn't anti Muggleborn anymore. I mean, my uncle is Muggleborn and he and Dad get along well."

"See Rose?" Albus said. "Scorp is fine, his not trying to kill me or anything and his family isn't evil. You don't have to worry about me."

"Albus, his father is Draco Malfoy" Rose said.

"I think you're just looking for an excuse to be mean" Kiyomi said. "Scorp's an awesome guy and if you want to hate him because of something his father did before we were even born, then you've got mud for brains."

"Take that back!" Rose said. "my Mother is the smartest witch of our times, and I don't need some fatty bombah to insult _my _intelligence!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ROSE!" Albus shouted. "Kiyomi is my friend, and so is Scorp. I'm not going to let you just stand there and insult them!"

"Um, Albus, she insulted me first."

"But she was right, you were being stupid with what you said about Scorp. You don't even know him and your already jumping to conclusions."

"Albus, I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, you don't need to insult my friends to do that" Albus said. "So just go, all of you!"

"Albus if you think I'm going to let Malfoy -"

"Rose," Birdie said, "Scorp is alright. I was talking to him before, his cool. And so is Kiyomi. Come on Rose, Sevy is fine here, so let's go before we make things worse."

"Fine" Rose said. "Have fun with your new friends Al. I'll see you at Hogwarts. Providing of course that James was wrong about you being bound for Slytherin."

Two sets of footsteps walked off, followed by Birdie saying good-bye and walking off with another set of footsteps. So, that should leave Albus and another of Rose's group still in the doorway.

"I thought _we _were your friends Albus" said the girl Albus had called Elliott before.

"Well, yes you are" he said. "Well, I mean, I like hanging out with you guys, but you're really more Rose's friends than mine."

Elliott stormed off without another word.

"Sorry about that" Albus said. "Rose has always been really protective of me, and she's always thought that we would like, go to Hogwarts together and be really close and that. But well... I just can't stand her best friend."

"That Elliott girl?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Elliott Frost. We've known her since we were toddlers, and she's always been mean."

"Who are the rest of the people she had with her?" Scorp asked.

"Well," Albus said "these Rose's other best friend, Tara Cattermole, who is usually nice, but well, she's a bit thick. And she goes along with whatever Elliott says."

"A bimbo?" Kiyomi asked. "She sure is blond enough to be a bimbo. No offence Scorp."

"What? I'm _blond_? How can this be?"

"Come on, you knew that" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah okay, I knew I was blond."

"Yeah well you're not a bimbo. Unlike Tara" Albus said. "And of course there's also Birdie, and his best friend Kurt Davies. We met them a couple of years ago in Tutor Group"

"Tutor Group?" Kiyomi asked.

"Most wizard children are homeschooled" Albus said. "But sometimes we go to visit a tutor, and there's usually a small group of us."

"Oh okay" Kiyomi said, relief noticeable in her voice. "Do you have friends from Tutor Group Scorp?"

"My mother is a tutor" he said. "But usually her classes are for children with intellectual disabilities, or children with severe physical disabilities. No-one from her groups are starting Hogwarts this year."

Scorp decided that now would be a good time to get back to his Chocolate Frogs. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his friends about Aquila House or his Mum's Tutor Group, but that would lead to talking about Albus Merryweather. Albus had died from his condition last year and it still hurt to talk about him. He would tell his new friends one day, but not now. Despite his encounter with Rose Weasley and her friends, Scorp was still having a good trip, and while he could think about the good times he had had with Albus Merryweather, talking about his death was just too sad.

Albus Potter had brought his trunk with him when he returned from Rose's compartment, and soon he had truly made himself at home. They ate their chocolate, and their packed lunches. Then they looked through their cards.

He had been about to get out his headset to read the cards, but then decided that now was a good time to try some magic. He got out his wand, and cast the reading spell his parents had so often cast for him. He expected something to go wrong, but instead the card started reading aloud it's information about Gwenog Jones; former Captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

Which then prompted Kiyomi to ask about Quidditch, and Albus to happily explain it. Then all three of them got out their wands and began to practice simple spells. Apart from Scorp's Reading Spell, not much else worked.

They spent the rest of the journey uninterrupted. Until it had turned dark outside, and it was time to change into their school robes. Scorp felt as fidgety as Paulie when they pulled up to the platform. An announcement by the conductor said to leave all luggage, including owl cages, cat baskets, and their occupants on the train. Scorp let Geddy nibble his fingers again as he said good-bye, but Kiyomi kept Mr. Toad in her pocket and brought him with her as they got off the train.

The cool Autumn breeze hit Scorp's face as they stepped onto the platform. Over the sound of the students, Scorp could hear Uncle Greg calling for the First Years. Scorp took his white cane (enchanted to fold up unnaturally small and fit in his pocket) out and got Kiyomi and Albus to describe the platform for him.

"Find: Uncle Greg" Scorp said to his cane. the cane then started leaning slightly to the left as it's homing spell guided it towards Uncle Greg's homing bracelet. He made sure Kiyomi and Albus were still with him, and then walked with them towards Uncle Greg.

Towards their start at Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting Hat's Surprise

**Thanks everyone who read the last chapter, and especially to those that reviewed.**

**Oh, and to SETO-KAIBA-LIFE... I'm sorry. I hope you do enjoy the Slytherin characters that will come along once classes start though.**

**Once again, I hope everyone enjoys this, and I really appreciate feedback. If it appears I don't act on it, it may be because of time constraints or lack of skills on my part. I edit my work a lot, but I always find major editing changes easier to do once the story is finished and I have spent a long time not thinking about it. Also, I have pretty good vision, so writing from Scorp's view point is tricky. If I get something wrong, please let me know.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. And a little something extra. **

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat's ****Surprise**

Scorp, Albus, and Kiyomi soon found themselves as close as they could get to Uncle Greg; The crowd of First Years was just too strong for the three friends to get through.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here" Uncle Greg said. "Welcome to Hogsmeade Station. I am Mr. Goyle, Groundskeeper and Assistant Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or, as most of you probably know me as by now, Greg the Snack Trolley Wizard." There were a few giggles at this, but Scorp could tell that they were very nervous giggles. Uncle Greg was large and could be a very intimidating man.

"Now, if everyone would please follow me" Mr. Goyle said. "And please don't dawdle, the other students will be expecting us soon."

The mass of children began to follow the Groundskeeper. Scorp's cane was still honing in on Uncle Greg, and even if it wasn't it would have been easy enough to follow the loud herd of students. But moving fast was a bit more difficult, especially when they were led along a dirt track. Scorp was so busy using his cane to concentrate on the uneven terrain and talk to his friends, that at one point he missed a low hanging tree branch that was in his path.

"Oh good grief" said a boy behind him. "What has this school come to; letting in students that can't even see where they're going"

"Hey, is that the Malfoy kid?" Said another boy. "It is! The blind Malfoy kid. He actually got into Hogwarts."

"Leave him alone" Albus said.

"Shut up Shorty!" said a third boy.

"Watch it Ryan" said the second boy. "I think that's Harry Potter's kid. Looks just like Our Savior Potter."

"Well it is too" Said Ryan. "Oi Jason, what do you think we should do with him?"

"Nothing" said the first boy. "Nothing yet. Too many people around. But watch out Potty, you haven't got Daddy to watch over you anymore."

"If that was a threat, you better take it back" Scorp said.

"Are you going to make me Malfoy?" Jason said. "You can't even see where to aim your wand."

"He could make you" Kiyomi said. "Scorp can already cast spells."

"Ha!" Jason said. "Our families have been letting us do magic for ages. No point letting Pureblood kids go to Hogwarts as unskilled as a Muggleborn."

"If being Pureblood is the best thing you can brag about, then all three of you must be a bunch of nobodies" Scorp said.

"You know what boys?" Jason said. "I think the only other students left to see us are those slow girls way back over there. Why don't we teach these three a lesson?"

"You don't want to do that" Kiyomi said. "Mr. Goyle is Scorp's godfather. And his wife is Head of Slytherin House."

"I'm guessing the three of you are heading to Slytherin right?" Albus said. "Well even if you're not in Slytherin, my godfather is Head of Gryffindor House. And Deputy Head Master Hagrid is a close family friend."

"Of course where going to be in Slytherin" said the third boy. "And we aren't scared of your stupid relatives."

"Well in that case," Scorp said, "the Goyle's have three daughters in Slytherin; one is Head Girl and the other two are almost six foot tall and skilled at hexes. They're my friends and you don't want to make them angry."

The three boys were silent at that, and Scorp could feel a smirk breaking out over his face. That had obviously given them something to think about.

"Those girls are catching up" Ryan said. "I don't want them overtaking us, let's get going."

"Good idea" said Jason. "Let's leave these lot to trail along behind."

The three Purebloods left, and Scorp was left alone with his friends.

"If that's the type that are bound for Slytherin, then I don't think I want to go there" said Kiyomi.

"Don't worry" Scorp said. "Most Slytherins aren't like that. And I'm sure the Goyle's will keep an eye out for you."

They followed the path for a bit more, and soon two other people joined them. One walked with a familiar shuffle.

"Hello here" Kiyomi said.

"Hello" said one of the newcomers. Scorp was sure it was a girl talking, but her speech was a bit slurred, and Scorp had a bit of trouble understanding it.

"Did those boys cause you trouble?" The girl with the slurred speech said. "They were hassling us, but I got my wand out and yelled Avarda Kadava while shooting out green sparks. You should have seen how scared they got."

"I wish I had thought of that" Albus said. "I'm Albus by the way. And these are my friends, Kiyomi Kanno and Scropius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet... wait Scorpius Malfoy? I knew I recognized you! I met you at Aquila House. Do you remember me?"

"I don't... wait, Kathryn?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, it's been years. I didn't think we'd be in the same year at Hogwarts."

"Neither did I. Oh, sorry guys. I'm Kathryn Nott. I knew Scorpius a bit when we were kids. And this is Esther Pucey. I met her on the train; she's quiet, but really cool."

"Hello" Esther said.

"So Scorp, how is Al... oh look, it's Hogwarts!"

"Oh wow!" Said Kiyomi. "It's beautiful!"

"Can someone describe it to me?" Scorp said, feeling the excitement build up inside him again.

"It's um, really big" Albus said. "And lit up, and old looking, and um, pretty. Oh, and there's a lake between us and it."

"Oh no" Kathryn said. "Please don't tell me we'll have to row across."

"That's the tradition" Scorp said, feeling sorry for Kathryn. She had the same condition Scorp had; Magical Misfiring Syndrome - or just MMS. It was a rare genetic condition that caused an unborn baby's developing magic to explode in the brain. In Scorp it had damaged the part of his brain responsible for processing sight, but in Kath it had messed with her spinal column and pituitary gland, leaving her small and frail with an unresponsive body. Rowing would be hard for her.

Sure enough, Uncle Greg told them that they would all be rowing across the lake. He told them four to a boat, and then Scorp heard the noise increase as students scrambled to get on boats with their friends.

Scorp walked forward with his group, and felt the ground get softer beneath his shoes. Four to a boat, and five of them.

Fortunately that was sorted out when a burly sounding boy who introduced himself as Rex Vallant offered Esther and Kathryn a spot on his boat.

"My friend Marley and I are both pretty big, so if we go with smaller people we might not sink" Vallant said, his voice coming from somewhere way above Scorp.

"Thank you" Kathryn said. She then wished Scorp and his friends a safe trip and got in the boat with Esther and the larger boys.

"Wow" Kiyomi said. "I've never seen anyone that tall before. Is that normal for Wizards?"

"No" Albus said. "That Vallant kid is almost as tall as Hagrid."

Eventually, Scorp, Albus, and Kiyomi ended up in the last boat, with a quiet girl who introduced herself as Ursa Quirke.

"Mr. Goyle has a boat to himself" Albus said. "Mum said that when she crossed the lake she and Aunt Luna rode with Hagrid."

"How many boats are there" Scorp asked.

Albus did a quick count, and then said; "apart from Mr. Goyle's boat, there are sixteen boats. So sixty-four First Years."

"Wow" Scorp said. "There were only forty-one in my Dad's year."

"I guess everyone had babies after the war" Albus said.

"It's still not a big year" Kiyomi said. "In my year at Primary School there were almost two-hundred students."

"How did the teachers keep up with that?" Scorp asked.

"There were a lot of teachers too" Quirke said. "or at least in the Muggle school I went to."

"Oh, are you Muggleborn too?" Kiyomi asked.

"No, my parents were a wizard and a witch" Quirke said. "But I was raised by my Muggle Grandparents. They sent me to a Muggle Primary School."

"Ah okay" Kiyomi said. "Your grandparents must be pretty cool for old people. My parents would never let me have pink dreadlocks like yours. That's pretty awesome."

"Erm, thank you."

The rest of the boat trip was uneventful. All seventeen boats arrived on the shore of Hogwarts safely, and Uncle Greg led them through some tunnels, until they came to a large empty room with no breeze.

"Mr. Toad!" Kiyomi said. "His gone!"

"When did you last have him?" Scorp asked.

"I patted him as we got off the boat. He must have just slipped out."

"I'll tell Uncle Greg. He might let us look through the tunnels before we go to the sorting."

Before Scorp could tell his cane to hone in on Uncle Greg though, the Keeper of the Key's called for quiet and introduced them to Hagrid, the Deputy Headmaster.

"Good evenin' children" Hagrid's old but robust voice boomed out across the room. "I'm Professor Hagrid, bu' feel free ta jus' call me Hagrid. As Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, I welcome yous' all. Now, the other students all got' settled in quick tonight, so we'll be doing the sortin' pretty soon. But firs' off we need ta do some las' minute preparations. So wait here a little longer; there are bathrooms near where yeh came in... and the sortin' can take a while, so dun put it off if yeh need them. Oh, and dun anyone stir up no trouble; we dun wan' a expel anyone before they even start their lessons."

Hagrid and Uncle Greg left the room through the doors opposite where the students had come in. Scorp wondered what sort of last minute preparations they could be doing.

"Come on guys" Kiyomi said, pulling Scorp and Albus back the way they had come. "We need to find Mr. Toad before they come back!"

"Right" Scorp said. "But can you please stop pulling me along; I can't see where you're dragging me."

"Oh, sorry" Kiyomi loosened her grip, and the three of them walked together to the back of the room, trying to blend in with the people walking to the bathrooms.

"Hey Scorp" Albus said. "Could you use your cane to find Mr. Toad? Like how you found Mr. Goyle?"

"It doesn't find people" Scorp explained. "It only finds the homing bracelets that the people close to me wear."

"Oh. Well that's out. Hey, can we get homing bracelets?"

"Sure, Uncle Blaise said to let him know whenever I needed bracelets for new friends."

"Guys, we need to find Mr. Toad!" Kiyomi said.

"Sorry" Scorp said. "We'll find him... whoa did it just get really cold in here?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" A jolly voice said from in front of them. "You three don't want to go back there, it leads to the boatshed... you could get lost."

"Are you a ghost?" Kiyomi asked.

"What a silly question, of course I am. We all are."

"Whoa, there's so many" Albus said.

"I'm the Fat Friar" the ghost before them said. "The Hufflepuff House Ghost."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Friar" Kiyomi said. "I'm Kiyomi Kanno, and these are my friends Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. And please, we have to go back. I lost my toad, and if we don't go back and look for him now I'll never be able to find him."

"A lost toad?" The Fat Friar said. "Now I swore I saw one just before I floated through those last couple of walls. You three wait here; I'll get him for you."

"Thank you Mr. Friar" Kiyomi said.

"Oh please, call me the Fat Friar. I'm not sensitive about my weight."

The Fat Friar left, and while they waited for his return Albus and Kiyomi described all the other ghosts in the room to Scorp. He had only ever met one ghost before, and she hadn't been from the long gone eras that the Hogwarts ghosts belongs to.

The ghost left them quickly however, when Hagrid and Uncle Greg returned to the room.

"Thank you fer waitin'" Hagrid said. "We're all ready for the sortin' now. We'll all enter the Great Hall, an' than I'll call yer names out. Once yer name get's called out, Ye'll jus' come te me, I'll put the Sortin' Hat on yeh, and then It'll call out what House ye belong ta. Once yer House has been' called out, the students at yer House Table will clap, and then ye jus' go and sit down. Easy."  
"Wait!" called the voice of the Fat Friar. "Wait!"

"Fat Friar?" Hagrid asked.

Scorp felt the coldness as the Fat Friar swooshed past him, and then heard a pair of heavy boots approach and come to a stop next to him.

"Professor Travers?" Hagrid asked. "What are ya doin' down 'ere?"

"Just getting the security systems ready for the year" Professor Travers said. "But the Fat Friar requested my help in a very important matter. Now, I hear someone here has lost a toad?"

"Rebbit!"

"Mr. Toad!" Kiyomi said, bouncing over to Professor Travers. "Thank you Professor Travers. Thank you Fat Friar."

"Oh no need for thanks" the Fat Friar said. "I'm here to help. Good thing Professor Travers was around; It would have taken me too long to herd him back here without corporal assistance."

The Fat Friar than floated past Scorp, leaving coldness in his wake. The next time Scorp heard his voice it came from the top of the room.

"Have a happy sorting everyone. I hope to see a lot of you in Hufflepuff... that was my old house."

"His gone" Albus said.

"Yes" said professor Travers. "Ghosts appear and disappear very quickly."

"Everyone" Hagrid said. "I suppos' now is the bes' time ta introduce ye all te Professor Travers. Hes been' teaching Charms at Hogwarts fer three years now."

"Well Hagrid, it looks like we have a very promising lot of First Years this year" Professor Travers said.

"Oh yea" Hagrid said. "Very promisin' indeed. Would ye like to come out to the Hall with us Professor?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing this lot sorted for anything."

With that Hagrid and Uncle Greg ushered the students through the doors, and into a large warm room filled with children's voices. Scorp retracted his cane and clipped it back onto his belt. He wondered briefly why Professor Travers and Hagrid would find this year group promising, but then quickly remembered that just because he wasn't giving Albus any special attention, that didn't mean the rest of the school would let him be.

"Wow" Kiyomi said.

"Is this the Great Hall?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah" Albus said. "It's so... so amazing."

"Four student tables, a teacher table, House banners everywhere, floating candles and a ceiling that reflects the sky right?" Scorp said, sounding sarcastic even though he didn't mean to.

"It just looks so... magical!" Kiyomi said.

They made it to the teachers table, at which stage there was a commotion amongst the boys in the group.

"Is that Mr. Goyle's wife?" Someone asked. "How did someone like him end up with _her_?"

"She's so beautiful" a girl said. "It's so sweet that they're together."

"Oi, there are two little kids at the teacher's table" someone said. "what are they doing up there?"

"Forget the kids, there's a dirty big bear sitting at the table!"

"The kids are the Goyle's two youngest daughters" Scorp said. "Hope and Mercy. They live in the castle, but they haven't started at Hogwarts and therefore don't have a House to eat with."

"They live in the castle?"

"Wow that is so cool!"

"And the Bear is Mr. Ursing. His an animagus that got stuck as a bear, and now his the caretaker."

"The bear is the caretaker?"

"What's an animagus?"

"How do you know so much?"

"Quiet everyone" Hagrid said. "Welcome to Hogwarts Firs' Years."

There was applause from the students, but it quickly died down.

"Now, Time fer the Sortin' Hat's song" Hagrid announced. There was applause, followed again by silence, and then, the Hat began to sing.

Many many years ago,

Four sorcerers had a mighty dream

To teach all the magic that they know,

To the following generation.

They founded this school of Hogwarts,

which still today is quite a sensation.

And every year the four would select,

the new students with the traits,

for which they had re-spect!

Brave Gryffindor!

He took the honorable and the daring.

Loyal Hufflepuff!

She took the patient and the hard-working.

Wise Ravenclaw!

She took the creative and the fast learning.

Ambitious Slytherin!

He took the determined and the cunning.

But for the founders the question was asked,

how shall the sorting go when they were gone?

And that is when I was tasked,

To go from simple cap to Sorting Hat.

There was applause again, longer this time, but soon stopped by Hagrid. "Now, time te begin' the sortin'!" He said. "Firs' off, Zimmerman, Gerald!"

Scorp noticed a small someone - Gerald Zimmerman no doubt - walk past. He quickly began counting down the seconds from when Zimmerman passed him to when he heard a soft creak as he sat on an old wooden stool.

"Oh" Said Albus.

"Oh?" Scorp asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted. And a table on the left side of the Hall applauded.

"I know why Hagrid is calling us up in reverse order."

"Xu, Huan!"

"Why?" Kiyomi asked.

"Well, Hagrid is really excited about me and Rose starting Hogwarts this year."

"Rose and I" Scorp corrected.

"Whatever."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Again the applause was to the left, but not as far away as the Gryffindor table had been.

"Anyway, Hagrid said he couldn't wait to see which Houses we were in."

"Wenlock, Jack!"

"And?"

"Well, My last name is Potter, hers is Weasley. By doing the roll in reverse...,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"You'll be sorted quicker" Scorpius said.

"Exactly" Albus said.

"Weasley, Rose!"

"There goes Rose" Albus said. Scorpius again listened for the creak of the stool, and almost immediately afterwards the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor table were a lot louder than they had been for the other two new Gryffindors, and Scorp could hear her name being yelled out a few times. The cheering was so loud, that Hagrid had to call for quiet before he could call up 'Watkins, Angel', who quickly became a Hufflepuff.

"Well, that's everyone in my family so far in Gryffindor" Albus said. "I hope they won't be disappointed with me if I don't get sorted there."

"Vallant, Rex!"

"Wow" said someone next to the trio. "Look how huge that guy is; he must be Half Giant just like Hagrid."

Scorp heard a much louder creak from the stool as Vallant sat down, and could hear more whispered comments about his extreme height filling the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

This time the clapping came from the far right of the Hall. After Vallant joined his new housemates Hagrid called up 'Twycross, Mindy' who became the year's first Ravenclaw, causing the table almost directly in front of Scorp to applaud.

Hagrid kept reading names, and Scorp could feel the tension raising amongst the unsorted First Years. Towler, Templeton, Sylla, Summers, Summerby...

'Smithson, Marley' was called forth. Scorp asked Kiyomi if this was the same Marley that had been introduced to them as Rex Vallant's friend. As soon as Kiyomi said yes, the Hat shouted out its verdict. Smithson went not to sit with his friend at the Slytherin table, but instead to the Ravenclaw table.

What if he was separated from his new friends? Suddenly Scorp was a lot more nervous about the sorting than he had ever been before.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted out.

"Wow, that guy must have really wanted to get into Hufflepuff" Kiyomi said.

"His just being a poser" Albus added.

"What did he do?" Scorp asked. "What was his name?"

"Ira Smith" Albus said. "He stood up and punched the air after getting into Hufflepuff."

"Skeeter, Emma!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Selwyn, Ryan!"

That's one of those gits from the trail!" Albus said.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Maybe I don't want Slytherin after all" Kiyomi said. "Though, I guess that Vallant guy was really nice. And there are the Goyles... maybe it won't be so bad."

Schepper, Runcorn, and Rookwood all got sorted into Slytherin, however the streak was broken when Ursa Quirke was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Puckle, Romy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pucey, Esther!"

Kathryn's quiet friend was under the hat for over a minute before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" She made her way to the far left table, and then...,

"Potter, Albus!"

"Good luck" Scorp said, as Albus made his way to the stool. The room had broken out into whispers again. Scorp heard the creak of the stool, and then waited for the Hat to reveal Albus's fate.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff? The Hall went silent for a second, and then the Hufflepuff table erupted into the loudest cheers of the night.

"He looks kinda happy" Kiyomi said. "I wonder what the Hat said to him?"

"I don't know. Do you hear the Gryffindor table?"

Beyond the cheering Hufflepuff table, there were very loud shouts of 'No way!' and 'Resort' coming from what Scorp thought at first to be just a few loud individuals.

"His the first in his family not to go into Gryffindor" Scorp muttered.

"I hope they aren't too disappointed in him" Kiyomi said.

"Alrigh' quiet now" Hagrid said. "Quiet everyone! That's betta'. Now, Poole, Donald!"

"Albus is waving at us" Kiyomi said. Scorp gave a thumbs up in the general direction of the Hufflepuff table as Poole was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Parkinson, Owen!"

"There's another of those gits" Kiyomi said.

"Parkinson... I think I've heard that name somewhere before."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"You were right" Kiyomi said. "They were Slytherin bound after all."

"Poor Slytherin" Scorp said. "Still getting some of the biggest gits just because of a bad reputation."

"Papandreou, Nikolai!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Page, Autumn!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nour, Zumna!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Kathryn!"

Scorp heard Kathryn's shuffling footsteps pass him by, and then the stool creaked a few times as she tried to comfortably sit down on it.

It was hardly worth the effort; as soon as the creaking stopped, the Sorting Hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" and then she was up and shuffling over to her new House.

"Metcleff, Josie!"

Esther and Kathryn ended up together. Chances were, he'd get placed with Albus too.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

But then what if he and Albus were both in Hufflepuff, and Kiyomi was in a different House?

"Marshall, Samuel!"

Or what if all three of them were in different Houses?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What if he lost his new friends?

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"You'll be fine" Kiyomi said as she squeezed his hand. "Off you go"

"Thanks" Scorp said, heading off to the source of the creaky stool and Hagrid's voice. He didn't get out his cane, he knew which direction the stool was in and had timed Zimmerman's and a few other trips. He got to the area he knew the stool would be, could feel Hagrid's breathing, oh but where was it?"

"Jus' a bit te yer left" Hagrid said softly. "About knee height"

"Thank you" Scorp said as he found the stool and sat down. He heard whispers circling the Hall again, until something warm was placed on his head and all sounds were muffled.

"Well now, what a peculiar mind we have here" The Sorting Hat said. "From the Malfoy line, and so much like how your mother was when I sorted her. She wanted to be great but benevolent. Hmm... but your desire for greatness can be pushed aside so easily, just for some happiness."

_how can you get so much information just from being placed on my head?_

"Ahh.. highly curious as well. Perhaps Ravenclaw? Hmm... you could do well in any of the Houses. Curiosity. Resourcefulness. Bravery. But then again, they aren't your most obvious traits. You want to be happy, you want to have friends. And you're willing to accept _anyone_ just the way they are."

_If I'm going to be alright in any House, could you please put me in Hufflepuff with my friend Albus? Oh, but I have another friend called Kiyomi, and I don't want to abandon her either. If you can tell what House you want to put her in from what I know of her, can you please think about sending me there? Well actually, If Kiyomi isn't going to Hufflepuff like Albus, can you please put me with whichever one will need me the most? Thank you._

"Ha, silly boy. They'll be your friends no matter what House you're in. I don't just put friends together because they think it's what's best for them. But then again, your little request tells me all I need to know. Such loyalty! I know just where you belong."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yes, he was going to be in the same House as Albus. He handed the Hat back to Hagrid, and then unfolded his cane, carefully went down the step, and made his way towards the Hufflepuff table. Was it just him, or were they not clapping quiet as loudly for him as the other First Year Hufflepuffs? Well, what could he expect, the name Malfoy still triggered some bad reactions, even from the most accepting House.

"McGrath, Kyle!"

He thought back to his encounter with Rose Weasley, and wondered if any of the other three Houses would have accepted him. Well, Slytherin would have, but would the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors have accepted a Malfoy?

It didn't matter; for now Scorp's biggest problem was finding an empty seat. Already he was wishing that Albus had a homing bracelet. He could hear people whispering as he went past, but without invading their personal space he would just have to ask someone for some directions to where the First Years were sitting.

He heard the footsteps too late to not be surprised when a warm soft hand grabbed his wrist and started pulling.

"Come on Scorp" Albus said. "the First Years are all sitting over here!"

"Wait Al -" but it was no good. Scorp wasn't prepared to be suddenly dragged along, and he couldn't figure out how fast Al was going or how big his steps were until it was too late, and he'd already misplaced a step and fallen down right on top of Albus.

"Oof" said Albus, as he fell to the ground. the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws closest to them started to laugh, and then soon what sounded like the whole school joined in. The Sorting Hat had to shout out "RAVENCLAW" twice for McGrath.

"It works better if I hold on to you" Scorp said as he got up and groped around until he found Albus's elbow.

"Macmillan, Archibald!"

As they walked (much slower now, but still not the most comfortable pace for Scorp) Scorp wondered if people were still watching them. Albus was whispering about his own encounter with the Sorting Hat and seemed unaware of any stares.

"I was a bit doubtful at first" He said. "I mean, Hufflepuff? But the Hat says I'm the first out of all my cousins to value being fair and honest so much, and that I'm without a doubt the most accepting. Oh, here are the seats, the one to your right is empty. So yeah, it said I'm more accepting, kind, and patient than anyone else it's ever met from my family. Strange, I never really thought of myself as that patient."

"How many years have you put up with Frost?" Scorp asked. "I hope Kiyomi ends up with us."

"Yeah same."

They did not have long to wait for Kiyomi. After Macmillan there was MacLaird, L'Engle, LaPlante, and then Kanno, Kiyomi.

"Oh please be in Hufflepuff" Scorp said, feeling selfish as he did, because he knew that she wanted to go to Ravenclaw of Slytherin.

Kiyomi's sorting took longer than Scorp or Al's. Then longer than both of them combined.

"She looks pretty fidgety" Albus said after five minutes had passed. "Oh, Mr. Toad's head is sticking out of her pocket."

"I hope she's alright" Scorp said.

After six minutes, the Hat passed its judgment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Scorp clapped as loudly as he could. He was so relieved to be with both his new friends.

"I hope she's alright" Albus said.

"Does she look upset?" Scorp asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What's the point of being able to see if you can't tell that?"

"King, Tiffany!"

Kiyomi took a seat opposite Scorp and Albus, and let out a huge breath as she sat down.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done" Kiyomi said.

"Are you alright?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just, I wonder what my parents will say when they find out that I didn't make it into either the smart House or the ambitious House?"

"Why should it matter?" Said another boy. "Hufflepuff's the best House; all the others are much lazier than us."

"Really?" Asked another girl. "I bet my parents will love to hear that. Their Muggles, so they don't know what the Houses mean."

"You're parents will be proud of you" Albus said to Kiyomi. "And besides, you've got me and Scorp as Housemates now."

"Scorp and I" Scorp corrected.

"Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw" Albus said.

There were some giggles, and King was sorted into Gryffindor. Then two boys named Jones were sorted. Someone mentioned that they 'couldn't have looked more different' and they both ended up in different Houses. After the Jones boys, Hubert James became the next Hufflepuff, and took a seat next to Scorp.

The sorting went on, and now that Scorp knew he was with his two friends, he actually enjoyed it. Inglebee, Hilliard, And then Higgs-Black, Jason, the last of the antagonists from the trail joined his friends in Slytherin. Gudgeon, Goldstein, Rose's friend Elliott Frost, in Gryffindor. Fleet, Eastchurch, de Montmorency, Birdie's friend Kurt Davies in Ravenclaw. Cox, Corner, Tara Cattermole in Gryffindor, Cadwallader...

"Byrd, Albus!"

Another quick sorting, and Birdie got his wish and went to Ravenclaw.

Burke, Boot, Bole, Bletcherly, Bhatt, Belby, and finally, just as Scorp was starting to get board, Elizabeth Baddock was sorted into Slytherin and the ceremony was over.

"What's happening now?" Scorp asked.

"Hagrid is taking away the stool and Hat" Albus said. "And now Flitwick is up on the table."

"Hello students" Flitwick said. "It's good to see all the returning students back for another year of learning. And welcome to all our new students. I am Headmaster Flitwick, and I along with the teachers sitting beside me will be doing all we can, to make this year at Hogwarts a productive one for every student. Now, I have many announcements, but they can wait until after the feast."

There was gasps as food appeared on all the tables. Everything smelt so good, Scorp found his knife and fork and then began asking Albus and Kiyomi what food was where.

While eating, the First Year Hufflepuffs quickly got stuck into conversation. Scorp learnt a lot about his new classmates. The boy who had called all the other Houses lazy was Ira Smith. His family had a long history of being in Hufflepuff, and he had a single track mind about everything to do with Hufflepuff. His friend, John Cadwallader, mentioned that his father had also been in Hufflepuff, but mostly tried to get his friend to join in with less obsessive conversations such as Ariel Bletcherly's explanation of Quidditch to Hubert James.

The Muggleborn girl who had said her parents would be proud of her being in Hufflepuff was called Josie Metcleff, and was discussing TV shows with fellow Muggleborn Angel Watkins. At first Kiyomi had joined in on their conversation, but when they started talking about a show called 'Princess of Pink' she had announced that the show was too pink and girly for her tastes, that 'My Little Pony' was the only girly show worth watching, and had began talking about music with Scorp. Metcleff and Watkins didn't seem to miss Kiyomi, and soon Samara Cox, a girl of magic heritage with an interest in pink princessy things, filled whatever void was left by Kiyomi.

Huan Xu had joined in with Kiyomi and Scorp's conversation about music, but as they began talking about bands he had never heard of, he began to get left out and eventually drifted over to Abhi Corner and Emma Skeeter's speculations on classes.

While Scorp and Kiyomi were comparing muggle and wizarding rock bands, Albus attempted to talk to Caleb Towler, who seemed incapable of anything but monosyllabic responses. When it became clear that Towler wasn't interested in talking to Albus, one of his new fans pounced.

"You're Harry Potter's son aren't you?" She said.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, I never thought I'd actually be in the same House as you. My mother was on the run from the snatches during the war. Muggleborn you see. Anyway, they caught her, tortured her, but then Harry Potter defeated Voldemort before they could kill her. She named me after him. Your Dad is my hero."  
"Um, thanks. I'll tell him that."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself" she said. "I'm Harriett Summerby."

"Albus Potter. I guess you knew that."

"We're still deciding whether we're going to call him, Albus, Al, or Sevy" Scorp added.

"Where did you get Sevy from?" Summerby asked.

"My middle name is Severus" Albus said.

"I like Severus" Towler said, bringing all the First Year's conversations to a halt. "It's different. There are too many Albuses."

Towler than went back to his food without another word, and slowly, the rest of the First Years began talking again.

"Well, whatever you're name is, I think you're just the coolest, Potter" Summerby said. "So, are you one of Potter's friends?"

"Who me?" Scorp said.

"Well yeah. I _was_ looking at you. Oh... yeah, your... um... I'm sorry. Your name is Malfoy right?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. Just call me Scorp."

"So Malfoy as in, from the Pureblood Malfoy family? The Death Eater family?"

"His Malfoy as in Albus Potter's friend Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said.

"Oh, umm... sorry."

Summerby left them alone after that, but others soon came to harass Albus.

"Hufflepuff?" said a voice behind Scorp and Albus about halfway through the feast.

"Hello James" Albus said. "Hi Fred, hi Louis."

"Well, I know I said a lot about you ending up in Slytherin" James said. "But I seriously didn't think you wouldn't make it into Gryffindor. Don't worry Al, we'll get them to do a resort. They can't let you be wasted here."

"What's that meant to mean?" Smith said.

"It means I'm going to do what I can to get my little brother into Gryffindor where he belongs."

"The Sorting Hat said he belongs in Hufflepuff" Smith said. "And it's the best House anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that" Fred or Louis said.

"Guys, I'm happy being in Hufflepuff" Albus said.

"You're what?" James said.

"I'm happy being in Hufflepuff. This is where I belong."

"Are you being serious?" said the other Fred or Louis, this one with a slight French accent.

"Yes Louis. I'm a Hufflepuff now, and this is where I'm staying."

"You sure about that?" Louis asked.

"Of course" Albus said.

"You know what?" James said. "I guess in hindsight it's really obvious that you're Hufflepuff material. I mean guys, did you see him and _Malfoy _tripping over on their way to the table? What are you - " Scorp felt a finger poking into his shoulders "- doing being so chummy with my impressionable little brother anyway?"

"Death Eater stuff" Scorp said.

"Death Eater stuff?" Fred asked.

"His being a smart arse Fred" Louis said.

"I knew that."

"_Sure_."

"Give it a rest guys" James said. "And Al, I just have to say, I have some reservations about your choice in friends."

"Wow" Kiyomi said. "When Albus said you were a huge git, I thought he meant you were an annoying big brother. But now I see that you _are_ actually a huge git!"

"And who are you?" James said. "Little miss Hatstall? Was the Hat trying to find a reason to keep you out of Hufflepuff?"

"I think you better leave" Smith said, him and Cadwallader stood up with a squeal of chairs.

"Aww... Hufflepuff's defenders" Fred said. "Precious First Years"

"And me" came a gruff male voice.

"Who are you?" Louis said.

"Aren't you the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain?" James asked.

"Yes. I'm Tim Wells" the boy said. "Head Boy, and proud Hufflepuff. Now I suggest you three stop bothering the First Years and go back to your own table before you lose any points."

"I was just trying to help out my little brother" James said. "Well, see ya around Albus."

"Bye guys" Albus said. Fred and Louis said their own farewells, and then they followed James back to the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, what was all that about?" Hubert James asked.

"My brother and two of my cousins" Albus said. "I'm the first in my family not in Gryffindor, and my family don't really get along with Scorp's family that well."

"My sisters are both in Gryffindor too" Samara Cox said. "I wonder why they haven't come and said hello to me yet. I hope they aren't disappointed in me."

"Don't worry about it" Wells said. "My family have been in Slytherin for generations. They were a bit shocked when I was sorted into Hufflepuff, but the shock wore off and they were alright. Just give it some time."

"Thanks" Samara said. "Hmm... I might just go check on them first though. Make sure they haven't died of shock."

"Might be a good idea" Wells said. "Anyway, welcome to Hufflepuff everyone. Enjoy the feast, and feel free to grab me or any of the Prefects if you have any troubles. Oh, hello again Gloria. What brings you over here?"

"Just here to see a friend" said a soft womanly voice. Scorp had heard the heeled boots coming closer, but he knew she wouldn't be the only girl in Hogwarts to always wear such boots.

"Gloria!" Scorp said.

"Hello Scorp" Gloria said. "I brought some friends too. Libby is on my left and Ruby to my right."

"Hi Scorp" Ruby and Libby said.

"Happy birthday" Ruby added.

"Thanks. Oh, introductions. Everyone, these are the Goyle sisters. Gloria Goyle, she's Head Girl. And Liberty Goyle, and Ruby Goyle. Libby is in Fourth Year, and Ruby is in Third Year."

Scrop then introduced the Goyle's to the rest of the First Years, feeling very pleased with himself for remembering who was sitting where.

Having known the Goyle's is whole life, Scorp had had their physical appearance described to him often. Gloria was described as the splitting image of her mother, being small and dainty with wavy red hair and fiery brown eyes. Ruby was also a redhead, but her and Libby both had strong athletic bodies. Libby was a brunette and taller than not just the boys in her year, but also most in the year above her. She was taller even than her father. Ruby hadn't reached her big growth spurt yet, but already she was catching up to her sister.

Gloria roughed up Scorp's hair, wished him a happy birthday, and then began talking to Wells. Libby and Ruby crouched down next to Scorp, and began to make jokes with him and the other First Years. The jokes ranged from harmless ones about the teachers, to quiet scary comments on what would happen to them if they crossed any Slytherin student.

"Except any of those Pureblood pricks" Libby said. "They aren't real Slytherins anyway. They just begged the Hat to let them in when really they were really headed for Gryffindor."

"Yeah, oh speaking of Gryffindor, Albus, your brother is James Potter isn't he?" Ruby said.

"Unfortunately" Albus said.

"Oh, well, we're in the same year, and he umm... kinda gets on my nerves. My friends and I were planning on causing him and his cousins some serious harm, but well, since you're Scorp's friend I guess I can't do that. Sorry in advance if I snap and hex him though."

"Oh it's alright" Albus said. "He gets on my nerves too. Do what you want to him, I don't mind."

"Oh thank you Albus. Scorp, you've got good taste in friends!"

The sisters all wished Scorp Happy Birthday again, told Albus and Kiyomi that they would watch out for them before returning to the Slytherin table.

"Okay... they were all really pretty" Abhi Corner said.

"Prettiest girls I've ever seen" Ira Smith agreed.

"They could be super models" said Josie Metcleff.

"Scorp how do you know them?" Ira asked.

"Mr. Goyle is my Godfather" Scorp explained. "Though, I call him my uncle. I grew up with his daughters. Until they all moved to Hogwarts, but even then I still saw them a lot."

"Wait, wait" John said. "Mr. Goyle the Groundskeeper? _He_ had daughters _that _pretty?"

"Yup. They take after their mother."

"The beautiful woman next to him on the table?" Angel asked.

"I guess."

"Wow... they were lucky in the genetics department."

Scorp liked his new Housemates. Apart from Harriett Summerby's obvious disapproval of him and Towler's complete silence, they were all nice to him. There were no more comments about his family's Death Eater past, and no-one teased him about being blind. They asked him a lot of questions; some he thought were completely stupid, but what the hell? He always knew sighties assumed you were helpless without sight. And no-one was awkward or rude about it.

He got up to use the bathroom once, and was glad to see that the Hogwarts mapping charms Uncle Greg and Uncle Blaise had put in his cane worked seamlessly with its navigation charms. He didn't get lost, and was able to remember where his seat was.

When he returned, Albus was being visited by two more of his cousins. Victorie was a Seventh Year, and Dominique was a Forth Year. Both were sisters with the same slightly French accent Louis had. They apologized for their brother's behavior, assured Albus that Hufflepuff was a fine House, and even had a few nice words to say about Scorp.

"Just be careful with those Goyle girls Alby" Victorie said. "I saw Gloria talking to you before. She is in my year, and trust me, you want to stay away from her."

"Their not that bad" Dominique said. "Except when these a Quidditch game coming up. Last year Liberty and I got into a fight and ended up in the Hospital Wing. Just be careful."

Well, they were nicer than their little brother.

"Are your cousins French Albus?" Angel asked. "I love their accent!"

"Yeah, they lived in France when they were younger" Albus said. "but they moved to England before Victorie came to Hogwarts."

Albus was visited by two other cousins during the feast. Roxanne, a Second Year who apologized for her brother Fred being 'too dumb to even know what Hufflepuff is'. Scorp took an instant liking to her; she seemed really bubbly and was the first of Albus's cousins not to say anything bad about anyone Scorp cared about.

Roxanne seemed prepared to stay at the Huffepuff table for a while and show off some cool stuff from her father's joke shop, however her cousin Molly soon arrived and told her off, then launched into a spiel about how Hufflepuff wasn't as hopeless as it was made out that bored everyone except Ira.

Soon they were free of Weasley cousins, the feast was nearly done, and Hope and Mercy, the youngest Goyle's, had finally made their way over to Scorp.

"You're going to be great in Hufflepuff Scorp!" Hope said. "I didn't want to say anything, since everyone in the family is a Slytherin, but I thought you'd be here. You're just so nice!"

"Professor Llewellyn is the Head of Hufflepuff" said Mercy. "You'll like her; she's really funny."

Mercy and Hope did not provoke the same responses from Scorp's classmates as their older sisters had. Mercy - despite often being called pretty - was only seven after all. And Hope, as well as being a year younger than them, took after her father in the looks department.

The two youngest Goyle's stayed with the Hufflepuffs for the rest of the feast. Though Mercy quickly fell asleep and Aunt Selene - erm, Professor Goyle - had to take her to bed early. After the food was gone, Flitwick made a few more announcement, which Scorp was now too tired to pay any attention to. After that they all said goodbye to Hope, and followed Wells through the corridors to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Scorp took note of all the twists and turns from the Great Hall to the Common Room, and tuned out Albus and Kiyomi's excited chatter to count his steps. As handy as the navigation charms in his cane were, Scorp didn't want to be totally dependent on them.

The entrance to Hufflepuff Common Room was located in a warm room that Wells said was near the kitchen. He pointed out three barrels and demonstrated the rhythm they had to be beaten in to gain entry. Once the rhythm was tapped, a painting next to the barrels swung open, and they all entered their new home.

"This is cozy" Kiyomi said.

"How so?" Scorp asked.

"Lots of light coming from the little windows up near the ceiling" she said. "Nice warm fireplace, squishy looking armchairs, light brown, I mean earthy coloured carpets and wallpapers. And of course lot's of black and yellow banners and badger statues scattered around. And it looks like there are two tunnels leading away from here."

They listened to Wells introductory speech, and then Scorp and Albus said goodnight to Kiyomi and followed the other boys down one of the tunnels and to their dormitory. Scorp was looking forward to just dropping into his bed and falling asleep, but when he found his new guitar at the foot of his bed he couldn't help play a few riffs. After that Albus asked him to play a Weird Sister's song, and then Huan wanted a Beatles song. Scorp ended up staying up later than he thought possible playing his guitar for his dorm mates, and was so grateful to be starting school on a Friday.


	3. Letters 1

**These letter sections were originally something I started writing to help me keep track of things going on in the background of the story, but now they've become important for showing the parents and other minor but important characters, and for exposition that would otherwise be too boring in normal dialog and scenes that would just be slow and uninteresting.**

**I don't really consider these sections as separate chapters, so unless something has gone really wrong time-wise, they will always be posted along with a proper chapter. **

**Letters 1**

Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily

I just got to the tower with Fred and Louis, and guess what? Al ended up in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff! And I offered to help him get re-sorted, but he refused! His also become friends with that Malfoy kid we saw on the platform. I think Malfoy might be trying to turn him bad or something. He was also hanging out with this fat chick who was totally rude to us. No idea what her deal is.

I also don't know what happened between Al and Rose, but somehow his really upset her. She just went up to her Dormitory crying. Oh, Rosie got into Gryffindor.

Mum, I promise I won't get into too much trouble this year, and Dad... maybe I did borrow the Marauder's Map. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. And you gave the invisibility cloak to Al, so it seems fair to me. You take care Lily; I'll send you a Hogwarts souvenir soon, just like I promised.

Well I'm off to bed, I'll tell you how classes go on Monday.

Love,

James.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum and Dad and Lily.

Hello everyone. It's me, Albus. James wouldn't let me borrow Nimbus so I had to use a School Owl to send this letter. Guess what? I'm in Hufflepuff!

I know it's not what you were expecting of me, but I really feel like I belong here, and everyone is really nice to me. I made two new friends on the train; Kiyomi Kanno is a Muggleborn girl, and she's really cool. She has a toad called Mr. Toad. She lost him last night on the way to the Sorting, but the Fat Friar and Professor Travers found him for her. And, I also made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Mum, Dad, I know you two don't like Scorp's father, but Scorp is really cool, and really nice. His completely blind, but he doesn't let that slow him down at all. He plays guitar and has an owl called Geddy. He offered to let me borrow Geddy to send this letter, but I knew he'd want to write to his parents so I said no.

Oh, Kiyomi and Scorp are both in Hufflepuff too.

Anyway, since today is Saturday we didn't have any classes. We went to see Uncle Neville and he showed us a lot of cool plants. He said our first lesson with him will be on Tuesday. We also went to visit the Goyles. Mr. Goyle is Scorp's Godfather, and his the Groundskeeper. His wife Professor Goyle is the History of Magic Teacher and Head of Slytherin House. They're both nice, and they live at Hogwarts all year round with their daughters. The three eldest daughters are already Hogwarts students and in Slytherin, but the two younger ones haven't started Hogwarts classes yet. Hope will be starting next year, and she's pretty funny. And Lily I'll have to introduce you to Mercy at one point; you two are the same age and you both like the same things. I bet you'll both be good friends.

Well, so far everything is good. Except when we went to visit Hagrid Rose and her friends were there too, and they were kinda mean to us. I don't know why Rose doesn't like me anymore; all I did was go off on my own on the train. Do you think not being in Gryffindor made it worse?

Well, either way, Hogwarts is awesome and I can't wait for classes to start on Monday.

Love,

Albus.

PS. Dad, there is a girl in my House called Harriett Summerby. She says you're her hero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Harry and Ginny Potter

Hello Harry and Ginny. You've probably heard by now that Albus has become friends with Draco Malfoy's son. Just want to let you know that there is nothing to worry about; Albus came to visit me today with his new friends and Scorpius seems absolutely nothing like his father. His a really nice boy and I think he and Albus will be good friends. Al's other little friend Kiyomi seems quite nice too, though I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. She was shy at first but she's pretty tough deep down.

Albus seems to be settling in well, and I'll let you know if there are any problems.

~ Neville

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Harry

Hello Harry, just want to let you know that I saw Albus and Rose today. Or rather, I had tea with Rose and her friends, and then Al came around for a few minutes with his friends, but things were a bit tense and they didn't stay long. Anyway, don't worry about Al being friends with that Malfoy boy; his a nice kid. Managed to keep his head even after that Elliott girl began giving him lip. It was really uncanny seeing Scorp so up close; he looks just like his father did at that age. Except for his eyes; I guess he got them off his mother.

Al's other friend Kiyomi seems nice. Though she and Elliott exchanged some harsh words. There's some real tension between the two groups; Cho's son said it started because Al left Rose on the Hogwarts express to hang out with Scorp and Kiyomi, but the way Rose and Elliott talk about it you'd think Albus committed the ultimate betrayal and his new friends are the next big thing in evil.

Just thought I'd better give you a heads-up in case this little quarrel blows up into something big. Oh, and congratulations on having a Hufflepuff son. Albus will be great in Hufflepuff... and don't worry, his going to have a lot of housemates looking out for him.

Give my love to Ginny and Lily,

~ Hagrid.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mum, Dad, Maffy, and Paulie.

Hello everyone. Today was my first day at Hogwarts and it was awesome! I made two new friends on the train; Kiyomi Kanno; she's cool. She likes the same sort of music I do, and she knows of a lot of bands I've never heard of. Her parents are both really strict, but she has a Muggle friend who lets her listen to a lot of good music and stuff. Oh yeah, she's Muggleborn as well. I was a bit worried that she might not like me when she found out about our family history and all that, but she's cool with it.

I also met Albus Potter. He doesn't care that Dad and his dad were rivals at school, so everything is good. Oh it was so funny when we got sorted. Albus was sorted before me, and after I got sorted I went to the table, but couldn't find an empty seat. Sevy came up and tried to take me to where all the other First Years were, but he'd never led a blind person before and was faster than me, and we both tripped over.

Oh by the way, all three of us are in Hufflepuff together. Surprise!

Today was fun. We went to visit the Goyle's, and Albus took us to see Professor Longbottom. He is soooo cool, even if he is the Head of Gryffindor. We also went to see Hagrid, but Rose Weasley and her friends were there. She's even bossier than I remember, so don't worry Dad; she'll never be my girlfriend. She's in Gryffindor, and so is Albus's brother and all his other cousins. Some of his cousins seemed nice, but not all of them.

Oh, I met up with Kathryn Nott too. She's in my year, but in Gryffindor. She's going well.

I'll let you all know how lessons go on Monday. Oh Paulie, I missed what you said about the giant spiders, but Hagrid says the ones left at Hogwarts are harmless.

Love to everyone,

Scorp.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Uncle Blaise

Hello Uncle Blaise; thanks for the Teacher Radar. I had a really good birthday and Hogwarts is really awesome.

You said to let you know as soon as I needed homing bracelet's for friends, and it looks like I need them straight away. I've made two new friends, their names are Kiyomi Kanno and Albus Potter. Their names are pronounced they way they're spelt. I'll tell you all about them in another letter; it's getting a bit late now and my throat is getting pretty dry from talking all day. Also, can I please get Albus's bracelet to answer to either Albus or Sevy? He prefers being called Albus or Al, but when I think of the name Albus I think of my other friend called Albus, so if I can get this Albus to agree to be called Sevy that would be a lot better. And finally, Professor Hagrid said he'd like a bracelet so I can find him. I haven't met my Head of House yet, but Hagrid said she'd probably want one too. Her name is Professor Llewellyn.

I'll write to you later Uncle Blaise. Thanks again for everything.

Love, Scorp.

PS. Guess what? I'm in Hufflepuff!

PPS. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Albus has an Invisibility Cloak. So don't worry about me getting caught with the Teacher Radar; even if we do wander around at night they won't see us.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

Draco, Astoria, you've probably heard by now that Scorp is friends with Harry Potter's son. I just want to reassure you both (well, let's be honest, mostly Draco) that everything is fine, and the Potter boy seems like a nice, understanding young man. It's a relief to see Scorp making new friends so quickly.

~ Selene

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mum, Dad, and Motoko

Hello everyone. Sorry if this letter is a bit smudgy, I'm still getting used to writing with a quill and ink.

I got to Hogwarts fine, and made two friends along the way. You may have seen me with a blond boy on the train, his name is Scorpius Malfoy. His family have been Wizards and Witches for generations, and his Professor Goyle's Godson. His also blind; because I was so quiet he didn't know anyone was in that compartment and just walked in and started putting his stuff away. He was really embarrassed when he found out I was there, but we're friends now. I also met another boy named Albus Potter. Albus is actually a really common name amongst Wizard boys. His parents were both heroes during the war. The three of us are in Hufflepuff House.

But don't worry, I've made girl friends as well. We met Kathryn Nott and Esther Pucey; they're both in Gryffindor House, but they're friendly. Albus has a lot of cousins in Gryffindor who aren't, so it's nice to know there are nice people there. I also met all of Professor Goyle's daughters. They have a daughter called Hope who is a year younger than us. We spent a lot of time with her today, and she's really nice. She'll be starting Hogwarts next year, but since both her parents work here she lives here.

I've met a few of the teachers here too. Professor Goyle and her husband of course, and also Professor Hagrid the Deputy Headmaster and the Herbology teacher Professor Longbottom. They are both really close to Albus's parents. And The Charm's teacher Professor Travers is really nice too.

I'll let you all know how classes are on Monday. I miss you all already.

Yours Truly,

Kiyomi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mum, Dad, and Hugo

Hi everyone. I got to Hogwarts alright... but Albus turned into a big git. He left us and went off and started hanging out with the Malfoy kid and this girl called Kiyomi Kanno. Well they're all together in Hufflepuff now. So much for standing by me when we started Hogwarts.

Of course, I ended up in Gryffindor. So did Elliott and Tara. Birdie and Kurt went over to Ravenclaw though, but I guess we could see that coming. We've made a new friend too; her name is May Templeton, she's Muggleborn and we've been teaching her all about the Wizarding World. And she put these things called rollers in my hair last night, and when I woke up my hair was all nice and wavy rather than bushy. She says they don't use magic at all!

But not everyone in Gryffindor is so nice. There is this girl called Kathryn Nott - I think she must be a fanatical Pureblood, because she has some sort of inbred genetic thingy. As soon as Elliott and I started talking about Scorpius Malfoy she went off her head and called me a bitch. Sorry for swearing, but it's what she said.

The four of us went to see Hagrid today, but Albus and his friends came around, and then everything was weird. I can't believe he chose Scorpius Malfoy over me! Oh Mum, I gave your love to Uncle Neville, and he said thanks. We also met Mr. Ursing the Caretaker. He scared us at first, but it turns out his friendly enough. He used to be in Gryffindor, but during his Seventh Year he tried to illegally become an Animagus and got stuck as a Grizzly Bear. I told him about Mum's work with the House Elf rights, and he's going to take us all to the kitchen to meet the House Elves tomorrow.

Well Elliott wants to show me something, so I better get going. Love you all.

~ Rose

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Ron and Hermione

Hi guys. We got a letter from James yesterday, and now we've gotten another one from Albus. It seems there was some sort of incident between Rose and Albus, but Albus can't figure out what his done wrong. I know we agreed not to meddle with the children at school, but could you please let us know Rosie's take on events so we can help clear things up?

Oh, and guess what? Albus went out and made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. We're both dreading the inevitable invites over to Malfoy Manor. Harry especially. How did you two go when Scorpius and Rose played together as children? Any survival tips? Also, did you have to do anything special because of his blindness?

Hannah has offered to babysit Lily next weekend so we can go out. She said to tell you that you're invited to leave Hugo with her too. Anyone feel like a night out?

~ Harry and Ginny.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Harry and Ginny

(Ron:) Oh Ginny, do you remember how seven years ago your were teasing me about how Rose was going to be best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and I'd be stuck with Draco forever? Well looks like the joke is on you.

(Hermione:) Don't worry, Draco has changed a lot since our time at Hogwarts. I sometimes work with him and his mellowed a lot. Anyway, I don't remember having to make any special concessions when Scorpius used to visit. It was like having a regular four-year-old around the house, except that he needed just a bit more help finding things. Remember, his eleven now, so I'm sure he can get around by himself.

As for Rose and Albus, it seems that Rose is just upset that Albus left her on the Hogwarts Express. And I don't think she likes that Albus is friends with the Malfoy boy. It should all blow over soon.

(Ron:) Oh do you two want to hear a joke? Okay, here it is; Hufflepuff House.

(Hermione:) Have you two thought about how you're going to tell Grandpa and Grandma Weasley that they have a grandchild not in Gryffindor? Don't worry, we'll leave it to you two.

Tell Hannah thanks, we will take advantage of her baby-sitting services. I know this really good restaurant and cabaret show in London if anyone else is interested.

~ Ron and Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron

I showed Hannah the Hufflepuff joke you made, and she has retracted her offer to babysit.

Okay, just kidding. But if you give Albus any grief about being a Hufflepuff I will tell Hannah. Tell Hermione that the London show and dinner sounds great.

~ Ginny.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear James,

Thank you for the letter, but we both think you should be a bit more understanding with Al. There isn't anything wrong with Hufflepuff, and we've heard that his new friends are alright too. Also, the only reason we gave Al the Invisibility Cloak this year was because we didn't want you to pinch it as well. If you had just left the Map alone you would have gotten it next year.

Glad you got there alright, and we hope your classes go well. Enjoy your free weekend.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

PS. Thankyou James. can I plez get a Gryfender Ty?

Love you,

Lily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Albus,

We're so proud of you. Hufflepuff is a fine House, and don't let James or anyone else tell you any different. We're also glad you're making new friends, and don't worry - whatever goes on between us and Mr. Malfoy should have no effect on your friendship with Scorpius. He and Kiyomi sound like nice kids and we'll be glad to meet them.

Don't worry about Rose; she is a bit upset that you left her on the train, that's all. And James couldn't let you borrow Nimbus because he had already sent him out with a letter to us. You enjoy your lessons, and stay out of trouble.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

PS. Lily sends her love, and has also included a letter for Mercy.

o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mercy Goyle

Hello. My Bruther is Albus Potter and he said we shuld be freinds. Want to keep riting to me?

Love,

Lily Potter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Neville Longbottom

Thanks Neville. I was really worrying about Al being with the Malfoy boy. Let me know how things go; please tell me straight away if I need to go hex Draco Malfoy.

Sorry in advance for any trouble the boys cause you this year.

~ Harry

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Selene Goyle

Thanks Selene. We both told Scorp to be nice to the Potter and Weasley kids, but Draco went into panic mode when he found out Scorp had become best friends with Albus Potter. Well, you know how Draco gets when it comes to Scorp. But I calmed him down, and your letter put his mind at ease. For now. If Draco sends you any letters asking you to spy on the kids or interfere with Scorp's social life, can you please just say something non-committal and ignore his requests?

Thanks Selene.

~ Astoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Scorp

Congratulations on being in Hufflepuff. You sure have surprised us, but it's a good surprise. We're both so happy that you're making new friends, and we look forward to meeting them.

How are you going with getting around the castle? Are your cane's Hogwarts navigation spells working? Write to Blaise straight away if anything starts playing up okay? And don't be afraid to ask for help.

Glad to hear Kathryn Nott is going good; she was such a nice girl. Hope she and her father are both doing better.

Paulie's spider comment was part of a warning to be careful of the Deputy Headmaster, but since you've already met Hagrid and he has a reputation as a kind good natured man, it seems a bit unnecessary.

We're all glad your liking Hogwarts. Pay attention to your classes, but remember to have fun too.

Love, Mum and Dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Scorpius

Glad everything is going well and you've made new friends. I am really proud of you being in Hufflepuff; your accepting nature is a blessing to the Malfoy family after centuries of Pure-Blood superiority. I have always admired your dedication, your protectiveness, and your loyalty, and have always envisioned Hufflepuff as being the House best suited to your most admirable traits. Thank you Scorp, for breaking all our family traditions. I believe that there are great things awaiting you in the future.

Love,

Maffy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Gregory Goyle

Well, Scorp didn't end up in Slytherin, as you and Selene had predicted. Nor were his parents right about Ravenclaw, and as we all knew, Blaise was delusional for betting on Gryffindor. It seems that I was the only one who could see Hufflepuff coming, and therefore Greg, you owe me Fifty Galleons.

Kind Regards,

Lucius Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Kiyomi

We're glad you had a good trip, and it's nice to know that you're already making a good impression with the teachers. Even though we never would have dreamed this path for you, we are proud of you and want you to achieve all you can in the Magical World.

It's a good thing that you're making friends. Scorpius and Albus sound like nice boys, but don't forget to be friendly with the other girls as well. Let us know how things go with Hope, Kathryn and Esther.

Let us know how your classes turn out; and remember, if it's too hard being a witch you can come home and we can enroll you in a nice Muggle School.

We miss you too Kiyomi.

Love,

Your Parents.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Kiyomi

Hello little _Chappatsu_, glad to hear everything is going well at your magic school. I hope the classes are interesting. How's Mr. Toad going?

Scorpius looks pretty cute. Well, once you get passed how pale he is his pretty cute. It's nice that you found a cute blind boyfriend straight away. I was wondering how you'd manage when it came to dating. And you have another boy too. What does this Albus look like? Oh all these boys are going to be in trouble when you get older.

Anyway... Scorpius Malfoy, Albus, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff... is there a Witch language or do they just suck at naming things?

Good Luck,

Motoko

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Rose

We're both so proud of you baby. We've sent an owl to Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, and I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to have another Gryffindor in the family. It's a good thing you ended up with your friends, and it's a good thing you're making new friends too.

(Mum) It's a shame that Nott girl is causing you problems so soon. But still, what you said about her was very rude. It's not nice to call someone inbred and it certainly isn't alright to judge someone because they have a genetic defect.

(Dad) But it's perfectly alright to judge her and be mean to her for being a Pureblood fanatic.

(Mum) But try not to cause any trouble Rosie. She might just be lonely. Or maybe Scorpius Malfoy is her friend. I'm sure you'd say some pretty nasty things to anyone who insulted your friends.

Try and be patient with Albus. His allowed to make his own friends, and he probably didn't think that making new friends would upset you so much. He also can't help which House he belongs to, and his going to have a hard enough time explaining it to his grandparents without you and James making it harder for him.

You have fun with Mr. Ursing tomorrow. And if you see Winky say hello to her for us. Have fun when classes start and remember to try your best. Hugo misses you a lot.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Lily

Thankyou for the letter. I wuld love to be your penpal. I met Albus and he was relly nice and he said you like Dame Dora's Fantastic Fables. And I like Fantastic Fables too my favourit is Tiny Timmy's Big Banquet whats yours?

Love, Mercy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Hogwarts Classes

**Hello again everyone. Ready for another chapter?**

**A special thanks to those that have reviewed and offered their thoughts on the story so far. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own this franchise by the way. Just in case there was ever any confusion.**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Classes**

After spending the weekend getting settled in, Scorp and his friends were eager to start their classes on Monday.

It wasn't long before they were disillusioned.

Their first lesson was Transfiguration. With the Slytherins as classmates. Taught by Professor Montague, who gave Scorp the impression of favouring the Slytherins.

The trouble began as they were approaching the classroom. Scorp was using his cane, and Albus and Kiyomi were walking along beside him. As they got closer to the classroom, they heard some unsettling girly giggles.

"Did you see them fall over during the sorting? How pathetic."

"Shame, the Malfoy's used to be a really respectable family. Guess they got a bit _too_ pure."

"My family is as pure as the Malfoys. But Mum didn't want to have any inbred children, so she tricked a Muggle into being my father. It sucks having Muggle genes, but at least I wasn't born like _that_."

"Yeah. Oh well at least he didn't get into Slytherin. Our House has fallen quite a bit since the olden days. Hey Elsie, couldn't your father do something to get Slytherin back on top?"

"Just because his a school governor doesn't mean he can do what he likes. There are _equality laws_. Hey Sally, why did your mother have to trick a Muggle? Couldn't she have just married someone from abroad? That's what my father did; he went all the way to Namibia to meet my mother."

"She wanted to marry my father though. Oh now they're here. Oi puffies! How's life in the reject House?"

"You know, the Sorting Hat really considered putting me in Slytherin" Kiyomi said. "But if you four are what Slytherin girls are supposed to be like than I'm glad it went with Hufflepuff."

"And what's that to mean Hatstall?" Elsie said.

"Well um, If you can't figure it out for yourselves than these not much point in me explaining it" Kiyomi said.

"How would a pathetic lump like you hope to get into Slytherin anyway?" Elsie said.

"Not by begging to be placed there because that was Mummy and Daddy's old House" Scorp said. "_That_ is what pathetic lumps do."

Elsie may have been preparing to say something more, but at that moment most of the other Hufflepuff First Years arrived and the four Slytherin girls were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Does anyone know those Slytherin's names?" Scorp asked his Housemates.

"The ringleader is called Elsie Runcorn" Albus said. "And the one that said her father was a Muggle is Sally Rookwood. They were sorted just before me."

"One of them is Elizabeth Baddock" Ariel Bletcherly said. "I went to Tutor Group with her, and she is just Pure-Blood mad."

No-one could remember the name of the other girl in the group, but soon enough Scorp found out that it was Autumn Page. He recognized her voice during the roll call, and as Professor Montague kept choosing her to answer questions and award points to - despite the fact that Scorp knew all the answers had had his hand up for every question - he knew he'd never forget it.

Apart from calling only on Slytherins to answer questions, Montague showed favouritism in other ways. When Higgs-Black, Parkinson and Selwyn turned up a minute late, Montague told them they were 'pushing it close' but seemed to show understanding when they said they had gotten lost. When Huan Xu showed up less than a minute later, Montague made a big fuss about him being the last to arrive, said that he had had all weekend to learn where his classes were, and docked five points from Hufflepuff.

However Montague didn't seem as biased as Scorp had heard Professor Snape had been. He didn't bully anyone; well, apart from Huan.

Montague didn't give them any notes. Instead he showed them how to turn matches into needles and then told them to get into groups.

"Seven groups of four and one of three" he said. "I don't care how you all arrange it, just be quick."

Everyone quickly got into a group with the people sitting closest to them, until Scorp, Albus, and Kiyomi, and Higgs-Black, Parkinson and Selwyn were the only groups of three and Rex Vallant was leftover. The tall boy gathered up his things and moved across the room to join up with the Hufflepuffs.

"We may be in the same House" Vallant said. "But those three guys are just mongrels."

Vallant was an asset to the group, as he had a natural aptitude for Transfiguration and was able to help the Hufflepuffs with their matches. This was especially good for Albus, who was struggling with the matches more than anyone. Halfway through the lesson though, Montague dropped a bombshell.

"Transfiguration is a mostly solitary branch of magic" He said. "However I find that First Years tend to learn the Basics of Magic better in groups. You will practice all the spells I teach you as a group, helping each other as you are now, and you will stay in your groups until I believe you are ready to practice spells on your own."

"That sounds good to me" Albus whispered to his group.

"However" Montague said. "I don't want you all to be distracted by chatting to friends. I've been watching you all, and I have a pretty good idea how to best arrange these groups."

When Montague had finished rearranging the groups, Scorp had serious doubts that he really did know how best to arrange them. Scorp ended up switching places with Zumna Nour, ending up in a group that contained silent Caleb Towler, Slytherin Dorian de Montmorency, and of course, Autumn Page.

Albus and Vallant were kept together, but Kiyomi was switched with Harriett Summerby and place into a group with Hubert, and the Slytherins Raven LaPlante and Elizabeth Baddock. The three Slytherin mongrels were also split up, with Selwyn being grouped with Angel and Huan - the two Hufflepuffs Scorp thought lest likely to be able to deal with a bully - and another Slytherin named Daniel Jones. Parkinson ended up with that horrid Rookwood girl, as well as Ariel and Josie. Scorp felt most sorry for poor John Cadwallader, who was in a group with Higgs-Black, Runcorn, and another Slytherin named Archie Macmillian.

Each group were given a pile of matches to work on, and straight away Page began to cause trouble.

"So how do you know where to aim?" She said to Scorp as he worked on his matches.

"I remember where I put them" Scorp said.

"Oh, I see."

The next match he took from the pile moved away from him sometime between him putting it down and casting the spell.

"That was low Page" de Montmorency said. "Give him back his match."

"He can't even tell it's gone" she said.

"Give it back to him" de Montmorency said. "Our group isn't going to be the last one stuck together just because you can't grow up."

"Erm, hello, we have a blind kid on our team. We're going to be held back anyway."

Scorp poked his wand forward until he found the pile of matches, and then shouted the incantations they had been learning at the top of his voice. He knew he would get people under estimating him, but he hadn't thought it would make him this angry.

"Wow" de Montmorency said. "That is so cool."

"Interesting" Professor Montague said. "But that isn't quite what we want to do Mr. Malfoy. Just work on the matches individually."

"What did I do?" Scorp said.

"The whole pile of matches is now shaped like a giant needle" de Montmorency said. "standing on the tip too, so most are floating. How did you make them levitate?"

"I don't know, I just thought about them turning into a needle."

"The matches are stuck together" Caleb said. "I can't get one out of the needle. And I think it's stuck into the desk."

"Oh" Scorp said.

"Great" Page said. "Now we can't Transfigure any more matches. Great job Malfoy. You bloody idiot!"

"I still think that it's really cool though" de Montmorency said.

"Thanks" Scorp said.

Page let Montague know what had happened and he gave them more matches to work on. He also used a string of spells to get the matchstick needle out of the table, and gave it to Scorp.

"As interesting as this needle is, I think you might like to keep it as a memento of your first Transfiguration accident" He said. "Of course, I have a feeling that you'll be giving me more accidents like this to study later on in the year, eh Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorp couldn't tell if Montague was praising him or criticizing him, and decided that the best response would be a polite yes sir, and to gracefully accept the needle.

"I bet if you were in Slytherin he would have awarded you some points for that matchstick needle" Kiyomi said later as they made their way to the Astronomy Tower for Astronomy Theory. "And he was so mean to Huan, even though those other gits were late too."

"I bet he was in Slytherin himself" Albus said. "I mean, his too young to have naturally silver hair; I bet he keeps it died for Quidditch games."

"Speaking of Slytherin" Kiyomi said. "Raven was pretty nice."

"So was de Montmorency" Scorp said. "Though Page was such a cow."

"So was Baddock. Urgh! She asked us all about our families, and she seemed absolutely horrified when she realised the rest of us were Muggleborn."

"My group seemed pretty good" Albus said. "Rex helped us all, Zumna was really friendly, and Harriett was well, Harriett."

"Urgh" Scorp said. "At least I can be rude back to Page."

Even though it was too early in the day for a practical lesson, they started their lesson at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Professor Sinistra gave them an introductory lecture about Astronomy and it's importance in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. The class was made up of both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but despite being the Head of Ravenclaw, Sinistra didn't play favourites and called on both Houses to answer questions. After the introduction, she took them downstairs to a classroom just below the observatory. The three Huflepuff's took seats next to Birdie and Kurt and talked together while the class was settling down.

"Sevy" Birdie said. "Um, I was talking to Rose this morning during Charms."

"Ah yeah?"

"And she didn't accept your apology yesterday."

"Yeah Birdie. I knew that yesterday when I made it. What is the big deal anyway?"

"Don't worry Sevy, she'll get over it" said Kurt.

"She will" Birdie said. "But um, until then, the two of us want to remain neutral, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's cool" Albus said. "I wouldn't want to put you two in the middle of whatever is going on between us anyway."

"Okay, thanks Sev. But um, you do realise that as part of our neutrality we aren't going to stand up for you or your friends if she says anything bad about you. Likewise, we won't stand up for Rose and her friends if you guys say anything bad about them."

"Elliott Frost is a cow" Kiyomi said.

"We won't defend her" Birdie said.

"Tara Cattermole is a blond bimbo" Scorp added.

"You're blond too" Birdie said.

"And you just defended her" Scorp said.

"No he didn't" Kurt said. "He was merely pointing out a contradiction."

"Yeah, a contradiction that made Scorp's insult seem meaningless" Kiyomi said. "Which is pretty much the same thing. You've already broken your neutrality."

"I did not" said Birdie. "You tricked us."

"I see" Kiyomi said.

"Are you two sure you aren't meant to be in Slytherin?" Kurt said.

"I have traits of all Houses" Scorp said. "But the Hat said that my Hufflepuff traits were the strongest."

"The Hat was really torn between Slytherin and Hufflepuff for me" Kiyomi said.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Birdie said. "Not Slytherin and Ravenclaw? Well, obviously not since you're in Hufflepuff, but it didn't think about putting you in Ravenclaw at all?"

"Nah, 'defiantly not Ravenclaw' were it's first words to me."

"Quiet class" Professor Sinistra said. "I'll be talking about our Solar System now, please get your notebooks and quills out and follow along. Mr. Malfoy will you be alright if I draw diagrams on the board?"

Scorp felt his face go pink at being signalled out. Hadn't all the teachers read the report on his abilities? Oh well.

"I'll be fine Professor" Scorp said, as he felt through the neatly organized compartments in his bag and pulled out a small Snitch-sized cube. "My board-reader will tell me whatever you write or draw up there." He let the small cube go, and heard it flutter over to Sinistra. She stood there in puzzled silence for a few seconds, probably watching the reader hover near her hand as it eagerly waited for her to write something. Then she said "okay than" and told the rest of the class to hurry up with their quills and books.

Scorp got out his Astronomy notebook, an inkbottle, and his headset. Kiyomi had said that the headset looked like 'one of those microphone-telephone thingies they have in Mum's office' when he showed it to her before. It sat on top of his ear, with an earphone bud in the ear and a microphone reaching down to his mouth. Scorp could adjust the microphone; when it was away from his mouth he could speak normally, but when he held it up to his mouth a silencing charm made him speak without sound, and a quill attached to the headset by a thin wire wrote down what he said. If he held down a button on the top of the headset, a small microphone attached to another wire hovered over his book, and read back what he had written. By adjusting the dial on the headset, he could control how fast the writing was read to him and whereabouts on the page it read from. In Scorp's opinion the headset was Uncle Blaise's greatest invention.

Using the headset, Scorp took notes on what Sinistra said. Whenever she wrote on the blackboard the reader would quickly scan the board, then fly back to Scorp and whisper in his other ear what it had seen.

Scorp found Astronomy interesting enough, the planets seemed more real to him being described as worlds rather than invisible dots in the invisible sky whose position was of great importance. Though, halfway through the lesson Sinistra stopped talking about the planets as worlds, and started going on about positional stuff. Scorp found the second half of the lesson quiet boring.

As did Kiyomi.

"Who cares what it means when the Moon is in such-and-such position in the sky" Kiyomi said as they left the classroom. "I want to know more about what it's actually like on the Moon."

"Yeah" Scorp said. "I wonder what it would feel like to walk around without any gravity. But yeah, I hope it's not all just position in Earth's sky for everything that we learn.

"I think it's going to be like that all the way through" Birdie said. "Hey Scorp, I don't want to embarrass you like Professor Sinistra did, but how are you going to manage the practical lessons? Do you have a specialized telescope that describes what's in the sky?"

"I have one" Scorp said. "But it's really hard to use. Space is big you see, and if I'm not focusing on anything it doesn't have anything to tell me, so I don't know where to aim next. It's kinda useful for constellations, but it's useless for planets. I think I'll be better off just getting someone else to tell me what they see."

"Pity you can't just send that reader up into the sky to tell you where everything is" Albus said.

"Yeah, the stars are so far away that... hey wait, we could still do that! Not with the stars obviously, or the planets unless I'm willing to wait years for it to get back. But I could send my reader to the moon!"

"Would you get anything out of that?" Albus said. "I mean, there isn't any writing on the moon for it to read back to you."

"Yes Sevy" Birdie said. "There is no writing on the moon. _That _is the big logical flaw with this plan."

"The reader describes pictures and terrain as well as words" Scorp said. "What else could go wrong?"

"Do you know how long it would take to fly to the moon and back?" Birdie said.

"About three to five days" Kiyomi said. "Of course, the reader probably won't be as fast as the Apollo spaceships, but it would still have to be pretty fast to leave Earth."

"So how are you going to throw it hard enough or make it go fast enough to do that?"

"We have Potions next" Kiyomi said. "We can ask about good rocket fuel then."

"Rocket fuel? For something as small as a Snitch? Using Potion ingredients? That's crazy!"

"It's usually the crazy things that end up being the most fun" Scorp said. "What else do we need to work out?"

"What? No way, I am having no part of this!"

"How will you steer it once it's in space?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt! Don't encourage them!"

"Sorry."

"Coming back it will home in on me" Scorp said. "But I'm not sure how we'll direct it to the Moon. How do they steer Spaceships Kiyomi?"

"I have no idea."

"We'll have to do some research then" Scorp said. "But this is going to be so awesome!"

During their mourning tea break the Hufflepuffs began going over their plans to send a reader to the moon and back.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask Professor Llewellyn about rocket fuel directly" Kiyomi said. "This could get us into trouble."

"How could we possibly get into trouble for doing something like this?" Scorp said. "We're just sending a cube to the Moon."

"I doubt any potion powerful enough to do that would be allowed though" she said. "Especially for First Years."

"Good point" Scorp said. "Okay, we'll keep quiet for now."

"Maybe we should just forget the whole idea" Albus said. I mean, we don't want to blow ourselves up or anything."

"Don't worry Al, we'll be fine" Scorp said.

After morning tea they had Double Potions until lunch, and it was so fun that Scorp forgot all about finding rocket fuel. The Potions classroom was in a basement room like the Hufflepuff Common Room, with a thin window that allowed warm rays of light in, but could be closed off if they were brewing a Potion that needed darkness.

Professor Llewellyn was a jolly old woman whose enthusiasm for her subject was inescapable as she gave them all her introductory spiel. Once she was done talking to them, she got the class to write a list of as many potential potion ingredients they could think of, and then quietly came over to Scorp, Albus, and Kiyomi's desk.

"Hello dear" she whispered to Scorp in her thick Welsh accent. "Sorry I couldn't get a chance to talk to you earlier. I just want to know if you'll need any help with class work or potion brewing."

"I'm all good to go with taking notes and reading of the blackboard" Scorp said. "And my Dad has been teaching me how to brew potions for years, I'll be fine. Well, okay, I'll need help with anything where I need to determine colour or how a potion looks, but I can identify ingredients and chop things up and stuff really well."

"That's good" she said. "And you two are his friends?"

"Yeah" Albus said.

"Well you help him if he needs it. I let my classes talk while working, so you three won't stand out if you have to tell him what the potion looks like."

"Okay" Kiyomi said.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, don't be embarrassed if you need to ask me for help. This is a hard enough subject for sighted children; you won't be the only one that needs help. And I'll come to you if you put your hand up while we're brewing."

"Okay, thanks Professor."

She got the class brewing a simple healing Potion that smelled of frangipanis, and that used a lot of flowers as ingredients. After the lesson she kept Scorp back for a few minutes to ask about getting a homing bracelet like the Goyle's had.

The only thing that Scorp and his friends didn't like about Potions was that they shared the class with the Gryffindors. He had heard Rose Weasley's gang of girls - now up to four - make comments that he found even more offensive than Runcorn's.

"Come on Rose" Elliott Frost had whispered. "I bet you five galleons that he chops off his fingers cutting up the dittany."

"He won't" Rose said. "Albus will help him with it."

But Scorp hadn't needed Albus's help, and began cutting up the dittany by himself; with his fingertips curled inwards for safety of course.

"His doing it himself" Cattermole said.

"So is Nott" Frost said. "Hey girls, who do you think will cut themselves first?"

"Well girls," Llewellyn said "Would you care to speak a bit loader so the rest of the class could hear you?"

"No, we're sorry Professor" Rose said.

"But you said we were allowed to talk amongst ourselves" Frost said. "As long as it didn't distracted us from our work."

"Well, it seems to me that you're all spending more time watching your classmates than your potions. Miss. Cattermole, you were supposed to drain the frangipani petals once the water boiled. And Miss. Weasley, that is _not_ how you cut up dittany for this potion. It needs to be in long thin strips. Like how Mr. Malfoy has it. And by now your potion should be changing from pink to green, like how Miss. Nott has it."

"Yes Professor" Rose said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me" Llewellyn said. "Just remember in the future that if you are going to be paying so much attention to your classmate's potions, that you should at least take note when they do things right. Now, a little reminder to everyone. Just because I'm not as strict as some of your other teachers, that does not mean you can get away with anything. If I hear anyone saying something disrespectful about a classmate then not only will I deduct points from that person, but the whole class will have to work in silence for the rest of the year."

After the professor's speech was over and everyone had returned to work, Kiyomi gave Scorp a gentle nudge.

"If looks could kill, you'd be dead" she said to him. "Rose is looking at you like she really wants to hurt you."

"Yeah, she would have hated having the teacher point out to everyone that you were doing something better than her" Albus said. "Oh, and Kath is waving to us."

Scorp waved towards the Gryffindor side of the room, and gave a thumbs up too. After class they walked to lunch with Kathryn and Esther, and were all talking about how good their first Potions lessons had been. They walked past Rose's group, and Scorp heard her say something about 'favouring Hufflepuff' to her friends.

At the great Hall they separated from Kathryn and Esther, but were quickly joined at the Hufflepuff table by Hope and Mercy. Mercy had so many questions about their first day of classes that Hope barely got a word in all lunch. It was only after the bell rang and they went off to History of Magic that Hope mentioned her mother was still a bit cranky because Gloria had gotten into a duel with another seventh year Slytherin during morning tea, and that they shouldn't do anything to upset her.

However during their lesson Professor Goyle seemed her usual cheery self. They took the class with the Ravenclaws and as far as Scorp could tell, everyone was completely enthralled.

"Since there are no spells to learn, or potions and plants to play with or planets to look at, some of you may consider History of Magic as the boring class" She had said. "However this class is one of the most important ones you'll take while at Hogwarts. Everyone come with me; leave your stuff here, we'll be back soon. But there is something very important I need to show you."

The class talked excitedly as she led them through the school, but Professor Goyle remained silent.

"We're going through the Entrance Hall now" Kiyomi said to Scorp. "I guess whatever she wants to show us is outside."

"Yeah... oh, maybe it's the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial" Scorp said.

"Oh yeah" Albus said. "That would have to be it."

And indeed, When Goyle next spoke, it was to say they had arrived at the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial.

"This obelisk' She said. "Was erected to pay tribute to the Fifty-Four people who lost their lives fighting against Voldemort at this school nineteen - actually, almost twenty - years ago. Behind it is a smaller plaque, with the names of the Dark Side casualties engraved on it."

"Why?" called out a Ravenclaw boy. "I mean, what is the point of honouring the Death Eaters? They were evil!"

"Very few people are truly evil, Mr erm,"

"Hilliard" he said. "Steven Hilliard. But even if they weren't completely evil, they served Voldemort! Why should they be honoured with a nice war memorial?"

"After a war, the dead on the losing side are just as dead as those on the victorious side" Goyle said. "Also, many of the dead on the Death Eater fought on that side out of fear for their families. Are we to condemn them for doing what they thought they had to do?"

"Well, I guess not" Hilliard said. "But not all the Death Eaters were forced to fight!"

"No not all were. So, shall we go through the list of Dark Side casualties and judge everyone to see if they are worthy of getting a memorial? No, there is no point in putting the dead on trial. All we can do is remember them, and try not to follow the same path they did. After all, war is a terrible thing no matter which side you are on."

"Your husband was on the Dark Side, wasn't he?" asked another Ravenclaw boy.

"Who said that. Ah, Mr. Burke I assume. You look just like your brother. Well yes, my husband was a Death Eater. And if any of you harbour any Pure Blood Supremacist ideals, I would suggest you talk to him so that he can disillusion you."

"Were you a Death Eater too?" Burke asked.

"No. I was a prisoner of the Death Eaters. I was sentenced to life in Azkaban for being a Muggleborn."

"Oh my god" Hilliard said.

"Oh my god indeed" Goyle said. "But now I'm married to a former Death Eater. You see, the purpose of history isn't to memorize dates and names, but to _learn_ from past events. The Voldemort eras are prime examples of this; after the First Voldemort War, our society did _not_ learn from our mistakes. We did nothing to change the circumstances that saw Voldemort come to power, or gain so many followers. As such, we were completely unprepared when he returned, and many lives were lost due to the mistakes made by the Ministry for Magic.

"After the Second Voldemort War, there was an effort to change our society, so that a man like Voldemort can never get so much power again. This year, we will be learning about the Voldemort era. We will begin by looking at the attitudes of the Ministry and the prejudices that Voldemort exploited. But for this term, I will be giving you an outline of Worldwide Magical History to get you started on the basics. Now I'll give everyone five minutes to look around here, and then we'll be going back to the classroom."

After class, Birdie and Kiyomi were talking excitedly.

"She makes everything sound so fascinating" Kiyomi said. "I never thought that history could be so important."

"I'm amazed that she managed to get so much into that one lesson" Birdie said. "I was looking forward to having a ghost for a teacher, but after today I wouldn't want boring old Mr. Binns at all!"

All that night in the Hufflepuff Common Room the First Years were excitedly comparing the teachers and classes they had had today, and were speculating on the rest of their classes. They didn't have long to wait; the next morning came around all too quickly.

At breakfast Uncle Blaise's large eagle owl landed in front of Scorp, delivering a smallish package for Scorp, and an even smaller one addressed to Kiyomi.

"Thanks Galytsy" Scorp said, giving the bird a piece of his sausage and opening his package. "Ah look guys, it's your bracelets. Here put them on; you can't hide from me now. Ah, these two more. Must be for Hagrid and Llewellyn. What did you get Kiyomi?"

"To Kiyomi Kanno" She read. "Oh, there was a letter attached to the parcel Scorp. Ah-hem. 'To Kiyomi Kanno. I must admit I was a bit surprised when Scorp told me who his two new friends were, but Scorp seems to think you and Mini Potter are the best kids in the whole school, so you are both obviously special people.'"

"Mini Potter?" Albus asked.

"Don't worry, his rude to everyone" Scorp said. "Keep reading Kiyomi."

"Okay. 'Scorp mentioned that Albus has an invisibility cloak, and with his own Teacher Radar the two of them will make quite a team when it comes to wandering the castle at night. Not that Hufflepuffs are usually renowned for breaking the rules, but I'm sure everyone feels the need to explore at times. I originally made this item for Scorp, but I thought you might feel left out not having your own item of mass rule-breaking, and decided to give it to you instead. I also imagine that being Muggleborn, you may appreciate it more than Scorp anyway. I call this a Stone of Agony (yes, the reference to Muggle pop-culture is intentional.) Keep it in your pocket, and if you are near something that is being hidden by magic, it will rumble.

'Use it well, and be a good friend to Scorp. Yours Sincerely, Blaise Zabini.' Oh wow, a stone that finds secrets!"

"That is so cool" Scorp said. "Uncle Blaise makes the most amazing things."

"Oh hang on" she said. "I have to write back to him!"

She brought a quill and parchment out from her bag, and she wrote a nice letter thanking him for the stone and the bracelets. Scorp asked her to add a few more questions about his inventions, and then she signed it for both of them and gave the letter to Galytsy, who flew off with it just as the bell rang.

They had Charms first off. Again they were with the Slytherins, but Professor Travers was no Montague.

"Some of you may know that I am a Slytherin myself" he said. "And I'd just like to make it clear that that doesn't mean there will be any favouritism in my classes. I'm more likely to get a bonus at the end of the year if you _all_ do really well, so I am going to help each and every one of you to master my class."

By the end of the lesson Scorp thought that Travers was the coolest teacher in Hogwarts, but later that day they had Herbology and Defence Against The Dark Arts, and both Professor Longbottom and Professor Nguyan gave Travers tough competition for the title.

Both were former Aurors, and both were able to put their classes at ease with humour; Professor Longbottom with his goofy self-deprecating humour and Professor Nguyan with her witty retellings about some of the more humours results of certain hexes and jinxes she had used in her career.

Professor Longbottom was Albus' Godfather and was particularly friendly with the trio, which for a while made him Scorp's coolest teacher. However after Nguyan demonstrated the leg-locking curse on Frost, Scorp decided that she was his current favourite.

Lessons at Hogwarts quickly began to feel like a normal part of their lives. By the end of the first week everyone had their own ideas on who was the best teacher (by this time Scorp had changed from Nguyan to Goyle to Llewellyn and finally back to Longbottom - for now) and of course, they had began receiving homework.

The Hufflepuffs took almost half their classes with the Ravenclaws, many of whom had picked up Birdie and Kurt's habit of calling Albus 'Sevy' or 'Sev'. It was during their practical Astronomy lesson on Friday night that Scorp first fell into this habit.

"Well, this telescope is as useless as I thought it would be" Scorp had said. "Hey Kiyomi, can you please tell me the co-ordinates for Cygnus and Aquila?"

"You're meant to identify them yourself" Birdie said. "Asking for the co-ordinates is cheating!"

"_How_ am I meant to find them for myself?"

"Birdie is shrugging, but he doesn't look like he wants to admit you're right" Albus said.

"Thanks Sev" Scorp said. "Now tell me what else I should do Birdie? I've written down all the ones I can remember, and I can't remember where in the sky they all are, so it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"It's kinda like that for us too" Kiyomi said. "I can't remember where they all are, and the stars all look the same to me. I haven't even _found_ Cygnus and Aquila yet."

Albus didn't give any indication that he had even noticed Scorp's slip. But he did pick up when Kiyomi called him Sevy the next day.

"Well we only have three Transfiguration lessons next week" Albus had said as they relaxed by the lake. "Double Transfiguration on Tuesday morning and then another lesson on Wednesday. Then we're free of Montague and Page and Baddock until the Monday after."

"Yeah, but we have more Astronomy lessons during the even weeks than we do on odd ones" Scorp said. "And we don't get that free period on Tuesdays either. Just one on Thursday mornings that we will probably be sleeping through since we're up late with Astronomy Prac the night before."

"I don't think that Tuesday free period is going to stay free" Albus said. "First Years are meant to have a flying lesson once a fortnight, and there isn't one in our timetables yet. I bet we'll soon have one in our free period. Hmm, we also have Integration next week. I wonder how that will go?"

"I don't really think I need to learn about how to get along with Muggleborns" Kiyomi said. "I wonder who we'll have flying with? Hopefully the Ravenclaws. It would be horrible with the Slytherins or Gryffindors. I mean, Raven, Zumna, Dorian and Rex are all cool, but Higgs-Black and his gang are mongrels, and don't get me started on those girls."

"And the Gryffindors" Scorp said. "Yeah Kath and Esther are awesome, and a few others seem nice. But well, you know."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Rose and Frost and their gang. Sevy, are you sure you can't have a good talk to her? Or maybe get Roxanne to talk to her instead?"

So far, Roxanne was the only one of Albus's older cousins to spend any time with them, and even that was just a quick encounter in the library when she showed the trio her Father's new screaming joke books. But then again the older Goyle's hadn't been around too much either. Libby and Ruby had joined them and their younger sisters at the Hufflepuff table on Wednesday to apologise for being so busy.

"Well first off' Albus said. "Roxanne and I have both talked to her, and she seems to be determined to keep being angry at me. And secondly, are you two going to start calling me 'Sevy' too?"

"Oh, sorry, did I call you Sevy then?" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah. This is actually the second time you've done it. And Scorp has done it like, three times."

"I only did it once."

"On Tuesday you and Birdie were talking and you said that 'Both the Slytherins in _Sevy's _Transfiguration group are cool', and you called me Sev in Astronomy last night. And you said 'good morning Sev' this morning when you woke up."

"Oh, sorry. I only noticed the slip during Astronomy."

"That's alright. I guess Sevy is better than some of the things Higgs-Black has been calling me."

"Most of the girls in our House think 'Sevy' is really cute" Kiyomi said. "I think the only one who hasn't called you Sevy yet is Harriett."

"I hate the way she says 'Albus'" Albus said. "She makes it sound like I'm some really powerful wizard."

"She referred to you as 'Alby' the other night" Kiyomi said. "And it didn't sound cute like when Victorie says it. It sounded really wrong."

"Oh great."

"Al" Scorp said. "I was wondering, do you really object much to being called Sevy?"

"Well, if everyone is going to do it I guess I don't have a choice."

"Don't worry Al" Kiyomi said. "I'll just call you whatever comes to mind. And don't worry, I won't call you Alby."

"Yeah" Scorp said. "Sorry Al; I guess I shouldn't try and rename you without your permission."

"Hey, you don't need to apologise Scorp. Birdie's the one that started it. Or maybe I should say Rose started it, since she was the one that came up with the name 'Birdie.'"

"Why doesn't that surprised me?" Kiyomi asked.

"I wish my parent's hadn't given me such a common name" Albus said. "I bet you two have never had this kind of problem."

"I sure haven't" Kiyomi said.

"Me either" Scorp said. "In fact, I can't even remember there ever being any debate about whether or not I liked Scorp or Scorpius. And I don't remember anyone ever calling Paulie by his full name on a regular basis. Names are strange."

"Especially when you've got one like 'Scorpius'" Al teased. "Hey, what is Paulie's full name anyway? I'd been assuming it was just Paul, but something about the way you say full name makes it seem like it's longer."

"Yeah" Scorp said. "Scorpius, and Paul Malfoy. To names that go together well. Nah, it's short for Paullus. One branch of my family has a thing for star based names, and another has a thing for Roman names."

"Ah, that makes more sense" Al said. "Hmm... Paullus... maybe having a very common name isn't a bad thing at all."

"Okay then" Scorp said. "Well, I guess we'll keep calling you by it then. Sorry in advance if I slip up though."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "And if we do end up renaming you, just blame Birdie. Or Rose."

"Thanks guys" Al said. "Oh, just please, whatever you do, don't call me Severus. Caleb insists on calling me that and it's just crossing the line."

"Wait, Caleb talks to you?" Scorp said. "I haven't heard him speak much outside the Transfiguration Group; and usually then he only speaks a little bit."

"Yeah" Al said. "The other night while you were practicing your guitar in the Dormitory and Kiyomi was busy with homework. I saw him alone just looking around the Common Room, so I went and cornered him. You know, just let him know his not alone."

"Yeah," Scorp said, "is he okay?"

"He said he was... but like, you can tell he isn't. Anyway, his just like me; in the wrong House and having family trouble because of it."

"Really?" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah. Now look guys, you can't tell anyone this; Caleb said he was meant to go to Slytherin. His family is really like, Pureblood, and they're not happy with him being in Hufflepuff. Apparently his Aunt is really furious."

"Now that's just stupid" Scorp said. "It's just a House; why should it matter to adults where we go? I mean, I can understand other kids getting upset, but parents? Why such a big fuss?"

"Well no-one wants to disappoint their parents" Kiyomi said. "Right Al?"

"Oh yeah" Al said. "Just consider yourself lucky Scorp."

"Okay then" Scorp sighed. "So what shall we do? We have to let Caleb know his welcome in Hufflepuff. I mean, imagine feeling like you disappointed your parents _and _that your an outcast in your House."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Maybe we should get him to help with the Reader Launch?"

"Nah" Al said. "I think, well, the past week just everyone being friendly may have helped him settle in. But his shy, and he seems to have a lot troubling him. I asked him if he wanted any help and he just said it's something he needs to sort out himself. I think we should just stay friendly, but give him his space."

"Yeah alright" Kiyomi said. "Forcing him to be social might just make things worse for him."

Scorp, Kiyomi, and Al stayed by the lake talking for a while longer before heading off to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat with their fellow Hufflepuffs, and John did such an accurate impersonation of Elsie Runcorn that Scorp almost chocked on his pumpkin juice. Not long after that they were visited by Al's brother and cousins.

"Hi there Albus" James said.

"Hello James" Al said.

"I know you've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't, I just don't have that many chances to meet you since we're in different Houses and years."

"Yeah, well let's change that" James said. "Every year I throw a little 'first weekend' party for the family and our friends in the Room of Requirement. It's tomorrow night; just after dinner. Why don't you come along and bring all your little friends?"

"This is the second weekend" Kiyomi said.

"And the Room of Requirement was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts" Scorp added.

"First of all, this is the first weekend after our classes" James said. "And secondly, only the Room of Hidden Things part of the Room of Requirement was destroyed. The room itself is just badly burnt. Thirdly I'm inviting you two to a party, you could be a bit nicer."

"Okay, thanks" Scorp said. "Did you want to go Al?"

"Why hasn't anyone mentioned these parties before?" Al asked.

"It's a secret" Fred said. "Duh."

"I don't know, this sounds kind of fishy" Al said.

"Rose will be there" James said. "And it will mean a lot to her if you still join in with family events."

"Oh alright. I'll go. Scorp, Kiyomi, do you two want to come?"

"Sounds good to me" Scorp said, even though he was trying to think of a way to make sure they weren't walking into a trap.

"Not to me" Kiyomi said. "I smell a rat. But I'll still go with you two."

"Excellent" James said. "Well I'll see you three tomorrow night. Bye everyone."

"And don't forget Malfoy" said Louis. "I'm watching you."

Scorp listened to their footsteps walk away, wondering just what the three Gryffindors had planned for them.

"That sounds like a huge trap" John said.

"I know" Al said. "But if it's all real and Rose is there, I really should try and make things good with her again."

"Can I come too Alby?" asked Harriett.

"You want to walk into a trap with me?" Al said.

"Oh it won't be a trap. Please let me come, I want to meet all the Weasley family. That will be so cool."

"No" Al said. "Sorry Harriett, but this could be trouble."

Harriett retreated into a brooding silence, and Scorp had to wonder just what they were getting into.


	5. The Importance of Integration

**Hello again everyone. Whose excited to see what sort of trap our hero's are getting ready to walk into?**

**A word of warning; I've been pre-occupied with some original fiction and a new job, and therefore haven't revised this chapter as much as some of the others. Luckily though, I've prepared for this situation. I have enough chapters of House of Gambaru already written that I will be able to keep updating monthly even if I am busy. Sorry to all those out there who are also reading Slytherin Stand; I used up all my advance chapters back when I took that huge break last year. I'll be back to writing more fan fiction soon though.**

**Note: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, and nor do I own the text of Deathly Hallows that I have copied here. However, I will claim that because the copied text is not used for profit, is much less than 10% of the original work, is acknowledged as being from Deathly Hallows, has been altered to help me construct a different scene, and is being used in the legally grey area of fanfiction, that it falls under fair use. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 4. And remember, reviews are always appreciated. **

**Chapter 4: The Importance of Integration**

Sunday was mostly relaxing for Scorp and his friends. Until Lunch came around and Angel and Josie revealed to the rest of the Hufflepuff First Years that Higgs-Black had been teasing them about being Muggleborn.

"I was told it didn't matter if you were from a Muggle family or a Wizard family" Angel said. "Professor Goyle said it didn't make any difference."

"It doesn't" John said. "You and Josie are still Witches and it doesn't matter what gits like Higgs-Black say."

"Heck, you two mastered that levitation charm much quicker than me," Emma said, "and my family have been Pureblood for ages. You two are _good _at magic; being Muggleborn doesn't change that."

"You're certainly better than Higgs-Black and his cronies" Kiyomi said. "I mean, have you seen Owen Parkinson ever do anything? Talk about too dumb to live."

"Yeah, and Selwyn isn't much better" John said. "Don't worry about any of those losers."

"Higgs-Black was even better at Wingardium Leviosa than us though" Josie said.

"He won't be for much longer" Ira said. "Remember, we're Hufflepuffs. We always end up doing better in the end because we don't quit."

"Yeah, alright Ira," said John. "Good point now - "

"And Higgs-Black is in stinking Slytherin" Ira said. "He may think his all good and flashy now, but we'll get him in the end."

"Yeah, sure Ira" said John.

"We will" Ira said. "Because we're Hufflepuffs!"

"I'm just glad everyone here in Hufflepuff is so nice and accepting" Angel said.

"_Almost_ everyone here" Harriett said.

"What do you mean almost?" Al asked.

"Well," Harriett said, "not everyone here is from the most accepting of backgrounds."

Scorp felt his whole body tense up. All week he'd thought all his Hufflepuff classmates accepted him. But was Harriett still going to judge him by his father's reputation?

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Al said.

"Well, if children are raised by Pureblood fanatics, than their likely to pick up some of that themselves."

Scorp felt his blood boil. How dare she call his parents Pureblood fanatics! She didn't even know them!

"I'm blind, not deaf Harriett" Scorp said. "If you've got something mean and stupid to say about my family than say it openly to me."

"Well, I um..."

"What has Scorp done this week to make you think his not an accepting person?" Kiyomi demanded.

"Yeah" Al said. "What makes you think Scorp's family are Pureblood Fanatics?"

"His family were Death Eaters - "

"I'm right here Harriett" Scorp said. "Tell me."

"Your Father was a Death Eater" Harriett said."And your Grandfather was right in You-Know-Who - "

"What's with the whole 'You-Know-Who' thing?" John said. "His been dead for nineteen years."

"Okay, Voldemort! Your Grandfather was right in his inner circle Scorp! He was there when my mother got tortured! In Malfoy Manor!"

"Harriett," Huan pipped up, "aren't you being just as bad as Higgs-Black?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've known Scorp a week, and in that time he hasn't been running around torturing people or anything" Huan said. "But because his father and grandfather were Death Eaters, you're assuming he has to be bad. Just like Higgs-Black is assuming that people like me and Angel and Josie and Kiyomi - whose Scorp's friend by the way - are inferior because our parents are Muggles."

"It's not the same."

"It sounds exactly the same to me" Al said.

"It's not very Hufflepuff like at all" Ira added.

"Yeah" Al said. "The Sorting Hat said the main reason I was so suited for Hufflepuff was because I accepted people the way they are. Acceptance is supposed to be important for us."

"Exactly!" Ira said.

"Well if I'm so un-Hufflepuff, then maybe I'll go eat my lunch somewhere else!" Harriett said. "You know Albus, I can't believe you're Harry Potter's son!"

"Oh just get over it!" Al said.

"Fine, I will!"

Scorp heard Harriett's chair scrape against the floor as she got up, and he quickly found himself on his feet too.

"Harriett" Scorp said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. About your mother. Dad and Maffy did a lot of really bad things during the wars, and I'm sorry your mum got hurt by them."

"Scorp, you don't have to apologise for that' Kiyomi said.

"Someone has to" Scorp said. "Harriett, I'm not responsible for what happened, but - "

"She's walking away" Emma said.

"Cow" Kiyomi muttered.

The trio saw no trace of Harriett for the rest of the day. Until dinner, when Kiyomi saw her sitting by herself at the other end of the table. After dinner, their nerves started to act up. It was time for the supposed Weasley party in the Room of Requirement, and Scorp still wasn't sure what he expected to happen. Al didn't see James, Fred, or Louis anywhere during dinner, but he gave them a running commentary on what the rest of his cousins were doing.

"Roxanne's going over to Rose's group and talking to them, they look excited; think they're talking about the party?"

"If there really is a party" Kiyomi said.

"They're giggling now. Maybe it's a joke shop thing. Or a joke shop thing for the party!"

"Al, the party could still be a lie at this stage."

"Yeah I know. Hmm... Molly and Dominique are sitting with some other Forth Years. Molly's talking, and Dominique just yawned."

"Isn't that normal behaviour for them?" Kiyomi asked.

"I guess. Oh, Victorie got an owl."

"An owl?" Scorp said. "But post was this morning."

"Yeah weird... oh looks like it's something exciting."

"Concert tickets?" Kiyomi asked. "Damn all her friends are excited. I can't see what she got though."

"Me either. Something small. I can't make it out, can you see it any better Scorp?"

"Yeah, it looks like a giant nargle."

"... oh, sorry."

"Meh, don't worry about it."

Kiyomi and Al continued to try and get a better look at Victorie's letter, until a paper plane memo crashed into Al's head.

"It's from James" He said. "Let's see what this says. 'Dear Albus and Friends. We've just finished setting up and now it's time for people to sneak in. Everyone comes alone with just their friends so that we're less likely to get noticed; Since you were sorted most recently you and your friends will be the first ones up. Come up now; just follow this map and you'll be here in no time.' Well, time to get going."

"Wait" Kiyomi said. "Scorp can your cane find the Room of Requirement? I'm not sure I'd trust a map off of them."

"Well Uncle Greg did know about it. I'll give it a go."

Scorp got his cane out of his bag and asked it to guide him to the Room of Requirement. It didn't respond.

"Nothing" He said.

"Hmm, what was the part James said got destroyed?" Al said. "Maybe that name will work?"

"Good idea" Scorp said. "Guide: Room of Hidden Things!"

Scorp felt the familiar vibrations as his cane signalled to go straight ahead.

"Did that work?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah" He said. "Let's go."

They made their way to the Room of Requirement, Scorp -as usual- leading the way. They quickly diverged from James's map as the cane led Scorp along the most efficient route possible. They made their way up many changing staircases, and as they got closer to the Seventh Floor Kiyomi pointed out that there were quite a few Gryffindor's around.

"Yeah, their Common Room is up here somewhere" Al said.

"How do you know?" Scorp said.

"I have a bazillion relatives in Gryffindor, I've picked up a few hints as to their location."

"Oh yeah, of course" Scorp said. "Hey, if James pulls some kind of prank on us, can we go looking for the Common Room? Just so we know where to target."

"I don't know exactly where it is" Al protested.

"Does it matter?" Kiyomi said. "Scorp has a map of the school in his cane. Scorp, would your cane take you to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Good question. I don't see why not; it knew where Hufflepuff Cellar was straight away, so Uncle Greg must have given it all the Common Room locations."

"That is so cool" Kiyomi said. "You have to test it!"

"Okay. Guide: Gryffindor Common Room."

The cane, which had previously been urging Scorp to go left, suddenly shifted to the right.

"It wants me to go right now" He said. "Wow guys, I do have the location for all the Common Rooms."

"Awesome" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah" Al agreed. "But let's just get to the Room of Requirement first. Hopefully we won't end up at Gryffindor Tower at all."

"Alright. Guide: Room of Hidden Things. So where abouts are we?"

"I have no idea" Al said. "Somewhere between the Room of Requirement and the Gryffindor's."

"I think we may be a few floors above the library" Kiyomi said. "Maybe. So how do we get into this room?"

"James says the door will be visible" Al said. "Ah there's the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. And that door must be it. Let's go walk into this trap."

Scorp's cane shook as he stood in front of the door; indicating that he had arrived at his destination. Sevy knocked quietly on the door, and then a bit louder.

"Guess we're letting ourselves in" Kiyomi said, slowly opening the door "get your wands ready boys, there could be a bucket of Weasley Pimple Potion on top of this door."

With wands at the ready, the three Hufflepuffs entered the silent room.

"What have we got?" Scorp asked.

"It's huge, with burn marks on the walls and ash everywhere" Al said. "And, piles of stuff, but it's kinda see-through. Like a ghost."

"Wait, I hear something" Scorp said, hearing the door open behind them "That you James?"

"And he never realised _anyone _could get in?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"That's my Uncle Ron" Al said. "And Dad, and Aunty Hermione... but they're... they're..."

"He thought he was the only one" Said Al's Dad. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time."

"Teenagers" Kiyomi finished for him.

"And Ghost-like" Al added.

"This way" Al's teenage Dad said. "I think it's down here."

The three ghost-like teenagers ran off, and Scorp felt a coldness not as intense as that of a ghost pass him by.

"Come on" Kiyomi said, tapping the back of her hand to Scorp's hand. "Let's follow them."

Scorp slid his hand up to her elbow and they followed Al and the phantoms through the burned room.

"Accio Diadem!" said teenage Aunty Hermione.

"What did she do?" Scorp asked.

"Dunno, nothing happened" Kiyomi said.

"Let's spilt up," Al's Dad said "look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely near here."

The footsteps split up, and the Hufflepuffs followed one set.

"We following Al's Dad?" Scorp asked.

"Yup" Kiyomi said. "Now his muttering to himself, scanning the shelves, oh I think that's the bust his looking for up ahead. Oh, his just seen it."

"I hear extra footsteps" Scorp said.

"It's Ravenclaw's diadem" Al said. "His reaching out for it...,"

"Hold it, Potter."

"Whose there?" Scorp asked, trying to place the familiar voice.

"Two big guys and a skinny guy have ganged up on Dad" Al said.

"One of the big guys looks a bit like Mr. Goyle" Kiyomi said. "Maybe that's him as a teenager."

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter."

"that's my Dad" Scorp realised.

"Not any more," panted Al's dad. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother" said Scorp's dad.

Al's dad laughed, but it was a bitter laugh.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?"

"We're gonna be rewarded" said a soft, unfamiliar voice. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan" said Al's dad sarcastically. "So, how did you get in here?"

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Scorp's dad. "I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside" grunted a voice that sounded like Uncle Greg, but had obviously not yet received years of speech therapy. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then, you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

"Harry?" Ron Weasley's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to their right. "Are you talking to someone?"

"_Descendo!" _shouted Crabbe. The sound of objects crashing to the ground filled Scorp's ears, followed by Harry Potter bellowing out 'Ron' and two feminine screams echoed.

"_Finite_!" Al's dad yelled, stopping whatever was crashing to the ground.

"NO!" Shouted Scorp's dad. "If you wreck the room, you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" said Crabbe. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it, so that must mean -"

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe said with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, _Draco_. You an' your dad are finished.'

"Harry?" Shouted Weasley again, from just the other side of the junk wall. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going - _no _Potter! _Crucio_!

"NOOOOOO!" A little girly scream reached them.

"Harriett?" Kiyomi asked, as Crabbe's unforgivable hit something non-living that shattered.

"This... this isn't real is it?" Harriett said. "That isn't really Harry Potter they're trying to torture is it? This is a memory or something right?"

"Harriett," Kiyomi said, "what are you -"

"STOP!" Scorp's dad shouted, his voice echoing through the room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive -"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway what's the diff -?"

"Whoa" Kiyomi said, ducking and pulling Scorp down.

"What was that?"

"A scarlet spell aimed at the big guy" She said. "But your dad pulled him out of the way."

"By who -?"

"It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra_!"

"Aunt Hermione!" Al yelled. "No - huh? They're gone. Everything... James? Fred, Louis? What did you just do?"

"It's a room memory" James said. "If a magical room is destroyed so badly it loses its function, then it is usually possible to get it to replay it's last moments."

"Like getting a wand to redo it's last spell" Fred said. "Louis set all this up."

"Nice work Louis" Kiyomi said. "You are now leading in the James's henchmen IQ test."

"What the hell is your problem?" Louis said.

"She can't help it Louis" James said. "The Sorting hat took over six minutes deciding whether to put her in Slytherin or not. She's bound to have a smart mouth, even if she acts sweet at first."

"James, why did you do this?" Al asked.

"A wake up call Albus" James said. "You're being all buddy-buddy with Malfoy here, but look what his family used to be. His father was a leader amongst the Death Eater children! And even after Crabbe had admitted to being a killer, Malfoy Senior still protected him from Aunt Hermione's stunning spell so he could turn around and try and kill her! He and his little gang tried to kill Aunt Hermione. Crabbe died after lighting Fiendfyre to kill them all, but he wasn't the only killer amongst them!"

"My father is not a killer!" Scorp said, his head turned down. He felt his stomach churn as he tried to incorporate this new view of his father. Scorp had always seen his father as a bit uppity at times, but also being capable of a lot of kindness. Scorp knew his father had once been a bigoted snob, but he also knew that his father had never killed anyone.

Killer or not, would his friends still want to be with someone from such a dark family?

"James, none of this has anything to do with Scorp" Al said. "His my friend, and his a bloody good friend too."

"And if he was anything like his father was, he sure wouldn't be friends with me" Kiyomi said. "Anyway, it shouldn't matter to you three who Sevy's friends are. His allowed to make his own choices."

"Yeah" Al said. "James, just keep out of my life!"

"No Albus" James said. "You're my little brother, and even if you are a stupid little brat I'm going to look after you."

"I don't need you to look after me" Al said. "Especially when you're doing it wrong! You don't even know Scorp! Come on guys, let's go."

"Good idea" Kiyomi said. "This party sucks."

Scorp felt the back of Al's hand against his, and grabbed his elbow.

"Thanks Al" Scorp said as his friend led him away.

"That's okay" Al said. "You're my friend Scorp. I don't care what James says."

"But Albus!" Harriett said.

"What Harriett? I'm the son of the amazing Harry Potter and shouldn't be hanging out with one of those bad, bad Malfoys? You made your point at lunch. But I'm a kid just like you Harriett, and I can choose my friends without giving a damn about who their parents are! Why don't you stop obsessing over me and get your own friends? The hero worship thing is getting old, and the fact that you followed me here is just creepy. I thought you were over me?"

"I still wanted to meet the Weasleys!"

"Well there they are. Now you can all say mean things about Scorp together, since that seems to be your ultimate dream!"

Kiyomi opened the door, and once Scorp and Al were through she slammed it shut.

The next day started out horrible for the three Hufflepuffs. Harriett didn't appear at breakfast, and had been giving Kiyomi the silent treatment all night. James came over - unaccompanied for once - and added to their guilt.

"Look Albus" James said. "I know you won't listen to me about Malfoy, but you better listen to me now because making girls cry is a real dick thing to do."

"I haven't made any girls cry" Sevy said.

"Are you thick? You were really mean to that Harriett girl; she was balling her eyes out for ages after you left."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. Come on Al, we've always been famous; we've always had people obsessing over us, there's no reason to be nasty about it."

"I guess I was a bit harsh."

"'A bit harsh'? Yes Al, you were. And Rosie was also in tears after you dumped her on the first night!"

"I didn't dump her! I just left the compartment because I was sick of Elliott complaining about everything and Tara acting silly."

"Yes, Elliott Frost is a little brat and Tara Cattermole hasn't got a brain cell to spear. But that doesn't change the fact that Rose is your cousin... and your friend!"

"I tried to apologise to her, but she won't listen to me!"

"Then stop apologising and do something to make it up to her!"

James left before Al could get in another word, leaving him to stew.

"Do you think I was really that bad to Harriett?" He asked.

"No" Kiyomi said. "I think you were just harsh enough."

"Maybe saying she should go out and get her own friends was a bit much" Scorp said. "If I was her, I wouldn't want to be reminded that I don't have any friends."

"Yeah... I guess I should apologise to her."

They met Harriett outside the charms classroom, and Al did apologise to her. More surprising though, was that Harriett apologised to them as well.

"I'm sorry for following you last night" She said to Al. "And Scorp, I'm sorry about the way I talked about your family. Huan was right; I was being just like Higgs-Black. Thanks for apologising too, even though it wasn't your fault. Or your Grandfather's either. It was just in his house; Scabior was the one that tortured mum."

"That's okay" Scorp said. "Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened."

"You do forgive pretty easily" Kiyomi said.

"Not much point holding onto grudges."

"Alright then. But Harriett, if you ever upset my friends again, you're in big trouble!"

Despite the apologises, Harriett didn't sit with the trio in class. Huan sat with them, and as Scorp found out after Prof. Travers had set them all to practice a simple explosion charm, Higgs-Black and his crew were sitting at the desk behind them.

"Hey Kanno" Higgs-Black said, his voice safe from Professor Travers thanks to the loud noises being made by students casting spells. "I heard that the reason the Sorting Hat had you up there for so long was because it was tossing up between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. So I'm just wondering; how can you beg the Hat for almost seven minutes? That must have been a feat of whining."

"I'm more Slytherin than you Higgs-Black" Kiyomi said. "Slytherins are supposed to have ambitions greater than thinking up new put downs. Of course, that's not saying I'd rather be in Slytherin than Hufflepuff. There aren't any mongrels like you in Hufflepuff."

"Mongrels?" Higgs-Black asked.

"Yeah. Even your Housemates think you and your stooges are complete mongrels."

"The only one of my Housemates who calls us mongrels is Vallant; which is ironic since it applies to him more than us."

"Yeah, stupid Half-Breed" Selwyn said. "You aren't much better Potter. Your family have been Blood-Traitors for generations."

"Wasn't your mother a Muggle?" Scorp asked.

"My _real _mother is a witch!" Selwyn said. "And she agreed to have me born to a Muggle so I wouldn't be a Sourblood like you Malfoy!"

No matter how many times Scorp heard that term, it still hurt him. Maybe his hurt showed on his face, for Al's chair squealed as it's occupant leapt out of it. "You take that back!" Al said. "Don't you dare say that word to him!"

"PROFESSOR!" Higgs-Black shouted. "Potter's gone crazy! His attacking Ryan!"

"POTTER GET YOUR WAND AWAY FROM HIS THROAT!"

"He called Scorp a Sourblood" Al said.

"Is this true Mr. Selwyn?"

"No of course not!"

"He said it" Kiyomi said. "He also said bad things about Al's family."

"He did not" Higgs-Black said.

"Did too" Huan said.

"Did this boy really call you a Sourblood Mr. Malfoy?" Travers asked.

"Yes sir, he did" Scorp said. "And him and Higgs-Black were teasing Al and Kiyomi too."

"Did not!"

"I don't have time for bullying and he-said-she-said in my class" Travers said. "Potter, I'm not going to punish you this time, since if true that was a disgusting thing for Mr. Selwyn to say. But don't think you'll get off easy for any future outbursts. Now move over to the back of the classroom with Mr. Vallant and Miss. Nour. And you three! If I hear you use any offensive language you'll be walking out that door and not coming back!"

Travers got back to whatever he was doing before the incident, Al and Selwyn exchanged a few more insults, and then Al left.

"What does that word mean?" Kiyomi asked Scorp.

"It means that my family has been Pureblood for so long, that were inbred. Like, our blood has gone off. It's a pretty nasty word for people like me, or who have family members like me."

"Like you?" Huan asked.

"With an incurable genetic defect. Like my blindness."

"Oh" said Huan. "That is low. Really really low. Those guys are sick."

"Why would anyone even invent such a word?" Kiyomi said. "It's disgusting."

"Mudblood is another one you two should learn" Higgs-Black said. "It means exactly what it sounds like; people with dirty muggle blood in them."

"You..." Scorp turned around with his wand pointed in Higgs-Black's general direction, but Huan pulled him back.

"They're not worth it" he said. "Just ignore them."

"But they called you and Kiyomi - "

"Yeah" Huan said, "but there isn't anything you can do about bullies Scorp. All we can really do is just keep our heads down and tough it out. I think the Japanese have a word for it. _Gambaru_, right Kiyomi?"

"Umm, kinda" she said. "I think _Gaman _is more what you mean. Gaman means to endure tough things with dignity. Gambaru is to stand firm and work as hard as you can to complete a tough task."

"Ah okay, so Gambaru is like Jiayou."

"Jiayou?"

"It's Chinese. It literally means adding fuel to a machine so it goes faster, but is also used to encourage people or cheer on sports teams because well, it means to try harder and get it done."

"Yeah, kinda similar. Gambatte is usually used for sports and stuff, but it's the same meaning."

"I like all those words" Scorp said. "They're totally Hufflepuff."

"Hey they are too" Kiyomi said. "Wow, I should just tell my parents that Hufflepuff is the House of Gambaru! They can't be disappointed in me then."

Kiyomi explained the concepts of Gaman and Gambaru in depth to A after class, and he agreed that they were perfect words for describing Hufflepuff.

Forth Period the next day was their first Integration lesson.

"So how's the Hall set up now?" Scorp asked as they joined the other four Houses in the Great Hall. "Still got the House tables?"

"The House tables are gone" Kiyomi said. "There's just a bunch of little desks, each with four chairs around them. and a big desk at the front with a few teachers around."

"Which teachers?" Scorp asked.

"Hagrid is there, so is Mr. Ursing, the Librarian, the Muggle Studies teacher, and... damn it, Montague is here too."

"Please not Montague" Scorp said. "Hope says that these lessons are supposed to promote inner-house friendship, but that won't happen with him favouring Slytherin!"

"I just hope we don't have to spend three lessons a day with him" Kiyomi said.

They found a table near the back of the room, and were soon joined by Huan. They waited as the rest of their year tried to find ideal seats, and Scorp found himself wondering if the Skirmish in the Room of Hidden Things would have happened if they had had Integration classes when his parents went to school.

"Good After'noon everyone" Hagrid said. "Welcome ta yer first Integration class. Now, I'm pretty sure yer all know me an' Profess'er Montague. But some o' yers might not know Mr. Ursin', the Caretaker, or Madam Pince, the Librarian. An I'm not sure yers have had a chance ta meet Professor Ford, Professor o' Muggle Studies."

"Hello children" said a young, energetic woman. "As Professor Hagrid said, I'm Professor Ford, and I teach Muggle Studies. You'll all get a chance to take my subject in Third Year, but for now, think of me as your Integration Instructor.

"Now, you've probably all heard a lot about this class, and still aren't sure what we do here. Who here has been told that it's a crash course on anti-discriminatory behaviour? Ah, a few of you. Who's been told it's learning about Muggle customs? Yes, more of you. Who's been told it's a way for Muggleborns to learn how things are done in the Wizarding World? Ah, a few, yes. Well, it's actually all of them, and a lot more. It's a way for students from different backgrounds to learn to find common ground, and to understand each other.

"Now, according to your student records - which are confidential by the way, no other student will ever see them - there are fifteen of you here who have been raised in a Muggle household. There are also five of you from mixed Muggle/Magic Households. Now just to be clear, for this class we don't care at all weather you have magical 'blood' or not. The important thing is whether you were raised with magic, technology, or a mix of both.

"You are all going to be in groups for this class. There are sixty-four of you, so this will work a lot smoother than it has for other year groups. There will be sixteen groups in all. Fifteen will have one student from a completely Muggle background, while the sixteenth will have at least one student from a mixed background. All the members of your group must be from different Houses. However due to the numbers, there will be one group with two Gryffindors and no Hufflepuffs. We will give you ten minutes to try and form groups that follow these rules amongst your friends, but if you can't sort it out amongst yourselves we'll be picking the groups. Well, your time starts now. Off you go everyone."

"Groups?" Huan said. "How are we meant to do that, I don't know anyone from the other Houses."

"What about the Slytherin guy in your Transfiguration Group?" Scorp said. "the one that isn't Selwyn."

"Can't, Daniel is Muggleborn like me. Ford said just one of us per group."

"What about his friends?" Scorp said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh, the Slytherins from our Transfiguration groups are coming over" Kiyomi said. "Rex, Zumna, Dorian, oh and Raven. She's Muggleborn, maybe she can team up with either Al or Scorp."

"Birdie and Kurt are coming over too" Al said. "Now we just need two more Ravenclaws and a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Hello guys" Rex said. "Want to try and form the groups together?"

"Yeah sure" Al said. "So, you four want to be with us four?"

"I want to be with either you or Harriett Al" Zumna said. "I'm Pureblood though, so do you know a Muggleborn Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"Marley Smithson is in Ravenclaw and Muggleborn" Rex said.

"Hi guys" Birdie said as he and Kurt arrived at the table. "What about Marley Smithson?"

"Can one of you two please get him?" Al said. "actually, Kurt, can you get him. Birdie, I need you to bring Rose here."

"Rose?" Scorp and a few other people said at once.

"I need to try and make things up with her" Sevy said. "And this is my best way to be around her without her gang to screw things up."

"Do we really have to do this with Rose?" Zumna said.

"Hmm..., You don't really get along with her do you?"

"Nah, her gang are all - well, no offence, but their cows. Well, I met Templeton on the train and she was alright _then_, but I can't stand Rose."

"Hmm... well Zumna, I'd like to be in a group with you" Al said. "But I really need to try and fix things with Rose. And, well Harriett is a bit lonely, and you seem to get along well with her."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Zumna said. "I'll go over with her."

"Hmm... I think May Templeton is Muggleborn" Al said.

"Yeah she is. I might ask her to come with me then. If she hasn't turned into a complete cow."

"Hey, I got Marley" said Kurt.

"Sup?" said Marley.

Scorp buried his head in his hands. He had always hated crowds, and with so many people talking around him, and more talking in the background, he found it hard to follow what was happening. He thought about asking Kiyomi for a commentary, but really didn't want to slow down the group making progress.

"Okay" Al said. "Marley, why don't you and Rex go into a group with me? With my cousin Rose we'll have everything balanced."

"Yeah, that sounds good" Marley said. "You in Rex?"

"Sure" said Rex. "why not?"

"Oh wait" Al said. "If I'm with Rose I better have Birdie around to keep the peace. What about you two and Scorp instead?"

"Still good" Marley said.

"Awesome" Scorp said. "Welcome to the team. Oh, I wonder what Kath and Esther are doing?"

"Yeah, their cool" Rex said. "We should get one of them on the team!"

"Here comes Rose and Birdie" Kiyomi said. "And Rose's gang."

"Just Rose, Frost, Cattermole and Templeton?" Scorp asked.

"Plus two guys" Kiyomi said. "Poole and Zimmerman."

"So, now you want to be friends Albus?" Rose said. "Now that you need me!"

"Rose, I want to be in a group with you and Birdie" Al said. "Like old times."

"But we'd need a Muggleborn Slytherin" Rose said.

"I'll go with you three" Raven said.

"Alright, it's settled. Hey, more Hufflepuffs."

"Sevy" Ira said. "You know people from other Houses. John and I were both raised in Wizard families, and John and Archie have already teamed up. Do you know anyone else we can go with?"

"What about you and Toby?" Rex asked.

"Toby has teamed up with Abhi. Any of you four want to go with me?"

"Hey Sevy" Abhi said. "Toby and I need a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. One of them needs to be Muggleborn."

"Stop stop!" Al said. "I don't know _everyone_!"

"You know quite a few people" Kiyomi pointed out.

"Alright. Well let's try and get this sorted."

"Hello guys" came Kath's voice. "Oh, hello Frost. I didn't see you there."

"Nott" Elliott said. "And Pucey. Ready to learn the truth about Old Pureblood Families?"

"Can you guys just shut it?" Scorp said. "Hey Kath, want to team up with Rex, Marley, and I?"

"Yeah sure" Kath said. "Anyone want to team up with Esther?"

"You can come with me Esther" Kiyomi said. "Now a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Kurt? Dorian?"

"Yeah why not?" said Kurt.

"Well that's you three done" said Huan. "Um, anyone here looking for a Muggleborn Hufflepuff?"

The rest of Rose's gang wanted to get Huan on a team, but Al stepped in to be peacemaker, suggesting that Zimmerman go with Huan, and then matching up Poole with Ira, and Elliott with John and Macmillan.

"Oh god" Kiyomi said. "Everyone is coming over here. Damn I don't even know the names of half our year... how does Sevy know everyone?"

"I think it's just that everyone knows him" Scorp said. "And he does know a few people from all the Houses."

Scorp and his group stayed at the desk Scorp had originally sat at, while Kiyomi's group moved to the desk to their left. To his right Zumna, Harriett, and May Templeton took a seat. They were soon joined - after Birdie put a few suggestions to Al - by Mindy Twycross from Ravenclaw.

Huan and Zimmerman took the desk behind Scorp's group. Zimmerman's Transfiguration group-mates Thomas Eastchurch, Mary-Anne Belby, and Ursa Quirke came to join them. Belby ended up joining Huan's group, and then Sevy suggested that Ursa and Eastchurch team up with Abhi and Goldstein.

Rose, Birdie, and Raven took the desk in front of Scorp's, however Al walked around the room a bit longer helping the rest of the students find partners. Scorp heard him return to his group before the ten minutes was up.

"Wow that was weird" Al said. "I can't believe I recognized everyone; I sure didn't last week."

"It seems you have a knack for matchmaking" Birdie said. "You got almost everyone organized."

"You left out Tiffany King" Rose said. "She's pretty popular; she shouldn't be one of the last picked."

"You heard professor Ford" Al said. "There has to be a team with two Gryffindors and no Hufflepuffs. King is in a group with Summers and Hilliard. And since the only Slytherins left are the Pure-Freaks who don't want anything to do with me, I can't exactly do any more grouping."

"Alright, Times up!" Bellowed Montague. "Now, It seems most of you have formed groups that follow our rules. Now you leftovers. Higgs-Black, go sit with Smith, Fleet, and Poole."

"Ouch, poor Ira" Scorp said.

"Poor group" Rex added.

"Now Baddock," Montague continued. "You go join James, Gudgeon, and Inglebee. Selwyn, join Xu, Belby, and Zimmerman."

"Jerk" Scorp hissed. "Isn't it enough that Huan and Hubert have to put up with Baddock and Selwyn in Transfiguration?"

"Parkinson, hmm... you go with Towler, L'Engle and Cattermole. Page, you're with Watkins, Bhatt and Bole. Rookwood, go join Metcleff, MacLaird and Jones. Now Miss Runcorn, looks like you, Hilliard, King and Summers make up our last group. Lucky you waited until the end Mr. Summers."

"He didn't wait" Marley complained. "Montague was talking to him while the groups were getting formed."

"I guess it is pretty clever, making sure you have a full Half-Blood left at the end" Rex said.

"Okay students" Professor Ford said. "These are your groups. We occasionally do a reshuffle during Third Year, but more than likely, you'll be in these same groups for the rest of your time in Hogwarts. I'll give you all a few minutes to get to know your partners, and then we'll get into our first lesson. "

"Well, I hope no-one here has any annoying work habits" Kath said. "Coz well, were kinda stuck together."

"Yeah" said Rex. "So should we come up with a team name or something?"

"How about Team Awesome?" Scorp said.

"Perfect" said Marley.

"Yeah" Kath said. "Team Awesome; simple, but effective."

"I think it describes us well" Rex agreed. "So... what shall we talk about? He said we should get to know each other."

"Hmm... so maybe we say stuff like, My Name is Kathryn Nott, and I'm eleven years old. My favourite colour is purple, my star sign is Aquarius, and when not at Hogwarts I live at home in London's East End with my Dad and our owl Hermes."

"Not sure if that's what they mean by getting to know each other" Marley said. "Oh, and I'm an Aquarius too. I think."

"I'm a Virgo" Scorp said. "And my favourite colour is yellow."

"Yellow because you're in Hufflepuff," Marley asked. "Or was it your favourite before Hogwarts?"

"Always been yellow" Scorp said. "It's just so pretty and nice looking."

There was a moment of silence, and then the group burst into laughter.

"Sorry Scorp" Marley said.

"It's okay" Scorp said. "It's nice when people forget I'm blind."

"That's cool, but it's not _just_ that" Marley said. "You always make really over-exaggerated facial expressions. How can you raise one eyebrow so much higher than the other? I thought blind people were generally expressionless."

"I think since I can't see how facial expressions are supposed to look like, I don't know how to tone them down" Scorp said. "Are they really that over-the-top?"

"A bit" Rex said. "But I'm mostly laughing at Marley having a blond moment. Oh, no offence Scorp."

"Why would I find that offensive?"

"Coz your blond."

"... I'm BLOND? How can this be!?"

The group was laughing hard now, but Kath still managed to say "I think we'll enjoy these classes" between awkward sounding chuckles.

Scorp found that he agreed perfectly. In fact, everyone he spoke to during lunch agreed, even though the lesson itself hadn't been that fascinating.

"I never realised that Kurt could be so witty when he wanted to" Kiyomi said. "He and Dorian make a good team. Esther barely said anything, but she seemed to enjoy herself. I think we're all going to get along pretty well."

"You should have seen what happened when Higgs-Black started mouthing off" Ira said. "He said something bad about Don being Muggleborn, so Don kicked him in the shins. He looked ready to kill, but then all three of us took out our wands and he realised that we had him outnumbered. And Kylie said that he better pay attention to the lesson, because if he didn't learn anything he'd get hexed really bad. Oh, it was great to gang up on _him_ for once; that guy is _nothing_ without his gang."

"I wish Baddock needed a gang to be a cow" Hubert said. "She spent most of the lesson saying why being Pureblood was better. It was funny though; she had this long rant, then she said to Jack Gudgeon - whose also a Pureblood- she said, 'what do you think Gudgeon? How many generations have you been Pureblood for? My family have been Pureblood for ten.' And Gudgeon just looked at her, thought for a while, then said 'Ten generations means 1024 ancestors,' or something like that. Then he pointed out that that was assuming none of those ancestors were related to each other, which was a stretch for anyone but especially for Purebloods. He said that the average European Pureblood would in ten generations have less than 500 ancestors. That really shut her up."

"Where did he get those figures?" Scorp asked.

"I asked him that. He said he calculated them on the spot based on the Wizarding birth-rates throughout the last thousand years. That kid is scary-smart."

"Baddock has never been a follower" Ariel said. "I don't know if that will make her easier or harder to deal with. Good luck Hubert. I'm glad my team is all good."

"How did you go Sevy?" Scorp asked his friend.

"Yeah it was alright" Al said. "It was nice being around Rose without Elliott making nasty remarks every few minutes. But, she still hasn't forgiven me. She said she won't until I stop hanging out with you and Kiyomi."

"Oh" Scorp said.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not going to stop hanging out with you two" Al said. "You're the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Thanks Al" Kiyomi said. "I'm sorry we're making it so hard between you and your family though."

"It's okay" Al said. "I'm sure that Rose will come around soon. And maybe if James sees that Scorp isn't a junior Death Eater he'll be slightly less of a git."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Hey, speaking of your family, Victorie is coming over."

"Hmm... she looks happy" Al said.

"Allo Alby" She said. "Kiyomi, Scorp, how are you two doing?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. Now Alby, I just found out that neither James nor Rosie told you the good news."

"What good news?" Al asked.

"This!" said Victorie, tapping something metallic.

"The Head Girl badge?" Al asked. "Wait, you're Head Girl now?"

"That's right. Isn't it great?"

"What happened to Gloria?" Scorp asked.

"She was stripped of her badge for duelling in the hallways" Victorie said. "Silly girl. Though, I can't really blame her; it was Tod Rookwood she attacked."

"Any relation to Sally Rookwood?" Kiyomi asked.

"I don't know" Victorie said. "But this Rookwood is a nasty piece of work. His all into Pureblood supremacy, doesn't think Professor Goyle should be Head of Slytherin, and torments some of the younger children. To be honest, I actually admire Gloria for attacking him. You keep an eye out for him Alby."

"I should be alright" Al said. "None of the older students have bothered me yet."

"He will get to you" Victorie said. "His come after all the Weasley children at some point. That's him there; over at the Slytherin table. The tall wiry guy with the dirty-blond hair and pale skin."

"The one with the black rings around his eyes?"

"That's him. Gloria did the black rings."

"He looks a bit like our Rookwood" Kiyomi said. "Tall and pale. Are they regular Pureblood traits?"

"I would have no idea" Scorp said.

"Well watch out for him" Victorie said. "All three of you. He could be dangerous."

"Okay, we will Victorie" Al said. "Thanks for the warning. Oh, and congratulations on being Head Girl."

"Thanks Alby. I'll see you later. Bye Scorp, Bye Kiyomi."

"Bye Victorie" Scorp said. "And congrats on the badge."

"Thanks Scorp. Ta-ta."

She left and Scrop wondered if congratulating her was a betrayal to Gloria.

"Guys, I think I should go see Gloria" Scorp said. "Just to make sure she's alright."

"We'll come too" Al said.

"Yeah" Kiyomi added. "I hope she's alright."

"Can you see her at the Slytherin table?"

"Um... yeah she's there with some of her friends. Want to go over now?"

"Yeah, let's do that" Scorp said, standing up and getting his cane out of his pocket.

And just then, the lunch bell rang.

"How about we see her after lunch?" Al said.

"Yeah alright" said Scorp.

They had Charms last off, and Scorp spent the whole lesson itching to go see the Goyles. As soon as class was over Scrop got out his cane, asked it to find Gloria Goyle, and then led his friends off. The route they were taking was familiar to Scorp; they were heading towards the Goyle's rooms. They met up with Gloria right outside the two doors that led to Professor Goyle and Mr. Goyle's offices.

"Oh hi guys" Gloria said. "I thought my bracelet was a bit warm; were you looking for me Scorp?"

"Yeah" Scorp said. "We found out you got well, demoted, and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gloria's heeled boots moved closer to him, and the next second Scorp was getting a fierce bear hug.

"Thanks Scorp, you're so sweet" Gloria said. "You two are too. Thanks Albus, thanks Kiyomi."

"That's alright" Kiyomi said. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be alright" Gloria said. "Alright but well, pretty disappointed. At least I'm still a Prefect. Why don't you three come in? I'm supposed to be tutoring Hope for an hour, but I'm sure she won't mind having friends over."

Gloria opened the door and led the First Years into her mother's office. They had come through Professor Goyle's office on their visit to the family on their first weekend, and Al had expressed surprise that it looked so neat and tidy despite books, scrolls, and family photographs covering every available surface. On their way out, when neither of the adult Goyle's were looking, Libby and Ruby had taken down a combat shotgun mounted on the wall - a relic from one of Professor Goyle's ancestors - to give the children a closer look.

Gloria led them past Professor Goyle's cluttered desk, and through a door in the back of the office that led to the Goyle's living quarters. This little home-within-a-castle contained a living room, four bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchenette. There was no oven in the Goyle's kitchenette, but Scorp figured that with House Elves preparing all the main meals an oven would be unnecessary.

"Gloria!" Hope said. "Oh, you brought Scorp and Sevy and Kiyomi! Hi guys!"

"Hi Hope" Kiyomi said. "What have you been up to today?"

"Dad took Mercy and I to visit the Centaurs" Hope said. "Chief Firenze said I'm going to make lots of new friends this year. Isn't that great?"

"That sounds awesome" Al said. "Did he mean us amongst all those new friends?"

"Of course!" Hope said. "He said I'd be good friends with the son of Harry Potter. That's why I believe him; I was really sceptical about his predictions at first, but how else could he have known I'd met you."

"Yeah, I've never been much for predictions, but that sounds pretty cool" Al said.

"Yeah. Oh, he said you'd also be in grave danger this year, but that you can trust your friends to help you out."

"Okay, I guess. Well as long as I can count on you guys, that's good" Al said.

"I see you don't mind me bringing these guys around to interrupt our tutoring session" Gloria said.

"Gloria! You always try and get out of tutoring me. You were going to show me your Alchemy notes today! Well, I guess I can't complain since it's Scorp."

"I'll show them to you later. But I think their getting a bit too advanced for you."

"You're always saying that!"

"Meh. So, where's Mercy?"

"She went to see Mum when the bell rang. She wants her to go out flower picking with her."

"Ah okay. And Dad?"

"I don't know. Hagrid said he had some jobs for him so his probably doing them. Oh, doors opening; maybe that's him."

It wasn't Uncle Greg, but Libby, Ruby, and their friends who walked through the door. The two sisters were surprised but happy to see the Hufflepuff trio, and apologised that they wouldn't be staying with them longer.

"The Slytherin Quidditch team is holding tryouts tomorrow evening" Ruby explained. "me and Riffat need to practice."

"Riffat and I" Hope corrected.

"Whatever" Ruby said.

"What positions are you two going for?" Al asked.

"I'm trying out for Chaser" Riffat Farooqi - Ruby's best fiend - said. "And Ruby is going for Beater. Just like her sister."

"Oh you two are Beaters" Al said. "That's really cool. So, you're all either on the team or trying out?"

"Yeah" said Libby's friends Tina and Mina Clemett in unison.

"Mina and I are both Chasers."

"We know how Riffat flyers, and I bet she'll fit in well with Tina and I."

"Oh, but John Powers is trying out too. You'll have to fly pretty well to beat him Riffat."

"Believe me, I'll be flying my hardest" Riffat said.

"So, is Dad around?" Libby asked. "We wanted to see if he would come flying with us."

"No his out" Gloria said.

"Oh, okay" Libby said. "We'll go find him."

"Nah" Ruby said. "If his not here after class then Hagrid must have him working on something. We better not disturb him. Well, let's head off girls. Bye guys. Sorry we couldn't stay longer."

The group of girls all left, leaving Scorp, Kiyomi, Al, Gloria and Hope alone again.

"So... anyone want a drink?" Gloria said.

"Yes please" said Scorp. "Let me guess, cordial or cordial?"

"Cordial in any colour and flavour imaginable" Gloria said.

The younger children picked their favourite coloured cordial (red for Scorp; despite what he had said to Marley, he found red to taste better) and then Gloria allowed Hope to tell the story of her demotion as she faded into the background.

"It actually happened just after Integration, so everyone saw that Rookwood started it." Hope said. "Good thing too. I'd hate to see what would happen if Gloria got expelled."

"Yeah" Gloria said. "I'd have to leave Hogwarts and go home... to Hogwarts. Though that's still pretty bad. I'd probably end up becoming either Dad's assistant or Mr. Ursing's assistant."

"That doesn't sound too bad" Al said.

"Maybe not for everyone" Hope said. "But Gloria is too smart for that. She got twelve OWLs, is taking Alchemy and doing both Worldwide History of Magic and Muggle History by correspondence. Gloria would be wasted staying here all her life."

"I thought you were telling our friends about the duel with Rookwood" Gloria said.

"Oh, right. Well, I wasn't there myself," Hope told the Hufflepuffs, "but Rookwood said some pretty bad stuff about Mum and Dad. Like, he said Dad was too stupid and inbred, and that Mum wasn't fit to be a teacher since she had Gloria so young and stuff. And well, he called Mum the 'M' word. With all those people around."

"The 'M' word?" Kiyomi asked. "Is that well, excuse the language - Mudblood?"

"That's the one" Hope said. "You know what it means don't you?"

"Yes I do" Kiyomi said. "Dirty Muggle blood."

"Has anyone ever called you that Kiyomi?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah," Kiyomi said. "Selwyn called me and Huan Xu - "

"Huan Xu and - "

"Give it a rest Scorp!" Kiyomi said. "Anyway, Selwyn has called me one, and Josie and Angel said his friends Parkinson and Higgs-Black were saying it to them last night."

"So, First Years called Selwyn, Parkinson, and Higgs-Black" Gloria said. "I'll remember those names."

"You're not planning anything too extreme are you Gloria?" Scorp said.

"Define 'too extreme'" Gloria asked.

"Anything that get's you demoted again" Scorp said.

"Oh, nothing that extreme" Gloria said. "Now Hope, you were telling a story?"

"Oh yeah" Hope said. "Well he said all these nasty things to her. And then Gloria said something about his parents. What did you say anyway Gloria?"

"Let's just skip that part" Gloria said.

"But I want to know what you said."

"It's not important" Gloria said. "It certainly wasn't as nasty as anything he had said. But it got a pretty extreme result. He lost his temper and threw a hex at me. Well, I ducked, sent a nasty one his way, and we duelled until Mr. Ursing broke it up. They took my badge, but everyone saw that he started it, so I got off pretty light."

"That's good" Al said."Though, it sucks to think that even after seven years of Integration lessons people still act like that. I guess it doesn't work that well."

"Oh the Integration lessons work" Gloria said. "Rookwood has his gang, but over the years they have shrunk as people realise the whole Pureblood supremacy thing is sh... bull. And we don't have people being persuaded to join the Pureblood cause either. There will always be gits who just don't care about right from wrong. But their rare. In fact, I'm surprised Rookwood still has enough followers to constitute a gang."

"No-one is born inherently evil" Scorp said. "People like Rookwood aren't the way they are just because they're bad and unable to understand what's being said in Integration."

"No, he wasn't just born inherently bad and ignorant" Gloria agreed. "He just chooses to be that way. His made up his own mind and nothing is going to change that. His decided that nothing is going to change his views. And even though it isn't inborn in him, it still makes him unreasonable and potentially evil."

"Evil is a pretty strong word" Hope said.

"Oh you're all so naive" Gloria said. "It would be cute if Rookwood wasn't so dangerous."

"He can't be that dangerous" Kiyomi said. "His just a student like us. What's the worse he can do?"

"Just pranks and bullying for now, I admit" Gloria said. "But once he leaves Hogwarts, I wouldn't be surprised if he gets into worse."

"And there was Scott Turner" Hope added.

"Who?" Scorp asked.

"That wasn't murder" Gloria said. "Scott killed himself."

"He killed himself?" Kiyomi asked. "Who was he?"

"He was a Muggleborn Slytherin in Gloria's year" Hope said. "He was her best friend. But Rookwood and his gang bullied them both a lot. He got bashed once, but he never said who did it."

"That would have been Rookwood's doing" Gloria said. "But they didn't kill Scott."

"Whether they killed him or not, that's still terrible" Scorp said. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to make Hogwarts seem scary for you or Paulie" Gloria said. "But no, Scott wasn't murdered. The bullying got him really depressed, but he didn't have a good home life either, and there were ... other things. He... he hung himself. During our Forth Year he hung himself in the East Courtyard. It wasn't murder, and there wasn't anything to prove those thugs were responsible."

"The Scott I knew wouldn't have killed himself" Hope said. "And if he did, he would have left a note. He wouldn't have left Gloria without saying goodbye."

"You're too young to understand this stuff Hope" Gloria said.

"I understand a lot more than you give me credit for. And I think Scott was murdered."

"He hung himself... and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Tod Rookwood is bad news, and Albus, I know he targets the children of war heroes. Be careful all of you. Now, does anyone need their cordial refilled?"


	6. Breaking the Rules

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with this month's chapter. And the next Letters installment. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, faved, or just appreciated this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**And a note to everyone who is also reading Slytherin Stand; I just want to say that I am still wrapping up my original novella, but I have started the next chapter. You should expect to read about the Newt Ball soon.**

**Chapter 5: Breaking the Rules**

After Victorie and Gloria's ominous warnings about Tod Rookwood, Scorp and his friends were on high alert for any sign of trouble from the Seventh Year.

Until the next day, when a notice appeared in the Hufflepuff Common Room announcing that next Tuesday First Year Hufflepuffs would be starting their Flying Lessons with the Gryffindors.

"The Gryffindors?" Kiyomi said after reading the announcement twice. "We have to have Flying lessons with the Gryffindors?"

"Well, I guess that's a bit better than being with the Slytherins" Scorp said.

"I'd rather have lessons with the Slytherins" Al said. "Elliott and Rose are real show offs on their brooms. I hate trying to fly when Elliott is around."

"Oh come on" Scorp said. "I'm sure you're a better flyer than Elliott Frost."

"Well um, well er...,"

"Al?" Kiyomi asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well I... I'm actually a really bad flyer" Al said. "My parents are both really good flyers. My mother was a professional Quidditch player even, but I think all that talent went to James and Lily. I'm kinda clumsy on a broom, and to be honest, heights scare me."

"Oh okay" Scorp said. "Well don't worry, it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"Not a big deal?" Al said.

"What, you think I'm good on a broom?" Scorp said. "Of course not. So don't worry; we can be bottom of the class together."

"I guess" Al said. "But, I really hate the way Rose and Elliott tease me about it. The great Ginny Potter's son unable to fly in a straight line; it's hilarious to them."

"Maybe they'll be too distracted making fun of me crashing into stuff to tease you" Scorp said.

"That's worse though."

"Don't worry guys" Kiyomi said. "If they cause any trouble, I'll just crash into them. That'll probably be all I'm good for at first too."

Throughout the week, Flying lessons were all the First Years could talk about. Some, such as Ariel were looking forward to them. Ariel's dad was the current captain of the Falmouth Falcons, and she had a large number of stories involving her own Flying skills to tell to anyone who would listen. Her audience mostly consisted of her best friend Hubert, who despite having never heard of Quidditch until recently, was pumped at the idea of flying.

John also seemed to have a lot of tales of his own flying adventures, but unlike Ariel he had to be pushed to tell them. Usually Ira was the one doing the pushing; Ira's father had played Quidditch for Hufflepuff in Hogwarts, but after Ira had stolen his broom and gotten in a bad crash as a child, broomsticks had become a forbidden topic in the Smith household.

It seemed that most students however shared Al and Scorp's dread at flying lessons. Huan admitted to having a terrible fear of heights, while Harriett went to Al begging for any flying advice he could give her. Even outside Hufflepuff, Scorp discovered a lot of people terrified at the thought of flying lessons. Kath admitted that she was worried about staying on her broom, while fellow Gryffindor Don Poole actually had to be given a calming drought after getting really worked up about broom crashers during Potions.

Some, like Al, were more worried about public humiliation than crashing or falling off brooms. Rex in particular admitted that he had outgrown brooms when he was seven, and was dreading the moment when his broom failed to take off under his weight.

Despite all the fears, Tuesday came around all too quickly. After Charms the Hufflepuffs separated from the Slytherins and soon were outside with the Gryffindors.

"Madam Jones is watching us all approach" Al told Scorp. "Oh I recognize her, she used to play for the Harpies. Before my Mum's time of course, but -"

"Sevy, how's the lesson set up?" Scorp said.

"Oh right. Well there are two rows of ratty-looking broomsticks between us and her. Now let's see... seventeen on the left and fifteen on the right. Guess she wants us on the right. Grab my arm, I'll help you find a broom."

"Those brooms look like they're about to fall apart" Kiyomi said.

"We'll you better not sit on one of them Kanno" called out Elliott. "Wouldn't want to make it bear more weight than it can handle."

"Hehehehe, yah" Tara Cattermole agreed.

"Five Points from Gryffindor Miss Frost" Madam Jones said. "There won't be any bullying in my lessons. Now, if you are overweight don't worry about a thing. These brooms can lift up to a ton. You have more to worry about if your legs are too long to grip the broom. Or if you're really tall your centre of gravity will make it hard to keep balance."

"Or if you really suck it'll be hard to keep balance" Elliott muttered.

"I heard that Miss. Frost. Are you looking to lose more points for your House?"

"No Professor."

"Good. Now, I see you've all chosen a broom. Place your dominant hand over your broom, and say 'up'. Like this. _Up_!"

"The broom just flew into her hand" Al told Scorp.

"Now you all try it. The first ten people to get the broom to come to them will receive a Housepoint."

No way was Scorp in the running for a House point. He had stood on the right side of the broom, and as he made his way to the opposite side, he bumped into Al, who had also been standing in the wrong position.

"Up!"

"Up?"

"Up."

"Up! Up."

"Good job Mr. Cadwallader, first ready. A point to Hufflepuff. And Miss. Weasley, Miss Frost, a point each to Gryffindor. Another point to you as well Miss. Bletcherly. And to Mr. Marshall, good stance. Oh, well done Miss Kanno, another point for Hufflepuff. Okay, four more points to go everyone."

Scorp held is hand over his broom, then tapped the broom with his foot to make sure he really was above it. His hand seemed lined up right, but no matter how many times he said 'up' the broom stayed still.

"Remember, you have to be confident" Jones said. "The broom won't come to you if you're afraid."

"That must be why mine is just wobbling around on the ground" Al said. "Good work Kiyomi."

"Thanks" Kiyomi said. "I'm surprised I got it."

"A point to Mr. Zimmerman for Gryffindor" Jones said. "Oh, and another to Mr. James for Hufflepuff. Two more. Don't be scared, it's just a broom. You've almost got it Mr. Poole. You can do better than that Mr. Potter; keep your hand still! Ah good work Miss. Pucey, another point to Gryffindor. One more point to go, whose it going to be? Mr. Poole has nearly got it... oh, You almost had it there Mr. Smith. Now I don't know why you two are afraid of the brooms, but if you don't let go of that fear they'll forever be just inches out of your reach."

"Go Ira!" Scorp said.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're broom hasn't stirred this whole time" Jones said."I suggest you concentrate on that!"

"Come on, get UP stupid broom" Scorp said to his broom. The next second Scorp felt it fly into his hands and was so shocked he fumbled and almost dropped it.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy" Madam Jones said. "Though I generally discourage students from insulting brooms. Anyway, a point to Hufflepuff. Ah, good work Mr. Smith. Though I can see by the way your holding it there is still some fear in you. Now Mr. Poole, let me give you some help with that."

With more encouragement from Madam Jones, the rest of the class were all holding their brooms within a minute. Kath and Al were the last two students to get their brooms in their hands, and as Madam Jones gave them advice, Scorp heard sniggers that he thought came from Rose, Elliott, and their friends.

Once everyone had a hold of their broom, Madam Jones began to show them how to mount and hold their brooms. Her demonstrations would have been useless to Scorp if it wasn't for the fact that Al and Kiyomi provided him with detailed enough descriptions of what she was doing.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Kanno, would you two please be quiet so I can talk?"

"Sorry Professor," Kiyomi said. "We're just describing the way your holding your broom for Scorp."

"Well would you please do so quietly" Madam Jones said. "Also, Mr. Malfoy, if you or any other students are unable to fly because of your disabilities, then I will allow you to sit out these lessons without any penalty. I will not however, slow down the rest of the students to accommodate you."

Scorp felt is stomach sink. If there was one subject he couldn't do on his own. If there was one class were he did need special attention, then it was this one. While he found flying with his father to be fun, when alone in the air he was completely unable to get his bearings.

But of course, there was no way he would let that stop him.

"I won't slow your lessons down Professor" Scorp said.

"Good. And you Miss. Nott?"

"I'll fly with everyone else" Kath said, her voice full of resolve that hadn't been present when she confessed her earlier fears.

Soon, Madam Jones decided that they all had the right grip and were ready to fly. Scorp mounted his broom, hovered above the ground, and felt his heart race.

"See those flags on that hill?" Madam Jones said. "I want you all to fly over and grab a flag. Now stay slow and low to the ground; taking a hand off the broom to grab the flag, and then holding the flag can be a bit difficult for new flyers. And remember, this isn't a race. Now go!"

There was a rush of air as other students took off. Scorp followed at a much slower pace, going in what he hoped was the right direction. Within seconds though, he bumped into someone and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Sorry" Scorp said.

"Don't worry Scorp" Al said. "I'm alright. Hey, why don't you try holding on to the end of my broom? That why I can drive and you can well, maybe stop me from losing control of my broom."

"Yeah, I've done that with my dad before" Scorp said. "Thanks Al."

"Are you two okay?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah we'll be alright" Scorp said. "How are you going?"

"Pretty good" Kiyomi said. "It's not as hard as I thought, in fact, flying feels really natural."

"That's good" Al said. "Why don't you try and catch up with the rest of the class? We'll be alright."

"Alright then. Good luck guys."

"Thanks Kiyomi" Scorp said.

Kiyomi sped off towards the flags, and Al and Scorp got back on their brooms. Scorp grabbed onto the end of Al's broom, and Al took off at a snail's pace.

"You can go a bit faster" Scorp said. "I can keep up."

"But I can't" Al said.

Scorp wasn't sure how far along the track they got, but they hadn't been flying for long before other students began to zoom past. He heard John, Ariel, and Hubert call out encouragement to them. He also heard a couple of Gryffindor's whose voices he couldn't place yelling out good things. Soon though a broom stopped just above them, and they were subjected to Elliott Frost's arrogant laugh.

"What a pathetic pair you are" Elliott said. "This is beyond funny, this is sad. You two do remember Madam Jones saying she wasn't going to slow down classes for you right Malfoy?"

"Get stuffed Elliott" Al said.

"You know Albus, you really are the last person who should be towing invalids."

"Elliott" Rose said, her voice approaching rapidly. "leave them alone... Cadwallader is about to beat us."

"You go on ahead Rose" Elliott said. "I'm just messing around with Malfoy and Albus."

"Well um, okay. See you at the finish line. Good luck Al."

Rose zoomed off. Then a few other people went past, and for one hopeful second Scorp thought maybe Elliott had zoomed away with them.

"So Malfoy, what's it like being totally dependent on the worse flyer ever to come from the Weasley family?"

No such luck there. Scorp decided that maybe that meant it was time for him and Al to zoom off instead.

"Come on Al" Scorp said, picking up the pace on his broom until he was breathing down Al's neck. "Let's go get those flags before we end up wasting all day listening to Elliott."

"Scorp, please stop pushing me" Al said. "My broom is getting all wobbly!"

"Now this is a crash just waiting to happen" Elliott said. "One poor excuse for a Weasley getting pushed around by a blind Sourblood. What a laugh."

"YOU! DIIIIIIIE!" Kiyomi screamed, her voice getting closer and closer, and finally stopping as a large crack sounded through the air, and a body fell to the ground screaming.

"What just happened?" Scorp asked.

"Merlin's Beard, Kiyomi just smashed Elliott's face in with her flag" Al said. "She hit her so hard the flag broke!"

"Don't you dare say that to my friends!" Kiyomi growled.

"By dose!" Elliott cried. "By... by.. by dose!"

"Oh damn" Al said. "Kiyomi, thanks but, damn. You, you could be in a lot of trouble here."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Madam Jones yelled, her voice getting closer very quickly.

"'De attacked be" Elliott cried. "By dose."

"Oh dear, that's a lot of blood" Madam Jones said. "And those bruises aren't going to go away anytime soon. You, what happened?"

"I didn't mean to" Kiyomi said. "I just heard her saying stuff to Al and Scorp. And she called Scorp a, a, a - "

"Sourblood" Scorp finished. "And she called Al a poor excuse for a Weasley."

"Did dot!" Elliott said.

"She did so!" Kiyomi said. "And I just, I just got so angry! I don't know why I did it, I just wanted to smash her for what she said!"

"You're a psycho!" Rose called out. With a thud she landed on the ground and Scorp heard her run towards Elliott. "Oh Merlin Elliott, what has she done to you?"

More feet came running towards them, and soon Tara Cattermole and May Templeton were also fussing over Elliott.

"Enough!" Madam Jones said. "Weasley, Cattermole, Templeton, why don't you three help me get your friend to the Hospital Wing? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey and Miss Vane will be able to fix you up. Miss Kanno, you come with us. The two of us are going to have a nice long talk about this. Everyone else, class dismissed! Cadwallader, Marshell, you're in charge of packing up. Make sure all the brooms and flags end up back in my trunk. "

"Wait, Madam Jones" Scorp said, carefully dismounting his broom. "You can't expel Kiyomi!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do. If you want to discuss this during Morning Tea you can find me in my office. Now everyone enjoy your early mark."

Without another word, Jones and the Gryffindor girls began walking away.

"Good-bye guys" Kiyomi said as she dismounted and handed Scorp her broom. "Thanks for being such great friends."

"I'm so sorry Kiyomi" Al said.

"Don't worry, we won't let them expel you" Scorp said. "We... we'll do something!"

"Thanks Scorp" Kiyomi said. "Good-bye."

Half-way through Morning Tea, and Kiyomi hadn't returned. Al and Scorp were both nervous wrecks, and nothing their classmates could say helped out at all. Eventually, Scorp announced that there was nothing else to do but take Madam Jones up on her offer to discuss matters during Morning Tea. They asked John to tell Prof. Longbottom were they were if they were late to class, and then Scorp told his cane to find Kiyomi and he and Al were off.

They ended up on the Seventh Floor in unfamiliar territory. Al pointed out that there were quite a few Ravenclaws around. Soon they were climbing a spiral staircase in a turret off the West Tower, and standing in front of a closed door.

"She's through here" Scorp said. "I wish I could hear what was going on behind that door."

"Yeah" Al agreed. "Where's an extendable ear when you need one?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"We could just knock."

"Just knock? Al These probably a bunch of teachers in there telling Kiyomi about how she's going to be expelled. If we knock, they'll either ignore us or just slam the door in our face! Then we'll never get to plead Kiyomi's case."

"Well what else can we do?"

"Hmm..., remember the Explosion Charm we learnt in Charms last week."

"Explosion Charm?"

"Yeah, on that day Selywn called us all names."

"Oh, you mean the one where we made pea pods burst open?"

"Yeah. maybe we can use that on this door. Then we'll barge in dramatically, and they'll be so shocked they won't kick us out. It'll be the perfect opportunity to begin pleading Kiyomi's case!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Scorp. I mean, Madam Jones isn't going to be happy with us blowing up her door. _If_ we could blow up this door. I don't think they'd teach us anything too destructive."

"We have to do _something_ Al! Maybe if we try it together with a lot of emotion we'll get through."

"Okay. Let's try it together. Wand out? Alright, on the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

"_Cresco Fragor!_" They said in unison. Scorp felt some wood chips fly into his hand, and asked in excitement if they had done it.

"Nah" Al said. "We just made some parts of the wood explode. Again?"

"Yeah. One, Two, Three..."

"_Cresco Fragor!"_

"How was that?"

"A bit better. Let's go again. One, Two, whoa it's opening."

Scorp stood back and bumped into Al as the door swung open.

"Madam Jones!" Al gasped.

"Mr. Potter. And Mr. Malfoy. Would you two mind telling me what your trying to do to my door?"

"Professor, we can't let you expel Kiyomi!" Scorp said. "Please, she was just trying to defend us. Elliott Frost has been provoking Kiyomi ever since the Hogwart's Express and -"

"Scorp!" Kiyomi said. "And Al! It's alright, I'm not getting expelled!"

"You're not?" Al asked.

"Boys why don't you come inside" Madam Jones said. "Oh dear, that's quite a dent you put in my door. Come in, come in."

"Hi guys" Kiyomi said as they walked in. Her voice was back to its bubbly self, without any of the fear or sadness expected of someone about to be expelled.

"Kiyomi!" Al exclaimed. "Scorp, Kiyomi is sitting at the desk drinking tea and eating cakes."

"What?" Scorp said.

"I'm giving Miss. Kanno some Quidditch advice" Madam Jones said. "The way she caught up to the other students so quickly, her excellent balance while waving her flag around, the perfect way she honed in on Miss. Frost from afar, and the sheer force of that hit. And all on her very first flight! In a few years, Miss. Kanno here will be quite a spectacular Beater. All she needs is a bit of flying practice and to build up those muscles, and she'll be unstoppable!"

"You... were impressed with the way she hit Elliott?" Al said.

"And you're not going to punish her?" Scorp asked.

"Oh, I don't condone violence off the Quidditch Pitch" Jones said. "And she will be punished."

"I lost twenty points from Hufflepuff" Kiyomi said, the joy she felt at escaping expulsion clear in her voice. "And I have detention for a month. But, Madam Jones thinks I really have a chance to play as Beater."

"Not straight away" Jones said. "Eleven-year-old girls are no match for seventeen-year-old men in this position. O'Flaherty, Evans, and Wek could knock you off your broom. But if you build up your strength and keep flying the way you did today, you'll be a forced to be reckoned with once you're fourteen or so."

"Thank you so much Madam Jones" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah" Scorp said, "you're a lot more awesome than I originally gave you credit for."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Now, I suggest you three begin heading to your next class. No more smashing skulls or destroying doors, agreed?"

"Yes Madam Jones" Sevy said.

"Off you go now."

And with that the three friends made their way to Herbology; grins plastered on their faces as they all applauded Madam Jones's decision not to expel Kiyomi.

Suddenly Kiyomi stopped walking.

"What's wrong Kiyomi?" Scorp asked.

"It's the stone" Kiyomi said. "The stone your uncle Blaise gave me. it's vibrating."

"You said it started vibrating as soon as you put it in your pocket" Al said.

"I know" Kiyomi said. "But this is like, insane vibrations. Like it's going to jump out of my pocket. I got it a bit on the way to Madam Jones's office, but now I'm sure. There is definitely something being hidden around here."

"Wow" Scorp said. "Where is here? I know we're near the West Tower, and that there are Revenclaws around, but that's about it."

"Well, it just looks like a regular corridor" Al said. "At the far end is the West Tower, which leads to the Owlery and Madam Jones's office, and then on the other end it's back to the main castle. Actually, we're pretty much at the end of the corridor now."

Scorp got out his cane and examined the area they were in. This corridor joined to the main castle to his left, with a big archway wider than his cane as the entranceway. But next to this archway, facing the stairwell they had come down, was a blank wall.

"You know, there is properly no reason for this wall here" Scorp said. "Is there anything on it?"

"No, nothing at all" Al said. "Which, to me is a lot more suspicious than if there was something decorating the wall. Oh wait, I see a dark stain on one of the bricks!"

Kiyomi stood next to Scorp and tapped the bricks.

"Well, that stain isn't reacting. It must be a marker like the wall to Diagon Ally. But none of these bricks seem to be doing anything." Kiyomi said. "But the closer to this wall it gets, the more the stone vibrates."

"I wish I could get the Marauder's Map off James and see what's behind there" Al said. "Who knows, there might even be instructions on how to get through there."

"Or maybe we've discovered something that isn't on the map!" Scorp said.

"That would be so awesome" Al agreed.

"You know, we could just borrow the map and check this place out on it" Said Kiyomi.

"James wouldn't let us borrow it" Al said.

"Who said anything about letting him know we're borrowing it?" Kiyomi said.

"Oh."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. We'll give it straight back. We'll just sneak into Gryffindor Tower while everyone's asleep, take it off his nightstand or wherever he keeps it, have a look at what the map says about this wall, then put it back. Easy."

"Easy? Kiyomi, you're talking about breaking into another House's Common Room."

"So, Scorp's cane knows where it is."

"Gryffindor Tower is guarded by a Portrait. You need a password to get in."

"So?" Scorp said. "You have an invisibility cloak. We can just stand around under it and wait for a Gryffindor to say the password."

"But... but... Kiyomi, you almost got expelled today."

"But, I didn't" Kiyomi said. "And besides, have you seen how many students are in this school? We could probably do this without the invisibility cloak if we just wore some casual clothes. And we could do it tonight even!"

"We'll need the cloak" Al said. "Me and Scorp - Scorp and I - are instantly recognizable."

"Okay, it's settled" Scorp said. "We'll take the cloak."

"Well, wait, I didn't... oh why not? Really, what's the worst that can happen? But damn guys, we're supposed to be Hufflepuffs!"

"We're giving it straight back" Scorp said.

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "It's not like we're breaking into Gryffindor Tower to steal something. Or seek revenge on a certain pointy-nosed cow."

The bell rang, and they abandoned the mysterious wall to head to Herbology. They kept discussing their plans until they approached the greenhouse and the rest of the Hufflepuffs saw Kiyomi. Everyone was so happy to see her and so excited by her being a potential Beater that Professor Longbottom actually had to threaten to dock house points to get the class to settle down.

They stayed outside the greenhouse today, and Longbottom showed them a plant with an unpronounceable name that shot it's seedpods high into the air. Just like a rocket. Scorp was reminded of his plan to send his reader to the moon, and found himself distracted for most of the lesson.

During lunch, the trio retrieved Al's Invisibility cloak and used Scorp's cane to make their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Scorp found it very awkward being under the cloak; yes it covered them all, but in order to use his cane he had to have Al and Kiyomi walking on either side of him holding the front of the cloak up. This proved to be almost impossible due to the combination of stairs and crowds, so Scorp just held the cane to his chest and let Al guide him.

"Why didn't we just wait until we were already on the Seventh Floor to put this on?" Kiyomi asked once they landed on the Fourth Floor.

"Because well... okay" Al said, "let's duck into that narrow corridor and take it off. We'll put it back on once we reach the Seventh Floor."

This new plan worked a lot better. They made it to the Seventh Floor in no time, then found another corridor to duck into, and soon arrived before a large portrait under cover of the cloak. They stood off to the side, and within five minutes a group of Gryffindors approached.

"Password?" Said the crabby feminine voice of the portrait.

"Lion's Den" said one of the Gryffindors.

"Correct" said the portrait, as her creaky hinges opened and allowed the students to enter the Common Room.

"That was too easy" Al said.

"What? Who's there?" Asked the portrait. "Show yourself!"

"Let's get out of here" Kiyomi said. Leading Al and Scorp away from the portrait. Once the coast was clear they took of the cloak and began making their way back downstairs.

"Lion's den?" Scorp said. "That has to be the stupidest most clichéd password possible for a place full of Gryffindors."

"I know" Kiyomi said. "Man I can't believe we're going to really break into Gryffindor Tower."

"Oi voice down" Al said. "We cannot get caught doing this. Now let's just go downstairs so there's no chance of us being late for Montague."

"Good idea" Kiyomi said. "So, when should we do this?"

"How about tonight?" Scorp said. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to try my teacher radar."

"Yeah, alright" Al said. "Tonight. Before I lose my appetite for stupid."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

That night at 1am, Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi met in the Hufflepuff Common Room, equipped with cane, cloak, and teacher radar.

"You guys have to each hold it for ten seconds" Scorp said. "Otherwise it'll pick you up and keep beeping."

"But we're not teachers" Sevy said.

"The name is kinda misleading. It actually detects people, ghosts, House Elves, and cats that are approaching. So yeah, no-one can sneak up on me, and if I tell my cane to hide than it knows what's on the radar and finds a good place for me."

"Uncle Blaise is a genius" Kiyomi said.

"I know, now have you both held it?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's move out!"

Scorp took the radar off Kiyomi and placed it over his ears. Since it had been designed specifically for him, there was no visual interface. Instead the bulky earphones beeped to let him know if someone was close by. The first, faintest beeps occurred when someone was sixty meters away, and somehow - probably related to magic in a metal hoop attached to the ear phones and encircling his face - Scorp was able to pin-point the direction the beeps came from with acute accuracy.

They left Hufflepuff Basement under the invisibility cloak. Again, Scorp held his cane close to his body to feel the navigation vibrations with one hand and clung to Al's arm with the other. With the halls deserted, the journey was much easier than it had been that afternoon. However there was still a tense moment when the radar was buzzing in Scorp's ears and the trio had to retreat into the shadows as Mr. Ursing led a cleaning party of House Elves past them.

They were soon on the Seventh Floor, and facing the Portrait of the sleeping Fat Lady.

"She's asleep" Al said. "Now what will we do?"

"Maybe this is better" Kiyomi said. "If she was wide awake she might not open unless she saw us. But maybe if we just say the password she'll quickly open the portrait and then go back to sleep."

"Worth a try" Scorp said. "Argh-hum. LION'S DEN!"

"Huh? Who's there? Oh just hurry up" the Portrait said in an even crabbier voice than before. Scorp heard the hinges creak again as the portrait was opened.

"Hope no one else heard that" Scorp said. "There are people in the Common Room. I'm going to take the Radar off for now."

Scorp took of the radar before the hundreds of sleeping Gryffindors within the tower started triggering it, then walked into the Lion's Den with his friends.

"Looks mostly deserted" Kiyomi said. "Just one group of, damn, it's Frost and her gang."

"They shouldn't be up this late" Sevy said. "Their Astronomy Prac class should have finished like, ten minutes ago."

"Shhh!" Kiyomi said. "I think they heard us."

"That was definitely the portrait opening" Rose said. "And I swear I heard whispers."

"Probably a couple coming back from a night of smooching" May Templeton said. "Oi, invisible couple; nice Disillusionment Charm!"

"Thanks" Scorp said, in the deepest voice he could manage. A voice so false sounding that it caused Kiyomi to giggle like a little girl - or a lovestruck teen.

Scorp felt Al tense up, but Frost's gang just giggled and started telling each other how sweet/naughty/scandalous the 'invisible couple' were.

"Oh great" Al whispered. "I don't know which staircase leads to which set of dorms."

"Great, more staircases" Scorp muttered. "Hope we get lucky the first time."

"We only have one chance" Al whispered. "The stairs to the girls dorm are enchanted so that if a boy tries to climb them they slide down and an alarm goes off. That happened to Fred last year, and he got slapped for it."

"There's a similar spell on our dorms" Kiyomi whispered. "A girl prefect came in and warned us about it. Apparently if a boy crosses a certain line in our tunnel, a rolling boulder will appear and chase him out."

"Do our dorms have a rolling boulder?" Scorp asked.

"No. Apparently girls are more trustworthy."

"That sucks. You know, it would have been handy to know about this and figure out the correct staircase before we broke in."

"Sorry, I didn't think about it" Al whispered. "Guess we'll have to come back another night."

"Hmm... no we don't" Scorp whispered. "I'll just ask."

"You'll what?" said Kiyomi.

"Oi, you girls" Scorp said in his deep voice. "I um, well um, okay, I need help. Neither one of us can remember which dormitory is which. Too much... well, let's not go into that. You're all too young. Which side is the boy's dorms?"

"To the left" Tara Cattermole said.

"Tara, that's right" Rose said. "This way is left, and those are our dorms."

"Oh. Left it is than" Tara said.

"Don't you mean 'then'?" Scorp said, almost forgetting to use his deep voice. Hopefully they would just chalk up the higher pitch at the beginning of the sentence to hormones and puberty stuff.

"Isn't that the same word?" Tara asked.

"No, it isn't" Scorp insisted. "Then with the 'e' is talking about time. Than with the 'a' is comparing stuff."

"Huh? I wasn't talking about time" Tara said.

"Come on Shmoopy-doo" Kiyomi said in a ridiculously high pitched voice. "Let's go get you into bed. Thanks girls."

"That's okay" Tara said. "Have a good sleep."

"Yeah, 'sleep'" Elliott said. "Sure."

"Oh shut up cow-face" Kiyomi said, pushing Al and Scorp towards the boy's dorms.

They ignored Elliott's threats, made it to the staircase, and managed to start climbing it without triggering any alarms. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief when Elliott's voice subsided and the sounds from downstairs became normal chatting sounds.

"Those girls," Kiyomi said, "are dumber than the bugs I feed Mr. Toad."

"Yeah" Al said. "And you two, are now officially creepy. Shmoopy-doo?"

"Well it worked" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah, okay. Well let's just find the Third Year Dorm before we end up giving any more grammatical lessons to Gryffindors."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Scorp said. "It just sounded so unnatural when she said that. Aren't you meant to be the patient one?"

"The Sorting Hat said I was more patient than my relatives. That isn't saying much."

"Let's just go get that map" Kiyomi said, leading them up the stairs. "I hope we won't have to ransack his trunk."

Fortunately, they didn't have to ransack James's trunk. They found the door to the Third Year's Dormitory and got to James's bed without waking anyone up. There Al found the Marauder's Map on James's bedside table, ready for the tacking. They got it out to the stairwell, and Kiyomi produced a lighter.

"Where did you get that from?" Sevy asked.

"I borrowed it from Raven during Transfiguration" Kiyomi said. "Just in case we needed to read it in the darkness."

"Why does Raven have a lighter?" Scorp asked.

"Part of her religion I think" Kiyomi explained. "lighting candles for rituals and stuff."

"But most magical candles are self lighting" Al said.

"I think that kinda defeats the purpose" Kiyomi said.

"Oh okay. Well light it up. Away from the parchment. Wow, James hasn't even wiped it. And Scorp, could you hold the cloak up? I really don't want this to burn."

"Especially not with us under it" Scorp added as he held the top of the cloak away from the lighter.

Scorp hadn't brought his reader with him, and as Al and Kiyomi searched the Marauder's Map Scorp just concentrated on making sure the cloak was held up.

"That's the Owlery there" Al said. "And Madam Jones's office. There's the corridor, oh Merlin, it's not on the map. The Marauder's never found out what was behind that wall."

"Maybe James has enchanted the map not to show anything secret" Kiyomi said. "I mean, is he really stupid enough to just leave it around like that?"

"Maybe he just trusts all the guys in the Dorm" Scorp said.

"Yeah... or he could be that stupid" Al said. "Anyway, let's put this back now. We know that there is something really mysterious behind the wall, and the map won't help us."

Scorp felt the warmth from the lighter vanish and allowed the fabric of the cloak to drop down on them. They returned the Marauder's Map to James's bedside table as easily as they had taken it, and then returned downstairs. They might have made it out without incident; if only Al hadn't heard his name spoken on the way out.

"Oh don't look so shocked Rose" Elliott said. "Admit it, things are a lot better than they would have been if Albus was in Gryffindor."

"That's not true Elliott!" Rose said. "Albus has always been by my side; you don't know how much it hurts for him to turn around and dump me like that!"

"His a pretty useless cousin for just ditching you" May said. "And for what? Scorpius Malfoy? _Kiyomi Kanno_? It's his loss."

"Yeah, and Al's only slightly less boring then Birdie and Kurt anyway" Tara said. "Wait, then or than?"

"Yeah Rose" Elliott agreed. "It's impossible to have a conversation with him around anyway. His just sooo politically correct about everything. Remember how whiny he got on the train just because we did those impersonations of Hagrid?"

"You know he takes everything to heart" Rose said.

"But Hagrid really does talk like that" Elliott said. "He even got cranky when I made fun of my own mother. How does that even matter to him? Now admit it Rose, you're having a lot more fun without him around all day."

"Well, it is nice being able to speak my mind without worrying about upsetting him" Rose said.

"He seems to be doing pretty well in Hufflepuff without you" May said.

"You're right" Rose said. "He made his choice, now Malfoy and Kanno can deal with him."

"Yeah, they can be the ones to coddle him" Elliott said. "You put up with him long enough."

"Yeah" Rose said. "Now that his gone, I can really start being me."

"Go Rosie!" May said.

"Yeah, go me. Who cares if Albus abandoned me? Being in Gryffindor with you three is all I need. Let Malfoy and Kanno coddle him. His a Hufflepuff wuss through and through!"

"She dies" Kiyomi growled, pulling out her wand. Scorp already had his in his hand on his wand, and began kicking the cloak away from his feet.

"No guys" Al said, grabbing their shoulders. "Let's just go."

Al led them out the portrait as the Gryffindor girls giggled at a joke about him. Once outside the Common Room, Scorp put his teacher radar back on, grabbed Al's arm and held out his cane ready to go. However, the trembling and sniffles coming from his friend made Scorp rethink his original plan of going straight back to Hufflepuff Basement.

"Guide; nearest deserted classroom" Scorp said.

No-one questioned him as they made their way to a nearby classroom and he flung off the cloak.

"Are you okay Al?" Scorp said. "you can cry if you want to."

And with that Al's sniffles and whimpers became full-fledged sobs. Scorp pawed at the air until he found his crying friend, and then pulled him into a tight one armed hug.

"I can't believe that cow" Kiyomi said. "Saying such stuff about her own cousin. How could she possibly be better off without you?"

"Well I miss her" Al said. "I want to be her friend still. I thought, I thought she'd get over me being in Hufflepuff. Or me having you guys as friends. But, I didn't think she didn't want me around. Do I really stop people being themselves?"

"If by 'being themselves' you mean picking on other people, then yes, you would put a stop to that" Kiyomi said. "And you know what, I think it's a good thing. And before you ask no, you are not a politically correct wuss. You've bagged out James and Frost and Harriett when they deserve it."

"During Integration last week, Rose said that we could still be friends" Al said. "But she said she couldn't forgive me for ditching her and making friends with you two. I didn't think she was better off without me."

"She isn't" Scorp said. "I've known you for about three weeks Sev, and I don't see how anyone could think their better off without you as a friend. I don't know what Rose's problem is, but it isn't you."

"You don't think I was wrong to leave Rose on the train, do you guys?"

"Of course not" Kiyomi said. "And even if you had of stayed there and put up with Frost and Cattermole's rubbish, you would have ended up in Hufflepuff and I bet we would have become friends at the table. Then Rose would probably have been upset with you anyway."

"You're right" Al said. "I mean, the Sorting Hat never even considered any of the other Houses for me. But, maybe Rose wouldn't have seen it as my fault if it had happened like that."

"What, like it's your fault that you're in Hufflepuff and friends with us?" Scorp said. "You said yourself that the Sorting Hat was determined to put you in Hufflepuff. And my Mum always says that we don't get to choose our friends. You know what Al? I bet if I had been able to choose my friends, I wouldn't have been able to pick two people better than you and Kiyomi. Rose is so lucky to have you as her cousin, and she's an idiot to just toss you aside as a friend."

"You really mean that?" Al asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't" Scorp said.

"And I agree wholeheartedly with everything Scorp said" Kiyomi added. "Well, my mum never said I can't choose my friends, but I agree with you being free of blame for this, with you being one of the most awesome friends ever, and with Rose being an idiot for what she said."

"Thanks, Kiyomi, thanks Scorp" Al said. "Despite what's happened with Rose, I'm glad I'm in Hufflepuff and have you two as friends. You two are both awesome."

With that, Al scooped Scorp and Kiyomi up into a massive bear hug. The three of them stayed in the classroom until Al had cried himself out, and then they made their way back to Hufflepuff Basement without any troubles and went to bed. As Scorp begun drifting off to sleep in his comfy patchwork-quilted bed, he couldn't help but feel angry at Rose for the way she had spoken about her cousin.


	7. Letters 2

**Warning: near the end of these letters, a term is used that is sometimes used as a derogatory term for lesbians. The context should make it clear that the term is not intended to offend any members of my audience, but is instead meant to show how ignorant certain characters are, but I apologise in advance if I have overstepped a line and offended anyone. If you think I have overstepped the rating of this story, please let me know politely.**

**Letters 2**

Dear Kiyomi

Hi Kiyomi, it was really great to get your letter. I miss you so much; and it sucks only being allowed to write letters to each other. Anyway, I'm glad things are going well for you at St. Fillian's, and still can't believe you got that scholarship. Not saying I don't think you're smart enough or anything, I know you worked really hard in your exams, I'm just surprised that Motoko never got a scholarship.

Things are going well here; Dad's going to be travelling with Cauldron until Christmas, and his already given me their new album. Me and Mum are going to go to the concert in London; it'll be so awesome!

High School is going good; met a few new friends who are really cool. Glad you've made new friends too; Scorp and Albus sound awesome. And they have really cool names! Sorry there are so many cows in your year though. If I was there I'd punch that Elliott Frost and Elise Runcorn in the face!

Anyway, keep in touch, I'll write again really soon.

~ Monica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Scorp

Hey Scorp guess what? Dad took me flying at Malfoy Mannor and I did a faint! I got so close to the ground then pulled up and then poor Dad crashed! His alright but, we weren't going to fast. It was so awesome!

Hows Hogwarts going? Have you had flying lessons yet? Tell me all about it PLEASE!

From Paulie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mercy

Hello Mercy, whos it going? I got the new Fantastic Fables book today; it's about a Little girl who borrows her Mums Timeturna, and accidently brings an elephant bird back from extinctson. Its pretty funny.

Next week it's my cusin Hugo's birthday. Since all his friends are boys, I'm aloud to bring a girl friend to play with. Do you want to come Mercy? Its at Fizzlespell Park on the 1st of October. My Parants and Uncle and Aunt said you can come as long as it's okay with your Mum and Dad. Please please come theirs a enchanted medow of dancing bunnys, and the boys never want to play with me there.

Please say yes.

Love, Lily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Albus,

Hi Al, whos Hogwarts classes? Are you learning to conjur bunnys yet? James wrote to me and said he turned a teapot into a bunny last week!

Mercy keeps calling you Sevy, like who Birdie dose. Have you changed you're name Albus/Severus?

Thankyou for getting me to rite to Mercy, shes a good friend. Were going to go to Hugo's party next week if her Parents say yes.

Love, Lily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Albus,

Hello Albus, we had your parents around yesterday and finally found out the big secret. Don't worry darling, Hufflepuff is still a good House. My Grandmother was in Hufflepuff, and I think your Grandfather had an aunt in Hufflepuff. Or maybe she was in Ravenclaw. I'm sure we'll be able to find some other Hufflepuff relatives. So don't worry about not being in Gryffindor. Your Aunt Fleur didn't even go to Hogwarts, so she's not a Gryffindor either.

We're sorry to hear about your fight with Rose, but don't worry, you two are great friends and I'm sure you'll patch it up soon. We were both a bit surprised when we found out that you had befriended Lucius Malfoy's grandson, but I'm sure his nothing like his grandfather. We'll both be eagerly waiting to meet your friends at the Christmas/birthday celebrations during the holidays.

Let us know how things are going at Hogwarts, and remember that we both love you.

Love, Your Gran and Grandpa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Monica,

I know, the letters are such a pain. Everything here is so old fashioned. We've been learning to write with quills and parchment too... it was a pain at first, but now it's kinda fun. Oh, and don't worry about punching Elliott Frost; in PE I smashed her face in with a flag after she teased Al and Scorp. I got into a bit of trouble for that, but they didn't expel me. Madam Jones, the PE teacher, thinks I have what it takes to be a really good athlete one day. Go on, you can make a fat joke about that; I was even more surprised to hear that than I was to learn about the Scholarship.

That is so cool about your dad hitting the road with Cauldron, they are so cool. Have fun at their concert :) How are your family doing? Is your mum still trying to fix her motorbike? I hope she gets it up and running soon.

Have you seen much of my family? I miss them, but it's kinda cool being in a boarding school away from them. I thought a boarding school would be even stricter, but there are so many cool teachers here.

Hey Monica, could I ask you a favour? You know all those books your big brother has on space? Well, I was wondering if he has one that explain how Spaceships work? Scorp wants to send a brick to the moon, but we need to know how to steer it from Earth. None of the books in the school library are any help.

Anyway, you have fun at High School. So glad you've made some cool friends; I can't wait to meet them. I'll write soon too.

Love, Kiyomi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum

Hi Mum, I got your last letter. Glad everything is going alright. Lessons are still going good. I learnt how to fly a broomstick yesterday, and our flying teacher Madam Jones said I was really talented.

I think I may have given you the wrong impression about Scorp's family. Scorp's Dad wasn't a wild child or anything, his family just got caught up in the war. They've been Wizards and Witches for hundreds of years, so they were sort of forced to fight. Scorp's father didn't have a choice in the matter, and now his a successful lawyer who has challenged a lot of laws that were unfair to Muggleborns and Disabled people. Scorp's mother is also a tutor who works with disabled children.

And yes, I've made friends with girls too. Esther and Kathryn are still hanging out with us; and Esther is in my Integration group. I've also made friends with Raven, whose in Slytherin House and works with me in Transfiguration. I also get along really well with the girls in my dorm. Josie Metclef and Angel Watkins are both Muggleborn like me, so we have a lot in common. Ariel Bletcherly is teaching me all the rules of Quidditch, and Emma Skeeter and Samara Cox are well, quiet but nice. Even that Harriett girl I told you about has apologised and doesn't seem so bad now.

Classes are going well, and I'm looking after Mr. Toad well. Thanks again for getting him for me; his an awesome pet. Better than Emma's nasty cat. I better not write too much more; we have a Potions assessment next week and I've got a lot of study to do. I'll write again soon. And please tell Dad and Motoko that I miss them.

Love, Kiyomi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Paulie

That is AWESOME! I feel sorry for Dad, but I know his happy that at least one of his sons inherited his talent for flying. Yeah, I had my first flying lesson on Tuesday, and I sucked. Madam Jones is a bit insensitive, but I guess she isn't too bad. Al stayed back to help me fly, and Kiyomi did pretty well. This girl called Elliott Frost was teasing me and Al about not being good flyers, but Kiyomi whacked her in the face!

You keep practicing little brother; I bet that when you get to Hogwarts you'll be the best flyer in your class. Keep up the good work.

Love, Scorp.

PS. It's Manor, not Mannor, feint, not faint, too, not to, and How's, not Hows. Your writing is getting a lot better though. Good work :D

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Dad,

Hi Dad, I heard that Paulie pulled a feint on you and you flew into the ground. Are you alright?

Anyway, Hogwarts is going really good. There are some bullies, but most people are nice. And the classes are all going alright. We've got a Potion's assessment next week, and I just know I'm going to ace it!

As awesome as Hogwarts is, I really miss you and Mum and Paulie and Maffy. Give my love to everyone okay.

Love, Scorpius.

PS. Guess what? Ruby made it onto the Slytherin Quidditch Team as a Beater. Uncle Greg is so happy to have two of his daughters on the team.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Uncle Blaise,

Guess what Uncle Blaise? Kiyomi found a secret near the West Tower with the Stone of Agony. We're still trying to find out what it is, but it is really secret though. Al's brother has this map of Hogwarts that shows all the secret places, and even it doesn't know what's behind that wall.

Oh, I tried out the teacher radar last night. We used that and Al's Invisibility Cloak to sneak into Gryffindor Tower. We found out that my cane knows where all the Common Rooms are, so it was really, really easy. Don't tell my parents though, okay?

I hope it's not too much trouble for you, but I have a few more requests for bracelets. Rex Vallant, Marley Smithson, and Kathryn Nott from my Integration group want one. As do my other friends Esther Pucey (pronounced pew-cee, not pussy), Huan Xu (pronounced hwahn shoo), Ira Smith (pronounced Ay-ra), John Cadwallader, Dorian de Montmorency, Albus Byrd (we just call him Birdie), Kurt Davis, and Harriett Sumerby. Yes I know I said in my last letter that Harriett was crazy and mean, but she's alright now. Oh, and Rex will need a pretty wide bracelet; could you please make it stretchable?

Thanks Uncle Blaise.

Love, Scorp.

PS. Oh, Al's brother's map is a secret too. Please don't tell anyone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Lily

Wow, I cant wait to read the new story. Oh, my Parents both say yes to your cousins party, but they want to write to your parents first. I hope they get along, because everytime I've been to Fizzlespell Park it's been a lot of fun, Oh guess what? You know how my Daddy has been taking me to visit the centaurs? Well yesterday I made a friend with Chief Firenzes niece Megalla, She showed me a cool abandoned stadium near the forest, I hope one day I can introduce you to Megalla and show you the cool places in the forest.

Love, Mercy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Lily,

I am so glad you and Mercy are getting along. She talks about you all the time, and I bet you'll have a blast playing together at Fizzlespell Park. And yeah, I'm not surprised Mercy called me Sevy; a lot of people here do. There are two other boys called Albus in my year, plus Scorp used to have a friend called Albus. At first it annoyed me a bit, but it's kinda grown on me now. And it is certainly less confusing. Don't worry, you can still call me Albus. Or Al. Or Sev/Sevy or well, whatever.

Things are going so well at Hogwarts. Uncle Neville is a really cool teacher, and his lessons are always a lot of fun. Mercy's mum is also a good teacher; we're currently learning about Magic Societies before the Statue of Secrecy went into place. You are going to love History of Magic so much. I haven't learn how to conjure bunnies yet. It's probably a Third Year thing, and I'm pretty sure if I asked to learn it, Prof. Montague would be pretty mean with me. He only seems to like the Slytherins.

You look after Mum and Dad alright, and have fun at Hugo's party.

Love, You're Brother,

Albus

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Gran and Grandpa

Thanks for the letter... I was kinda afraid you'd be disappointed in me for not being in Gryffindor. I'm really happy in Hufflepuff; everyone here is nice to me (though there was an incident earlier but that's all sorted out), and I really feel like I belong here. I was surprised when the Hat said Hufflepuff, but now I can't imagine anywhere else I'd want to be.

I'm not sure what Scorp's grandfather is like, but according to Scorp his really cool. I know he was in Voldemort's inner circle, but it seems like now his a really good grandfather. Scorp calls him Maffy; now that is not an evil Death Eater name at all. Scorp and Kiyomi are both awesome friends, and I'm sure you'll like them when you meet them.

I love you both; sorry I didn't write to you straight away.

Love, Albus

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum,

Hi Mum, can you please do me a favour and not show this letter to Dad or Hugo? I'll send them both one soon, I just want to talk to you in private. And before anyone asks, no, it is not about _that_.

Okay, Mum, the reason I'm writing is well, I'm not sure if I'm really doing as well as I should at Hogwarts. I know I'm smart just like you were, but you were the best at everything during your First Year. So far, I haven't come first in a single test. I've come second in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but even that was really hard. Are you sure I didn't get Dad's brains? I'm sorry Mum.

I'm also having some people issues. Not with Elliott or Tara and May, just, with other people. I don't think I'll be able to be friends with Al anymore. It's not just the House thing or Malfoy anymore either. His other friend Kiyomi Kanno attacked Elliott the yesterday, and Albus hasn't apologised or anything, and his still friends with her. In fact, I think his been avoiding me most of this week. Mum, would it be alright if I didn't share my birthday with Al this year? I know it's an important day for the whole family, but I just know his going to invite all these people who don't like me.

That's the other thing, a lot of people seem to just hate me. The Hufflepuffs don't like me or my friends, but what can you expect when Al and Malfoy and that Kanno cow are amongst them? As for the Slytherins, well they're just Slytherins. The only one of them that has been nice to me is Raven LaPlante in my Integration group, but I bet she'd side with Albus if it ever came down to it. Even my own Housemates are well, some of them are a bit cold. It's because they all think Kathryn Nott is such a little angel. No way a sick looking midget can do any wrong. Nott and her lackey Pucey are the only Gryffindors who have ever been mean to me, but most other Gryffindors seem to take her side and don't care how mean she is. There are exceptions of course; My best friends, and also Don Poole, Gerald Zimmerman, and Tiffany King have always been nice to us. And of course there are the Ravenclaws; none of them seem to care about my group one way or the other, so that's mostly good. Birdie and Kurt are still good friends with us, and they kinda act as the middlemen between our group and Al's group. Elliott says that they would turn on us and side with Al in a heartbeat, but I don't believe her. Birdie and Kurt have always been good friends.

So there you have it; I'm falling short academically and most of the school hates me. Well, at least I have Elliott, Tara, and May by my side. I just wish I had you here as well.

Love, Rose

PS (and you can tell this to Dad and Hugo). Oh, the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are on this Friday. James and Louis are trying out for the Chaser position, and Fred is going to see if they'll let him try out for reserve Beater. Dominique is going to let me borrow her broom so I can try out for Seeker. Imagine if I make it; I'll be the first First Year on a Quidditch Team since Uncle Harry played Seeker for Gryffindor!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Dad,

Hi Dad, how are you and Hermes going? Did the new book get a lot of sales? I'm having a great time at Hogwarts, but I still miss you a LOT. I can't wait until the Christmas Holidays when I can come home and hopefully you'll be able to meet Esther and all my other friends. Scorpius Malfoy is just as nice as he was when we were seven, and he said his parents were asking how you were going.

It's a bit hard going up all the stairs all day, but Esther is always there to help. I've been taking my potions and checking up with Madam Pomfrey every week. I'm actually feeling really good at the moment; the stairs haven't bothered me as much this week.

Guess what Dad? We had our first Flying lesson this week. I was originally planning to sit it out, but well, please don't get scared, but I didn't. I know I'll never be a flyer, but I managed to do a lap of the course without falling off the broom. It was pretty fun, but my hands were getting a bit numb by the end of it. don't worry Dad, I won't fly too high. And never alone, I promise.

Oh, I have even more good news. I came top of the class in our last Defence Against the Dark Arts Theory test. Prof. Nguyen is really supportive, and she's promised to help me prepare for the practical test next week too. I'm also doing pretty well in Potions; Prof. Llewellyn is amazing.

All in all, Hogwarts would be perfect if it wasn't for the "Frosty Gang." That's what I've decided to call Elliott Frost and Rose Weasley's bitchy gang. It's not just me their teasing though; they are mean to just about everyone. The one bad thing about being in Gryffindor is having to share a Dorm with them. But don't worry Dad; I can handle anything.

Miss you a lot,

Love, Kathryn.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Dad,

Hey Dad... we had flying lessons this week, and it was so fun. I know you sent a letter to the school saying you didn't want me flying, but I guess Madam Jones didn't get it. Anyway, it was really scary at first, but once I got the hang of it, it was all good. John helped me out quite a bit. Does this mean we can start flying together when I get home?

Oh, guess what? You know that annoying Gryffindor Elliott Frost I mentioned? She got totally whacked in the face by my Housemate Kiyomi. HUFFLEPUFF RULES!

~ Ira

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum

Hello Mum, sorry it's taken me a while to reply to your letter, just been pretty busy with school work. Everything is going well here in Slytherin. It's really not what I expected though; there are two Muggleborns in my year; a boy called Daniel Jones and a girl called Raven LaPlante. LaPlante has some really, really strange beliefs about magic. She believes in some kind of strange Muggle magic... but she seems mostly normal. I don't even think all my Housemates are fully Human. There is one boy called Rex Vallant, and he _has _to be half giant. It's really weird though, because he just looks so, well, plain. Plain brown hair and eyes, no beard or anything, he just looks like an average eleven-year-old. Except his almost three meters tall! There's also Dorian de Montmorency... his a pretty nice looking boy, except he was these little black moles on his face. I think they might be toned down hag marks.

So yeah, the Slytherins of 2017 are a pretty mixed bunch.

So yeah, I'm still best friends with Lizzie Baddock, and we're also hanging out with this really cool girl called Elise Runcorn. Her family is pretty well connected; her father is even a School Governor! I think my time at Hogwarts is going to be all smooth sailing from here on.

As for lessons, I'm liking Transfiguration the best. Prof. Montague really knows what his doing, even if he did pair me up with - ick - Scorpius Malfoy. I've been doing really well in most of my classes, even History of Magic isn't too bad.

Tell Dad I said hello, and I love you both.

Love, Autumn.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mother,

I got your letter, thank you. I'm doing well. Again, I'm sorry about being in Hufflepuff; I know Slytherin was my fate, but the Sorting Hat was very insistent. But don't worry, I won't let it mess up any of our plans. Please tell Aunty that I'm still me.

~ Caleb

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mr and Mrs. Potter

Hello there, my name is Selene Goyle, Hogwarts Professor of History of Magic, and the mother of Lily's new pen pal Mercy. Mercy told me that Lily has invited her to a cousins birthday party at Fizzlespell and that you and the cousin's parents are alright with this arrangement. I too think it's a great idea; Mercy doesn't get many chances to socialize with other children her own age very often, and I'm sure she'll have a wonderful time.

I was wondering if you wanted to schedule a play date for Lily and Mercy - and if possible, the Birthday Boy Hugo. I'm not sure where you or Hugo's parents live or how easy it is for you to travel, but There is a really nice cafe in Hogsmeade that has an indoor playground. We could all meet up on the weekend, and then we could show the kids around. My Husband will be working in the Forbidden Forest, but he could let us onto the School Grounds for a while. Professor Flitwick has already given permission for this, on the condition that we keep away from the students. Albus and James could even come and meet us.

Of course, I'll be giving my permission for Mercy to go to the party even if we cannot meet up. I would just feel better knowing who she'll be going with. And of course, it will probably be easier for Lily and Mercy to meet face to face without a lot of other children around.

Thank you very much for inviting Mercy to the party. I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours Sincerely,

Selene Goyle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Kiyomi,

Thank you for clarifying, it's a relief you haven't gone and made friends with more children like that Monica girl. Though it still troubles your father and I that both your friends are from families that were caught up in that horrible war. I'd also sleep a lot better if I knew you weren't running around with a couple of boys; people will begin to talk if you follow boys around, even if they are from respectable families.

We're glad you're doing well at Hogwarts; congratulations on excelling at broomstick flying. I never dreamed my daughter would excel in that, you're a real witch now Kiyomi. Good luck on your Potions Assessment next week. Study Hard!

Love, Mother

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Kiyomi,

I saw your letter to mum... broomstick flying? Are you serious? I mean, it's good that you're going so well at it, it just seems well, clichéd. And I admit, the thought of you on a broomstick was a bit funny. So what other things are you learning at Hogwarts?

Oh, I found a nice tank ornament for your toad tank yesterday. I hope Mr. Toad likes it.

~ Motoko.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Scorp

It's, '.', not ':D'

From Paulie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Scorp,

thanks for writing, I'm doing alright, just injured my pride. I'm so glad you're doing well at Hogwarts, and as a former school-yard bully... I am so sorry you have to go through all this now. Scorp, I'm not quite sure what the best way of dealing with them is. Just remember that they are counting on you to try and get even; they will try and trick you into breaking rules and getting into trouble. Don't fall for it. Just stay close to your friends.

Good luck on your Potions Assignment. I know you'll ace it.

Love, Dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Theodore Nott

Theo, I heard from Scorp that Kathryn is at Hogwarts this year and going well. You really don't know how relieved Astoria and I are to hear that; we've been worried about you two over the years. The only word we've ever had is Blaise mentioning every now and then that you've brought Kathryn to his practice to get her back-brace adjusted.

I know you're a bit reclusive, but it must be lonely now that Kathryn is at Hogwarts. Why don't you drop around at Aquila's House one day and we can catch up?

From Draco Malfoy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Scorp,

You broke into Gryffindor Tower? That is AWESOME!

That being said, try not to get into any serious trouble. I'm trusting you to break the rules responsibly. I'll keep all your secrets.

But still, Gryffindor Tower? You and your friends are awesome. So glad Kiyomi has already found something with the stone.

The bracelets are all in that package. And don't worry Scorp, they grow with the wearer.

~ Blaise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Kathryn,

Kath, I am so glad you're doing alright at Hogwarts, and believe me, I miss you too. I had sent the school an exemption note for your Flying lessons, but as much as the thought of you on a broom scares me, I'm still glad you were brave enough to have a go. Just remember to be careful, fly low, and you are exempt from the lessons, so don't let the teacher or anyone else make you fly if you feel uncomfortable.

The new book is selling really well. Hasn't matched the last one in first week sales, but there's still one more day of the working week to go. You can ask Hermes how his going when he delivers this letter. I bet he'll be thrilled to see you again Kath. I'm sorry I couldn't let you take him with you; but if this book sells enough and the publishers renew my contract, well we'll see what happens.

Congratulations on coming first in your Defence Against the Dark Arts test. It is such a relief to know that you have such understanding teachers. You go and kick butt on that Prac Test, okay Kath?

It's also a relief to know that you've made such good friends. You look after Esther; she sounds like a really special person. I'm glad Scorp is just as nice as he was before; he was such a sweet kid. His father invited me over to Aquila House for a catch-up, and I think I might go. Mr. Malfoy may not be as nice and friendly as his son, but he never stared at me or anything.

You keep on having a good time at Hogwarts Kath. I'll try and look after myself on this end too.

Love, Dad.

PS. Just because the neighbours all have bratty kids that go around swearing doesn't mean you can swear too young lady. I hope you don't use that kind of language around the teachers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Draco Malfoy,

Thank you for the invite. I think I'll take you up on it; the apartment is too empty without Kath. Would you be able to recommend a day when there aren't many people around?

Kath says that Scorpius is just as sweet now as he was at age seven. You know, back when we were at Hogwarts, I'd never imagine you having a 'sweet', Hufflepuff child. But then again, it was a shock to me to find out my daughter was a Gryffindor, even if it is obvious in hindsight.

Just let me know what day is good and I'll see you then.

~ Theo Nott.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Ira,

Ira, I'm so glad your first Flying lesson was so good... but did you have to write to your father about it? You know how he gets about you and broomsticks. Don't worry, I'll try and calm him down before he does something too crazy. In the future, can you please remind the Flying Instructor that you are exempt from her class.

Love, Mum.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Professor Filius Flitwick,

My name is Zacharias Smith, Father of Ira Smith, a First Year Hufflepuff student. The reason for this correspondence is that I wish to lodge a complaint about your Flying Instructor, Gwenog Jones.

When term started, I wrote a letter to this school (which Mrs. Jones acknowledged with a written response) stating that my son was to be exempt from her lessons due to the possibility of injury. I have since found out that not only has my son participated in a flying lesson, but Mrs. Jones encouraged him to do so.

This is clearly a breach of your duty of care to my son, and a blatant disregard for my wishes. I trust that appropriate action will be taken to remedy the situation.

Yours Sincerely,

Zacharias Smith.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Professor Selene Goyle,

Thank you for your letter; I think that is a wonderful idea. My husband and brother are unfortunately tied up with a difficult case this weekend, but I'll be able to meet you. And I think my sister-in-law Hermione has Sunday off this weekend as well. I'll get her to write to you; Lily and I will be able to travel to Hogsmeade whenever you two can arrange it.

I don't think you can imagine how excited Lily got when I told her we were going to go to Hogsmeade to meet Mercy. I didn't tell her about exploring the Hogwarts grounds yet... might leave that as a surprise. I'm excited enough about revisiting Hogwarts for both of us at the moment.

Thank you so much for the invite. Let me know what you and Hermione arrange and I'll see you on Sunday.

~ Ginny Potter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione,

You know that girl you said Lily could bring to Hugo's party? Her Mother - Selene Goyle, The History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts - would like to meet us, and has invited Lily and Hugo over for a play date in Hogsmeade. And - don't tell Hugo, I want it to be a surprise - we're going to go exploring a bit of the Hogwarts grounds. Lily was so thrilled at going to Hogsmeade, and I'm sure Hugo will be as well even if he does have to spend the day with a couple of girls.

I know Harry and Ron are having a bit of a quiet spell at work lately, but I told Prof. Goyle they would be busy because well, her husband is the same Goyle we all knew and loved at Hogwarts. Harry has been dreading eventually having to meet Draco Malfoy, and I know his a bit uncomfortable with Lily befriending one of the Goyle's for similar reasons. Harry knows about the play date, and Goyle won't be there, but I still thought it would be better if it was just us girls. I really don't want Lily and Mercy's first face to face meeting to be ruined by us adults all being awkward around each other.

Anyway, since you are usually a lot busier with work than me, I thought I'd let you and Prof. Goyle work out the times and stuff. I can just go along with whatever works best for you two. So please write to her as soon as possible; Prof. Selene Goyle, Address, Hogwarts.

~ Ginny

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny,

Yes that sounds like a good idea, I'll write to Prof. Goyle immediately. Hugo doesn't seem to care that he'll be playing with girls; the idea of going to Hogsmeade has got him super pumped. I'll be free any time on Sunday, so how about we try and get there around noon? Depending on Prof. Goyle of course; she'll probably be so busy getting her lessons ready for the following week.

Good idea with getting the boys out of the picture. Ron was so insufferable back when Rose and Scorpius used to play together. I'm thinking it might be best not to let him know that Lily's new friend is a Goyle until after the party. Anyway, what's this about quiet time at the aurora department? I haven't seen much of Ron lately. He'll be in trouble after this.

Speaking of trouble, I got a letter from Rose yesterday. She seems to think that her friendship with Albus has been ruined. Hopefully we can meet up with both of them and sort something out this weekend.

I'll see you on Sunday Gin, let's have as much fun as our children revisiting Hogwarts together.

~ Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Professor Selene Goyle,

Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley; I'm Ginny Potter's sister-in-law and Hugo's mother. Thank you for inviting Hugo to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts; unfortunately my husband will be working, but I'll be happy to bring Hugo and meet you. I am able to come in Sunday; how does midday sound for you? If Sunday is no good for you I can get Saturday off work instead; I understand you've probably got lessons to prepare for on Sunday anyway. Just let me and Ginny know the details and we'll be there with bells on.

By the way, would it be possible for me to arrange to meet up with my daughter, Rose Weasley while we are at Hogwarts? She's been having some problems and I think I might be able to help sort things out if I can talk to her face to face.

Thanks again for arranging all this; I'm really looking forward to meeting you.

Yours Sincerely, Hermione Weasley.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mrs. Weasley

Thank you for your letter, midday on Sunday is perfect. And don't worry about me being busy; I'd already planned all this terms lessons out this summer. The place I had in mind is called the Dancing Mug Cafe; it has a really nice area for the adults and an indoor playground for the children. It's on twenty-nine Dippet Street; just two blocks down from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Of course you can meet up with Rose. I was going to invite James and Al to join us once we got to Hogwarts, and it would be only right to bring Rose along as well. Please let her know she can come; but ask her not to bring too many friends. Professor Flitwick wants the visit kept on the low down.

I look forward to meeting you,

~ Selene Goyle

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Rose,

Sorry it's taken me a couple of days to reply to your letter; I've just been arranging something and wanted to have all the details before I told you.

First off, I just want to let you know that it's alright not to be top of the class in everything. Getting second place is a good thing.

As for people not liking you... well, it may have something to do with the fact that Elliott can be a bit insensitive at times. I know she's a good friend to you, but she can come across as quite mean at times. Just be careful that you two aren't doing anything to upset your classmates.

I'm really sorry to hear about your fall out with Al. But don't worry, the two of you are great friends and I'm sure you'll patch it up.

As for not celebrating yours and Albus's birthdays together... sorry Rose, the big Birthday/Christmas family party is happening on Christmas eve regardless. It's the only way we can get the whole family together to celebrate Christmas, and it means so much to your grandparents. You could always not invite anyone to the Birthday/Christmas party and have a smaller one afterward on your real birthday. But then you'd be surrounded by Al's friends and have none of your own there. I know it's hard having your birthdays so close together when you aren't getting along well, but hopefully you and Al will be going much better by then anyway.

Which is what I was busy arranging. Lily is bringing Mercy Goyle along to Hugo's birthday, and Prof. Goyle has invited myself and your Aunty Ginny around for a visit. I was hoping you and your friends could come and join us on Sunday afternoon. Al and James will be there with their friends too; it'll be a nice little family get-together.

Good luck with your Quidditch Tryouts. I though you liked playing Beater though?

Love, Mum.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum,

Yeah, I guess second place is alright. But I found out that Scorpius Malfoy beat me in the Transfiguration and Herbology tests last week as well. I know Dad isn't going to be happy with that.

And Mum, it is NOT me and Elliott that are starting things around here. Elliott is the coolest, most friendliest girl in the school... and she sure didn't make Kiyomi Kanno smack her in the face with a flagpole.

I'll come to the thingy on Sunday, but I don't think it'll be that good. Al is still avoiding me.

And yeah, I was thinking of trying out for a reserve Beater, but I'm probably a bit little for that, and anyway, Elliott says that the only girl Beaters are bull-dykes. Mum what is a bull-dyke? I can tell by the way Elliott said it wasn't a nice thing, but I didn't want to seem stupid in front of her and admit I didn't know. And so far I haven't been able to find anything helpful in the library.

Thanks for the advice, I'll see you on Sunday.

Love, Rose.


	8. Trouble Near the Tunnels

**Hello again, back with another monthly chapter. Guess what? You're all going to meet my adult Hermione and Ginny! This chapter has a few resolutions which I hope you'll enjoy... but next month there will be a LOT of questions raised.**

**Please enjoy, and review if you've got something to say. I love reading reviews.**

**Chapter 6: Trouble Near The Tunnels**

Ever since Al had overheard Rose saying she was glad he wasn't a Gryffindor, he had been bending over backwards to avoid her. Meanwhile, the three Hufflepuffs had also been keeping busy researching explosive potions and potential rocket fuel, as well as returning to the mysterious wall every day. Of course, they also did homework and studied a bit for their tests, but not nearly as much as they had led their parents to believe.

Four days after breaking into Gryffindor Tower, Al was finally forced to confront Rose as the trio, Rose's gang, and James, Fred and Louis all made their way to a secluded spot on the grounds for a picnic. Al kept up a constant commentary for Scorp, describing every little detail of the grounds, the trees of the forests they were approaching, and even the sky and a few unusual pebbles. Since he was so busy being Scorp's over-attentive eyes, neither James nor Rose could talk to him.

They arrived at their destination, which Al described as "On top of a very little hill, with the Forbidden Forest right next to us and a really really nice view of the castle. Prof. Goyle, my Mum, Aunt Hermione, Mercy, Lily and Hugo are all sitting on a big blue and white blanket and have three baskets full of food. Just to the left of the blanket is a rock that - "

"Thanks Sev" Scorp said. "I think that's about all I need for now."

Al guided Scorp over to his family, and introduced him and Kiyomi to his mother and sister. Mrs. Potter seemed friendly enough, but Scorp couldn't help but feel that she was more happy to see Kiyomi than him. Either way, Lily was happy to meet both him and Kiyomi, and Al had to compete with Mercy to be the one to tell his sister all about his new friends. After a few seconds, Scorp became aware of a short presence next to him.

"Why do you have a walking stick?" Said a little boy who Scorp assumed was Rose's brother.

"It's not a walking stick, it's a white cane" Scorp explained. "I'm blind, so I use it to see."

"How does a white cane see?" Hugo asked.

"Well, it doesn't really see. I use it to feel around and work out where things are, which to me is just like seeing."

"Oh okay. So, how would you get around without it?"

"With a lot of difficulty. I'd need Kiyomi or Al to guide me, otherwise I'd trip over things."

"Oh, I see. I'm Hugo by the way. Hugo Weasley."

"I'm Scorp. Scorp Malfoy."

"Oh. Your Malfoy?"

"Erm, yes I am."

By the sounds of things, none of the adults had noticed Scorp and Hugo talking. Everyone seemed to be talking about Quidditch ("Oh James, I'm so proud you're on the team." "Well Fred it's good Captain Cox said she'd keep you in mind." "Oh, maybe in a few years you'll make it in Rose.")

"Oh. Okay. How did you go blind?" Hugo asked.

"I was just born this way" Scorp said.

"Oh. Hmm... could I please have a look at your cane?" Hugo asked. "It looks like it folds up."

"It sure does" Scorp said, folding his cane up and then pulling it out again. "Here - " He handed it to Hugo " - have a closer look."

Hugo took the cane from Scorp, and Scorp heard him muttering to himself. Scorp smiled, glad that he was getting along much better with Hugo than he was with his sister. He was about to explain all the magical features when he heard everyone move closer, and suddenly found himself having a conversation with Al's Aunt.

"So you're Little Scorpius" Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, not so little now of course. Do you remember me?"

"Erm, sorry Miss Weasley. I'd completely forgotten about Rose until my mother reminded me. Even now, my memories of back then are pretty hazy. I can't remember you at all sorry."

"That's alright, no need to apologise" Mrs. Weasley said. "It's just so strange how you seem to keep coming back to our family. Strange in a good way of course."

"Yeah. Though hopefully this time I'll stay friends with Al a lot longer."

"Oh yes" Mrs. Weasley said. "The way Mrs. Potter talks it sounds like you and Al will be best friends for life. Right Ginny?"

"Oh yes" Mrs. Potter said. "Albus always writes about how happy he is to have you and Kiyomi as friends"

"You suck-up" Kiyomi said to Al.

"Well I think it's nice that you two are such good friends to our little Albus" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum" Rose said, "haven't you been paying any attention to any of my letters?"

There was an awkward silence. Scorp wondered what to do; should he reassure Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter that whatever Rose had said about him wasn't true? But how could he do that without knowing what they had been told?

"Subtle Rose" James finally said. "Really subtle."

"Why are _you_ bagging me out James?" Rose said. "We all know what you think about Albus tagging along with Malfoy and Kanno."

"Yes," James agreed. "But this isn't about Malfoy and Kanno, it's about Lily and Mercy. We have plenty of time to sort this out, and we shouldn't let our fight ruin their first meeting!"

"What is everyone fighting about?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing Lily" James said.

"Nothing?" Hugo asked. "Wait you mean neither of you two wrote to Lily about what was happening? Rose told me everything."

"Everything about what. Alby, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Lily" Al said. "Rose just doesn't like Scorp or Kiyomi."

"But why?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry Lily" Mrs. Potter said. "it's just something that they're all going to have to figure out for themselves."

"It's not really that hard to figure out" Elliott said. "Albus just needs to realise that he was wrong to abandon Rose, and to start treating her like a real cousin."

"I think this conversation has gone on long enough" Mrs. Weasley said. "I think you're all over-reacting over a very minor thing."

"Minor thing?" Rose said. "Mum, he ditched me for those two gits, and he doesn't even care that we aren't friends anymore!"

"_I_ don't care?" Al shouted. "You're the one who's been telling everyone how happy you are that I'm not a Gryffindor!"

"What?"

"Just the other night, you were telling all your friends that I'm boring and stop you from being yourself. You said I was a Hufflepuff wuss through and through and that I was Scorp and Kiyomi's problem now!"

"What the...?" Fred started.

"No, no that... that's not right" Rose said.

"Yes it is" Scorp said. "And just for the record, Al isn't our 'problem' and we don't need to coddle him. He doesn't stop Kiyomi or me from being who we are, and we don't find him whiny or boring at all. I think you're an idiot for throwing away your friendship with him just because he got sorted into Hufflepuff and made friends that don't go around trash talking him behind his back!"

"Wait, how did you overhear all that?" Tara asked. "We were in Gryffindor Tower last time we bagged out you three."

Scorp felt a moment of panic. They were about to have their trip to Gryffindor Tower revealed in front of a bunch of Gryffindors and a teacher. And all because of a sharp insight from _Tara Cattermole_.

"So it is true" Kiyomi said. "Our sources were correct, Rose really did say that?"

"_Tara_, you _idiot!_" Elliott hissed.

"Wait, wait" James said. "Rose, you weren't really bagging out Al behind his back like that were you?"

"Well, I... It was only amongst us four" Rose said. "It's not like I was spreading rumours or anything. I'm allowed to think what I want about people!"

"Well it did reach back to Al" Kiyomi said. "You made him feel really guilty about making friends of his own, yet you don't even really care about him? You don't want him as a friend but you don't want us to be friends with him? You're a pathetic cow Rose! The four of you are a bunch of back-stabbing - "

"Enough!" Prof. Goyle. "As a teacher I'm not going to get into this fight unless you ask me to mediate, but I will not have you all calling each other names in front of my daughter. Ginny, Hermione, I know you two were looking forward to spending time with your children to clear this issue up, but perhaps it would be best if we sent them away for now and I let you meet with Rose and Albus later."

"Yes" Mrs. Weasley said. "I think that's for the best. I'll deal with you later Rose."

"But Mum - "

"Later."

"I'll have a word with you too Albus" Mrs. Potter said. "You can bring your friends along if you want."

"Okay Mum."

"I'll send for you all later. Good-bye kids."

"Bye everyone" Mercy said, lacking her usual bubbly voice.

"Oh, my cane" Scorp said. "Could I please have it back Hugo?"

"I don't have it" Hugo said.

"What do you mean you don't have it? I gave it to you."

"You never gave it to me."

"Hugo, I saw him give it to you" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now give it back."

"I don't have it" Hugo said. "I lost it and I don't know where it is."

"That may work with your father, but not with me. Now go get it and give it back!"

"No."

"Don't say no to me like that young man!"

"No!"

"Give it back or you won't be going to Fizzlespell for your birthday."

"You can't take away my birthday party!"

"Okay, no Fizzlespell. Now give it back before you lose something else."

"No! You can't do that!"

"Three-year-olds have tantrums Hugo, not eight-year-olds."

"Yeah" Lily agreed. "Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby. Fine I'll go get it!"

"His going to a tree now" Kiyomi whispered to Scorp. "And now his coming back with it. It looks alright."

"Here you go" Hugo said, shoving the cane into Scorp's hands.

"Now apologise to him."

"I'm sorry!"

"Good. I'm so sorry about that Scorp."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I've had worse happen."

"I'm sorry everyone."

"It's alright" Prof. Goyle said. "My eldest was a little terror when she was around that age. It happens."

Once Scorp was sure that his cane hadn't been tampered with, the teens all said their good-byes and went off in different directions. Scorp heard the Rose and Elliott bickering before they left the Frosty Gang behind, but he had no idea where James and company went. Al had stopped his continual commentary in favour of continual apologies.

"I'm sorry Hugo is such a brat" Al said. "I didn't think he'd be that mean though. I would have warned you otherwise."

"That's alright" Scorp said. "As I said, I've had worse happen. And besides, he just lost a party at Fizzlespell."

"He'll still get his party" Al said. "Uncle Ron is a pushover."

"I'm just glad we all got to give Rose a piece of our minds" Kiyomi said. "I just hope we didn't spoil things for Lily and Mercy."

They retreated to Hufflepuff Basement, and stayed there until Ira and John arrived, saying that Prof. Goyle had sent for them. They thanked the boys, then made their way to the Goyle's area.

The only person inside Prof. Goyle's office when they arrived was Al's mum; before Scorp had even gotten his bearings she had drawn him and Kiyomi into a massive hug.

"Thank you so much" she said. "I am so glad that Albus has such good friends."

"Mum, embarrassing much?" Al said.

"Oh, right" Mrs. Potter said, releasing Kiyomi and Scorp. "Sorry."

"That's okay Mrs. Potter" Kiyomi said. "Just, very glad you approve of us. Especially after what we've been through with Rose."

"I hope you haven't been scared away from our family" Mrs. Potter said.

"I don't scare too easily" Kiyomi said.

"That's good. I was so worried about Albus not making friends. His never been that close to other children before, and when I heard that he had stopped hanging out with Rose and her friends, I was so worried."

"But I've got friends of my own and everything is good" Al said. "So um, how did things go with the kids?"

"Lily and Mercy are inseparable. But Mercy and Hugo had a fight, so whatever shape or form his party takes I don't think she'll be invited. I'll still take the girls to Fizzlespell myself in a few days though; so don't worry about them missing out."

"Mercy is going to love that" Scorp said. "She hasn't been to Fizzlespell since she was a toddler."

They talked together for a while, and were soon joined by Lily and Mercy. By the time they had said their goodbyes and left the office, Scorp had decided that Al's mum was quite awesome.

The rest of the weekend seemed very uneventful after that encounter. It wasn't until Integration next Tuesday that the fallout from standing up to Rose became apparent.

"Wow, things look really tense over at Birdie's table" Marley said.

"How so?" Scorp asked.

"Well Rose and Sevy are just staring daggers at each other, while Birdie and Raven seem to be doing the list themselves."

The list they were making was one of all the basic magical/technological things they had grown up with. Theoretically, it was possible for Birdie and Raven to do it without Rose and Al's help.

"Scorp, did something happen between Rose and Sevy?" Kath asked. "I mean, something more than what was already going on. The Frosty Gang has been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?" Scorp asked.

"Fighting with each other a lot. They seem to have started picking on May a bit too. Oh and I think Elliott and Rose hate you and Kiyomi a lot more now."

"Well, we found out that Rose had been saying some bad stuff about Sevy" Scorp explained. "So well, we confronted her about it. In front of her mother. I think Mrs. Weasley gave her hell over it later."

"Rose's mother was at the school?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, she and Sevy's mum brought their youngest kids over for a play date with Mercy Goyle."

"Oh that's sweet" Kath said. "It must have been good for Mercy to have kids her own age to play with."

"Yeah, Mercy had a blast" Scorp said. "She's best friends forever with Sevy's little sister. Though, I think Sevy and Rose's friendship is broken beyond all repair."

"Sevy's better off without Rose anyway" Kath said.

"I know" Scorp said. "But that doesn't mean it hurts him any less. They grew up together."

After class they found that Al was not the only person to be hurt by Rose. After Rose left, Scorp's group went over to the table where Al, Raven and Birdie were sitting. Soon they were joined by Kiyomi's group and the tension eased as they debated whether or not dishwashers were more efficient than enchanted sinks.

"Hey what's that?" Scorp said as he picked up a new sound. "Is someone crying?"

"No there... wait it's Zumna's group" Raven said. "May Templeton is crying. Hang on, I'll go see what's happening."

Raven headed off, and Al gave Scorp a quick description.

"May Templeton has her head on the table and is bawling her eyes out. Meanwhile the rest of her Integration group - Zumna, Harriett and Mindy - are comforting her. Merlin, May looks terrible."

"Rose and Elliott" Kath said. "They've been mean to her lately. I think she only hangs out with them because she wants to be accepted; you can tell she feels a bit uncomfortable when the teasing starts."

"Albus!" Harriett called out. "Can you come over here please? And you too Scorp and Kiyomi."

The Trio began walking towards the girl's table. Scorp couldn't help but notice that they were making a lot of footsteps. It seemed everyone else was concerned or curious enough to investigate. Sure enough, when everyone arrived at the table a range of voices spoke up.

"Are you alright?" Marley asked.

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure we can help" said Rex.

"Was it your friends?" Kath asked.

"Don't worry, I can talk to Rose" Birdie said. "She should listen to me."

"She always listens to Birdie" Kurt added.

"ENOUGH!" Zumna said. "Give her some space guys, can't you all see she's upset?"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Al said. "What did you guys need us for?"

"Albus, I need to ask you something important" May said. "I... I understand if you hate me and don't want to talk to me, but please you have to tell me; who told you about the stuff Rose said?"

"Erm, I can't tell you that" Al said.

"Please you have to! They all think it was me and now Rose hates me. And she was the only one in Gryffindor who was really nice to me. She doesn't believe I didn't do it! Please you have to tell her who the real culprit was!"

"I can't!" Al said. "I'm sorry."

"Please, you have to. I don't want Rose to hate me!"

"What does it matter if Rose hates you?" Esther said. Scorp nudged Kiyomi and asked if it really was Esther speaking; he hadn't heard her say a full sentence before.

"After I got sorted into Gryffindor, I didn't know anyone except Zumna" May said. "And whenever anyone got sorted into Slytherin, some of the Gryffindors near us would make some nasty comments. I was sitting near Robert and Rose when Zumna got sorted into Slytherin. I mentioned that she was my friend and Robert asked if I was crazy. He said that all Slytherin's were evil Pureblood extremists and that I'd better stay away from her. I got upset at that, because I liked Zumna... and then Rose offered to be my friend instead."

"And then I told you not to worry about Slytherins, and that both my parents were Slytherins and they weren't evil" Esther said. "But no-one listened to me."

"I should have listened to you" May said. "But everyone seemed scared of the Slytherins. I think since then we've realised that most of the Slytherins are good - look at all the cool Slytherins that have come to make sure I'm alright - but it was different then. I'm sorry Zumna. I shouldn't have just written you off as a friend."

"It's okay" Zumna said. "My family have been Slytherin and Pureblood ever since we came to Britain. Both my parents are from old Pureblood Families; we're used to people getting the wrong idea. Though, I guess you're not completely off the hook."

"Thanks Zumna" May said. "But... I still don't want Rose to think I betrayed her."

"I'll tell her it wasn't you" Al said. "But I don't think she will believe me."

"But who really told her?" May asked.

"Okay, it was the Invisible Couple" Kiyomi said. "They heard everything and told us."

"But who were the invisible couple?"

"Okay, it was us" Scorp said. "We kinda snuck into Gryffindor Tower and heard everything. I was the one that asked for directions and corrected Tara's grammar."

"Scorp!" Kiyomi said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't keep lying" Scorp said. "Everyone is going to ask now, and sooner or later someone is going to figure it out. Hell, Tara almost figured it out. _Tara Cattermole_!"

"You broke into our Tower?" Kath asked.

"We weren't doing anything bad" Kiyomi said. "We were just borrowing something off Al's brother. I swear it won't happen again."

"So, no-one told you?" May asked.

"Nope... we heard it straight from the horse's mouth" Al said. "Please May, I know it's really hard to have Rose hate you, but if you tell her we broke into Gryffindor Tower then we could get expelled!"

"You broke into our Common Room!" May said.

"Please don't tell on us" Scorp said. "All of you... it was just to look at one little thing. We don't want to use our sneaking powers for evil."

"Alright" Kath said. "I won't say anything. But only because the three of you are awesome. Anyone else would get it!"

"Same here" Esther said.  
"It doesn't really concern the rest of us" Mindy said. "I think it's better for us Ravenclaws and Slytherins to stay out of this."

"Agreed" Dorian said. "As long as no Gryffindors dob, I won't say anything."

"But they broke the rules!" Birdie said.

"Yeah, but do they really deserve to be expelled over it?" Kurt said. "This is Sevy we're talking about here."

"Okay, we'll let you off... this time!"

"Isn't this un-Hufflepuff?" Harriett said. "Breaking into other Dorms, sneaking around. Aren't we meant to be the good honest House?"

"We did confess" Scorp said. "Come on Harriett, it's not like we did it just to be evil."

"Okay. I won't dob on you. But I still don't think you should have done it."

"Okay, thanks" Al said. "What about you May? I know you want Rose to like you, but we will get into a lot of trouble if you tell her."

"Okay" May said. "I won't tell her. But it's only because you're all being so nice to me. I still think it was completely out of line for you to do that, and if I catch you three in Gryffindor Tower again I will tell on you!"

"That's fair enough" Kiyomi said. "Thank you May."

"And don't worry about Rose or Elliott or Tara" Kath said. "Until this all gets sorted, Esther and I will look after you."

"Really? After I've been so mean to you?"

"_You _weren't that bad to us" Kath said.

"And you'll always have us too" Zumna said.

"Yup, we'll be there for you May" Harriett added.

"Thanks everyone" May said.

Into this happy scene, Scorp heard a very heavy person approach. A heavy person that smelt like the forest.

"You kids like Integration so much you're going to stay through lunch do you?" Mr Ursing asked. "I could get some more parchment if you... May? Oh May, what's wrong? You've been crying."

"It's alright Mr. Ursing" May said. "I had a fight with Rose, but everyone here is helping me. I think I'll be alright now."

"Oh no, that's terrible. Do you want me to talk to Rose?"

"No thanks. I don't think it'll help. She'll never be friends with me again."

"You'd be surprised how many friendship destroying fights turn out to be fixable. Just give it some time, in and in meantime, it seems like you have lot of people here that care for you."

"I won't. Thanks Mr. Ursing."

"That's okay. If you ever want to talk, just come looking for me. I must admit I'm not the best at sorting out girl fights, but I do know a bit about being cut off for no reason. Now you lot better look after May. And go get some lunch before your next class starts."

After all the excitement of the flying lessons and family quarrels, the Trio completely forgot about Tod Rookwood. A week after comforting May, the Trio were outside, trying to enjoy the great outdoors as much as they could before Winter hit.

Al had recieved a letter from Lily, saying that Hugo's party had ended up in Fizzlespell Park, and she'd been able to invite Mercy after all. He was telling Kiyomi all about the wonders of the park, until they ended up at the lake.

The water breeze was cool, but not yet unpleasant. Scorp was enjoying this afternoon; it sure was nice to unwind after an afternoon of Double Astronomy Theory and a Potions lesson that involved a really foul smelling potion.

Suddenly the breeze turned icy cold. Scorp gasped and held is arms close to his body for warmth, but soon realized that he couldn't move them away. In fact, he couldn't move his legs either.

"I can't move" Al said. "Oh god, it's so cold."

"Look there's some older gits on the other shore laughing at us. Hey, isn't that the entrance to the tunnels we came in through?"

"I'm not sure" Al said. "Were did they get that boat? Scorp, are students allowed to borrow boats?"

"I think so" Scorp said. "What are they doing?"

"Still laughing at us, and now they're getting into a boat and coming, oh."

"Oh?"

"One of the guys, it's that Tod Rookwood guy Victorie and Gloria warned us about."

"Great" Kiyomi said. "Mr. Hogwart's-most-evil and a gang of tough looking Slytherins. Just great."

"Tell me about the gang" Scorp said.

"Five all up, including Rookwood" Kiyomi said. "There's a skinny blond girl hanging off Rookwood, a meaner blond girl standing next to him, a big guy with a crew cut and a bored Asian guy standing behind them. I don't know who's rowing. Magic oars I guess."

"Well, I still can't move" Scorp said. "Any luck with you two?"

"Nope" said Kiyomi.

"Me neither" Al said. "And they're just about at the shore."

"We are so screwed" Scorp said.

"Land-ho!" Said one of the guys on the boat. "Albus Potter... he wondered right into our lair gang. I guess no-one warned you not to mess with us, right Potter?"

"I was warned" Al said. "I just didn't know where you guys hung out. Now that I know I'll leave you alone."

"Ha! I was wondering what a Hufflepuff Potter would be like" Rookwood said. "Now we know... his as pathetic as the rest of his family, but with no backbone at all."

"His family aren't as pathetic as you" Kiyomi said. "None of the Weasleys would need four henchmen to gang up on three paralysed First Years."

"No, they wouldn't" Rookwood agreed. "I bet they also wouldn't need to paralyse ickle First Years before torturing them either. But you know what? I don't care about being fair. The only 'fairness' I approve of in this situation is making sure all my friends get to have some fun."

"Why are you talking to her Rookwood?" One of the girls asked. "She's a Mudblood."

"Oh yes" Rookwood said. "Sally told me you were a little Mudblood. Now gang, what do we do to Mudbloods?"

"Oh Tod, let me do it" Said the other girl. "Please let me do it!"

"Okay Helena" Rookwood said. "You have this one."

"Yay" Helena said. The next second Scorp heard a loud thud and a grunt from Kiyomi.

"YOU BITCH!" Al yelled. "Scorp she just punched Kiyomi in the face!"

"How dare you" Scorp snarled.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Helena said "Going to glare at me? Oh wait, you can't even do that, can you Malfoy?"

"I'm alright guys" Kiyomi said, her voice coming from the ground. "She hits like a bimbo."

"Don't insult my girlfriend" Rookwood said. "It's not good for someone like you to act so haughty to a member of the Pureblood Crabbe family. Muggle filth."

"Bit rich coming from you" Scorp said. "Your father was a Muggle right? Tricked into fathering you by your Mother... so you're not Pureblood or a real Rookwood."

The next second a pair of iron-hard hands was gripping Scorp's collar and he could feel Rookwood's breath on his face.

"Both my parents are Rookwoods" Rookwood said. "And within my noble Rookwood blood, I have just enough mud to prevent me from being a stupid, inbred, useless Sourblood like you! Bulstrode, get his cane out of his pocket. Let's see how he uses it after we smash it over his head."

"Rookwood?" The other girl said. "We're Purebloods. Seriously? First you punch a Mudblood and now this? We have magic remember? Please don't tell me your Muggle side is getting the better of you."

"Right you are Avery" Rookwood said, releasing his grip on Scorp just a little bit. "Now gang, what shall we do to these three?"

"Let Scorp and Kiyomi go" Al said. "It's me you're after. Do what you want to me, but leave them out of it."

"Aww... what a sweetie we have here" Rookwood said. "Move him out of the way; make sure he gets a good view of us hexing his friends. This is going to be better than anything we could throw on him ourselves."

"Rookwood?" Said one of the guys. "Figures are getting clearer in the Foe Glass. Three people, Gryffindor students."

"Shit. Good work Tan. Let's go everyone."

"We can take three students" Bulstrode said.

"Yeah, but do you really want to get in trouble over it?" Avery said. "Now remember Potter; your Mudblood friend hit herself with a dodgy panda charm. We have a pretty powerful friend amongst the teachers, so don't go running off to tell everyone about this or you'll regret it!"

Scorp heard the older students scramble, and then oars hitting the water. His arms came away from his body, and as soon as he could move he ran over to where Kiyomi had fallen.

"Are you alright Kiyomi?" Scorp asked, reaching out to take her hand.

"I'm alright" Kiyomi said, taking his hand. "What about you? He didn't get too rough on you did he?"

"No I'm alright. What about you Sevy?"

"I'm sorry guys" Al said.

"Sorry?" Kiyomi asked. "What are you sorry for?"

"They were going to hurt you two because of me" Al said. "And I couldn't do anything to help. I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine Al" Kiyomi said. "We weren't expecting you to just fight off a bunch of older students while you couldn't move."

"But they wouldn't have come after us if I wasn't Harry Potter's son."

"It's not like you can do anything about that" Scorp said. "Blaming yourself for the way you were born is like blaming Kiyomi for being Muggleborn or me for being born blind. You just shouldn't do it."

"Thanks guys" Al said. "I guess you're right. But I still shouldn't have forgotten all those warnings. I should have found out more about him so we could have avoided him."

"_We _should have found out more" Kiyomi said. "We all should have payed more attention. His the piece of filth."

"Yeah" Scorp said. "This isn't your fault Al. And hey, they ended up leaving. I wonder what made them go?"

"Tan had a foe glass" Al said. "Dad has one too; it tells you when your enemies are getting close."

"And his enemies are three Gryffindor students?" Scorp asked.

"Speaking of three Gryffindor students," Al said, "James, Fred, and Louis are coming down the hill."

"Oh great" Kiyomi said. "Why are there so many bullies in this school? It's getting hard to keep track of everyone."

"Well, at least James hasn't given us any trouble since the picnic" Scorp said. "Hey, do you think they were the enemies Tan saw?"

"Maybe" Al said. "Ah, hello James."

"Hey Albus, I... what happened here?"

"Nothing" Kiyomi said.

"But you have a black eye!" Fred said.

"It was Rookwood wasn't it?" Louis said. "Damn, didn't anyone tell you guys he hangs out near the tunnels?"

"No" Al said. "Victorie and Gloria just told us to stay away from him."

"Well, don't worry anymore" James said. "Apart from Victorie, he just gives us Weasleys and Potters a 'welcome' and then he leaves us alone."

"They locked the three of us in a dungeon and conjured up some giant spiders when we were First Years" Louis said. "They didn't let us out until one of the spiders almost killed Fred."

"How do they get away with it?" Al asked.

"Well, Rookwood, Avery, and Tan are prefects" James said. "There may be better Slytherins in their years, but they're the ones that suck up to the teachers. After we got thrown in that dungeon we told the first teacher we came across what happened. Unfortunately that teacher was Montague and he didn't believe us."

"How could he not believe you?" Al asked.

"Well, Tan healed Fred before they left" Louis said. "And they got rid of the spiders, so there wasn't any proof."

"Plus Montague favours Slytherin" Fred added.

"He sure does" Scorp said.

"So what happened to you three?" Fred said.

"Crabbe punched me" Kiyomi said, "but then they left before they could hex us. You three scarred them off."

"Yeah, they saw you in the foe glass" Al said. "Lucky you three came along here when you did."

"Yeah, I guess well, thanks" Scorp said.

"That's okay" James said. "And well, it wasn't luck that we came along just now. We were looking for you three."

"What for?" Kiyomi asked.

"Nothing bad" James said. "Actually, we came to apologise to you and Scorp."

"You what?" Scorp asked.

"Well, we've been thinking about it a lot these last few weeks" James said. "You see, well, that was really good of you two to stand up for Al the way you did at the picnic. We've been asking around about both of you, and well, you two are obviously okay. Sorry we leapt to conclusions about you Malfoy. And Kanno, well, I guess we did kinda deserve the stuff you said to us."

"Wait, wait" Al said. "You're actually apologising for being a git? Wow this is a first."

"If it's the first time, then that's only because I haven't been a complete git before" James said.

"The apology is from all of us" Fred said. "And it wasn't an easy decision to make."

"That's okay" Scorp said. "We accept your apology, right Kiyomi?"

"I dunno" Kiyomi said. "I want to, but it seems to me that you were just as nasty to Al as you were to us. I'll only accept your apology if you also apologise to Al for trying to pick his friends, control his life, and siding with Rose over him."

"Oh yeah" Scorp said. "I also want you to do that before I accept your apology James."

"Hey guys don't push it" Al said. "This is James, he never apologises to me for anything."

"I'm sorry Al" James said. "The thing is, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry if I kinda went overboard."

"Wha... you're apologising to me?" Al said.

"We're all sorry" Louis said. "We were just well, a bit worried because you were in a different House and we couldn't keep an eye on you. And seeing you with Malfoy triggered some alarm bells. No offence Malfoy, it was great how you called Rose out on what she said to Al, but we didn't know what you were like back then."

"We should have listened to Roxy" Fred added.

"So, none of you will be mean to Scorp and Kiyomi anymore?" Al said. "And, you won't judge any other friends I make, or poke fun of me for being in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes to all but the last one" James said. "Look Al, what will I need to do to convince you I'm sorry for being a git?"

Scorp heard movement and a small grunt from James, and Kiyomi told him that Al had just given his brother a hug.

"Thanks James" Al said. "After everything that's happened with Rose, and not being in the same House as the rest of the family, I felt like everything was going really bad. I'm glad you still like me James, and that you like my friends; after all they stood by me through everything. I accept your apology James."

"So do I" Scorp said. "I guess you're a cool big brother after all.

"Which means you can't be perfect" Kiyomi added, "but I accept your apology too. Thanks James. And you too Fred and Louis. My cousins are all in Japan and I've only met them like, once in my life. Al's lucky to have such a great family."

"Wow Kanno" Louis said, "I didn't know you had any sappiness at all in you. I guess the Sorting Hat didn't make a complete mistake when it put you in Hufflepuff. Though, I still think Slytherin would have been more your thing."

"It was a tough choice for the Hat" Kiyomi said. "I'm hard-working and a bit cunning too."

"Why did it put you in Hufflepuff over Slytherin?" James asked.

"Oh, I was just um... well, just a bit more Hufflepuff like than Slytherin I guess. Hey, it's starting to get a bit dark. Want to go to dinner? I mean, it would be better to go now than wait for Rookwood's gang to go rowing down the Lake."

"Yeah, good idea" James said. "They might go through the tunnels even though it's out of bounds, but let's not risk it."

"Do you think Rookwood will come after us again?" Al asked.

"I doubt it" James said. "Apart from Victorie, whose in his year, his only gone after us Weasleys and Potters once each. He just wants to have a go at the War Hero's kids, but he isn't really that interested in tormenting younger students. Don't worry Al, you've had your run-in with Rookwood. Now let's go get some dinner."

"Yeah, that sounds good" Al said. "And now that we're all friends again, you three can come sit at the Hufflepuff table with us."

"No thanks" James said. "We have a reputation to uphold. But you three can come sit at the Gryffindor table with us."

"Yuk" Scorp said as he took out his cane and extended it. "My little brother would tease me for the rest of my life if he knew I went anywhere near the Gryffindor table."

"Your little brother doesn't know what his talking about" Fred said. "Hey Malfoy, are you really like, completely blind? As in, you can't see _anything_?"

"Oh Fred keep up" Louis said.

They walked back to the castle together, joking as they went. As they walked Scorp realised that James, Fred, and Louis weren't complete gits, but were actually semi-awesome.


	9. There is Unrest in the Forest

**Hello again everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews. Especially to Mrs. Malfoy 2011 for giving me a lot of feedback :). Sorry this chapter is a bit late; Christmas, New Years, Birthdays, and more work on some original fiction have kept me busy. There may be a delay next month too (the whole pipeline has been disrupted, but don't worry, I'll try and get the next one out sometime before March.)**

**Anyways, now that you all know the characters and know what they'er planning and going through every day... let's go speed up the plot a bit. The chapter title may be a bit over-dramatic, but I thought it was about time to get something from a Rush song as a title. Don't worry; there is no trouble with the Trees :D**

**Once again I don't own anything (I mean, even the OCs are heavily influenced by the world of JK Rowling) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 7: There is Unrest in the Forest...**

With James not being a big git anymore, Al seemed to become a lot more confident. He even helped Scorp and Kiyomi with come-backs when the Frosty Gang or the Pureblooded Slytherins gave them lip.

The following weekend the trio were down by the lake, going through advanced potion books from the library and the Muggle space books Monica had sent them. Kiyomi was convinced that they could start brewing a test potion pretty soon, but even with a confidence boost, Al was a bit sceptical.

"We don't really know how any of these ingredients are going to go together" he said. "Who knows what could happen."

"That's why we need to do some sort of test" Kiyomi said. "All we know is that these ingredients are highly explosive and could possibly send something as light as Scorp's reader to the moon. If we test them, we'll have a better idea about how they work."

"We can do that with more research" Al insisted. "If we experiment with this kind of stuff, we could end up blowing up the entire school."

"But the only place with detailed information on these ingredients would be the restricted section of the Library" Kiyomi said.

"Well lets break into the restricted section and get some potion books" Al said.

"Wow" Scorp said. "You were really against us breaking into Gryffindor Tower, yet you talk about breaking into the restricted section as if it's nothing."

"Well in this case it's the lesser of two evils" Al said. "Speaking of that incident... don't you think we should concentrate more on the wall?"

"Well," Kiyomi said, "I think if we learn a lot about explosives, we might be able to just blow it up."

"Yeah" Scorp agreed. "We can figure the wall out later. And we may as well do more research... after all, it's not like we have a safe and secret place to brew our rocket fuel."

"What about the Room of Hidden Things?" Kiyomi said.

"Nah, too dangerous" Scorp said. "I'd rather have somewhere outside."

"Hey, Hope's coming over here" Al said. "Hello Hope!"

"Hi guys" Hope said, approaching them and sounding not at all like her cheerful self. "What are you three up to?"

"Just some research" Kiyomi said. "What about you?"

"Is everything alright?" Scorp asked.

"Well, maybe" Hope said. "Mercy and I were hanging around the edge of the forest with Magella. She's one of the Centaurs, and is about Mercy's age. And well... I kinda lost them."

"Lost them?" Al asked.

"Yeah" Hope said. "I saw this really strange slug on a nearby branch. I stopped to investigate, and I got out my new copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and looked it up. Anyway, Mercy and Magella mustn't have noticed I stopped, because when I looked up they were gone."

"Oh, want a hand finding them?" Scorp asked.

"Yes please" Hope said. "I've been looking everywhere, but I couldn't find them. I didn't want to have to go into the Forbidden Forest myself, so I decided to go find Mum or Dad. But then I saw you three, and well, I'd rather not let my parents know I lost Mercy in the Forest."

"That's okay" Scorp said, pulling out his cane. "Find: Mercy Goyle. Okay, this way."

"Wait wait!" Al said. "If we have to go into the Forbidden Forest, then shouldn't we find an adult first? Maybe Hagrid or Uncle Neville?"

"They'll both tell my parents though" Hope said. "I'm already in trouble for accidently melting Libby's cauldron. And anyway, the forest is safe; the Centaurs and the Acromantula loyal to Hagrid watch over the edges of the Forest. It's just better not to go in alone in case of emergencies."

"I don't like the sound of this" Al said.

"Neither do I" Scorp said. "But they might not be in the Forest, so we may as well see where my cane leads first. We'll turn back and find a teacher if it looks like they went too deep into the Forest."

"Okay" Hope said. "But not Hagrid. He'll definitely tell. He doesn't like us going into the Forbidden Forest alone."

Scorp led the way, following his cane as it homed in on Mercy. Al told him they were approaching the Forest, but fortunately Scorp's cane led him not into the Forest, but instead along the outskirts, where there were only a few tree branches to step over every now and again.

"So what's in the jar?" Kiyomi said after a few minutes of worried silence.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"The jar in your pocket."

"Oh, this is the slug that distracted me. I'm going to take it to show Hagrid. Want to see?"

"Oh wow, that's one pretty slug" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah" Al agreed. "What is it?"

"I don't know, it wasn't in the book" Hope said. "I want to show it to Hagrid and see what he says. Or maybe I could just send a picture to Paulie."

"Yeah, I bet he'd be able to identify it" Scorp said. "What does it look like?"

"Well, pretty much like a regular slug in size and shape" Al said. "However it has a rainbow along it's back, and what look like little-bitty wings."

"Okay, that's pretty cool" Scorp agreed.

"Yeah" Hope said. "I can't believe Mercy and Magella didn't see it; it really stood out. Oh, hey what's that ahead? Just beyond those treetops? Oh, Scorp, these some sort of building up ahead and a bit to your left."

"My cane is heading a bit to the left" Scorp said, feeling a thick root in his path and carefully stepping over it. "Looks like Mercy might be in there."

The trees were thicker here, and Scorp was slowed down trying to navigate the branching roots - much to the frustration of Hope. However they did eventually come to the building Hope had seen. The building itself actually turned out to be a massive arena, which Al described as crumbling and overgrown with trees.

"I see Mercy and Magella" Hope said. "They're playing in the stands, let's go get them."

Mercy saw them coming, and begun calling out to them. Scorp thought she sounded pretty worried, and sped up towards her.

"Mercy what are you doing here?" Hope said.

"Where did you go?" Mercy said. "Well anyway, I am so glad you are all here. Magella got her hoof stuck, you guys gotta come help us."

"Sure, lead me too her" Scorp said, following his cane to the stands with his friend's footsteps following behind him. He slowed down a bit when he got to the crumbling stairs, and soon enough Kiyomi was at his side helping him up them.

They reached the seating area, and Scorp felt Mercy grab him and pull him towards some sobs that Scorp assumed to be Magella. He felt himself almost trip a few times, but Mercy was obviously worried about her friend, so he didn't say anything.

"Oh Merlin" Al said.

"What is it?" Scorp asked.

"A whole section of the seats and the concrete steps beneath them collapsed" Al said. "Magella's leg is caught beneath it."

"It's like a huge landslide" Kiyomi said.

"Look Magella, Hope went and found Scorp and his friends." Mercy said. "They have wands and can use magic, so they should have you free in no time."

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

"Of course she's not!" Hope said. "That looks like it must really hurt."

"No, I think it will be okay" Magella said. "Pretty sore though, but the Sharman should be able to fix it. As long as I can get free without twisting my ankle."

"Hmmm... do you two still remember the levitation spell we learned in Charms the other week?" Scorp asked his friends.

"Um, Wingium Leviosa?" Kiyomi suggested.

"No, I think it was Wingardium Leviosa" Al said.

"Yeah, that sounds right" Kiyomi said.

"Okay" Scorp said. "Hope, how much debris is on top of Magella's hoof? And will levitating the bit on top cause a worse landslide?"

"There's a crumbling block of concrete and the remains of a wooden seat directly on top of her" Hope said. "There is a bit of debris on top of the block, but I don't think it could cause a landslide. I'm, pretty sure it wouldn't."

Scorp hesitated before reaching out and touching the debris on top of Magella. He didn't want to accidently make things worse, but he needed to know just what was going on. He felt the remains of a crumbling concrete block, and felt the pebbles and chunks of concrete lodged between it and the blocks above it.

"Maybe we should go get a teacher" Al said.

"No!" Magella said. "They'll tell my parents. And the herd cannot know I've been coming here. I'd get in so much trouble."

"Okay, I think we can do this" Scorp said. "Sev, you were the best at Wingardium Leviosa; you levitate the block... but only a little bit. Hope and I will try and hold the rest of the landslide steady so that nothing falls down. Mercy, Kiyomi, you help Magella get out of there quickly."

Everyone murmured their agreement, and Scorp placed a hand over the debris between the lowest block and the next one. He counted down from three, and then Al shouted 'Wingardium Leviosa, and Scorp heard the scuttling of hoofs and the disturbing sound of movement coming from above.

"Okay, it looks like it's settled" Kiyomi said. "Let's get out of here."

They made their way back down the stairs. Magella was limping and needed more help getting down than Scorp. Only when they were on flat ground in the centre of the arena did Scorp relax.

"Thank you so much" Magella said.

"No problem" Kiyomi said. "Are you sure your okay? That hoof looks pretty swollen."

"I'm sure the Sharman will be able to fix it. I'm more worried about him finding out how it happened. Oh; we haven't met before have we? Your Kiyomi Kanno right? And Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy?"

"That's us" Scorp said. "Did Mercy tell you about us?"

"A lot" Magella said. "The whole Herd has heard of you three by now. My uncle Firenze thinks you three could be the humans signified in the Virgo Movement."

"The what?" Kiyomi asked.

"Oh it's um... hmm... maybe I was supposed to keep it a secret."

"But I know about it" Mercy said.

"Right" Magella said. "I guess it must be alright then. Well, the Virgo Movement is a pattern in the stars. It's been constant for thousands of years, but the adults are all excited because they think it will get thrown out of alignment soon."

"Alrighty" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah, and there's been some comets and stuff... sorry, I'm still learning the methods, so I'm not really sure about the details."

"That's okay" Scorp said. "Where do we come into it?"

"When the pattern goes out of alignment, there is going to be a huge, huge change in the world. Something that will affect everyone. The adults all think three students are connects to it."

"And they think the three of us might be those students?" Scorp said.

"The confirmation signs from the herbs are vague. But based on what we've heard from the Goyle's, Uncle Firenze thinks the three of you might fit the signs. Oh, I hope it was alright to tell you all this."

"I don't want to change the world" Al said. "My Dad did enough of that in his time."

"Your Dad was part of the last great change wasn't he?" Magella asked. "Maybe you should all come back to me and meet the herd. I guess since you know about it now, you may as well let Uncle Firenze see if you fit the signs."

"We can't go into the Forest" Al said. "Sorry Magella, but we just aren't allowed."

"This is different though" Hope said. "We're being invited by a Centaur, and will have other Centaurs around to make sure we're alright. We won't be wandering around lost."

"Yeah" Scorp said. "This should be good. Don't worry Al; we'll be safe."

"Okay, if you say so" Al said.

"You won't be lost with me" Magella said. "Oh, but please, you cannot let anyone know we were here."

"This isn't sacred forbidden ground or anything is it?" Kiyomi asked.

"No" Magella said, "it's just... something happened here a few years ago, and now the Elder's think it's too dangerous to be here."

"Why? What happened?" Hope asked.

"Well... I'm not sure if this is a secret or not, but I've already told Mercy anyway. When I was a really little foal, something really strange happened there."

"Strange how?" Al asked.

"Well, the hunters noticed strange lights and noises coming from the stadium. They thought maybe Hagrid was doing something he shouldn't be and went to investigate."

"It wasn't Hagrid though" Mercy said. "It was a bird-keeper!"

"A bird-keeper?" Scorp said.

"That's what the hunters called her" Magella said. "They said that there was a large metal structure with a lot of lights, and the arena was filled with a lot of strange birds and at least one human woman. They said she was wearing clothes that didn't look like anything they had ever seen a witch wear before. Old Ronan said that he thought he saw other strangely dressed men in the distance, but it was hard to tell because of the lights. Anyway, the woman saw the hunters, and then she called the birds over."

"And the birds all flew to her?" Kiyomi asked.

"No" Magella said, her voice a mysterious whisper. "They chased after the hunters... with wands!"

"What?" Hope said. "Birds using wands? That's impossible."

"No it's not!" Mercy said. "The hunters saw them!"

"These birds were using wands" Magella said. "Holding them in their talons - Ronan said they had four legs! And they were shooting spells too. Fortunately they were too big to fly easily through the trees. The hunters lost them, and the birds never reached the village. When they went back the next day with Uncle Firenze and the Elders, there was no sign of anything. Except of course, for four bird footprints in the sand."

"Creepy story" Hope said. "But there's no way these birds could have been using wands. Only sentient beings with practical magic power can cast spells with a wand."

"Maybe they _were_ sentient beings with practical magic power" Kiyomi said.

"If there were a race of magical bird people, I'd have read about them by now" Hope said. "And even if there were, clause three of the code of wand use forbids non-human magical beings from carrying wands."

"Maybe their hiding from us" Scorp said. "Like, they might have their own Statue of Secrecy and not want us to know they exist."

"But why would they do that?" Hope asked.

"Well why do we hide from Muggles?" Kiyomi said.

"Umm... I don't know" Hope said. "But I still don't think that's it. I mean, Muggle's have stories and occasional sightings of magical creatures and wizards, so if there was another magical race hiding from us, we'd have some sort of stories about them. But I haven't heard any stories about four-legged birds. Never."

"Maybe their some sort of spell" Al said. "The Bird-Keeper could have conjured them so she could use them to wield dozens of wands."

"I don't think that's possible" Hope said.

"Someone could invent something like that" Al said. "Maybe."

"Well, no matter what the bird-keeper really is, the Elder's decided that we shouldn't come here" Magella said. "If my parents find out I've been disobeying the Elder's and coming here, then I'd be in big trouble."

"If our parents knew you and Mercy were playing here I bet Mercy would be in trouble too" Hope said. "This place looks dangerous enough without any strange bird-keepers around. What was this place anyway?"

"It was where they had the dragons during the first Triwizard Tournament" Mercy said. "And, and it's really cool!"

"Well I still think it's too dangerous" Hope said. "Look what happened today. Anyway, it gives me the creeps. Let's go see the Herd."

"Okay, I'll take you to them" Magella said. "But remember, I got my leg caught in a root."

"Yeah, that's cool" Scorp said. "We won't tell on you."

"Thanks" Magella said. "Thank you for everything."

Scorp grabbed onto Al's elbow, and the group of young humans followed the limping Centaur girl out of the arena, and into the forest. Despite the denser tree covering, Scorp didn't have a hard time moving around in the Forest. He had a feeling that Magella was leading them along a well worn path to her village.

"The trees are starting to thin out a bit" Al told him. "And I can see the roof of a hut in the distance between some tree branches. We're getting close."

"We're pretty much here" Magella said. "I'll show you were the Elder's Hut is."

"We should go see the Sharman first" Kiyomi said. "Your hoof looks pretty sore."

"It can wait a few more minutes" Magella said. "And anyway, you're all visitors here; you need to go see the Chief before you wander around the village."

Magella led them towards what Al said was the largest hut in the village. During the quick trip, Al vividly described the Centaur Village; he said it was in a large clearing, with a wide path going down the centre. The Elder's Hut was just ahead, in what appeared the centre of the clearing. The path was lined with wide open huts, with centaurs doing everything from burning herbs, to weaving baskets, skinning dead animals, or making blankets. The Centaurs were all naked - even the women - and Al sounded somewhat shaken when he mentioned how they all stopped to look at the group as they walked past.

Al was just telling Scorp that there was open ground surrounding the path and huts where centaurs were running and wrestling when they arrived in front of Firenze's hut. He then said that the hut was really just a roof held up by poles and a single decorated wall, and that there were two centaurs and a giant spider inside, before he was cut off.

"Ah Magella, I see you've brought quite a lot of human friends to - you're limping, what happened to your hoof?"

"I got it caught in a tree root and twisted it Uncle Firenze" Magella said. "I was out with Hope and Mercy at the time, and Hope went and got some of her friends to help me."

"I see" Firenze said. "Well you all have my gratitude for helping my niece. Normally I'd repay you by welcoming you into our village, however we're currently negotiating with the Acromantula over hunting grounds, and I'm afraid I cannot have any distractions in the village today."

"Oh, sorry Chief" Magella said. "I was so eager to bring Hope's friends to meet you, I forgot about the negotiations. I'll lead them back."

"Make sure you get your mother to go with you. I'm worried about you coming back alone on that hoof."

"Wait" A ghastly voice - which Scorp assumed belonged to the spider Al had mentioned - said. "These negotiations are going in circles. Maybe the humans can mediate. Humans, do you think it is fair that the Centaurs wish to hunt on the very lands that were given to my father Aragog?"

"Aragog was given a small grove deeper in the Forest" the other Centaur said. "At the time, that land was being avoided so the trees could regrow - it was not Hagrid's land to give away Corlog."

"That is not what Aragog says." Corlog hissed. "Humans, what do you say on this issue?"

"We can't help your negotiations" Al said. "We're just First Years; you'll have to ask Hagrid."

"I am afraid this is a matter we cannot involve Hagrid in" Corlog said. "Hagrid asks... uncomfortable questions."

"You three are First Years?" Firenze asked. "Of course. You're Albus Potter aren't you? And your friends, Scorpius Malfoy and Kiyomi Kanno? I suppose the Goyle's told you about the Virgo Movement then?"

"Actually, _I_ did Uncle" Magella said. "I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to; it's just that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with telling Hagrid or the Goyle's or Professor Flitwick and I let slip before I could think about it so I figured -"

"It's alright Magella, it's not a secret. It's just... I would have preferred that none of the First Years knew about the Movement until after we have gone over the signs. It's possible that, knowing that they could be part of the prophecy, your friends might act in a way they wouldn't natural act... thus appearing to match the signs when in reality they are not the ones. But don't get upset Magella; it is not a big problem."

"Ah, is this to do with the star message that says the whole world is going to change for every thinking creature?" Corlog asked.

"Wait, you told the Acromantula about the Movement?" the other Centaur said. "Firenze are you crazy?"

"Corlog wishes to steer his people along a path that will bring them into peaceful co-existence with the magical community" Firenze said. "It would not be fair to stand back and let him force his family down what must be a very unnatural path for them, without letting him know that the world he wishes to join may change."

"I have told only my wife and most trusted brothers and sisters" Corlog said. "Our change from talking animals to honourable people will need to be done slowly and gently. Don't worry about my people using your knowledge to gain any advantage over yours Bane."

"I trust _you _Corlog" Bane said. "However I know Firenze is only too eager to share our secrets with other people, and I worry that if he keeps it up he may tell someone who _will_ use those secrets against us."

"Secrets cause divisions" Firenze said. "Just the other day Bane, you were complaining about how Wizards keep wandlore a tight secret from everyone else. My own meditations have made me believe that the breaking of the pattern will result in a lot more openness between all people. We may not need to keep such secrets after the change."

"Until then I'd rather be careful" Bane said. "And I think we should get back to the negotiations. Thank you children for helping Magella. Hope, Mercy, please give my regards to your parents for me."

"We will Bane" Hope said. "Sorry for disrupting your negotiations."

"I think it was nice to have a distraction" Corlog said. "The negotiations were getting heated. If you children see Hagrid anytime soon, please remind him that his is quite welcome in our hollow - however he must be careful how he approaches us. Whilst we are trying to be more open and involved with the non-wild world, we have one secret that we can never share. Not even with our most trusted friend. At least, not until this great change happens."

"We might drop in on Hagrid on our way back" Al said. "I'll make sure to tell him Mr. Corlog."

"Mr. Corlog?" The Acromantula said. "I like that."

"You should go now" Firenze said. "However, Albus, Scorpius, and Kiyomi... I will invite you back here soon. I'll tell you some of the basics of the Virgo Movement if you wish."

"That sounds pretty awesome" Kiyomi said. "Thank you Chief Firenze."

They left Firenze, Bane, and Corlog to their negotiations and headed to the Sharman. He quickly took Magella into his medicine hut, and after some quick good-byes he arranged for a young Centaur woman to escort the humans out of the Forest. Their guide was silent for most of the trip, but bid them a warm goodbye once they had arrived outside the Forest.

"Well that sure was interesting" Kiyomi said. "And see Al, nothing bad happened at all."

"Of course nothing bad happened" Mercy said. "Dad and Hagrid are always taking us to visit the Centaur Village. We've even visited Corlog's Colony before. Though that was a little bit scary."

"You're right" Al said. "That was actually really cool going in there. Firenze and Corlog seem really nice. So, what shall we do now?"

"Why don't we go see Hagrid?" Hope said. "I really want to know what kind of slug I found."

"Good idea" Scorp said. "Guide; Hagrid's Hut."

As they made their way to Hagrid's Hut, Mercy began excitedly telling the trio about the time Hagrid had taken her, Hope, Ruby and Libby to visit Corlog's colony. Mercy said that one of the Acromantula had tried to run after the girls, but a large group held it back. Corlog himself had threatened to eat any spider that harmed the girls.

They arrived at Hagrid's Hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid took a long time to answer, and Scorp was about to suggest they try again later when the door opened slightly.

"Ah, 's yeh lot" Hagrid said. "Well, 's nice ter see yeh an' all, but I'm in no conditin' fer company at the momen'. Maybe yeh should try again' this aft'noon."

"Hagrid, are you hiding another monster in there?" Hope said.

"No no, o' course not Hope. Not after yeh mother told me off fer the baby Roc."

"Hagrid, you're hiding something in there, I can tell" Hope said. "Let me have a look or I'll tell Num!"

"An' I'll tell her yeh bin disrespctin' a teacher."

"Hagrid, please let me see. I don't want you to get your roof destroyed again. Let us in."

"No. I'm not hidin' anythin'. Fang Junior's jus' sick."

"Hagrid, please let us in" Al said. "Otherwise I'm going to have nightmares of you raising another dragon in your house."

"Look kids, I'm not raisin' anythin'. It's just, a personal problem'. I can' let yehs know."

"It's alright Hagrid" said a familiar but muffled voice from behind the door. "I'm alright now. May as well let them in."

"Rex?" Kiyomi said as the door creaked open.

"Oh, sorry" Hope said. "I thought Hagrid was hiding something. I didn't realise - "

"It's okay" Rex said.

"Are you here with your friend's Rex?" Scorp asked.

"Nah, no-one here but me, Hagrid, and Fang Junior" Rex said.

"We were jus' havin' some mornin' tea" Hagrid said. "Come, sit down. I'll get yeh some cups and cakes."

Scorp found a seat next to Rex, and listened as his friends got into their chairs and Hagrid placed something - a plate with something heavy on it Scorp guessed - on the table in front of him.

"Are you alright Rex?" Al said. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine now, thanks" Rex said. "It's just... Higgs-Black has been a pain."

"It looks like his been more than a pain" Hope said. "You look like you've been crying."

"Hope!" Kiyomi said.

"What?"

"Don't say that. He was probably hoping we wouldn't notice."

"Oh, so we just ignore that something bad has happened?"

"It's alright, nothing bad has happened" Rex said. "I've just really had enough of Higgs-Black and his cronies."

"Haven't we all" Scorp said.

"You don't have to share a dorm with them" Rex said. "They call me a half-breed, call me a stupid giant, say terrible things about my mother and if their feeling really silly they'll bark at me."

"Bark at you?" Scorp asked.

"Because 'Rex' is a dog's name."

"They're just idiots" Kiyomi said. "But you've got Dorian and Daniel to stand up for you right?"

"Yeah, and Zumna and Raven. Marley and Kath too I guess" Rex said. "But none of them have any idea what it's like to actually be a two-hundred-and-ninety centimetre tall eleven-year-old. I stand out soooo much, and for all I know my father was a mean stupid giant. He certainly didn't want anything to do with Mum after she got pregnant and had to leave the colony. I wanted to talk to someone who knows what it's like to be a Half-Giant."

"That must suck so much" Scorp said. Scorp than found himself picking up one of the cakes in front of him, and almost breaking his teeth on it.

"It sure does" Rex said. Scorp then heard some very loud chewing before Rex continued. "But fortunately, there are more good people here than mongrels. And it was really good talking to Hagrid about it; I've never met another Half-Giant before."

"We're a rare lot" Hagrid said. "Yeh only the secon' Half-Giant I've ever met Rex. But as long as yeh stick with yeh friends an' don' slouch, yeh should' end up all good in the end."

"Thanks Hagrid" Rex said.

"It still sucks that you have to put up with Higgs-Black" Kiyomi said. "I wish there was something we could do about him."

"I might have a few ideas actually" Rex said. "But... they'll have to wait."

"If you need any help, just come find us" Scorp said. "We'll help."

"As long as you aren't going to really, really, seriously injure him or anything" Al said.

"Let's change the subject" Hagrid said. "I dun' wan' ter hear somethin' that I'll have ter report. 'Sides, the teachers'll be watchin' 'em now. Hate speech'll get 'em suspended if a teacher hears it. "

"Okay" Scorp said.

"Oh, Hagrid," Hope said, "look at this slug I found. Do you know what it is?"

"That's... blimey Hope, that's not a slug. That's a baby rainbow zilant. Where'd yeh find it?"

"Just on a tree along the edge of the forest" Hope said. "Arn't zilants supposed to be dangerous winged snakes?"

"Regular' uns are; not Rainbows. They're in a class with unicorns 'n stuff. Professor Kattleburn brought a few fer a lesson before I became Care o' Magical Creatures teacher. There was an acciden' an' they all got loose. We'd all thought' they'd died... 's great seein' they've survived and reproduced. Why don' yeh let the lil' baby out?"

Scorp heard Hope open the jar lid, and then Hagrid began fussing over the baby rainbow zilant.

"Now ain' he a beauty" Hagrid said. "Oh, his headin' yeh way Rex."

"Are you sure it's a snake?" Rex asked. "Sure does look like a slug. Oh hello little fella. Hagrid's right, you sure are a beauty."

"Hard to believe a slug or a snake could look so pretty" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah" Mercy said. "Will it be even prettier when it grows up Hagrid?"

"Sure will" Hagrid said. "They don' get too big fer snakes, but he'll hav' big colourful wings an' his scales will sparkle."

"Wow, I really want to see that" Al said. "How long will it take for that to happen?"

"'Bout two years should do it" Hagrid said.

"Two years?" Al said. "Oh well I guess it will be worth the wait. We should all find some photos, right guys? Oh. Oops, sorry Scorp, I erm, didn't me to go on so much about - "

"Don't worry about it" Scorp said. "I think I have a pretty good idea what it looks like. Hey, can I pat it?"

"Sure" Rex said. "It's on my hand... I'll just put it here next to your arm."

Scorp ran his fingers along Rex's thick arm until he found the baby zilant. Being as gentle as he could, Scorp began to stroke the back of the small creature. It felt warmer than other snakes he had touched, and it's skin seemed more like satin than scales. On its back were two little wings; soft and fluffy wings, like a thin blanket on the zilant's back.

The texture made Scorp smile. He remembered when he was little and his parents tried to explain colour to him by letting him feel different things. Red had been a hot rock, while blue was a cold one. Green was a mossy rock and some leaves, while brown had been a pile of dirt. They had kept using this pattern with as many different colours and textures as they could come up with. However, when Scorp had asked them what a rainbow was like, they had been stumped.

Dad had eventually said something along the lines of rainbows being a bit of everything, all rolled into a soft, fluffy blanket. Scorp hadn't really thought much of the analogy back then, but now, as he compared what Dad had said about rainbows and the way the zilants wings felt, Scorp thought that maybe Dad had been right all along.

"It feels like a rainbow" Scorp said.

"Awesome" Al said with a laugh.

"Yej know Rex, he really seems ter like yeh" Hope said.

"Yeah" Rex said. "I like him too. I've always liked reptiles. Though Mum wouldn't let me get a pet at all this year. Said it's too much work for a First Year."

"I can't have a snake; it might not get along with Mum's owl" Hope said. "Why don't you take care of it? That way you'll show your mum you can look after a pet really well."

"I don't know" Rex said. "Somehow I don't think rainbow zilants are the type of creature that get approved as good pets."

"They're kept as pets in some parts o' Russia" Hagrid said. "An' I don' know any law forbidden' yeh from keepin' one here. I certainly won' stop yeh. In fact, I'll help yeh. We'll call it an extra'curricular activity."

"Wow... thanks guys. I'll take good care of him; It'll be so awesome to be the only Slytherin with am actual snake."

"So what are you going to call him?" Scorp asked.

"Hmm... good question" Rex said. "Something gender-neutral; after all I can't tell if he is really a male. Maybe just 'Rainbow?' Though I guess that is a bit plain."

"What about 'Niji?'" Kiyomi said. "That's rainbow in Japanese; just if you wanted to keep the meaning but be a little different."

"Yeah, I like that" Rex said. "Niji it is."

They talked a bit more about Niji and zilants, but the conversation eventually got around to their trip to the Centaur Village. They left out the part about being in the abandoned arena, but they told Hagrid about Firenze and Corlog's negotiations.

"Ah, I never get sick o' hearin' 'bout Corlog's dealin's in the Forest" Hagrid said. "His a special un alright."

"Special?" Al asked.

"Yup. Corlog is much more docile, curious, and reasonable than the average Acromantula. An' now that his the leader, his havin' children of his own an' passin' on those traits. I knew my lil' gamble would pay off in the end."

"What gamble?" Al asked.

"Bringin' Aragog a wife o' course. I'd hand-raised Aragog, an' I had his respect, so I knew he wasn't a threat ter the school. Lettin' him start his own colony of wild Acromantula's though... that was different. But when I met Mogog I knew it could be done. She was much smarter than the other Acromantula in 'er colony. An she wasn' as aggressive, so they often bullied 'er.

"By bringin' 'er here, I was savin' 'er, givin' Aragog a companion, an' I was on me way ter breedin' a more docile, reasonable colony."

"So, you actually tried to make the Acromantula more reasonable?" Al said.

"Sure did. I'm not as silly as yeh Uncle Ron thinks I am. An' the colony seemed a success; they didn' try ter dominate other people's in the Forest, an they stayed in their boundaries. That's much more restraint than most o' their kind 'ave. An then I met Corlog; he was a little spiderlin', an' so full o' questions 'bout the world outside the Forest. Just like his mother, but with his father's speech. I did what I could ter make him Aragog's successor."

"His a really good successor" Mercy said. "All the other spiders respect him and he gets along well with the Centaurs."

"It wasn' always that way though" Hagrid said. "When Aragog started ter weaken, his more aggressive children fought fer control. They tried ter eat Aragog alive so he couldn't help Corlog take over. Corlog an' the children that were interested in peace left the colony an' started their own. The Acromantula war, 'long with the Centaur's havin' their own issues with me made that a very dangerous time in ter Forest."

"What happened after that?" Rex asked. "I mean, the Forest isn't still dangerous anymore is it."

"O' course the Forest is dangerous" Hagrid said. "Fer student's anyways. Yeh should never go in there without a guide. But, there's peace now; during the Battle o' Hogwarts the Death Eater's drove the original colony out o' their home. The Acromantula lashed out and attacked any Humans they could find in response, which led ter them gettin' attacked back. But I stood between 'em and the attackers. I even managed ter get a few ter go after the Death Eaters, though most retreated when I gave 'em the chance.

"By standin' up fer them, I reminded a lot o' them jus' how much I'd done fer them, and about the respect Aragog an' I had fer each other. A lot of 'em went over to Corlog's side after that. While we were celebratin' our victory over You-Know-Who, there was still a battle goin' on in the Forest. Once Corlog realized that the other colony was vulnerable an' he had his numbers boosted, he seized the chance and took over their hollow. Now there still is a hostile colony out there; but Corlog keeps 'em in line."

"Wow" Scorp said. "I never knew so much went on in the Forest."

"Must people 'ave no idea" Hagrid said.

"What about the prophecy?" Al said. "This whole Virgo Movement thing?"

"Ah, well... I think I ought te let the Centaurs tell yeh 'bout that. Really not sure if it's me place ter say."

The topic shifted again, and by mid-afternoon the students had left and went their separate ways. Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi were half-way back to the Common Room when Kiyomi came up with a really good idea.

"The abandoned arena!" Kiyomi said. "You guys, I just realised... we could brew and test our rocket fuel there!"

"Of course!" Scorp said. "The only people who go there are Mercy and Magella, and they probably won't go back after today. It'll be perfect!"

"I guess it is a good spot to work at" Al said.

"Okay then" Scorp said. "Let's hit the books tonight. Tomorrow, we start brewing!"


	10. Give Me Fuel

**Hello everyone. I'm back on track for this story (sorry everyone reading Slytherin Stand) and I'm pretty excited about where it's going. Thank you everyone whose given me feedback.**

**WARNING - CANON INCONSISTENCY: I'm an idiot. All this research I've done for this story, and I completely missed the part where Lily is explicitly stated to be two years younger than Albus. At first I thought, okay, not a big deal. I haven't stated flat out that she's only seven, I just need to go back and make her letters a bit more readable; no problem. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realised it would create some problems for me****.**

** For one thing, Mercy and Lily's relationship won't work as well if there is a two year age gap between them. And if I make Mercy older, that's going to change the way she acts around the other characters; especially Hope, who would then be older by only a year. Also, as nine-year-olds, Mercy and Lily wouldn't really be into the Dame Dora books (hint: that might be more important than I've made it seem) so I'd have to rethink what type of books they are. Also, I'd much rather Lily be younger than Paulie. The reason why won't be apparent unless I get around to writing a few sequels, but if I do my plans will work better with Paulie being older.**

**So, sorry everyone. But in this story, I've decided to keep Lily as a seven-year-old, rather than make the changes needed to fix this small oversight.**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Give Me Fuel**

The day after their journey into the Forbidden Forest, Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi begun brewing the potion that would become their prototype rocket fuel. They had brought six old cauldrons from a storage cupboard to the Dragon Arena and were brewing a simple fuel out of the ingredients available to them. The plan was to later add six different potential, harder to find ingredients to each brew, light the fuel on fire, and then see what worked best.

"I don't think this is going to work" Al said once the cauldrons were bubbling away out of sight behind the most sturdy staircase they could find. "I mean, how are we going to get a hold of a rotten fire crab egg?"

"We've got time to sort that out" Scorp said. "It should take a fortnight for this stuff to get really potent and explosive anyway. We'll see what we come up with then."

"Okay" Al said. "Just, promise me that you won't come here to add the salamander pellets alone. This is pretty dangerous."

"Al, we're not stupid" Kiyomi said. "Hey, maybe we should try putting some gun-powder in one of the potions."

"What's that?" Scorp asked.

"It's explosive powder that makes guns fire" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah, that sounds cool" Scorp said.

"Maybe we could cut to the chase and get actual rocket fuel" Kiyomi said. "If we mix it with a good potion, then maybe it'll be powerful enough to get the reader into space."

"I dunno" Scorp said. "That might be a bit out of reach for us. Though, I could ask Uncle Blaise."

"Are you sure we should do that?" Al said. "I mean, he always says he wants you to break rules 'responsibly', so maybe brewing a highly explosive potion with dangerous Muggle ingredients would make even him tell on us."

"Hmm" Scorp said. "Your right; that may be pushing things a bit far. What about the gunpowder? Kiyomi, is that easy enough to get without raising suspicion?"

"I'm not sure" Kiyomi said. "Maybe."

'Wait a sec" Al said. "If gunpowder is used in guns, then shouldn't Professor Goyle have some? I mean, she has a gun."

"I'm not sure if she can actually fire that gun though" Scorp said. "Though I could ask. Not Aunt Selene herself of course, or Uncle Greg."

"One of the girls?" Kiyomi asked.

"Hmm... Libby" Scorp said. "She kinda well... less likely to catch on to what we're doing."

"Right" Kiyomi said.

"Guys, you're talking about stealing gun powder from a teacher" Al said. "And not Montague or Sinistra either, but one of the good teachers!"

"We won't steal the gunpowder" Kiyomi said. "No matter how tempting it is, if Libby won't help us get some, we won't take any."

"Agreed" Scorp said. "And we'll only take a little bit anyway. Maybe if we can master a refill spell we could make more. That should also decrease the strength, so it'll be safer."

"That's good" Al said. "Want me to try and master the refill charm? I'm sure Professor Travers will help me."

"Are you sure Sevy?" Scorp asked. "I mean, I know you're a bit reluctant to do this, and I don't really want to force you - "

"What? No not at all" Al said. "This was kinda my idea remember? And I really want to see what's on the moon. I just well, worry a bit when it comes to explosions and stealing."

"That's cool" Kiyomi said. "We could end up blowing the school up if we're not careful."

"We could?" Al asked.

"Of course not" Scorp said. "I mean, this is only a test and we're only using small cauldrons, we can't do that much damage."

"I guess not" Al said. "Well, it looks like all the cauldrons are safe and secure. Want to go visit Uncle Neville before we go to dinner? He had to come back early from visiting Aunt Hannah, so maybe he could use some company."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Oh wait... we have that paper on commonly misused spells due tomorrow. I haven't really done much, so I guess I should work on that a bit before dinner."

"Oh damn" Scorp said. "I forgot all about it. Yeah, I better start too. What about you Al?"

"I finished it last night" Al said. "It shouldn't take too long; want me to help you guys with it?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be good" Scorp said.

"Same here" Kiyomi said. "But I wouldn't mind your company."

"Me either" Scorp said. "But I get the feeling you really want to see Professor Longbottom."

"Yeah, I think he and Hagrid are getting more protective of me lately. I think I should keep letting them both know that I'm doing good, even with all the stuff with Rose."

"Yeah, they have been asking more about that lately" Scorp said. "Maybe Aunt Selene told them about the picnic. Or even your Aunt or Mum."

"Maybe all three of them" Al said. "Or even James."

"Even Mercy could have said something" Kiyomi said. "Well, however word got around, I'm glad. Nice knowing there's so many people looking out for us."

"And Rose has been pretty quiet lately" Scorp said. "I guess her mother must have really given her hell. Hmm... I wonder if Frost would leave us alone if we got her mother involved?"

"You really don't want to do that" Al said. "Mrs. Frost gets kinda scary whenever people complain about precious little Elliott."

"You know, that doesn't surprise me" Kiyomi said.

"Also, I don't think Rose has learned her lesson and will be leaving us alone" Al said. "Roxy said Rookwood's gang gave Rose her 'welcome'."

"Really?" Scorp said. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Roxy wouldn't tell me, and when I went to Rose to see if she was okay she well... she was nastier than I've ever seen her."

"Wow" Kiyomi said. "As much as I really, really dislike Rose, I hope those thugs didn't do anything too bad to her."

"Yeah" Scorp agreed. "I hope she's okay."

"Thanks guys" Al said. "Anyway, just a warning; Rose isn't ashamed and sorry right now, she is really angry. Once she get's over whatever happened with Rookwood and whatever her mum said to her - or once Elliott starts complaining that she's not fun anymore - she'll be back to her usual self."

"Great" Scorp said. "Well, at least the adults know what she's like. Anyway, I guess you better go see Uncle Nev - I mean, Professor Longbottom pretty soon."

"Yeah" Al said "thanks guys."

"No need to thank us" Kiyomi said. "It's not like you _have _to spend all your time with us."

"I know. Want to walk together to the greenhouses?"

"Sure."

They did one last check on the cauldrons, and then begun making their way back to the castle. They parted ways at the greenhouses, and Scorp and Kiyomi made their way into the Entrance hall together.

"Oh great" Kiyomi said as they got inside. "Higgs-Black and his cronies are hanging around near the housepoint hourglasses."

"Great" Scorp said.

"Oi Sourmud!" Higgs-Black called out. Scorp heard some footsteps running towards them and some people muttering. Soon there were people close to him and Kiyomi. "You two still here?"

"Yes Higgs-Black" Kiyomi said. "Why, did you think we'd gotten sick of your stench and left?"

"Oh, think you're funny do you? You -"

"Oi!" said a familiar voice. "Who the hell do you three think you are?"

"James?" Scorp asked.

"Of course it's me" James said. "Now you three, what the hell was that you just shouted across the hall?"

"Sourmud isn't a detto-gry term" Parkinson said.

"The word is derogatory Owen" Higgs-Black said.

"Whatever" Parkinson said. "The point is we didn't say anything banned, so you can't get a teacher to give us detention."

"I don't care what the teachers say you can or cannot say" James said. "You don't say anything to my little brother's friends."

Scorp heard murmured agreements that sounded like Fred and Louis. The rest of the hall was silent.

"Ah, so you're Big Potter" Higgs-Black said. "Hey, where is little Potter anyway? Did you two find a baby-sitter for him?"

Scorp drew his wand and rammed it forward until it poked into Higgs-Black's head. Higgs-Black seemed shorter than Scorp had expected, but he still didn't need to adjust his aim. He would have covered Higgs-Black in slime if he hadn't been suddenly pushed away by a dainty hand.

"No" Louis said. "He's not worth getting into trouble over."

"Yeah" James said. "What are these losers even doing here? Hmm... First Year Slytherin losers. I suggest you three get back to your dungeon; otherwise a teacher might come along and want to know what's going on."

"Fine, we'll go" Higgs-Black said. "See you in class Malfoy... and Kanno."

"Okay, their gone now" Kiyomi told Scorp after a few seconds of departing footsteps and the talking in the hall resuming.

"Cool. Hey, thanks you guys for helping out."

"Well, we do still owe you a bit for the whole feud thing" James said.

"A bit?" Kiyomi asked.

"Well a lot" James said.

"Don't worry about it" Scorp said.

"So are we even now?" Fred asked.

"_Fred!" _Louise said.

"Well are we?" Fred asked. "Not that I don't like you two or anything, but this whole bending over backwards to be nice to you is hard. And I have so many jokes about blind people, and Asians, and Purebloods, and Muggleborns, and a really good one about a - "

"Not cool Fred" James said.

"We'll, whatever. I feel like I can't say anything that could possibly offend you two. Are we even yet?"

"Sure" Scorp said, while at the same time Kiyomi said 'no.'

"What?" Kiyomi asked. "Look guys, I know you thought you were doing the right thing, but you treated us like dirt. I mean, I'm happy to give you all another chance, but you're not just going to erase all the bad stuff you said to us."

"But did you see how happy Sevy was after they apologised?" Scorp said to Kiyomi. "People make mistakes, and they really were stupid enough - no offence guys - to believe we were going to treat Sev badly. I'm happy to start from scratch."

"Thanks Scorp" James said. "Kiyomi well... sorry. I don't know what else you want from me."

"I don't know either" Kiyomi said. "But you really hurt Al and Scorp."

"Look guys" Scorp said. "Just don't go back to being gits and I'm sure eventually it'll be like nothing happened."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Eventually. Sorry guys, I can't just forget what you did to my friends. I still get angry thinking about how upset you made Al and Scorp. Thanks though for like, trying to make up for it though."

"Yeah, and thanks for sticking up for us" Scorp said.

"No problem" James said. "Anytime. Hey, where is Al anyway?"

"He went to visit Professor Longbottom" Kiyomi said. "We have homework to do, so we couldn't go with him."

"Hey that's where we're going" Fred said.

"Cool" Scorp said. "Have fun."

Over the next few weeks things did continue to improve even more between the Trio and James's group. Scorp was really starting to warm up to James, and even Kiyomi was getting less critical of them. Also good, was that they seemed to have scared off Higgs-Black. At least for now.

Unfortunately, Rose was beginning to get back to her old self. Despite her continued nastiness, Al seemed to be handling her much better. Maybe knowing he had his brother and cousin's approval made it easier for him? Scorp suspected it to be true, and couldn't have admired James more for it. Even if he did sometimes go overboard with his 'jokes' and 'harmless teasing'.

The rocket fuel project was also going along well. The potions were bubbling away and hadn't been discovered, and the search for main ingredients was also going well. The Trio had been able to find salamander pellets and Etna stones in the ingredient stores, and also managed to get some drakepaw oil off Professor Longbottom without arousing any suspicions. Despite their reluctance to steal however, the explosive xlotchinnit pod was only obtainable by Kiyomi quickly grabbing a sample during Herbology while no-one was watching. Due to the impossibility of getting a rotten firecrab egg, the trio decided to use one of the six potions as a control and use their remaining time to try and get some gunpowder.

Talking to Libby about the issue without one of her shrewd sisters around was much harder than the trio had expected. The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch Match was drawing nearer, and whenever Scorp found Libby she was usually at the pitch or talking about the game with Ruby and Riffat.

On the Monday morning five days before they were to fire their potions, they received a letter from Mr. Goyle. Before Al was even able to open it, Mercy came bounding up to them, asking if they were going.

"Going where?" Scorp asked.

"Oh, you haven't read it yet" Mercy said.

"Nope" Al said as he tore open the envelope. "Reading it now though. Let's see. 'To Albus, Kiyomi, and Scorp. Firenze asked me if I could bring you three to the Centaur Village this evening after dinner. He wants to talk to you all about the Virgo Movement. Let Mercy or me know if you want to go. From, Mr. Goyle.'"

"Sweet" Kiyomi said. "I've been wondering when we'd get to find out more about that."

"So you'll go?" Mercy asked.

"Of course" Scorp said. "Even if they don't tell us much, it'll be good to catch up with Magella again."

"Yeah, she really liked you guys" Mercy said.

"How's her hoof going?" Al asked.

"Almost completely better" Mercy said. "And she didn't get in any trouble at all."

"That's good" Scorp said. "Anyway, you two both want to go right?"

"Yeah" Al and Kiyomi said.

"Okay" Scorp said. "Tell your dad we'll see him tonight after dinner."

"Okay" Mercy said. "We'll meet you out in the Entrance Hall. I better get back to the table; Mum thinks I don't eat enough breakfast."

"Alright then" Scorp said. "See you tonight."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever. Montague was extra irritable during Transfiguration, and Sinistra got their hopes up by talking about Saturn's rings, only to disappoint them by saying what its position in the sky meant.

Potions and History of Magic were a lot better, however Scorp was impatient to get the day over with and see what revelations Firenze had for them. After classes were done the trio could talk about hardly anything else. Even bringing his guitar into the Common Room for some practice couldn't keep the three of them distracted too long. They went to the Great Hall as soon as dinner was being served up, and ate as quickly as they could. Unfortunately this just meant they had to wait longer for Mr. Goyle and Mercy to meet them.

"Hello guys" Mr. Goyle said once he finally joined them. "Ready to go see the Centaurs?"

"Yes" Kiyomi said.

"You all seem pretty eager. I hope we didn't get your hopes up; Centaurs are the masters of vagueness."

"What?" Scorp asked.

"Don't worry" Mercy said. "I'm sure Firenze will tell you everything."

"Well, he wants to let you three know something" Mr. Goyle said. "Anyway, we getter get going. Got your cane out Scorp? Okay, off we go."

Mercy talked rapidly about all the Centaurs as they made their way to the Forest. Mr. Goyle, Al, and Kiyomi joined in the conversation, but Scorp remained silent. Now that he was going back to the Centaurs, he felt rather nervous. What exactly would they be finding out? Would it be the type of information that would change their lives?

Would Scorp be able to handle it?

The conversation died down as they reached the forest, but it wasn't a worried silence. Soon Scorp could hear the sounds of conversations once more as they made their way into the Centaur Village. They were greeted by Chief Firezne, Magalla, and Birch the Sharman. The greetings were quick and polite, and the humans were led straight to the main hut, where they met more Centaur elders.

"Take a seat" Firezne said. "And help yourself to the tea."

"There's a flat rock slab table in the centre with three cushions next to it" Al told Scorp, leading him closer to the table. They sat down - Scorp in the middle, with Al to his right and Kiyomi to his left - and Scorp thanked Firenze for the tea as he tentatively searched the table-top for his cup. As soon as he found the cup and brought it to his mouth, he heard some frantic murmurs. Worried that he might have taken the tea too soon to be polite, Scorp placed the cup back on the table.

"Thank you for bringing them Gregory" Firenze said. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you and Mercy to leave. We want to use this chance to clarify some signs, and Birch believes the presence of other humans may muddy things."

"I understand" Uncle Greg said. "You will get them back to Hagrid's Hut before their curfew though, right?"

"Way before, I promise you" Firenze said.

"Oh, can't _I _please stay?" Mercy asked. "Please Chief Firenze, I won't get in the way."

"Don't start arguing with Chief Firenze Mercy" Uncle Greg said. "Besides, it's almost your bedtime anyway."

"Oh... okay. Good luck guys."

"Thanks Mercy" Al said.

Scorp listened to Mercy and Uncle Greg's footsteps fade away, and for the first time found himself wondering just how safe he was out here.

"Relax" Firenze said. "We aren't going to put you through any tests; we just want to watch you three."

"To see if we fit the signs?" Kiyomi asked.

"In part" Firenze said. "Now, what do you already know about the Virgo Movement?"

"That it's been the same for a long time, and represents a constant force in the world" Kiyomi said. "And now you think the Movement is going to be thrown out of alignment, and that Hogwarts students may be involved? Well, not involved with physically moving the stars... but you know."

"Yes" Firenze said. "Close enough. The Virgo Movement is a complex cycle of star and comet movements between the Virgo and Scorpio constellations. We've known for a long time that one of the comets' that makes up this cycle will be pushed out of its regular orbit on the 1st of June, 2023."

"June 2023" Al said. "We'd be just finishing up our sixth year by then. And we'd all be seventeen by then."

"Yes" Firenze said. "The age of manhood and womanhood for your people right?"

"Nah, that's eighteen" Kiyomi said.

"Seventeen for us" Scorp said. "Eighteen is just for Muggles."

"Really?" Kiyomi said. "Cool."

"But we'll still be in school and really young" Al said. "So, it would probably be someone older, right?"

"Seventeen was the age of your father when he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Firenze said.

"But... It could be my brother and cousins" Al said. "Do you really think it's a bunch of First Years?"

"Calm down Al" Scorp said. "We don't even know what part we may be playing in all this."

"Neither do we" Firenze said. "But we do have theories. The area between Virgo and Scorpius that this cycle appears we associate with secrets and hidden surprises - either good or bad. It's position between two constellations also represents that it is a sign that is not meant for any single group. There will be a great change, and it will affect us all."

"In a good way, or a bad way?" Al asked.

"In a big way" Firenze said. "Whether for good or bad, we cannot say. I think that would depend a lot on the people that usher in this change."

"And you think those people will be us?" Scorp asked. "Or, at least First Years?"

"On the day the students returned, we saw many signs" Firenze said. "We believe that therefore, those that will usher in this change arrived at Hogwarts for the first time on that day."

"I see" Kiyomi said. "So, in 2023 students - who are First Years at the moment - will cause some big change - probably by revealing something that was hidden - that will affect everyone? Because a comet gets thrown out of its orbit?"

"The night sky is a reflection of the Earth" Firenze said. "Long ago, my people discovered that our destinies were written in the sky. Some human seers believe that the positions of the planets cause things to happen on Earth. Others believe the future actions of people shape the cosmos. We know better. We know that by looking at the universe the right way, we will see our fate reflected back at us. It is a hard concept for most humans to follow - I'm sorry for not explaining it first."

"That's okay" Al said. Scorp heard his friend sipping tea, and then the gathered crowd - almost completely silent until then - begun to whisper amongst themselves.

"When we look to the sky using our methods, we see that we are destined for something central to our world changing. The nature of that change will depend on those that cause the change. It might be three people; it might be all the First Years, it might be just one person. That is why we will be watching the students very closely. We may have a chance to influence the nature of the change."

"Really?" Al said. "Wow, I thought things like that couldn't be changed."

"They usually can't" Firenze said. "Which is why on the rare occasion we can change the future, we must do whatever we can. Young Mr. Potter, I think that if you were the one bringing in this change, it would have to be good."

"I don't really want to bring about any great change though" Al said. "I'm not a hero."

"Heroes never choose to be heroes" Firenze said. "It is simply their destiny. It was your father's destiny, and it may be your destiny too Albus Potter."

"No" Al said. "I don't want to get my family into anymore trouble! My Dad was hero enough for like, a bazillion generations of Potters."

"It's okay Al" Scorp said. "They can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. You don't have to change the world."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "It might not even have anything to do with us. And if we do, well hay, we don't even know what we'll have to do to usher in this big change."

"Exactly" Scorp said. "Who knows, we may only need to hand out pamphlets."

"Hand out pamphlets?" Al said with a chuckle. "I doubt it Scorp."

"Who knows?" Kiyomi said. "Chief Firenze, what do you think will happen with this change? And who do you think it will come about?"

"I have told you almost everything I know so far" Firenze said. "However, I will add that due to the association between the Movement and secrets, and it's wide range, we are almost guaranteed to see more beings having to interact and share their knowledge with humans. This should also mean that humans have to share their secrets with us and include us in their society... but whether this will be to our gain or our suffering, we do not yet know. Exposing secrets can cause wounds instead of building trust."

"So, you don't really know much yet?" Kiyomi asked.

There were cries of outrage amongst the Elders, but Firenze calmly silenced them.

"We are learning more every night, Miss. Kanno" Firenze said. "And we'll know a lot more by the time you three leave tonight."

"Really?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yes" Firenze said. "Sharman? I believe now might be a good time to give our friends the gifts."

"The Sharman is coming towards us" Al said to Scorp. "He has a bowl of wooden rectangles."

"Right you are, Albus Potter" The Sharman said. "There are sixty-four symbols in this box. Not sixty-four unique ones, as you can see. Only ten different symbols. Look them over carefully, and take the one that appeals most to you."

The clearing fell silent as Kiyomi and Al looked over the symbols. Scorp, not having that option, placed his hand straight in the box and spent a few seconds feeling around. Of course, all the symbols felt like identical blocks of wood. He could tell there were symbols carved onto them, but could not make them out with his touch. He picked one at random, and then waited as Al and Kiyomi made their selections.

"Show me what you chose Albus Potter." The Sharman said. Scorp felt like the tension in the clearing had risen, and could just imagine all the Elders leaning closer, trying to see the symbol that Al had chosen.

"It's... the Sun" The Sharman said.

There was a moment of silence, and then the Elders begun whispering amongst themselves again. Scorp caught some phrases; "... A bit surprised", ""... still a good sign", "... his father?", "... the Milky Way?"

"Silence please" Firenze said. "Sharman, please continue."

"Very well" The Sharman said. "Here you go Albus Potter. The Symbol is yours. Now Kiyomi Kanno, what did you draw? Ah, The Bow and Arrow."

"Very fitting" Scorp heard whispered amongst the Elders. There seemed to be nothing but approval for Kiyomi's symbol.

"Keep hold of that Symbol, it is yours" The Sharman said. "Now, Scorpius Malfoy, let's see what you drew."

Scorp handed his small block of wood to the Sharman, who took it, and then remained silent for a long while.

Even longer than he had for Al.

"Everything alright Birch?" Firenze asked.

"It's... the Milky Way" The Sharman said. "He chose the Milky Way."

Scorp felt a shiver run down his spine. The Elders had begun talking again, and this time they didn't even try to lower their voices.

"He wasn't drawn to it. He didn't look at them."

"Well he couldn't, he's blind."

"We should have asked him to feel the Symbols, to be drawn to them."

"Doesn't the fact that he just picked it up straight away mean he was extremely drawn to it?"

"No, our rituals don't rely on dumb luck."

"Should we do it again?"

"No, that would defeat the purpose."

"I thought Potter would - "

"ENOUGH" Firenze said. "There would be no point in any confirmation tests if we were never going to be surprised. Sharman, was it a legitimate selection?"

"It was" The Sharman said. "Hold out your hand Scorpius Malfoy; this symbol is yours."

"Thank-you" Scorp said. "What does it mean?"

"I'm afraid now is not the time to reveal that" The Sharman said. "Not until the time is right."

"When will that be?" Kiyomi asked.

"Not yet" The Sharman said.

"You do not need to worry about this result" Firenze said. "It is one of many confirmation rituals we will need to do. Already though, it has been insightful. I am sorry I cannot share those insights with you three; you already know more than I would like. I'll have to send you back now to make your curfew. You'll find my sister Siella and the honoured Evergreen down the path; they'll take you back to the grounds. thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for having us" Al said. The students said their good-bys to the Elders, then exited the hut. They followed the path through the village until they were stopped by two Centaur women who introduced themselves as Siella and Evergreen. They then left the village in silence.

Scorp thought that the path they were on might have been different to the path they had used before; he couldn't really tell of course, but a there were times when he expected to have to duck under a low hanging branch or step over a tree root, only to find nothing obstructing his bath. And other times his cane would reveal roots and dips in places he hadn't expected. Maybe if he had been to the Centaur Village and back a few more times he would know for sure if this was the same path.

"Oh" Kiyomi said, and all the footsteps stopped.

"What's wrong girl?" Evergreen asked.

"The Stone of Agony is... nothing" Kiyomi said. "It's nothing. What's down that path?"

"Nothing we should be concerned with" Evergreen said. "Now move it, we're too close to them."

They continued walking again, this time at a faster pace. Al asked in a timid voice what Evergreen meant by 'them'.

"She's talking about Corlog's people" Siella said. "That path leads straight to their hollow."

"We should have gone down a different path" Evergreen said. "I hate being so close to those monsters."

"Our ancestors were once monsters" Siella said. "The barbaric results of human breeding experiments. Now look at us; I think Corag's people can make the same journey we have."

"Just because Hagrid says something, it doesn't mean it's true" Evergreen said. "The idea of us being made by humans is just repulsive."

"Repulsive or not, if it was not true the stars would not have suggested a starting point for our history."

"You know as well as I do that using stars to see the past is an iffy subject."

The two woman argued all the way to the edge of the forest, and then left the students with only the quickest of good-byes.

"That was... kinda strange" Scorp said.

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "A bit disappointing too. "There is a big change coming, and you three may or may not be involved in it. We cannot tell you even if we knew. Right. I like the Centaurs, but I think this Virgo Movement prophecy thingy might be a load of bull."

"Prophecy's do come true" Al said. "Everything Dad went through all came down to one prophecy."

"But it's so vague" Kiyomi said.

"I'm glad it's vague" Al said. "That means it might not involve me."

"Al, are you alright?" Scorp said.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Sure? I mean, we don't even know what the change is or what will have to happen for it to come about. It seems a bit early to be panicking about it."

"I'm not panicking!"

"You kinda are a bit" Kiyomi said. "Of course, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"You guys are right, I guess I am panicking. It's just, okay, you two, you cannot let anyone know what I'm about to tell you."

"Of course" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah" Scorp agreed.

"Thanks" Al said. "You see guys, I was kidnapped when I was five."

"What?" Scorp said.

"Kidnapped" Al said. "When I was five. We went to see the Quidditch Grand Finale between the Harpies and the Cannons. The whole family was there, but I still wondered off on my own to go to the toilet. This crazy lady grabbed me and took me home with her. She wasn't even a Death Eater or a Pureblood or anything, she just recognized me and wanted to take home Harry Potter's son.

"Dad and Uncle Ron found her and saved me the next day, and the incident never went to the press... but I can still remember how scared Dad looked then. I can't remember anything about the woman that took me, but I can remember how scared Dad was. And well, I don't ever want to be that scared, or put the people I love in danger. I just want to be safe and normal."

"Wow" Kiyomi said. "Al, that's terrible."

"Yeah" Al said. "So well, you can see why I'm a bit upset about all this. My Dad just wants me and James and Lily - okay, James, Lily and I."

"I wasn't going to say it" Scorp said.

"Thanks. But anyway, Dad just wants us to grow up and live normal, happy lives. And that's what I want too. I don't want to bring in a great change and be a hero. You know Kiyomi, it would be really awesome if you were right and the whole Virgo Movement is just a load of bull."

"Well, it may as well be right now" Kiyomi said. "And when June 2023 comes, we'll be there for you no matter what."

"Yeah" Scorp said. "Even if all the stars rearranged themselves to spell out 'Save the World Albus Potter', I would still go in your place if you want."

"Thanks guys" Al said. "I guess it is a bit early to be worrying about it. After all, we _could_ just need to hand out pamphlets."

"Yeah, that's not _so_ silly" Scorp said.

"Or maybe we will have to paint the whole world" Kiyomi said. "Change its colour?"

"Change its colour?" Scorp said with a groan.

"Or make everyone change their clothes" Al said.

The continued walking back towards the castle, thinking of sillier and sillier ways to change the world as they went. They stopped near the Quidditch Pitch as a loud crack sounded through the air.

"What was that?" Scorp asked.

"I don't know" Kiyomi said. "It was in the Quidditch Pitch; want to go and check it out?"

"Sure" Scorp said.

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea?" Al said.

"It's probably just the Slytherins or Gryffindor's doing some Quidditch Practice" Kiyomi said.

"Oh yeah" Al said. "I've heard Fred and Rose hitting Bludgers before, and they sounded a bit like that. Let's go see what they're up to. We have time right?"

"Yeah, still half-an-hour" Kiyomi said.

The three of them made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Scorp expected to hear the excited but worn out voices of a dedicated team drifting down to him, but instead all he heard as they entered the pitch was some sort of mechanical sound, followed by a grunt and another of those loud cracking sounds.

"It's Libby" Kiyomi said. "And she's all alone."

"Cool" Scorp said, thinking about the cauldrons in the Dragon Arena. "Flying?"

"Nah" Al said. "She's on the ground, facing a machine that's shooting Bludgers at her."

There was another loud crack, and then Al said that she had just hit one. He then described the Bludger being sent flying up past one of the pitch towers, and then flying back into the machine. After a few hits, Libby stopped the machine to take a break, saw the First Years, and invited them over.

"Dad take you to see the Centaurs?" Libby asked.

"Yeah" Al said.

"Cool, how was it?"

"Interesting" Kiyomi said. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Cool" Libby said. "Glad it went well."

"Yeah, well" Scorp said. "What are you doing Libby?"

"Just practicing my swing."

"Cool" Scorp said. "The rest of the team not practicing too?"

"Nah, they went in a while ago."

"Even Ruby and Riffat?" Kiyomi asked.

"They had homework to do. Do you want a swing Kiyomi? I heard you were thing of playing Beater?"

"Well, that's just want Madam Jones... oh well, sure, I'll have a go. Um, what happens if I miss?"

"A week or so in the Hospital Wing... I've been put there once from this machine, Ruby twice."

"And they still let you practice on it?" Al said.

"Well, we aren't meant to practice alone" Libby said. "Don't worry though, if Kiyomi misses I can patch her up and carry her to the Hospital Wing."

"Well um, okay, I'll have a go" Kiyomi said.

"Okay, here, take my club."

"Okay. So I stand like this?"

"If you want to get sent flying you can. Here, let me help you."

"Hey Scorp" Al said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let Kiyomi do this? I mean, not that she isn't tough or anything, but Libby is a lot bigger than her, and that Bludger was fast."

"I'm sure they both know what they're doing" Scorp said. "And if anything happens to Kiyomi, then we'll be there to help."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, they wouldn't even have this machine if it wasn't safe."

"Okay" Libby said. "That's a good stance. Now I'll put the thrower at its lowest setting. Ready Kiyomi? One... two... three... it's off!"

Scorp heard a whistle, a gasp from Al, and then a loud crack as Kiyomi hit her target.

"Go Kiyomi!" Scorp said. "That sounded awesome!"

"Yeah!" Al said. "Wow, that almost cleared the Pitch. Good shot!"

"That would have cleared the Pitch" Libby said. "If it wasn't tethered to the thrower. You sure are something Kiyomi. Want another shot?"

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "That felt awesome!"

Kiyomi had another go with the thrower, and then another. Al and Scorp both relaxed and soon all four students were chatting. Just before packing up for the night, Al - not Scorp or Kiyomi, but Al - brought up the topic of gunpowder with Libby. She admitted that there was some somewhere in her mother's office, and if not her grandfather could probably send her some. Kiyomi asked Libby if they could use some for 'a prank on one of Al's cousins', and Libby agreed instantly.

They then helped Libby pack up the thrower, and then walked back with her to the castle. They parted ways in the Entrance Hall, and as soon as she was out of earshot the trio's conversation switched from Quidditch to the cauldrons bubbling away in the abandoned arena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days after the strange meeting in the Centaur Village, Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi were in the abandoned arena, ready to test their explosive brews. They had wolfed down their dinner and rushed out here, hoping to ignite their potions while everyone else was busy with food, and therefore had what Kiyomi called a 'picturesque red sunset' to work against.

Earlier that morning Libby had sent them a small pinch of gunpowder, and Scorp had been looking forward to seeing what it would do all day. He had been so excited that he had been unable to pay any attention during Herbology despite Professor Longbottom showing them some of the most interesting flowers they had yet seen. Even Al had been distracted enough to accidently set his desk on fire during Charms.

Now they were in the centre of the abandoned arena, securing their first cauldron into place with a metal bar they had hammered into the ground. Scorp produced a small brick (roughly the same size and weight as his reader) and used some Salman's Stickiness Solution to glue it onto the lid of the cauldron. Kiyomi then opened a small hatch on the side of the lid, and Scorp backed away as the smoke and fumes went up his nose and made his eyes water.

Kiyomi grabbed the long stick they were using for adding ingredients and fire, and the three of them retreated to behind a pile of rubble just within reach of the cauldron.

"Time to light the control" Al said, sounding so giddy that Scorp could practically hear his grin.

"Lighting the stick now" Kiyomi said, flicking Raven's lighter and setting the tip of the stick on fire. "Okay, stick is lit, and now... now it's in position."

"This is going to be so cool" Al said.

"I know" Scorp said. "Don't forget to cover your ears. Okay now, three... two... one... light it Kiyomi!"

"It's in" Kiyomi said. There was a loud hiss and then a thundering sound came from the cauldron. Scorp also heard Kiyomi throw the stick in front of them, and then he covered up his ears just in time to dull the impact of a massive explosion.

"That's so bright!" Al shouted.

"And that lid is getting so high too" Kiyomi said. "It's almost out of sight. Wow, and that's without any special ingredients."

"Is it coming down yet?" Scorp asked.

"No" Al said. "Oh wait, now it is. Umbrella time."

Scorp opened up the enchanted umbrella they had brought along for protection. He had been able to get Uncle Blaise to whip one up for him with no questions and little expense, and had been assured that it would protect them from meteorites if needed. The umbrella's efficiency wasn't tested just then however; Scorp heard the lid land a few metres away.

"That was awesome!" Scorp said.

"I know!" Al said. "Look at the cauldron, it's still spilling out... oh sorry -"

"Forget it, I can still hear it" Scorp said. "Awesome. And that was just the control."

"Wow, just wow" Kiyomi said. "I can't believe we just blew something up. Want to do the gun powder next?"

"Maybe we should use one of the other ingredients" Al said. "Just to make sure we can handle the more powerful explosions."

"Good idea" Scorp said. "So um, do you guys have any idea how high it went?"

"Erm, pretty high?" Kiyomi said. "Hmm... I never thought about that."

"Well, we'll be able to tell if something goes higher than it or not" Al said. "And speed is just as important as height, and we should be able to judge that too."

"Okay, I'll trust your eyes" Scorp said. "So, shall we try the salamander pellets next?"

There was unanimous agreement to the salamander pellets, and the process was repeated. This time though, Kiyomi filled a large spoon she had tied to the other end of the stick full of salamander pellets, the carefully poured them into the open hatch. As the cauldron then begun to rattle, Al lit the end of the stick, and Kiyomi swirled it around so she could quickly light the cauldron.

There was another loud explosion, but Scorp could tell it wasn't the explosion they needed. Seconds later the sound of metal shrapnel landing all around them confirmed Scorp's suspicions.

"Did we just blow up the cauldron?" Scorp asked.

"I think so" Kiyomi said. "I'll look once it stops raining metal."

"I can't believe we just blew up the cauldron!" Al said. "I hope no-one misses that cauldron."

"Same. How about the drakepaw oil next?" Kiyomi said.

"Okay" Al said.

They waited until the metal shower finished, then put out the flames that had sprung up, fixed the metal pole in the centre, and then brought out the next cauldron. The process was repeated, and this time the cauldron didn't explode. Instead they got that nice big hiss and explosion as the lid blasted off, but unfortunately this lid came no-where near matching the height and speed of the control. The cauldron did however spend a few minutes bubbling away like a grumbley, stinky mini-volcano, much to the enjoyment of the trio. The repeated the process with the Etna stones (which produced no explosion) and the xlotchinnit pod which made the lid fly incredibly high and then land right next to the cauldron.

"Time for the gunpowder?" Kiyomi asked

"Sure" Scorp said. "Al?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. Let's do it!"

They repeated the process again, this time even more excited and curios about what this destructive Muggle powder would do.

They were not disappointed. There was a load bang, and then a second bang that left Scorp deaf for a few seconds. Once his hearing came back Scorp heard Al and Kiyomi cheering.

"That was so amazing!" Al said. "Look, it's gone already!"

"Wow, the cauldron is just gone" Kiyomi said. "Come on, we need to get out of here; even if the Centaurs don't come here, someone must be getting ready to check it out."

"Right, right" Scorp said. "Wow, that was so awesome! But yeah, let's go."

Scorp grabbed two of the remaining cauldrons, whilst Kiyomi took the others and Al led Scorp away. They were laughing as they made their way back to the school; happy to have found a promising main ingredient. However the laughter - and their steps - stopped as soon as they cleared the tree line.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asked.

"One of the towers" Kiyomi said. "Crap, the lid must of hit the castle; one of the towers is just... the roof is just falling off it. Oh no, there's bits of it all over the grounds... and the giant squid is... do you think some of it could have landed in the lake?"

"That's not just any tower" Al said. "Roxy pointed it out to me; we've just destroyed Gryffindor Tower!"


	11. Letters 3

**Letters 3**

Dear Dad,

First off thanks for your advice; it really was easier to remember the hexes with that rhyme, and the DADA quiz wasn't that hard after all.

Anyway, Al and I are getting along great now; even Scorp and Kiyomi are pretty cool. I still can't believe I trusted Rose over my own brother. I know, I know, I can't have known she was blowing everything out of proportion and letting her friends be so nasty to Al, or that Scorpius Malfoy was actually a cool guy; and as you said, I was just trying to help them both.

Anyway, I guess I should tell you the big news. Someone attacked Gryffindor Tower. They blasted a hunk of metal into it so hard that the roof just shattered. I'm fine, don't worry; in fact it was at dinner time so hardly anyone was there, and even so, the structural protective spells kept those that were inside safe. However, Hassan and Cory (our Beaters) were flying around the tower at the time (yes I know it's dangerous and against the rules, and no I would never do it) and Hassan got hurt pretty badly. I heard that the Slytherin team wanted to put Hassan and Cory out of action, but I can't believe they would stoop so low. Don't worry Dad; next week, I'll make sure those cheating Slytherins get totally destroyed on the Pitch.

Anyways, thanks again for the advice Dad, and give my love to Mum and Lily.

Love,

James.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum and Dad

Guess what? Gryffindor Tower blew up last night. It sucks because now we have to stay in the Great Hall for at least a week while they fix it up. Hassan Wek (one of our Beaters) got hurt in the explosion, which also sucks because he won't be able to use his arm well for ages. But the good news is that with Wek out, I get to play next weekend. I am going to crush the Slytherin team for what they did to us. We know that it was them who attacked our Tower, even if Professor Goyle doesn't believe it. I just wish Professor Longbottom would do something about the Slytherins; but he doesn't seem to think it was them.

Wish me luck for the weekend.

Love, Fred.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mum -

Can I come home for the week? Some horrible git blew up Gryffindor Tower and now we're all being forced to stay in the Great Hall. We have to sleep on the floor and the Great Hall bathrooms are small and only have a few showers in them. It's really terrible.

- Elliott.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Dad,

Hi Dad, you may have heard that there was an attack on Gryffindor Tower, but I just want to let you know not to worry; everything is all good. Just some kids playing pranks I think. The only people who got hurt were the Beaters, who were being stupid and flying around outside. I was in the Dorm at the time, and the structural protection spells did their job and stoped bits of ceiling falling on me. It was actually quite cool watching all that stone fly out of the way.

At the moment we're all staying in the Great Hall, which well, the first night was interesting, but last night it was horrible; so many people complaining about everything! We're sleeping in sleeping bags, but Professor Longbottom got me a bed so I didn't have to try getting down to the floor and back up again. He offered to find Esther, May and myself a private room so I'd be more comfortable, but I decided it would be best to stay with my housemates. Though, so many people have complained about me having a bed, or just been mean to me (especially the Frosty Gang), and there isn't much privacy. There is some privacy though; the bathrooms have been enlarged so all the girls can fit in there; and they've added some showers in there too. And there are two curtained off areas; one for boys and one for girls.

Still, I was talking to my friends, and we're thinking of going to Professor Longbottom and asking for a private room. I feel bad, since there aren't enough rooms for the rest of my Housemates, and most do understand that I have special needs... but I feel pretty bad waking up in a nice comfy bed whilst everyone else is on the floor in sleeping bags too.

Apart from all that though, things are going great. May's a really good friend too; I can hardly believe she used to hang out with the Frosty Gang. And neither can she!

I hope you and Hermes are going well Dad. All my love,

~ Kath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Uncle Blaise.

Kiyomi, Al, and I kinda need to ask you something, and you cannot tell our parents. Please. You see, we were kinda goofing around... and we may have crossed the line between breaking the rules responsibly. And well, there have been some pretty serious things that happened because of what we did.

We haven't been caught... it seems no-one suspects us. But the thing is, we all feel really, really bad. But well, what happened was an accident, and we don't want to get expelled for it. We really need to know; what should we do?

Thanks for being so understanding.

~ Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear James

Glad the rhyme helped, and I'm glad you're safe. I heard about the incident just a bit before I got your letter, and Mum and I were just getting ready to write to you.

Whilst I can understand the Slytherin Team wanting to play dirty to knock out the competition, I never saw anything as extreme as this. Still, I'm relieved to read what you said about them... Uncle Neville suspected for a while that you, Fred and Louis may have done this with a prank gone wrong. I hope it wasn't you boys; but if it is, please tell Uncle Neville. Yes you will be in a lot of trouble; but no matter how much the teachers threaten to do so, they rarely expel students for accidents. I once almost accidently killed another student, and I just got banned for Quidditch and a year of detentions.

Remember, you can't do what you want without any consequences. Even though I'd be very disappointed and angry if I found out you did this and lied to me about it, you'd have my respect for taking responsibility.

I'm so glad things are going well between you and Al and Al's friends now. Just remember though; you're brother is a sensitive boy, and sometimes your jokes upset him more than I know you mean to. Still, I'm so proud of you for apologising to his friends. I always knew were an excellent big brother deep down.

Mum and Lily send their love.

Love, Dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Professor Neville Longbottom, Head Of Gryffindor House

I am writing to you today to request that my Daughter Elliott Frost be excused from class for a week and allowed to return home temporarily due to the sub-standard accommodation arrangements for Gryffindor students. Please send her schoolwork for the following week to me ASAP; I will arrive tomorrow to pick up my daughter.

Also note that I am lodging a formal complaint about your school for allowing such a crisis to happen in the first place.

Yours Sincerely,

Cordelia Frost

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Kath,

I'm glad you're safe; don't worry, Professor Longbottom sent me a letter last night letting me know what was going on and asking if you would need anything. Forgive him if he may have singled you out or probed into your needs a bit much; but he seems to be really concerned with making sure you aren't inconvenienced by the situation (well, at least not more so than the rest of your housemates.)

I was just about to write you a letter before I got yours. It makes me really proud that you wanted to stay with your housemates through all this; but also relieved that you are going to a private room with your friends. Don't worry about what the other students say to you; you don't have to feel bad about having a bed or a private room. I'm sure they would all have beds if it was possible. I remember one time when I was at Hogwarts the whole school had to sleep in the Great Hall in sleeping bags for a night. I actually liked it; laying in a comfy sleeping bag and looking up at the stars in the ceiling was a great experience for me.

I'm glad Esther and May are doing well and sticking by you. Say hello to them both for me. Hermes and I are going great. We both really miss you though.

Love, Dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi

Don't worry guys; whatever you did, it can't be worse than the Slytherin Team blowing up Gryffindor Tower. Have the teachers proved it was them yet? Don't tell your parents I said this Scorp, but I hope they get away with it; Quidditch games are supposed to bring out fierce inter-house rivalries. Especially between Gryffindors and Slytherins; it just wouldn't be the same without Gryffindors and Slytherins attacking each other in the halls before a Quidditch game.

You three weren't involved in that incident were you? If so don't worry about it; even if the team gets caught out, they won't rat on you. As for whether or not to own up... I have one simple rule. Will coming forward and getting into trouble fix the situation? If not, then please, please don't risk getting expelled. You all have your entire lives to look forward to, and can't risk it all over some goofing off gone wrong.

Good Luck,

~ Blaise

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Scorp

Guess what? I'm not clumsy! I just need glasses. Guess that's one way we're a bit similar. Dad's going to take me to get a pair next Friday.

I heard that Gryffindor Tower got destroyed. Do you think the Slytherin team were really behind it? When I get to Hogwarts and get on the Slytherin or Hufflepuff Quidditch teams, I would never resort to such a dodgy trick. I'd just help the team win with my awesome flying!

Hope you and your friends are going well.

Love, Paulie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Paulie

Not clumsy hey? Sorry Paulie, but I can't see anything at all and I still don't trip or bump into things as much as you. Don't worry though; I'm sure getting glasses will help; and then you'll look all hipster. (Note, I'm not too sure what Hipster is, but Angle Watkins saw a picture of you and said you'd look kinda cute with big hipster glasses. Don't blame me if it's not a good thing.)

You keep practicing your flying... with your skills and glasses, you'll be unstoppable no matter which house you're in.

Love, Scorp.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mum,

Hi Mum, how are things going at home? Thing were going well here; I have lots of good friends, and Hagrid has been giving me a lot of advice. The bullies even stopped paying attention to me for a while after Gryffindor Tower blew up.

But things have taken a turn for the worse. We all went back to the Dungeon after dinner tonight, and it was completely flooded! It's been a bit leaky in places over the last few days, but today a huge chuck of the roof from Gryffindor Tower smashed through the main window, letting water from the lake gush in. Professor Goyle said that the Giant Squid has been irritated by debris and bumping into the window enough to weaken the protective spells (which it has been) but the prefects are all doubtful that that's all that happened. A lot of people think the Gryffindor's did something either to our window or to the chuck of their tower to make the smash more destructive. That would make sense; after all, they think the Slytherin Quidditch Team is responsible for destroying their tower, and many have been vowing revenge.

So, our Common Room is flooded, a lot of people have had their stuff soaked, and now to top it off, we have to live in the Great Hall while they fix everything. With the Gryffindors!

As you can imagine, it's pretty tense in here. The Quidditch Teams almost got into a punch up already, and we've only been here a few hours.

Don't worry Mum; I'll try and make the best of it.

Love, Rex.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Dad,

I know I have been in trouble before, but this time it wasn't me and the guys. Fred and Louis's parents have asked the same thing. Also, we had nothing to do with what happened to the Slytherin's Common Room.

However, I may have helped start that fight with the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I was just arguing with Ruby Goyle, and then the next second all our teammates were there.

Love, James.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Dad,

Hey Dad, remember how I said the other day that things couldn't get any worse? Well guess what; they did. Now not only am I staying in the Great Hall sleeping in sleeping bags and having to share one huge bathroom with everyone else, but now Elliott and Tara have gone home for the week and guess what? last night the Slytherins all showed up and are going to be staying with us too. Now it really can't get any worse.

Actually, maybe it can; the Halloween Feast is on tonight, and we've got to pack up all our stuff and pile our trunks up at the back of the Hall. It's the first time the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will get to enter the Great Hall since Friday (I heard they're having meals in their Common Rooms) and I am not looking forward to having to pack up for them. It's bad enough having the Slytherins in our faces!

So I was wondering; could I go home like Elliott and Tara have? The only person left to talk to is Tiffany King and her group (May is still hanging out with Kathryn Nott) and now that the Slytherins are here everything is really bad. Plus we won't be able to go back to the Tower until next Tuesday.

Also, Elliott and Tara are going to be allowed back to watch the Quidditch Game on Saturday; if I left for the week would I be able to come back for the game too? I promise I'll keep up with all my school work.

Love, Rose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Rose

Of course you can come home for the week. We'll try and get you back to the Quidditch game on the weekend too. Can't have you miss seeing Gryffindor pay back those nasty Slytherins.

See you tomorrow,

Love, Dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mr. Draco Malfoy

Hello Draco. It's me, Harry Potter. You probably already know that our sons have become good friends, and from what I've heard Scorpius is a very nice, loyal friend to Al.

I know that this may seem a bit awkward, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere for coffee? I think we're both over what happened back at Hogwarts, but I still think it might be a good idea to break the ice before we end up meeting for parties or sleepovers during the holidays. Just to make sure that there is no ill will between us.

I have Friday off, and could take my daughter to the Ministry Day Care for a bit if you wanted to meet for lunch at work. Or we could catch up on the weekend, though since my wife is away for work I'll have to bring Lily with me. Let me know what works for you. If you did want to meet up of course.

Kind Regards,

Harry Potter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Mr. Harry Potter

Hello Potter... or shall I call you Harry now? I've heard a lot about Al, and I don't think I could have asked for a better friend for Scorp. I'll be happy to meet up with you and brake the ice, however this weekend my wife and I are holding a number of events through our charity, and I don't think I'll be able to slip away.

I will however be having Friday afternoon off work so I can take my son to get glasses. Would you like to meet up afterwards in Diagon Alley? There's a few nice cafes we can visit. But then again, I personally think Ella's Ice Creamery has the best coffee in Wizarding London. Plus they cater to the kids; you can bring Lily along. I'm sure she and Paulie will have a blast. Let me know where you'd like to go, and what time's best for you. We should be done in the spectacle shop by one o'clock, but we can wait for you if needed.

Kind Regards,

Draco Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Draco,

Yes, I guess it is about time we were on a first-name basis. One o'clock at Ella's Ice-Creamery sounds good. I agree with you on the coffee... though I thought I was the only one who truly appreciated Ella's brew.

As for bringing Lily along... I'm happy to do that. But you _have_ read all those romance stories where two children from feuding families meet and fall in love - much to the chagrin of their fathers - right?

Not that I have any problem with Lily and Paul being friends. It's just that we'd better hope breaking the ice goes well between us.

I'll see you on Friday then.

~ Harry

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To Harry,

Does your wife force you to read corny romances as well? Not that they're all bad or anything... but I doubt anything like that would happen with Lily and Paulie. Paulie's eight after all, so I think he'll be more interested in ice cream than girls.

By the way, It's Paulie, not Paul. Or Paullus when his in trouble. If you call him Paul to his face, then you are not going to be very popular.

See you on Friday,

~Draco


	12. Quidditch Carnage

**Hello everyone, I'm back again for the next chapter. I guess now my little rant about getting Lily's age wrong will make sense. **

**I need to make an announcement here... I'm getting very busy lately. Trying to get a proper job, and also trying to write and publish original fiction means it's getting harder to find time to work on my fanfics. I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for a while. I will be back; Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi are too vivid in my mind to stay away from them for too long. When I do come back I'll also try and get some chapters of Slytherin Stand going too.**

** Next month's chapter is already written, so there will still be one more chapter in April... but after that, I'm not too sure when I'll be updating again. Maybe I'll try and work on a chapter between original stories. It will all depend on how work and other things in real life go as well. **

**Anyways, don't worry too much about that now. Now it's time for some Quidditch Carnage... but don't worry, next month there will be peace offerings. 197 of them to be exact. Enjoy:**

**Chapter 9: Quidditch Carnage**

Scorp had always imagined that the Halloween feast would be a happy, lively occasion. Maybe normally it was, but this feast sure wasn't. It could have been the description of the Great Hall Al had given him (no decorations, trunks everywhere), or it could have been the fresh pangs of guilt that he felt now that he was faced with what he had done to half the school.

"This feels kinda awkward" Kiyomi said as they sat down at the Hufflepuff table. "Gryffindors behind us looking at us like we're trespassing in their territory, and Slytherins across the room doing the same thing."

"School unity or not, I think we should have had the feast in our Common Rooms" Al said. "Then again, I guess we only have ourselves to blame."

"Shh!" Kiyomi said. "People will hear."

Scorp cringed at the reminder of the secret they had been keeping over the past five days. They had at many times been ready to turn themselves in, but the thought of expulsion kept them quiet. Even Uncle Blaise's insistence that they not risk getting expelled hadn't made them feel any better, since there was a chance that them getting into trouble would ease the tensions building up between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Scorp wondered if Maffy would find the situation ironic; Scorp and Al had been sorted into Hufflepuff and become friends, however they had _still_ caused more hatred and division amongst the Slytherins and Gryffindors than had been seen since before Voldemort fell. Scorp wished he could joke about it with Maffy.

The fear of being caught had mostly faded - after all, they had found the cauldrons and lids in the Room of Requirement and had not been missed at dinner. No-one had any idea that the Trio were involved (except maybe for Blaise Zabini) and no-one had asked them anything. Still though, Scorp felt himself panic whenever Al said something about the experiment in public. Though Scorp couldn't be too angry at Al; he knew that if he himself was questioned about the issue he would end up confessing. Maybe Kiyomi would do better, but not by much.

There were announcements from Professor Flitwick after the feast; most were of the festive or optimistic nature, but there was one conspicuous plea for whoever lunched the attack on Gryffindor Tower to come forth. The next day, Scorp found out just how much that plea annoyed a certain quarter of the school.

During Transfiguration, Scorp was shocked to find the two Slytherins in his group so united.

"Everyone in this school favours Gryffindor over us" Autumn Page said. They were halfway through the lesson on beetle transformations and she had so far not given Scorp, Caleb, or Dorian any of her usual taunts.

"I know" Dorian said, agreeing with Page for what Scorp thought might be the first time ever. "Help us find out who attacked Gryffindor Tower. That was a horrible thing that happened to the Gryffindors. Oh no, the attack on Gryffindor Tower also ended up damaging the Slytherins too. What a terrible side effect. Do they honestly except us to believe that Slytherin wasn't also attacked?"

Scorp kept quiet. He did not know how he could possible respond to Dorian's rant without hinting that he had been involved in the whole issue.

"The Giant Squid weakened the window and then a huge piece of tower crashed into it?" Page said. "I've seen the Giant Squid hit the window like, once since I've been here. You know what? I'm going to get answers."

Scorp heard her chair fly backwards, assumed she was standing up, and then heard her demand that Professor Montague tell her what really happened to Slytherin Dungeon.

"_What_ was that Miss. Page?" Montague said.

"Professor, no-one really believes what Professor Goyle said about the Giant Squid" Page said. "What really happened to Slytherin Dungeon? And why don't any of the teachers want to admit that we were attacked just like the Gryffindors were?"

Despite his intense dislike for Autumn Page, Scorp had to admire her for having the guts to stand up to Montague like that.

"No-one really believes the Giant Squid story at all do they?" Montague said, his voice more cold and calculating than ever before. "Well, I can assure you that it is just as plausible as disgruntled Gryffindors having the ability or cunning needed to disable the Dungeon's Structural Protection spells and then guide a suitably large chunk of debris into the main window."

"But -"

"Quiet Page" Montague said. "You want an answer from me, now you're going to shut up and listen while I give you one. There are a few possibilities that could explain why a collision between the debris of Gryffindor Tower and the main window ended up being so destructive. Professor Travers was adamant that they not be brought up lest they scare the students. In the end Professor Goyle and Headmaster Flitwick agreed. But if the official story is so weak that a First Year can see through it, well... hmph.

"There's always the possibility that the Merfolk who live in the lake are becoming hostile with us. Professor Hagrid has been meeting with them to discuss the incident, and says that the Merfolk leaders have no qualms with us. Though enough debris fell into the lake to cause damage to some of their dwellings, so I wouldn't be surprised if some were seeking revenge. They have the magical skills needed.

"Then there's the possibility that there is a problem with the school security spells. The tunnels you entered the castle from contain the wards and devices that keep the school safe and unplotterble. Slytherin Dungeon is directly below these tunnels; making it one of the safest places in the school normally, and one of the first places to notice if the wards start playing up.

"Has anyone noticed the entrance to the Common Room becoming easier to find and less camouflaged?"

"Well yes" Page said. "But I thought that was just because I'd been getting better at finding it."

"A logical enough assumption" Montague said. "But it's also a sign that the school's wards could be weakening. If so, then such a change could also weaken the structural wards placed on Slytherin Dungeon. This weakening could have gone on unnoticed for a long time... in a way, that chunk of Gryffindor Tower breaking the window while the Common Room was empty was a blessing. It could have been so much worse."

"Does that mean the school is vulnerable?" Scorp asked.

"Not yet" Montague said. "That collision alerted us to the problem in time. I've been in those tunnels strengthening the wards ever since. We're safe."

"Could the Gryffindor Team have weakened the wards?" Page asked.

"Could the Gryffindor Quidditch Team have been gradually weakening the most advanced security spells in Scotland and planed an attack on their own Common Room just to get a chance at damaging the Slytherin Common Room?" Montague said. "That is basically what you are asking Miss. Page."

Scorp had an uncharitable image of the Gryffindor Team doing some evil plotting - Fred Weasley as the mastermind - and couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. How could anyone possibly suspect the Gryffindor Team of doing that?

**INTERLUDE; DRACO**

It was one o'clock on Friday, and Draco was leaving the spectacle shop with a happy Paulie in tow. Draco was dressed in navy-blue smart-casual robes (he had thought his usual work suit-robes to be too formal for a casual meeting at Ella's Ice-Creamery) whilst Paulie had on black pants and a red jacket that looked nice and normal in both the Muggle and Magical worlds. Poking out from beneath the jacket though, Draco could make out a few letters near Paulie's collar that spelt 'Deep Purple'. It was an old shirt of Scorp's which Paulie had claimed even though he had no need for hand-me-downs.

Things had gone well in the spectacle shop; well, mostly well. Draco had found himself cringing when Paulie asked the shop assistant for something "Hipster" and then got excited when she brought out what Paulie called 'Awesome Buddy Holly Glasses' but Draco thought of as "Bully Magnets." Not for the first time, Draco silently cursed Dennis Creevey's infectious taste in music, but acted enthusiastic about his sons choice. He even got Paulie to agree to let him shrink the glasses a bit before leaving the store; just a little bit though.

As they walked along Diagon Ally and Draco noticed Paulie checking out his reflection in every window, he had to wonder if he was right to try and influence Paulie's choice like that. Sure, the overlarge thick black glasses looked comically large on his face, but what the hell, Paulie liked them; and they did kinda suit him. His eyes finally stood out from beneath that untameable mop of curly hair that he had inherited off his mother.

Not that Astoria's hair was an untameable mop; god no, Draco thought she had the most beautiful hair possible. And it was absolutely perfect that their son looked so much like her. Well, like her at first glance. Paulie's facial features still had a lot of Draco and Scorp in them, all pointed and delicate. Though Paulie also had more deep-set eyes and a much stronger chin, just like Draco's long deceased and much loved mother.

Draco stopped worrying about the glasses. Paulie looked like the perfect mixture of everyone else Draco loved, and nothing could make his little boy any less perfect. Anyway, Paulie would either grow into the glasses or decide to swap them for a more conventional pair.

They came to Ella's Ice-Creamery, and Draco saw Harry Potter sitting by the window with a little red-haired girl. She had a cute little face and not a single freckle in sight. Draco and Paulie went inside, and Draco felt cheered by the familiar ice-cream parlour. No, it was not the Florean Fortescue's from his's youth, but it was a large, cheery place, with comfy booths for the adults and a large toybox in the corner and lots of floor-space for the kids. The door-chime rang and Potter - no, Harry - looked up and beckoned them over.

"Hello Draco" Harry said, extending his hand. "Glad you could make it. This is my daughter Lily."

"Hello Mr. Draco" Lily said, putting her hand out just like her father.

"It's Mr. Malfoy Lily" Harry said.

"No, I can live with Mr. Draco" Draco said. Shaking first Harry's hand and then Lily's. "It's nice to see both of you. And this is my son, Paulie."

"Hello" Paulie said, vigorously shaking both Harry and Lily's hands. "I'm Paulie! Nice to meet you both. Hay Mr. Potter, I heard you used to play Quidditch at Hogwarts. Do you still play with Mrs. Potter?"

"I sure do" Harry said. "And she always beats me."

"Well of course she does" Paulie said. "She's awesome. Do you play too Lily?"

"Yeah!" Lily said. "I try and play all positions; but I like Seeker best."

"Same" Paulie said. "Diving for the Snitch is the best!"

Paulie and Lily soon drifted over to the kid's corner to continue talking about flying, and Draco and Harry ordered their coffees and relaxed at the table by the window.

"They're getting along well" Draco said.

"Yup" Harry agreed. "And it's nothing like one of those corny romance novels."

"Not yet anyway" Draco said. "So, your wife always beats you in one-on-one Quidditch?"

"Well we usually play as Chasers" Harry said.

"I see" Draco said. "Astoria has never been a good Quidditch player. Fortunately Paulie's Quidditch mad, so I've got someone to go flying with."

"Scorp isn't a big flyer?" Harry asked.

"Nah, he gets a bit disorientated when on a broom. Though his happy to go up and get towed around."

"Oh that's a shame" Harry said. "Any idea what makes it so disorientating for him?"

"Well, I think the fact that he can't see where his going makes it harder."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Harry said. "Scorp must be a real fighter to be able to do so well with such a handicap."

"I guess that's one way to put it" Draco said. "Though I think Paulie is probably even more of a fighter. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think he might end up in Gryffindor."

"I imagine that would be a huge break in Malfoy tradition."

"Who cares? Scorp already broke Malfoy tradition and ended up in Hufflepuff. I couldn't be more proud of him though."

"Did you suspect Hufflepuff?"

"Not at all. Dad was the only one who did. Though, in hindsight I think it's the right place for Scorp. His the friendliest, loyalist kid I've ever known."

"Yeah, Al's the same. Though, I was still not expecting Hufflepuff. Al was worried about ending up in Slytherin, so I was just thinking it would be either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Though, Hufflepuff is the best fit. I can't believe it never occurred to me."

"Well you weren't the only one. Where do you think Lily will end up?"

"I have no idea. I've always imagined that all three of my children would be in Gryffindor, but now I just don't know."

"I'm sure she'll do well in any of the houses."

"Yeah" Harry said, his eye's going over to the children, who had found a small toy Snitch and were throwing it around. "Hey kids? Who wants ice-cream?"

A few minutes later, all four of them were sitting down at the booth next to the window eating ice-creams. Draco had ordered a chocolate chip, whilst Harry had a large chocolate and raspberry creation topped with nuts. Lily had a pink strawberry and vanilla delight, and Paulie had gone with his usual mix of every-flavour.

"I'm so glad you had the day off today Dad" Lily said. "This is much more fun than staying at the Ministry Day Care. You don't have to work on the weekend, do you?"

"No, I'm all yours for the weekend Lily" Harry said. "Don't worry though, Mum might be gone, but even if I wasn't around Aunty Hermione would be around on the weekend for you."

"I know" Lily said, not sounding the least bit pleased by this thought.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I thought you liked Aunty Hermione?"

"Not when she's fighting with Uncle Ron" Lily said.

"Fighting?" Draco asked. He then covered his mouth and silently apologised once he realised how rude he had sounded. Now though he was torn - he found himself inexplicably curious about the Weasley's relationship, but didn't want to risk being rude about it.

"Yeah, because Uncle Ron spoils Rose and Hugo" Lily said.

"Their daughter Rose sent Ron a letter asking to go home for the week" Harry said, lowering his voice as if telling Draco a terrible secret. "The Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories are currently off limits at the moment. Anyway, Ron agreed to let her come home without telling consulting Hermione about it."

"That seems... dumb" Draco said.

"Yeah, not his brightest move. Anyway, Hermione comes home from work to find Rose there waiting for her. Her first instinct was that Rose was sick or suspended. Then she finds out the truth and kinda over-reacts."

"She said Rose can't go back to see the Quidditch Game against Slytherin" Lily said.

"That's lame" Paulie said.

"I know!" Lily said.

"I'm sorry I asked" Draco said.

"It's okay" Harry said. "I... I guess I probably shouldn't have said anything. I guess I'm just a bit on edge about it; Hermione spent last night over our place and now Ron's trying to vent all his complaints on me... sorry, you don't really want to know all that, do you? I guess I'm just stressed out a bit from work and need to vent a bit myself."

"That's okay" Draco said, simultaneously feeling awkward and feeling more curios and gossipy. "How is work anyway?"

"It was quiet for a while, but then something strange happened, and I want to investigate it."

"The new case takes up so much time" Lily said. "But I'm glad Dad got this weekend off."

"It is nice being the head of a department and dictating my own hours sometimes" Harry said. "Except of course when I come across something that I can't figure out or ignore."

"What case are you on now?" Paulie asked. "Is it Death Eaters? Or a Goblin Conspiracy? Oh I know, someone has built a magical doomsday device! Hmm... have you investigated Blaise Zabini yet?"

"No, it's none of those things" Harry said with a chuckle. "At least I think not."

"Then what is it?" Paulie said. "Oh wait, it's a secret isn't it? Oh, but I won't tell anyone."

"I know what it is" Lily said.

"Oh what? Please please tell me!"

"Someone's controlling the Muggle MI6!"

"What's that?"

"Special Muggle police called Secret Agents."

"Really? Like James Bond?"

"Who?"

"His a Secret Agent that has a gun and fights with Nazis and Mad Scientists and the Mafia!"

"How do you know about James Bond?" Harry asked.

"I saw him on the TV at the Creevey Farm!" Paulie said. "Mr. Potter, do you know James Bond?"

"Not personally" Harry said. "I have met other Secret Agents though."

"Wow that's so cool!" Paulie said. "Whose controlling them?"

"I'm not sure" Harry said. "Maybe I'm just imagining it. But every time I've been to their HQ, strange things have happened."

"Really?" Paulie asked. "What kind of strange things?"

Harry begun whispering as he answered; and Draco found himself leaning closer just like the children; the remains of his ice cream temporarily forgotten.

"Well, I went in there last month to get some information relating to another case. Everything was normal... however as I left, one of the receptionists said 'good-bye Mr. Potter.' I found this a bit strange, since I don't remember ever seeing this receptionist before, however I didn't worry too much about it.

"A few days later, I was back there for some more information about the case. I bumped into the same receptionist at the water-cooler and said 'hello again', she just looked at me and said 'sorry, do I know you?' I mentioned that she greeted me the other day; she then looked at my name tag and said 'oh, you're the Auror guy. Hello again.' Now, the Secret Intelligence Service is not supposed to know about the magical world, so this triggered some huge alarm bells."

"They're not?" Draco asked. "I thought the top people in the Muggle World knew about us."

"Only the Prime Minister, the Queen and some of her family, the families of Muggleborn Wizards and Witches, or the Muggle Spouses of Wizards and Witches" Harry said. "Though I was quite surprised to find out the Secret Service didn't know too."

"So what happened after the receptionist recognized you?" Paulie asked.

"I pretended not to notice" Harry said. "However after I was done I snuck into their archives, to see what references they had on Aurors and Wizards."

"What did you find?" Draco asked, sounding just as excited as Paulie had.

"That's the problem" Harry said. "I can't remember! I know I intended to go there, but I have no recollection of doing so. And I can't remember anything else I may have done during that time. Then the next day Ron asked me how my meeting with ... um, Agent X went."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you any real names. This is the safe-for-the-public version of the story dear. But even so, I can't remember anything about this Agent X. All the other Aurors know I went to Vauxhall Cross to talk to someone, but I have no recollection of it happening. And worse, we can't find any records indicating how the meeting came to be."

"That's freaky" Paulie said.

"Freaky indeed" Harry agreed. "And since then it's gotten weirder. I've sent other Aurors to investigate MI6, but many come back with altered memories. And when I asked their chief about Agent X, he said there was no Agent X."

"That is so freaky" Lily said.

"I also haven't been able to find the receptionist that made me suspicious. My only conclusion is that there are wizards in the Secret Intelligence Service, and that they are altering memories in order to hide whatever they are doing within the SIS."

"Why does it have to be Wizards?" Paulie asked. "Maybe the Muggles are using a neural-thingy on you."

"A what?"

"I can't remember what it's called, but it was on the TV at the Creevey's. The Men in Black had a little steel wand that they used to rewrite memories so the Muggles didn't find out about the space-aliens."

"Paulie, the Men in Black and neural-thingy are make-believe" Draco said. "Remember what Uncle Dennis said about the TV? Most of it is just stories. Real Muggle Secret Agents can't erase memories. Only Wizards can."

"How do you know Secret Agents can't erase memories Dad?" Paulie said. "Have you ever met any?"

"No, but I'm sure Mr. Potter would know if they could. Right Mr. Potter. Um, Harry?"

Harry had a faraway look on his face, as if he was actually considering Paulie's suggestion.

"I dunno" Harry said. "I don't see how we could be unaware of it... but then again, Muggle technology is advancing so fast these days. It's really hard to keep up. I guess it's something to consider. Thanks Paulie; I bet you'll make a good Auror one day."

"Thanks Mr. Potter; but I'd rather be a Secret Agent. Hey Lily, I know what we can play next! Let's pretend to be Secret Agents and Aurors, and we can fight mad scientists!"

"Okay!" Lily said, taking a finishing her ice-cream and then running over to the toy box. "I'll be Mad-Eye Moody... oh, can we fight Death Eaters as well as mad scientists?"

"Yeah!" Paulie said, taking the final bite from his ice-cream and running off to join her. "The Death Eaters and mad scientists are working together to make a deathray... and they're going to use it on Hogwarts!"

"Oh no! We have to save all the students!"

Paulie found a grey wand in the toy box, and begun pointing it around the room.

"I'm James Bond, and this is my gun! Pew Pew Pew!"

"And this -" Lily said, put the toy Snitch up against her eye "-is my magic eye! I can see Death Eaters with it Mr. Bond!"

"Show me where!" Paulie said. "Let's go shoot them."

"And hex them!" Lily added.

"Yup, they're going to be friends for a long time" Draco said, with a smile all over his face.

"They sure are" Harry said. "Who would have thought it?"

"Not me" Draco said. "Though, I guess with all the other surprises my children have given me, I should have thought it."

**END INTERLUDE**

After another breakfast in the Common Room on Saturday, the Hufflepuffs begun making their way out to the Quidditch Pitch. Al was wearing red, Scorp green, and Kiyomi had made sure her clothes were completely neutral. Walking with them were Ira, John, Huan, Josie, Angel and Samara. Samara, Angel, Josie and Huan were supporting Gryffindor, John Slytherin, and Ira was dressed up in Hufflepuff colours.

"It doesn't really matter to me which team wins this game" Ira said. "I don't want to support Slytherin, because the house has more gits than any other house in this school, and I don't want to support Gryffindor because they have the second most gits. I hope they both get teeny-tiny scores so Hufflepuff can beat them easily. Both teams suck!"

"Ira, you do know my sister is the Gryffindor Captain right?" Samara said.

"And that I have a brother and a two cousins on the Gryffindor Team" Al added.

"And that the Slytherin Beaters are like big sisters to me" Scorp added.

"Well, um. Whatever" Ira said.

"Oh wow" Josie said as they emerged into the crowded, noisy Entrance Hall. "Gryffindor and Slytherin have both lost so many points since yesterday."

"I wonder if they were fighting last night" Angel said.

"I hope they're all alright" Al said.

"Yeah" Kiyomi agreed. "Rex said that a lot of the older students were starting fights."

Scorp had almost started feeling alright about the failed fuel test, but now that his idea was causing fights between Gryffindors and Slytherins...

"Oh well, look on the bright side" Ira said. "Hufflepuff is leading the House Cup now. We've just got to try hard in class and not misbehave, and I'm sure we can beat Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor isn't that far behind" John said. "If they win the match today, they should win enough housepoints to reclaim their lead."

"What?" Ira said. "No, they can't win! Scorp, can I borrow that scarf? I'm going for Slytherin!"

"Um, alright" Scorp said, handing Ira the scarf but clinging tightly to his Slytherin flag.

"Slytherin are going to be even more determined to win than normal" Samara said. "After all, if they don't make up the points they lost last night, then they'll be behind in both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup."

"Oh yeah" John said. "This is going to be such a good game."

"Hey, you don't think both houses will have to go back to the Great Hall after the game do you?" Kiyomi asked.

"Where else could they go?" Huan asked. "Their Common Rooms are still unlivable.

"Yeah" Kiyomi said, "But it's going to be really awkward for the winning house to be celebrating while the losing house is like, right there with them."

"Oh... that'll be terrible" Angel said.

"I wonder if it'll make them fight again?" Josie asked.

"I hope it's a draw" Al said.

"Yeah" Huan said. "I don't want my friends in either house to fight. Hey girls, do some of you want my Gryffindor stuff?"

"I'll take your stuff" Samara said. "I have a lot of Slytherin friends, but I really want to show my sister how much I support her."

Soon they were outside and making their way to the Quidditch Pitch. The Pitch was much louder than it had been last time Scorp had visited - which was to be expected, since it was full of excited students. They found some good seats in the Hufflepuff stands, right next to Ariel and Hubert. Hubert couldn't stop talking, and Scorp felt his enthusiasm spreading.

"GREETINGS HOGWARTS!" Hope's voice boomed over the Pitch. "Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year; GRYFFINDOR VERSES SLYTHERIN! Are you all excited? I know I am! I'm Hope Goyle, and I'll be your commentator today!"

"And I'm Mercy Goyle! I'll be commentating too!"

"Is everyone ready for the match to begin?" Hope asked. "Are you ready Hogwarts? Are you ready? Scream Quidditch if you're ready for an awesome game!"

"QUIDDITCH!"

"Louder!" Mercy said.

"QUIDDITCH!"

"LOUDER!"

"QUIDDITCH!"

"Again!" Mercy said.

"Um, Mercy, I think that's enough - "

"AGAIN!"

"QUIDDITCH!"

"Now cheer on your favourite team!" Mercy said.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draw!" Al, Scorp, Kiyomi, and Huan added.

"Here come the teams!" Hope said. "For Slytherin... Captain and Keeper Raymond Smyth, Chasers Mina Clemett, Tina Clemett and Riffat Farooqi, Beaters Liberty Goyle and Ruby Goyle -"

"Go Libby! Go Ruby!"

"Mercy, we're supposed to be unbiased."

"But they're our sisters!"

"It doesn't matter, we can't show favouritism. So yeah, Beaters Liberty and Ruby Goyle, and Seeker Estaban Hardcastle!"

"Yay Slytherin! ... and, yay Gryffindor too."

"And here come the Gryffindors; Captain and Chaser Martha Cox, Chasers Dominique Weasley and James Potter, Keeper Thomas Fudge, Beaters Cory O'Flaherty and Fred Weasley - "

"Fred Weasley is filling in for Hassan Wek" Mercy added.

"He sure is folks. And Seeker Clarice Churchill! What do you think about the teams Mercy?"

"You just said I can't show favouritism."

"You don't have to show favouritism; just make a few comments about the players and how they did last year, and how you think the teams will go today because of that."

"Well last year Gryffindor and Slytherin both played bad. Slytherin played a bit less bad than Gryffindor though, and with Libby and Ruby both as Beaters, Gryffindor are going down!"

"I wouldn't put it quiet like that" Hope said. "Both teams have new players; Clarice Churchill and James Potter are new for Gryffindor, and they can't be any worse than the last Seeker and Chaser. Fred Weasley is also new, but his tiny compared to Hassan Wek, who is one of Gryffindor's best players. In fact, his tiny compared to the Goyle sisters too. However O'Flaherty has always been a good beater, so maybe Gryffindor won't be completely put out of action by the Slytherin Beaters. Then again, with Riffat Farooqi joining the Clemett twins... what Mum? Oh yeah, right. Madam Jones is on the field. The Captains are shaking hands - or trying to break each other's fingers, I can't tell from here - and now they're in position. The Snitch is on the field... and THEY'RE OFF!"

There was a loud cheer throughout the crowd. Scorp was glad Hope and Mercy were doing the commentary; they were good at describing the action.

"Slytherin are in possession" Hope said. "Riffat Farooqi has the Quaffle, and the Clemett sisters are keeping the Gryffindors away from her."

"Go Riffat!" Mercy said. "Oh, I mean, Slytherin sure have good Chaser formation don't they?"

"They sure do. Oh, good shot from O'Flaherty; Tina Clemett is hit!"

"Isn't that Mina?"

"No that's Tina... oh, wait, no, that's Mina. Well, she's getting back up anyway, but Potter has Farooqi cornered. Farooqi passes, Clemett captures- oh, did Captain Cox just try to elbow Clemett? No, I guess not, it's play on. Clemett passes to Clemett, and now Clemett's speeding off towards the Gryffindor goals."

"Mina's going to score even after that huge hit!"

"The Gryffindor Chasers are in pursuit. And their path is cut off by a Bludger from Ruby Goyle!"

"Weasley returns fire! Oh, his Bludger misses. Now Mina passes to Riffat, Riffat's in position, Fudge races to intercept -"

"And Farooqi scores!" Hope said. "10 points to Slytherin. The first score of the match goes to Slytherin's new Chaser."

"Now Gryffindor has possession" Mercy announced. "Weasley's zooming down the outside ..."

"Hey guys, look over there" Kiyomi said.

"Where?" Al said.

"Back towards the castle. There are some students heading back."

"Can you see who they are?" Scorp asked.

"No, but they're wearing green. Can you see them through your binoculars Sev?"

"Yeah, there's five of them. I don't recognize any... wait, that's Bulstrode. And Avery... and Rookwood."

"Rookwood's gang" Scorp said.

"Yeah... hey, I think they're going to the lake."

"Back to their hangout near the tunnels?" Kiyomi asked.

"It looks like it" Al said.

"Wait, didn't Montague say that the school's protection comes from the tunnels?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Wait, do you think they might have been the ones that weakened the wards? That would explain why Slytherin Dungeon got flooded so bad!"

"But why would they want to do that?" Al said.

"I don't know" Kiyomi said.

"What are you three looking at?" Angel said. "Oh, I see green people leaving... why would they do that when their team is winning?"

"Good question" Scorp said.

There wasn't much time to consider what Rookwood was up to. Dominique soon scored Gryffindor's first goal of the match, and then Fred hit Riffat so hard that she dropped the Quaffle into James's waiting hands. James then sprinted down the pitch and surprised Smyth for another easy shot.

After that though, the hostility between the two houses started to really come out. James was fouled for deliberately pushing Tina Clemett away with his arm, and Tina then scored Slytherin's second goal during the penalty. Slytherin then fouled when Mina rammed James hard enough to send him falling towards the crowd, but Smyth blocked that shot.

"Hardcastle's diving!" Mercy said. "And Churchill's right on his tail! They've seen the Snitch! They've seen it!"

"Churchill's catching up!" Hope said. "Oh, I just saw the Snitch, it's anyone's game here. Oh wait, maybe not. Ow! Hardcastle's hit. good shot from Weas - whoa! his grabbed Churchill's broom... they're both spinning out of control!"

"Do you think Estaban grabbed her broom by accident?" Mercy asked.

"It's possible" Hope said. "But I highly doubt it."

Madam Jones doubted it too. She awarded Gryffindor a penalty shot, which Cox took and successfully added another ten points to Gryffindor's score.

After that the game became rougher and rougher. A few normal shots were made, but most shots were the result of penalties. It was a good game though - Scorp could tell just from hearing the commentary - however after the first time-out at the hour mark, disaster struck.

The score was 50-30 Gryffindor's way when they players came back out. They had patched themselves up, but were still bruised and bloody. Libby and O'Flaherty were on target almost every time they got a shot. Tina's robes soon looked as red as the Gryffindor team's whilst James, Cox, and Riffat were all constantly getting knocked off course, and almost off their brooms. Mina and Dominique were doing a better job at dodging and attempting to score, but even they soon had bruises and were noticeably stiff with their throws.

Ruby and Fred were less precises with their hits - their targets often dodged or got lucky at the last second. However both Beaters were eager to draw blood. The Bludger never got a chance to lose its momentum and then zip back to the wings; either Fred or Ruby was there to send it back across the pitch with increased force. It had become a dangerous tennis match; their Bludger cut off runs, was responsible for many bad Quaffle throws, but it didn't hit another player. Until...

"OW DAMN!" Hope said. The rest of the crowed also shouted, and Scorp heard someone shout out "FRED."

"Someone get him!" Mercy said. "Okay, looks like his safe. What happened?"

"I think he mistimed his swing" Hope said. "That Bludger was getting a lot of momentum. Looks like his winded."

"His arm is all crushed" Mercy said. "Oh, it looks like his hurt."

"A medical Time Out has been called" Hope said. "See you soon everyone. I hope Weasley's alright."

People all through the stands got up to go to the toilet or get snacks, however Al, Scorp, and Kiyomi headed straight to the sidelines. They got to where one of Madam Pomfrey's assistants was treating Fred with no trouble. However Al did not get much sense from James and Dominique.

"She aimed that at him on purpose!" Dominique said. "Those cheating Slytherins!"

"Is Fred going to be alright?" Al asked again.

"Yeah, but Madam Vane says he might not be able to go back and play" James said. "Damn those Slytherins! They are so going down now!"

Once Al was assured that Fred was going to be alright, the trio went back to the stands. When the game started again, Gryffindor were down a Beater, but more determined than ever.

Not that it helped them that much. O'Flaherty wasn't able to keep up with both Goyle sisters, and the Gryffindor Chasers had Bludgers raining down on them. The Gryffindors tried to make up for this by playing rougher. In a sense it did work; Mina Clemett was soon playing almost entirely one handed and Riffat became disorientated as blood began soaking through her hijab after being rammed into a stand tower by Cox. However after another time out both Riffat and Mina were patched enough to play almost at their normal level, and Gryffindor had fallen behind by fifty points.

"It's 110-50 Slytherins way" Hope said as Tina scored another penalty shot. "And I'm starting to wonder if the Gryffindors even care about winning, with all these penalties their giving away."

"It's like their just hoping Churchill will get the Snitch and save them" Mercy said. "These no way they can catch up being a player behind."

Not long after Mercy made that comment, the numbers evened up. O'Flaherty managed to knock Riffat off her broom with a well aimed Bludger to the head. After another medical time out, Riffat joined Fred in the hospital wing, and it was a six on six game.

At first it seemed the loss of Riffat had evened up the game. The Gryffindors were still getting constantly bombarded with Bludgers, but the Clemett sisters had now lost a lot of manoeuvrability. However, both sides were totally enraged with each other. Fouls were being issued left and right, and it came down to the Keepers to determine the score. It soon became apparent that Smyth was the better Keeper. Or maybe he was just in better shape; Fudge had taken a lot more Bludgers than Smyth, and was moving slower than he had at the start of the game. An hour after Riffat was taken out, the score was 210-70.

"Churchill's seen the Snitch!" Mercy said. "Oh, and Hardcastle's all the way on the other side of the Pitch! His chasing after her... will it be enough though?"

"The Goyle sisters are responding!" Hope said. "Bludgers are on the way... and Hardcastle is almost there. Anyone could - Oh, Potter just flew right in front of Hardcastle. You see that? Yes Potter, I hope that did hurt. You cheating little ba - oops, sorry Mum."

"She got it! Churchill caught the Snitch - ow. There are those Bludgers... she's down. Does that still count as a catch?"

"Yes Mercy, it sure does."

"Oh. Shoot."

"It's a catch, and hopefully she'll be alright. the final score is 220-210 Gryffindor's way. Gryffindor wins."

There were loud cheers and loud boos coming from the crowd; including a mix from the Hufflepuff stands. Scorp felt Al grab his arm and lead him away.

"Where are we going?" Scorp asked.

"To see if James is okay" Al said.

"From getting rammed by Hardcastle?" Scorp asked. "What actually happened?"

"Yeah, they're both on the ground and not looking so good" Kiyomi explained.

"Ouch" Scorp said.

They ended up running down the stairs, and even though they were worried about James, Kiyomi's enthusiasm for Quidditch became clearer to Scorp as she explained what happened.

"James just flew in front of Hardcastle and the two of them collided and tumbled to the ground" Kiyomi said. "That was so gutsy of James, though it was also kinda low of him to block Hardcastle. Not that Hardcastle would have made it over the Snitch in time anyway."

"It was still a bit low" Scorp said.

"Yeah it was" Kiyomi said. "But still gutsy."

"Gutsy or not, James could be really hurt" Al said, leading Scorp around another corner. Scorp judged that they were near the pitch now.

"I'm sure he'll be alright" Kiyomi said. "James is tough. You know, that game got way too rough, but it was so amazing to watch. I love this game! I think I'll take Madam Jones's advice and learn to play."

"I bet you'd be a great Qudditch Player Kiyomi" Scorp said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah - shame they don't let big fatties on broomsticks!"  
Scorp spun around, growling Rose's name as he tried to pinpoint where the insult had come from. Even though they were almost outside, the stands were currently a chamber echoing footsteps and shouts. Scorp had no idea where Rose was or how many friends she had with her, but he recognized her voice. Looks like she was back to normal.

"Rose what the hell is wrong with you?" Al said, taking a step away from Scorp, slightly to the right. Scorp adjusted his position and reached into his pocket for his wand. If Rose kept talking, he might be able to find out where she was. Then he could try out that Silencing Charm they had learnt last week.

"I'm _fine_" Rose said. "But Kanno will never get to play Quidditch... even for the _Hufflepuff_ team."

Despite Kiyomi yelling at Rose to shut up, Scorp could still hear Elliott and Tara giggling. Yes, they were definitely to his right, and a bit above him; maybe on the stairs.

"I see you've taken a level in nastiness" Scorp said. "Though let me tell you Rose; if you don't shut up right now, then I'll make you shut up."

"Yeah, you're very scary Malfoy" Rose said. "And for your information I'm not nearly as nasty as your family were during the war."

"Oh burn!" Tara said, and she and Elliott giggled again. Now though Scorp was pretty sure he knew where she was. And her friends were right next to her; so even if he missed, he should get one of them.

"Rose, can you please just leave us alone" Al said. "Why are you here anyway? I thought your Mum said you couldn't come back until the Tower was fixed."

"She changed her mind" Rose said. "You didn't really think she would stop me seeing the game just because she got into a fight with Dad do you?"

"No" Al said. "But I still think you need to apologise to my friends."

"Al, you're friends with a fat cow and a Death Eater" Elliott said. "And not only that, but I think you need to apologise to Rose for getting her into trouble with her mother."

"Yeah" Tara said. "You're a terrible cousin Al."

"SILENCO!" Scorp shouted, jabbing his wand forward towards the three Gryffindors. There was a small crash, and then all three started laughing.

"You missed!" Tara said.

"Poor pathetic Malfoy can't even cast a simple spell" Elliott said.

"It must be hard being prejudiced and useless" Rose said.

"SHUT UP!" Al yelled, and this time the three Gryffindors did fall silent. "You know Rose, I've really been missing you as a friend, and I've always hoped that you'd come to your senses and see that Scorp and Kiyomi are good and apologise to us. But now... now it looks like I'm just going to have to accept that I've lost you. I've lost that awesome cousin that was always my best friend, because now you're just a nasty bully!"

"I... I'm not a bully" Rose gasped. "I just... um, I just -"

"You are too" Al said. "And if you _ever_ bully my friends again, I'll going to go and tell Uncle Neville!"

"No!" Rose said. "You wouldn't! You've already gotten me in trouble with my Mum. Al, I thought we were still friends... kinda."

"You're the one that stopped being my friend" Al said. "And you know what Rose? I think _I'm _the one that's better off without _you_!"

"Al!" Rose said. "But I... I miss you Al... and I'm not...,"

Rose burst into tears and ran off. Al would have followed her, but Scorp placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I think she needs some time alone to think about what you said" Scorp said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Al said.

"I guess hanging out with Malfoy and Kanno has change you Albus." Elliott said. "I can't believe you just made Rose cry. And I'm so telling on Malfoy for trying to attack us."

"But I -"

"You're horrible Albus!"

Elliott and Tara both stormed off, and Kiyomi and Scorp both started spilling out reasons why Al was _not _horrible at the same time. Before they could really talk about the incident though, There was an increase of yelling coming from the pitch. They ran down the last few steps, and emerged outside, where Scorp heard were Madam Jones yelling and then the accusations of two angry boys.

"I'm not going to apologise; I'm going to punch your face in again if I get a chance!" Hardcastle said. "You cheat!"

"I didn't cheat!" James said. "You wouldn't have caught the Snitch anyway snail-boy!"

"Enough!" Madam Jones said. "Both of you are coming with me. I've never seen a brawl like this. Disgraceful."

"Looks like they had a punch up" Kiyomi said.

"Well, at least James isn't hurt too badly" Al said.

Scorp meanwhile was listening to the crowd. He didn't hear much happiness or celebration; he just heard angry shouts and threats.

"I hope the Slytherins and Gryffindors don't kill each other tonight" Scorp said.


	13. Ants, Bear, and Frogs

**Hello everyone. This is going to be the last chapter for a few months; I will try and get back to my fanfiction by the end of the year. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Ants, Bear, and Frogs**

The Slytherins and Gryffindors did not kill each other, however their house points did not recover. Hufflepuff kept their lead, much to Ira's delight.

Fred, Riffat, and Wek were soon out of the Hospital Wing and neither James nor Hardcastle got kicked off their teams, but still the tension between the two houses permeated the castle. Scorp and his friends tried to avoid going outside, since to do so would mean passing through the Entrance Hall, where Gryffindor and Slytherin refugees were constantly arguing with each other.

On Sunday afternoon word spread that both the Dungeon and the Tower would be repaired and ready to house students by Monday night. The Trio were in the Common Room relaxing when Ariel and Hubert stormed into the basement shouting that the Gryffindors and Slytherins would be going back to their houses tomorrow night. Kiyomi and Al looked up from their exploding snap game at the news, causing the card Kiyomi ad played to blow up in her face. Scorp stopped playing his guitar as he strained to listen to what Ariel and Hubert were telling some older students. After a while he gave up, began palm muting the strings, and shared his thoughts with his friends.

"Well that's good news" Scorp said. "Hopefully everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Though I wouldn't mind if the Frosty Gang stayed home a little while longer."

If Elliott had told a teacher about his silencing charm, Scorp sure hadn't been told. The gang had left the Pitch with Elliott's mother not long after that incident, so Scorp doubted she'd tried to tell on him. The lack of Rose and her increased nastiness had been one good thing about this weekend.

"Well it'll be worth it" Al said. "The Slytherins and Gryffindors will be friends again, and we can just ignore Rose."

"Yeah" Scorp said, not sure if he liked the edge in Al's voice. "Let's hope so."

Unfortunately, the news didn't seem to do much to ease the tension between the two houses. After having breakfast in the Common Room for the last time on Monday morning, the Hufflepuffs arrived at the Charms classroom to find the Slytherins waiting outside. There were a lot of happy comments amongst them; mostly about getting away from the 'stupid Gryffindors', but Scorp also heard complaints about things that had been said or done by the Gryffindors.

Soon the complaints turned to gasps of surprise by both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, as Al told Scorp that Mr. Ursing was approaching, and was wearing not only nicer robes than he usually did, but a top hat, bow-tie and monocle too.

"Good morning students" Mr. Ursing said. "Professor Travers has some emergency repairs to do in the tunnels above Slytherin Dungeon, so I'll be taking charms classes this morning."

"We're getting taught by the Caretaker?" Elise Runcorn said. "Wait until my father hears about this."

"He already has Miss Runcorn" Mr. Ursing said. "Now come inside -"

"Shouldn't you be the one fixing the dungeon?" Higgs-Black asked.

"I have been Mr. Higgs-Black" Ursing said. "However, last night I found something the Professor Travers insisted on handling himself. He and Professor Montague have been up all night working."

"What did you find?" Scorp asked.

"Nothing that can cause trouble anymore."

"But it could before?"

"You'll hear about it at morning tea. Now inside everyone."

It was interesting having Mr. Ursing as a teacher. He was a lot stricter than Professor Travers, which was a double edged sword; the lessons did not seem as fun, however after Ursing instantly docked twenty points from Slytherin after Higgs-Black muttered something offensive to Raven, all nasty comments ceased. Scorp decided that he could tolerate Mr. Ursing's strict working conditions since Mr. Ursing was not tolerating any bullying. And also because Mr. Ursing obviously knew his stuff.

"I'm surprised Mr. Ursing is such a good Charm's master" Kiyomi said after the lesson.

"I know" Al said. "Though I guess it makes sense. Being Caretaker he must use a lot of Charms keeping the school tidy."

"Plus he has to constantly perform non-verbal chatter-box charms on himself all the time so he can speak" Scorp said, remembering the stories of Hogwarts the Goyle's had told him.

"Oh, I never thought about that" Kiyomi said. "I wonder if casting magic is any different for him; since his well, a bear."

"Yeah, but his still a wizard on the inside" Al said. "I mean, if an animagus lost all their magic when they transformed, how would they turn back again?"

"Good point" Kiyomi said. "Hey Scorp, why can't Mr. Ursing turn back?"

"Because he stuffed up really, really, really badly" Scorp explained.

They kept talking about Mr. Ursing until they reached Potions, where the Gryffindors were already waiting and were complaining about the Slytherins.

Complaints or not, the absence of the Frosty Gang made Potions a very enjoyable class. Well, enjoyable enough considering the smelly potion they were brewing and the complaining from the Gryffindors.

After class, Professor Llewellyn insisted on escorting her students to the Great Hall for morning tea. Some people complained that they didn't need an escort, while a lot of the Gryffindor's complained that they hadn't yet been moved out of the Great Hall. Llewellyn announced that there was a security threat, and the class fell silent. The Hufflepuffs all remembered what Mr. Ursing had said about a dangerous discovery in the Tunnels, and followed Professor Llewellyn to the Great Hall in silence.

Once there, Al described to Scorp a Great Hall missing it's tables, with trunks and sleeping bags scattered around, and a few curtained off areas. The head table was also missing, but Professor Flitwick was standing where his seat would have been, and as more teachers arrived they joined him. Soon the whole school was assembled and Flitwick called for quiet.

"Those of you had an outdoor class or who tried to go outside during your free period this morning will have some idea why I've gathered you here for an announcement at morning tea" Flitwick said. "As a lot of you may know, repairs to Slytherin Dungeon have required Professor Montague and Mr. Ursing to do a lot of work in the Hogwart's tunnels. Last night, Mr. Ursing made a disturbing discovery.

"An ant colony living in the tunnels has been transfigured into a colony of giant ant monsters. Fortunately, the colony was still small; we discovered them before they could multiply and invade Hogwarts.

"We have euthanized their queen and destroyed their larvae" Flitwick continued. "They are no longer a threat, and never will be a threat. However, a number of workers have escaped the tunnels and are roaming the grounds. That is why outside is out of bounds. It's only until we are ant-monster free. Hagrid expects that they will all be rounded up by tonight, so Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures lessons will resume tomorrow.

"I'm sorry that we have to keep you inside today; especially since we aren't likely to see weather this nice again until after winter. Anyway, that's all you need to know. Don't feel obliged to stay here for your entire break; there are snack tables along the wall, so just treat the rest of this break as a regular morning tea. Dismissed."

Scorp, Al and Kiyomi didn't make their way to the snack tables straight away. The knowledge of an army of giant ants hiding beneath the castle waiting to attack was not good for the appetite.

"Why would anyone want to transfigure an army of ants beneath the school?" Al asked. "I mean, why attack a bunch of kids?"

"Yeah, it's stupid" Kiyomi said. "And well, why an army of ants? Isn't that overkill?"

"Hmm..." Scorp said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you guys see much in the way of plants while we were down there?" Scorp asked. "I don't remember smelling anything plant-like or stepping on branches."

"No" Al said. "It was just rock and dirt. Why?"

"I was just wondering how much giant ants would need to eat... and well, they wouldn't be able to get enough food in the tunnels, and they can't come outside to forage. So, whoever made the army would have to have kept going to feed them."

"Rookwood!" Kiyomi said. "His gang hang out near the tunnels even though it's out of bounds, and they were heading there during the game."

"Wow" Al said. "That guy is really messed up. We should tell Uncle Neville."

"Why not Professor Goyle?" Scorp said. "She is his Head of House."

"I know, but well, considering what his done to us and my family, I'd just feel more comfortable telling Uncle Neville."

"Okay" Scorp said. "Well, let's go get him."

They made their way over to Professor Longbottom, who had just finished talking to Professor Sinistra and was now alone at the end of the Great Hall. Kiyomi said she was glad they had a chance to talk to him away from the crowd.

"Hello guys" Professor Longbottom said. "What to go raid the snack table together?"

"Actually Uncle Neville, I think we know who made the ant army" Al said.

"Really?" Longbottom said.

"Yeah. It was Tod Rookwood and his gang."

"Tod Rookwood... how do you guys even know him? Oh right, the Goyle's don't like him. Why would you think he made the ant army?"

"Because whoever made the ant army would have to keep them fed" Scorp explained. "And we've seen Rookwood and his gang hang out in the tunnels a lot."

"I even saw them heading over there during the Quidditch game" Kiyomi said.

"Hmm... okay, Rookwood and his friends have been sneaking out of bounds. That is a bit of a worry."

"You don't sound so worried" Scorp said.

"Well, Rookwood has always been a good student... well, until last year a when few of us noticed that he had some rather nasty attitudes. I don't see him or his friends setting such dangerous creatures on the school just because his a bigot though. And well, this was some really advanced Transfiguration. I don't see how even Sixth and Seventh Year Hogwarts students could do it."

"So... you don't believe us?" Al asked.

"What, oh yeah, I believe you. You wouldn't lie about seeing Rookwood's gang out of bounds. And it is suspicious them leaving the game to go there."

"But you don't think we're right about them making the ant army?" Scorp asked.

"Well... it's possible they're involved... but it's also possible they were doing something else in there."

"And they _didn't_ come across an army of killer ants?" Kiyomi said.

"That isn't too surprising. Montague had been going through those tunnels all week and didn't come across them. Don't worry kids, I'll look in to it. Thanks for letting me know."

"That's okay Uncle Neville" Al said. "Thanks for taking us seriously."

"Anytime" Longbottom said. "I'll let you know how things turn out. Want to go raid the snack table now?"

"In a little while" Kiyomi said.

Professor Longbottom said some amiable good-byes before heading off towards the snack table. He seemed his usually cheery self, but Scorp thought he was taking faster steps than normal.

"Great, he didn't take us seriously at all" Kiyomi said. "Can't he tell that Rookwood is dangerous?"

"He is taking us seriously" Al said. "He just doesn't agree with us."

"Maybe if we told him about what Rookwood and his gang have done to your family he would believe that they're dangerous" Scorp said.

"Yeah, and then what if their teacher friend gets them out of trouble and they come and bash us up?" Al said.

"I know" Scorp said. "Sorry I brought it up."

"Hang on hang on" Kiyomi said. "Rookwood doesn't get in trouble because his gang have a friend on the teaching staff, and Professor Longbottom said students wouldn't be able to pull off such advanced Transfiguration... now think about that. Do we know any teachers that favour Slytherin, know advanced Transfiguration, and who spent a week in the tunnels without saying anything about the existence of a giant killer ant army?"

"Yeah but, if it was that obvious wouldn't someone else have figured it out?" Al asked. "I mean, surely the rest of the staff know what Montague's like. And if Montague really was purposely hiding the ants, wouldn't Mr. Ursing have noticed?"

"Sev, the staff here are really close" Scorp said. "They trust each other, and they don't want to think that someone they trust could be evil."

"I guess that makes sense" Al said. "But there are two former Aurors on the staff. And a former Death Eater. Shouldn't they be better at picking up on those things?"

"Maybe they just need some time" Kiyomi said. "Or, or what if Montague's brainwashing them?"

"They don't really act brainwashed" Scorp said. "Though, if his just brainwashed them to not notice anything suspicious..."

"We'll need proof" Kiyomi said. "Proof so obvious that no matter how much they trust him, or no matter what curse he has them under, they have to believe us."

"Okay" Al said. "But first, can't we just wait a while to see if the teachers figure it out? I mean, we've just told Uncle Neville about Montague's helpers, and he is pretty smart. "

"Okay" Scorp said. "We'll wait a week. Then we start making our plans."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Waiting a week to start looking for proof that Montague was the mastermind behind the ant army turned out to be a good idea. Not because any of the teachers figured it out themselves, but because another problem soon emerged that while not so serious, took up a lot of the trio's attention.

Even though the Slytherins and Gryffindors had moved back to their own dormitories, things between them had not gone back to normal. During Integration on Tuesday, Scorp soon noticed that even Rex and Kath were snappy and cold towards each other. Not outright hostile like Raven and the newly returned Rose, and not dedicated to ignoring each other like Dorian and Esther, but still cold and tense.

After class Scorp and his friends, lingered with their housemates in the Entrance Hall, as the Great Hall was being prepared for lunch. They soon realised that all the teams were having problems.

"I don't get it" Abhi said. "Toby and Tom get along well. But today they were at each other's throats."

"So were Jack and Sandra" Samara said. "Though, I guess I can understand where Sandra's coming from; I live with a bunch of Gryffindors at home anyway, and knowing my sister, she must have really rubbed it in after winning the game."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the Slytherins have to be such sore losers" Ariel said. "All Danial and Edward were able to do this lesson was argue about the match. Gryffindor won, both sides had to send people to the Hospital Wing, get over it."

"I can't believe that even Zumna and May were being cold to each other" Harriett said. "They usually get along so well."

Scorp, Kiyomi, and Al drifted away from their housemates, and started talking in private.

"This is all our fault" Al said. "Our stupid fuel experiment caused all this -"

"It wasn't stupid" Scorp said. "We had no way of possibly knowing we could hit Gryffindor Tower."

"It was still stupid to play with explosives" Al said.

"We learnt a lot" Scorp said. "And we may have saved the school too."

"By sheer dumb luck."

"Guys, calm down" Kiyomi said. "We made a mistake. Now what were you going to say Sev?"

"Well, it's our fault the Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't getting along right now" Al said. "And if we don't fix it, we could split the whole school in half!"

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Scorp said.

"Maybe" Al said. "But I know it can happen. It's starting to happen. And we need to fix it."

"How?" Kiyomi asked. "Love potions and calming droughts in everyone's pumpkin juice?"

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea" Al said.

"Cool" Scorp said. "What is it?"

Al told them his idea... and although it was cute and simple, Scorp couldn't help but think...

"I dunno Albus... it seems well, kinda silly."

"It'll work though" Al said. "Remember, most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were getting along fine before all this. They just need a little push to go back to normal."

"Are you sure?" Scorp asked.

"As sure as I can be" Al said.

"Well, I can't think of anything better" Kiyomi said. "And anyway... who doesn't like gifts?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next day, the trio found May, Kath and Esther at lunch and pulled them aside.

"May, can I please ask you a favour?" Scorp said once they had exchanged pleasantries.

"That depends on the favour" May said.

"Well, I remember you saying that you've been to the kitchens" Scorp said. "And well, we went there last night, but we couldn't find the entranceway. I was wondering if you could tell us how to get in."

"Well these a painting of a fruit bowl; did you guys see it?"

"Yeah, I saw it" Al said.

"Right, well you just tickle the pear and then it'll swing open and you can climb in."

"Okay, thanks" Scorp said.

"Hey, want to go there now?" Kath said. "We can make sure you know what you're doing, and we can have lunch in the kitchens. Away from the Frosty Gang."

"Sounds good" Kiyomi said. "But um, we were kinda hoping to erm -"

"Oh don't worry, it's fine" Scorp said. It would be easier to discuss their plans without any Gryffindor's around, but Scorp figured it wouldn't matter if they had lunch with the Gryffindors and then came back after class.

They made their way down many steps, past the Entrance Hall, towards the cellars, almost to Hufflepuff Basement actually. However at the third left turn along Scorp's route from the Entrance Hall to the Basement, they turned right instead. Finally they came to the area that Scorp's cane had led them to last night.

"Here's the painting I told you about" May said.

"Ah I see" Kiyomi said. "So just tickle this pear?"

"Yup."

"It's opening!" Kiyomi said. "Thanks May."

The portrait swung open on creaky hinges just like the one guarding Gryffindor Tower, and Scorp was treated to an array of wonderful cooking scents. It was like being in the kitchen while Dad was cooking dinner and mum was baking a cake, but with many other scents thrown in. After he had analysed the amazing smells, Scorp became aware of the sounds of food being prepared on a massive scale and tiny little footsteps and excited voices everywhere.

They stepped inside, and were greeted by a mob of excited House Elves. Kath and May were greeting all the house elves by name, and introducing the Hufflepuffs to what seemed like the entire kitchen staff. Even Esther became talkative as she began greeting the elves and asking them how they had been going.

For once, Al seemed too overwhelmed to provide Scorp with a description of the kitchens, and was asking if anyone had seen an elf named Winky.

"Winky is not here now sir" said a snooty sounding elf who had been introduced as Noddy. "Winky is out with Mr. Ursing."

"Oh, what are they doing?" Al asked.

"Noddy does not know young sir. It is secret."

"Would misses and sirs like pumpkin scones?" Said an elf called Bimba.

"Yes please Bimba" Kath said. "I'm starving."

"Me too" May said.

"Me three" Scorp and Al added simultaneously.

"I think I'll pass" Kiyomi said. "Thanks though."

"So why do you three want to get into the kitchens so badly?" Esther asked.

"Oh well, it's likely to be really useful in the future" Kiyomi said. "Oh, What's that you've got on your necklace?"

"We've all got them" Esther said. "We got them off the Centaurs."

"Are they the Symbols?" Scorp asked.

"They sure are" Al said. "You three got them too?"

"Yeah" Kath said. "Last weekend we were hanging out near the forest, and Mercy Goyle came up to us with a Centaur Sharman and they got us to pick symbols out of a bowl. May said they'd make cool pendants."

"I guess they are cool necklaces" Kiyomi said. "I just put mine in my draw and kinda forgot about it."

"I put mine on top of my bedside table, then kinda forgot about it" Scorp said. "Though, I guess I should give it a bit more respect."

"I keep mine in my pocket" Al said. "Here it is."

"Oh, you got a sun too!" Kath said. "See, it's just like mine."

"What did you two get?" Scorp asked May and Esther.

"Here's mine" May said. "It's a flower."

"Mine's a plough" Esther said. "Just like that cow Autumn Page's one."

"Autumn Page has one?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah, she and Baddock were showing them off during Astronomy last week" May said. "they made it sound like they were really special, but a few of the guys in our house stood around near Hagrid's Hut the next day and after a while a young Centaur girl and the Sharman came up to them and let them pick symbols too."

"But only the First Years" Kath added. "Donald Poole, Edward Boot, and Albus Jones both got to choose, but the Centaur wouldn't let Edward's big brothers have a pick. I think they're giving them to any First Year that comes near the Forest."

"It's part of their test" Scorp said. "They're testing the whole year."

"Testing us for what?" May asked.

"Some star prophecy about something one of us will do in a few years time" Kiyomi said. "They don't know what though."

"Cool" Kath said.

"It's not cool" Al said. "It could be really dangerous."

"All good adventures have danger" Kath said. "You need to be a bit brave."

"Pumpkin Scones" Bimba interrupted, placing a tray of goodies on the table next to them.

"Thanks Bimba" Kath said. "Hey Scorp, Kiyomi, what Symbols did you two get?"

"I got a bow and arrow" Kiyomi said.

"Oh cool, just like Don" May said. "And you Scorp?"

"I got The Milky Way" Scorp said.

"Oh, I don't think anyone else has one of them yet" Kath said. "What does it look like?"

"Al says it's a bunch of tiny dots shaped like a rainbow" Scorp said.

"Cool. You should get that turned into a necklace." May said. "I can do it for you. I'll do it for all three of you."

"Thanks May" Al said. "Here, you can take mine now."

There was more noise coming from the portrait, and Scorp heard all the House Elves greeting Winky and Mr. Ursing.

"Oh Misses May" said an old House Elf. "You've brought lots of friends for lunch today. How wonderful."

"Hello Winky" Al said. "Do you remember me? I'm Albus Potter, we met at my Aunty Hermione's House Elf liberation function last year."

"Albus Potter, yes Winky remembers you. Peter Ursing, you didn't tell Winky that Albus Potter was at Hogwarts."

"Sorry Winky, it never occurred to me" Mr Ursing growled. "May, I know I said you could bring some friends in here, but please don't go telling the whole school."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ursing" May said. "I just well, since it was Scorp, Sev and Kiyomi I thought -"

"forget it" Ursing said, the angry growl gone from his voice. "It's alright. Sev, it appears you already know Winky. Scorp, Kiyomi, this is Winky. She and Noddy - whose heading this way with a huge lunch it seems - are the Hogwarts Caretakers in all but name. What's with the surprised looks? You can see what House Elfs do; I'm just the almost-human face of things."

Scorp had always seen Mr. Ursing as somewhat of a gentle giant, but now he felt uneasy. Not just because his voice was sounding less human, but also because he smelt different. The scent of the forest was stronger than usual, and Scorp even thought he smelt blood.

"Mr. Ursing" Al asked. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, sorry Sev. I'm just a little stressed out. Substituting for Professor Travers just, reminded me of just where I stood in this school."

"Huh?"

"Peter Ursing wishes to be Charms teacher" Winky said. "But Mr. Ursing is a good Caretaker; better than Winky or Noddy could be. A good House Elf is not supposed to be seen, so we need Peter Ursing."

"Winky, when Filch died, Headmistress McGonagall was more than willing to end that tradition and give an Elf that honour" Ursing said. "Except that same year I went and turned myself into a bear. I didn't get this position because I'm a good Caretaker... I got it because McGonagall felt sorry for me."

"Peter Ursing, you are the best Caretaker Hogwarts has ever had" Winky said.

"Yes, but after six years of performing charms every day for work, and of being trained by Flitwick himself... you'd think that when Professor Humphries quit, the next choice of Charms Master would be obvious. But no, Flitwick couldn't have a talking bear teaching classes; can you imagine the scandal?"

"Peter Ursing" Winky said, "I know you is upset -"

"Upset? You know what is really upsetting Winky? After three years I've come to realise that I actually am a better Charms Master than that fu -"

"Erm, Mr. Ursing?" Al said. "Do you want some of my chocolate?"

"What? Oh, sorry kids. I forgot you were there. Sorry; some days my bear instincts are in charge and I just get a bit... sorry. Thanks Sev, but chocolate isn't good for... oh why not. I can stomach a bit of it now and then, and maybe it'll make me feel well, more like myself. My human self."

Scorp heard a block of chocolate snap, and then Professor Ursing apologised once more and left them to their lunch.

"That... was kinda weird" Scorp said once he heard the portrait swing shut again.

"Professor Ursing was naked" May said.

"His a bear" Kiyomi pointed out. "His covered in fur."

"Yeah, but his always wore a vest and robe before" May said. "And that's the first time I've seen him walking on all fours."

"He looks kinda scary when his angry" Al said.

"Oh don't be scared of Mr. Ursing" Winky said. "Stressful things make Mr. Ursing more and more bear. Wizards is not meant to take animal form for so long."

"It's alright" Scorp said. "He may be scary, but his still pretty awesome."

They had their lunch in peace after that, and when the bell rang the students made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts together. After classess finished for the day, Scorp, Al, and Kiyomi snuck back into the kitchens to discuss their plan with Winky.

"It's a simple enough plan actually" Al told Winky. "We're going to make a whole ton of gift baskets. We'll make enough for every Gryffindor and Slytherin student, and put notes on each one apologising. The notes will says it's from the other house, but really it'll be us apologising. We kinda did something to annoy both houses."

Hearing Al explain the plan to someone else made it seem even sillier... but as they had all said, it was the best they could do. And Scorp knew that even if it didn't heal the rift, his own conscious would feel better.

"Well, we know none of them will really believe it. Well, not in the sense that they'll know the whole house didn't decide to send them gifts" Al said, trying to justify his plan. "But when they find out that both Common Rooms got flooded with gifts, they'll think that Slytherins and Gryffindors worked together to make it happen. It'll remind them that they can get along. And well, if it doesn't, well everyone is happier and more friendly after receiving presents."

"I'm sure it'll help" Scorp said. "I don't care if they are stubborn Gryffindors or moody Slytherins. These no way they can stay angry after this."

"It is good idea yous have" Winky said. "We House Elfs will be happy to help. Just tell us what you is need."

"Thanks Winky" Kiyomi said. "We did draw a list of what we want to put in each basket."

"And how we want to make the baskets" Al said.

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "Each basket will have a tall thin handle decorated with either red and silver or green and gold ribbons. We're going to use our allowances to buy candy items; including one pack of Every Flavour Beans and four Chocolate Frogs per basket. We also want to include a small cake of some description, and a hand written card. Made of cardboard."

"Sounds like a good gift basket" Winky said. "But where are yous going to get everything? Us House Elfs can make cakes, but we do not have Every Flavoured Beans or Chocolate Frogs in the pantry. And us House Elfs can help weave baskets, but what from? And cardboard is only kept in small qualities at Hogwarts; where are yous going to get enough?"

"We've got it all figured out" Scorp said. "There are two groups of older students that are always trying to resell sweets to students in the Common Room at rip-off prices. These also a lot of reeds and rushed by the lake that Mercy Goyle said she's made baskets from before. As for cardboard, our friend Birdie's Dad owns a newsagency. He can give us a few sheets for a couple of Galleons."

"Oh, that is so wonderful" Winky said. "Us House Elfs will help you as much as we can."

"The only problem though is that we don't know how many students are in each house" Kiyomi said. "Al thinks there should be about one-hundred-and-eighty, but we don't know exactly, and we don't know how many are in each house."

"One-hundred-and-ninety-seven actually" Winky said. "Ninety-seven Slytherins and exactly one-hundred Gryffindors."

"That's, that's um... seven-hundred-and-eighty-eight chocolate frogs" Al said. "I thought we agreed that seven-hundred-forty would be our limit."

"Okay, three each" Kiyomi said. "That should be around six-hundred right?"

"Yeah, erm, five-ninety-one exactly" Al said.

"You know, even that might be a bit too much for the resellers" Scorp said. "What if we just had two each? Just three-hundred and erm..."

"Thirty-four" Al said. "Yeah, that might be easier."

"But are you guys sure that only two will be enough?"

"Oh you mustn't worry about there not being enough Misses Kanno" Winky said. "Us House Elfs will fill all your baskets up. We sure will."

"Thanks Winky" Al said. "I just hope we can get enough stuff. A hundred-and-ninety-seven boxes of baskets, cards, cakes and Every Flavour Beans, three-hundred-and-thirty-four Chocolate Frogs... and we're going to be conjuring up a lot of ribbon."

"Well, at least I'll finally get decent at it" Scorp said. "I might even figure out how to do the colours. Though I bet Montague still won't be impressed."

"We've all got a lot of work to do" Kiyomi said. "We should go and start gathering reeds."

The rest of the week, the trio were busy. They helped the House Elves weave baskets, and spent all of Thursday night conjuring up ribbon. Scorp did start to get the basic colours right, although without having ever seen any colours, he had no way of adjusting the shades.

The cardboard sheets from Birdie's dad arrived on Friday, so they spent a good part of the afternoon writing cards. After dinner though, Al was left writing the last of the cards while Scorp and Kiyomi took their pooled allowances to the fifth year resellers. They returned to Al with bad news.

"We've got bad news" Kiyomi said as they sat down next to Al.

"Not enough money?" Al asked.

"No, we had enough" Kiyomi asked. "But they didn't."

"Huh?"

Scorp placed the large box of candy the fifth years had sold them next to Al.

"They only had one hundred boxes of Every Flavoured Beans, and two hundred Chocolate Frogs" Scorp said. "And we were lucky to get to them just as they got new stock in. We could just give everyone one chocolate frog and keep the three leftovers for ourselves."

"Nah, I think we'll need two" Kiyomi said. "And besides, if we have to track down more Every Flavoured Beans, we may as well get the extra frogs too."

"Yeah" Al said. "So where shall we get the rest of the stuff?"

"Wow, did you guys just buy all of Kevin Sweet's Every Flavoured Beans?"

Scorp turned to the new comer. He felt he should know that voice, but he couldn't place it.

"Oh, hi Caleb" Al said. "Yeah, Scorp and Kiyomi just cleared him out."

"Wait, that guy's last name actually is Sweet?" Kiyomi asked. "I thought it was just a nickname."

"It's his real name" Caleb said. "So what do you need all the beans for?"

"Erm, just cheering up a few friends" Kiyomi said.

"Oh okay. And you still don't have enough?"

"Nah, we need ninety-seven more" Al said.

"Oh okay. Um, hang on a sec - " Scorp heard a zipper and then some rummaging through a bag. " - here, I got a box from my aunt this morning. You can have it."

"No, Caleb" Scorp said. "We can't just take -"

"Take it" Caleb said, shoving the box in Scorp's hands. "I don't really like them anyway."

"Are you alright Caleb?" Al said. "You look pretty pale."

"I'm fine" Caleb said. "I just, kinda got a nasty letter from my aunt. Not to me, but just well... like she's encouraging me to well, do something I don't want to do. I don't want to do it, so I guess I shouldn't even take the beans. You guys have them."

"Are you sure?" Kiyomi asked.

"Very sure. I'd rather help Severus and you guys with them."

"Caleb, we've been through this" Al said. "Potter, Albus, Al, Sev, or Sevy. Otherwise I'm going to start calling you Cal."

"I... I guess I wouldn't mind that. Sev."

"Thanks" Al said.

"That's okay" Cal said. "You've been nice to me, so well, I'm happy to help. Good luck getting the rest of your beans everyone. Erm, bye."

"Bye Cal" Kiyomi said. "Thanks for the beans."

"Yeah thanks for that" Scorp said. "Bye."

Caleb left, and Scorp put the donated beans on the box from Sweet.

"Nice kid" Scorp said. "But, kinda awkward. I think that's the most of ever heard him speak."

"And creepy" Kiyomi added. "He reminds me of that little boy from The Omen. Did you ever see that movie Scorp?"

"Never heard of it."

"Yeah... you should watch it one day. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Caleb isn't the Antichrist. Just as you said, a bit awkward. But nice. It sounds like you two are rather friendly Sev."

"Yeah, I usually look for him while you're on your walk and Scorp's practicing in the dorm" Al said. "Sometimes he tries to avoid me, other times he seems really happy to have company. I think he needs a friend."

"Yeah, he does seem pretty lonely" Kiyomi said.

"Why don't you invite him to come hang out with us sometime?" Scorp said. "He could help us check out that strange wall."

"I have" Al said. "But he always says no."

"Oh" Scorp said. For a brief second he wondered if Caleb was avoiding them because Scorp was a Sourblood and Kiyomi Muggleborn. He tried to brush the thought aside, and noticed his hand moving up to fiddle with the pendant May had made out of his Centaur symbol. Kiyomi must have noticed him touching the symbol, because she then added that it looked like Caleb had been wearing one as well.

"Yeah, he showed it to me last night" Al said. "It's not one of May's designs though; he attached some cord to it himself."

"Cool" Kiyomi said. "What symbol did he get?"

"He got a cloud" Al said. "He seemed pretty fascinated by it."

"Cool. I wonder how many symbols there are?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Scorp said. "So, what shall we do about the candy shortage? I'm thinking we could ask our parents for some frogs and beans. There's a new card set out, so that wouldn't be too unusual. I know Dad would get me a few. Though if I ask for too many he'll take it out of my allowance."

"Yeah, same" Al said. "But I'll ask Mum anyway. I mean, we were planning on spending all of it."

"Yeah" Kiyomi said. "My Dad's practice isn't too far from Diagon Alley. I'll ask him if he could get me some."

"Isn't Diagon Ally hidden from Muggles?" Al asked.

"Once they've been there once, they can always see it" Kiyomi said. "How are those cards going?"

Once the cards were all done, the trio wrote home. Scorp's letter was simple enough. Once he got through the pleasantries with his parents and brother, he told his parents that he and his friends were really excited about the new set of chocolate frog cards, and asked them to use the rest of his allowance money to buy him some. And a few boxes of Every Flavoured Beans too.

On Saturday morning the trio received packages in the mail from their parents. Scorp patted Geddy, opened the package, and was only able to feel three boxes of beans, six frog packets, and quite a lot of change. He found an envelope, tore it open, and found a stiff letter that - like so many letters from his parents - had been Transfigured into brail.

_Dear Scorp_

_ Yes, I know a new set of chocolate frog cards is exciting. However, don't you think that is a bit too much money to be spending on candy? What happened to that Transformative Amplifier you were saving up for? I've sent you six Chocolate Frogs from the new set, and also a box of Every Flavoured Beans for you, Albus, and Kiyomi. It's nice that you want to treat your friends, but you'll have to learn to be more responsible with your money Scorp._

_ We're all going well here. The money from the auction has begun paying off. Paulie is also well; he's been writing to Lily Potter, and is now obsessed with Aurors and Secret Agents._

_ Let me know how everything is going at Hogwarts, okay?_

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

_PS. I told Maffy he was not to let you spend all your money on candy, so don't go asking him._

"Mum thought I was being irresponsible with my money" Scorp said.

"So did mine" Al said. "She gave me ten Chocolate Frog and one box of Every Flavoured Beans, and sent back the change."

"I got six frogs, three boxes of beans, and thirty galleons back" Scorp said. "How did you go Kiyomi?"

"Yeah, you must have done good with that huge box" Al said.

"Yup" Kiyomi said. "Thirty Chocolate Frogs, twenty boxes of Every Flavoured Beans, and two bottles of Coke and some Mars bars for good measure."

"What?" Scorp said. "How... what did you tell your dad?"

"I told him that it was Harriett's birthday, and that my housemates had all pooled in some money and could he please use it to pick up some Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavoured Beans."

"Genius" Scorp said. "Shame it's too late for us to say that to our parents."

"Wow, that's a lot of sweets" Ira said.

"Ira!" Scorp said. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

"I didn't... okay sorry Scorp" Ira said. "Me and John... I mean John and _I_, just got here. What's with all the stuff?"

"It's a surprise" Scorp said.

"Really? What kind of surprise?" Ira said. "You can tell us, we won't tell anyone."

"It's a secret surprise" Kiyomi said.

"Oh, you guys are no fun" Ira said.

"Well, I look forward to seeing what you guys are planning" John said. "If you need any more sweets, just let me know. My parents own a candy shop, so I could get you some stuff at a discount. It would be better than buying from that rip-off Kevin Sweet."

"What?" Al said.

"I can get you more candy" John said. "And it will be cheaper than -"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kiyomi said.

"Well, you never asked."

"We need to place an order" Kiyomi said. "How much for eighty-eight Chocolate Frogs and seventy-two boxes of Every Flavoured Beans?"

"I'll ask my parents" John said. "Oh, are those Mars Bars? And Coke? I haven't had them in years."

"My dad sent them" Kiyomi said. "Want to have some?"

"I've had Coke a few times while staying with my Uncle Dennis's parents" Scorp said. "But I've never had a Mars Bar before. Let's eat!"

Kiyomi handed out the Mars Bars and poured all five of them a goblet of Coke. Scorp found that he quite liked Mars Bars, and Coke was the familiar sugary goodness he remembered. Ira, being the only one of the five to have never tasted Coke before, sculled his goblet and then helped himself to the rest of the bottle. Ten minutes later he had started a game of tag with Hope and Mercy, and was running around the Great Hall screaming like a lunatic.

"He doesn't handle sugar that well does he?" Kiyomi asked.

"He never has" John said. "I better go take him back to the Common Room before he makes a fool of himself. Thanks Kiyomi. I'll write to my parents about the stuff you want."

"Thanks John" Kiyomi said. "You're a life saver."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The following Wednesday at two am, the Trio found themselves in the kitchen, looking over a room full of pretty gift baskets. All week they had been sneaking away to help weave baskets, and every moment today they had been here helping the House Elves bake cakes.

Their schoolwork had suffered over the past week; Scorp had completely forgotten about their latest Astronomy essay and Montague had yelled at Al for forgetting his Transfiguration homework. And of course none of them had had a chance to practice shield spells for the Defence test. But as Scorp savoured the smell of all those cakes and placed the last few chocolate frogs in baskets, he felt it had been worth it. This peace offering should do something to mellow tempers; and if not, at least Scorp was sleeping easier.

"The baskets look so pretty" Winky said. "All the students will love them."

"Thanks Winky" Kiyomi said, stifling a yawn as she spoke. "And thanks for all your help. Do you need any help getting them delivered?"

"Oh no no. Us House Elves can do that easy. Are they ready to go?"

"Ready" Al said. "There are ninety-seven over here, and one-hundred over on that side. I've counted them twice, and triple checked that they all have the right cards and ribbons. They're ready to go."

Winky snapped her fingers twice, and Kiyomi told Scorp - with more awe than he could have musted this early in the morning - that all the baskets were gone. The House Elves that had stayed up late to help cheered, and then disappeared to wherever it was they slept. Al returned and gave Scorp, Kiyomi and Winky high fives. They then said their final thanks and good-nights to Winky, got under the invisibility cloak, and Scorp reactivated his teacher radar.

It was an uneventful trek back to Hufflepuff Basement, and all three of them quickly found their way to bed. Scorp was dead tired, but excited by what he would find later at breakfast. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to see how the Slytherins and Gryffindors reacted to their gifts at breakfast. After falling asleep, the next thing Scorp became aware of was Huan shaking him awake and saying he was going to miss History of Magic.

"What?" Scorp said, sitting up in bed. to his left he could hear John and Ira trying to wake up Al, and could also smell some toast.

"We know you two and Kiyomi were sneaking around late last night" Huan said. "We decided to let you sleep, but class starts in less than ten minutes."

"WHAT?" Scorp was wide awake now. He could hear Al starting to come to his senses too.

"Wake up quicker Sev" Ira said. "We've got that test today remember? And then we're going to be starting on the Voldemort era. You don't want to be late for that right?"

"What's happening?" Al asked.

"Double History of Magic in ten minutes Sev" Scorp said. "We need to move. Thanks guys for getting... wait, Kiyomi -"

"The girls are waking her" John said. "We brought some toast, but you two need to hurry up and get dressed."

Scorp wasted no more time. He shot out of bed and went to his small wardrobe and draws. He had a good system for organizing his clothes for easy finding, but he had been too busy this week to make sure everything was in its place. Still, the first robe hanging where his school robes usually went did have the familiar Hufflepuff crest embroidered onto the pocket, and he also found a school shirt and tie in their usual places. The draws he kept his pants in however he had not gotten around to organising. He grabbed a pair that felt like the right material.

He then put on the first pair of socks he could find, not caring a bit what colour they were, and then put on his school shoes. He had had the foresight to pack his bag for today yesterday, though Al and the other guys were going through Al's trunk and draws looking for his stuff. Scorp pocketed his wand, extended his cane, and scoffed down a piece of toast as he waited for Al.

The bell rang just as Al was doing up his tie. They left the Dormitory in a hurry and met Kiyomi, Angle, Josie and Samara in the Common Room. Kiyomi was finishing off her toast, and as they scurried out of the basement Al started on his. They got halfway to their class - hurrying as fast as Scorp could without tripping over or bumping into anything - before anyone realised anything was wrong.

"Erm, hey Scorp" Kiyomi said. "Do you know you're wearing dark blue pants?"

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Scorp asked.

"I didn't" Huan said. "I bet you'll be fine."

"Hope so" Scorp said. "It's too late to go back now."

They got to History of Magic just as Professor Goyle was closing the door. She let them in with a stern warning and once they were all seated, she began handing out their exam parchments and called for quiet. It was only once Scorp had his reader hooked up and had started on the test that he realised he still didn't know how the Slytherins and Gryffindors had reacted. He never got a chance to ask anyone else about it during that lesson, and once they got out for mourning tea everyone was talking about how awesome it would be to be starting on the Voldemort era. Scorp walked with his friends and the rest of the class in silence, feeling his heart rate soar as he wondered what would be waiting for them in the Great Hall.

"I just saw a mixed group of Slytherins and Gryffindors" Al said as they got nearer the Entrance Hall. "And they seemed pretty happy."

"Where were you guys this morning?" Birdie said, joining the trio with Kurt in tow.

"Sleeping" Kiyomi said. "Why, did something happen?"

"Oh yeah you missed it" Huan said, joining them. "All the Slytherins and Gryffindors were late getting to breakfast, and when they met in the Entrance Hall, everything just went crazy!"

"In a good way or a bad way?" Scorp asked.

It seemed at that moment that a number of nearby Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all started telling Scorp about the meeting between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. It seemed that there had been a variety of responses; some had insulted each other, some seemed thankful or remorseful and were apologising to each other... but most had just had a big laugh over the whole thing. Of course, did a lot of good in itself.

"You should have seen Sandra and Jack Wenlock" Samara said. "It was the funniest thing; they had both got this idea to take their gift baskets to the nearest Slytherin or Gryffindor, throw it in their faces and say something about not falling for any tricks. Anyway, I saw them come face to face with each other, they each saw that the other had a gift basket, and started laughing. It was so funny. They then shared their Chocolate frogs and started talking like nothing had ever happened."

"I saw Kath and Rex's groups eating breakfast together at the Slytherin table" Kurt said. "I am so glad they're back to normal."

"Rose didn't take it too well" Huan said. "She and Higgs-Black started yelling at each other. I didn't know which one I wanted to win, but in the end Professor Goyle docked points from both of them and sent them away."

"I wonder whose idea it was to send gift baskets to them?" Birdie said. "Whoever it was is a genius."

"I guess we'll never know" Al said.

"Yeah" Scorp said. "But I agree; whoever it was is a genius."

"Sure was" John added. "Amazing what some free candy can do."

Scorp felt his stomach turn; had John figured it out?

"Well, I guess we'll never know who did it" John said. "I think it was a very Hufflepuff way to handle the situation though."

"Yeah, but how could it have ever occurred to any of those Slytherins or Gryffindors?" Ira asked.

Once in the Great Hall, the trio separated from the rest of their class, and found a mostly empty spot along Hufflepuff table to talk about their results.

"I can see a lot of Slytherins and Gryffindors talking and laughing." Kiyomi said. "I have no idea how this worked, but it did. Sevy, you're a genius."

"Thanks" Al said. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal. Oh, looks like James, Fred and Louis are coming over. I hope they weren't amongst the people that were fighting."

"I don't know" Scorp said. "They were pretty angry even before the game."

"Hey Al!" Fred shouted, running towards them. "Damn, where were you three this morning? Something awesome happened!"

"Really?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah" Fred said. "The Syltherins finally realised what big gits they were and sent us all these gift baskets full of cakes and stuff."

"Fred it wasn't the Slytherins" Louis said. "At least not all of them. They got gift baskets too remember, and I'm pretty sure no self-respecting Gryffindor would have given them a peace offering. It was a trick."

"Trick or not, I don't care" James said. "Look what I got Al; it's the new chocolate Frog Card of Mum! Isn't it awesome? First time she's ever been featured on one; this is going to be a huge collectors card later."

"It sure is" Al said. "Was it in your basket?"

"Well, nah not really" James said. "It erm, was actually in Hardcastle's basket."

"Hardcastle's basket?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah. I went up to the Slytherin Team meaning to give them lip over whatever trick they were puling now... and he had a basket too. It was kinda awkward. Anyway, we started talking, and he opened one of the frogs and found the card. I traded him for my Kirley Duke."

"So, no hard feelings about the fight after the Quidditch game?" Kiyomi asked.

"Nah, we're cool now" James said. "Anyway, we just wanted to warn you that someone is going around playing tricks. they may even be able to get into your common room, so be careful guys."

"We will" Scorp said. "Thanks James."

"No problem; See ya guys."

"Bye."

Once Scorp was sure the older trio were gone, he allowed himself to laugh and pat Al on the shoulder.

"You're a miracle worker" Scorp said.

"I didn't think it would work that well" Al said. "Hey, let's grab some muffins and go eat by the lake. This'll probably be the last time the weather will be nice for a while; we should celebrate!"

"I think I'll pass" Kiyomi said. "At least on the muffins."

"Why Kiyomi?" Al said. "Are you okay? You've been a bit quiet at morning tea and lunch lately."

"It's just well, Rose did have a point. Fat girls don't get to play Quidditch."

"What?" Al asked in disbelief.

"I'm never going to be a Beater at the weight I am."

"You'll get there" Scorp said. "You've lost what, two kilos since coming to Hogwarts? And besides, no-one important even cares how big you are; you're awesome. And you're not even that overweight."

"Yes I am" Kiyomi said. "And I'm going to have to work hard to get rid of this big gut."

"Your gut isn't nearly as big as Rose's head" Al said, getting a giggle out of both Kiyomi and Scorp. "Don't worry about anything Rose says. You're prettier than her, and you can fly as good as her even though she's had years more practice."

"Thanks guys. You're right... I am, kinda awesome, I can fly good - not sure if I'd say I'm pretty though - but I'll get all thin and become an awesome Beater! And in the meantime, I'm not going to worry about what Rose or her little friends say. They're not worth it."

"Good on you Kiyomi!" Scorp said. "We'll help however we can. But first - " he reached into the box next to the Muffins, and felt what were more than likely apples. " - We have a lot to celebrate. Catch Kiyomi!"

He pulled out two apples, and gently tossed one towards Kiyomi. Or at least, he thought he was aiming in Kiyomi's general direction; however Al must of been closer than he had thought, for the apple hit Al, who caught it after a few fumbles. Scorp was reminded of their encounter with the Frosty Gang after the Quidditch game, and his attempt to silence them.

"I guess Rose gave me something to work on too" Scorp said.

"What's that?" Kiyomi asked.

"My aim."


End file.
